16 años después de Años después
by Prongsaddicted
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE AÑOS DESPUÉS.CAPITULO 22 UP. Como todos saben, Rose quiere darle una lección a Regulus, y encontró la manera aunq, si tenía un plan, su amiga Bellatrix lo echó a perder...
1. Almuerzo de domingo

Para todas aquellas/os que hayan leído Años Después...GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME POR UN AÑO ENTERO...

**Los protagonistas son los nuevos hijos de James, de Sirius y de Remus..en Años Después, Cat y Lily están embarazadas y Arabella tuvo mellizos, como ustedes saben..**

M.O.S 

**M.O.P**

**M.O.M**

_**Capítulo 1: Almuerzo de domingo.**_

**Se despertó en su cama adoselada, a eso de las doce del mediodía.**

**TOC TOC**

**-Hija-una bella mujer pelirroja entró en la habitación. Rondaba los cincuenta años, no tenía ni una sola arruga, y tenía una increíble belleza. Esa hermosa mujer era su madre, Lily Potter. La pelirroja dejó el desayuno sobre el tocador y besó la frente de la joven. Se abrazaron. En ese momento, un apuesto hombre de gafas entró en el cuarto.**

**-Mis amores, apúrense, Harry y Hermione ya han llegado- Lily le sonrió a su marido. La joven morena se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a tomarse un baño y a desayunar, cuando una ráfaga de rojos cabellos se le lanzó encima.**

**-Alan..no me asustes-le dijo al joven pelirrojo de casi quince años, abrazado a su cintura.**

**-Alan, cariño, suelta a tu hermana-dijo Lily tomando al chico de las axilas. El joven de ojos cafés bufó resignado. La joven se metió en el baño, mientras su madre salía con Alan del cuarto.**

**El matrimonio Potter había tenido tres hijos: Harry, Rose y Alan.**

**Harry James Potter ya estaba casado, luego de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, se había dedicado a jugar en el equipo nacional de quidditch, hasta que la primera de sus hijas, Helena, que ya tenía cuatro años, naciera, para luego enseñar DCAO en Hogwarts. Él y Hermione, su esposa, eran padres muy dedicados, y mimaban a la pequeña con exageración, como Lily siempre les hacía constar.**

**En cuanto a ella, Rose Lilyan Potter, así era su nombre completo, era una chica de armas tomar, y la única hija del matrimonio. De cabellos azabache, ojos cafés, hermosa figura y bello rostro, era la jefa de los nuevos merodeadores. En el grupo, estaba acompañada por los mellizos Black, su hermano Alan, la pequeña Uma Lupin y el encantador Thomas Lupin. Bellatrix Black, la melliza, era su mejor amiga, pero en cuanto a Regulus..lo detestaba. Era cierto, era la perfección de la virilidad, de espalda ancha y cuerpo bien formado, alto, moreno, de ojos azules y bonito rostro...pero era insoportable, cada vez que podía la invitaba a salir el muy descarado.**

**Alan, o Daniel Alan Potter (N/A: XDDDD,¿¿¿les suena???), era el más "pequeño" de la familia y un año menor que su hermana. Era igual a James (N/A: me he enamorado de Alan O), como muchos le decían, con la gran diferencia de que tenía cabellos rojos. El chico demostraba ser digno hijo de Cornamenta, y conocía el castillo y las cocinas de éste de palmo a palmo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Uma Lupin, la única hija del matrimonio amigo de sus padres, que tenía un año menos que él. Era un muchacho muy bonito, por lo que su madre siempre bromeaba con que deberían tener cuidado con sus "seguidoras". **

**La joven terminó de ducharse y, luego de desayunar, bajó las escaleras para recibir a su hermano mayor, a su cuñada y a sus sobrinas. Harry era un atractivo hombre de casi treinta y tres años, de cabellos azabache como los de ella, solo que el cabello de su hermano era extremadamente rebelde, e impactantes ojos verdes. Él estaba tomado de la mano de su embarazada esposa. Los seis meses de gestación le caían a la perfección a Hermione, que se veía cada día más hermosa, esperando a su segunda hija. Helena, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, mientras tanto, jugaba con su bonito abuelo, que le hacía muecas.**

**-Por cierto Rose...los Black y los Lupin vendrán a almorzar-la cara de la chica se contorsionó. Harry comenzó a reír.**

**-Pero...mamá..no..-**

**-Lo que pasa es que Rose se lleva mal con Regulus Black-dijo Alan sonriendo pícaramente. Ella miró a su hermano menor con ojos asesinos.**

**-¿Te llevas mal con Reg?-preguntó James asombrado, mientras miraba a su hija y luego a su esposa.-Pues..solo diré que los que pelean...-**

**-Se aman-terminó su esposa. Rose salió del lugar enojada.**

**-Me recuerda a ti-dijo Harry, mientras besaba a Hermione, y Helena se metía entre las piernas de ambos.**

**La campana de la puerta sonó.**

**James abrió, para abrazar fraternalmente a un apuesto hombre de ojos azules. **

**Harry se dirigió hacia su padrino para saludarlo a él y a su mujer.**

**Los mellizos entraron detrás de sus padres. Él con cara resignada, como si fuera a la guerra, y ella sonriendo, con una alegría contagiosa.**

**Bellatrix era hermosa, de rostro ovalado, ojos grandes con pestañas largas, figura esbelta, curvas pronunciadas y piernas increíbles, la viva copia de su madre, con la diferencia de que tenía los ojos y el color de cabello de Sirius...y mucho de su carácter merodeador. Regulus y ella eran el terror de los profesores. Ambos estaban en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, él como golpeador, ella como cazadora. Nadie le ganaba a Gryffindor, además, Rose y Alan estaban en él también, ella como buscadora, él como guardián.**

**Rose volvió a la sala de estar a saludar, no era maleducada, y fue en ese momento que vio al hermano de su mejor amiga.**

**Regulus suspiró al ver a la hermosa morena que saludaba a su hermana menor.¿Por qué a él? A él, que todos le decían que era la copia de su padre, el cual era muy atractivo, aún con sus cincuenta años encima..se fue a enamorar de la chica más amargada de Hogwarts. Se saludaron castamente, con un breve beso en la mejilla. La campana volvía a sonar, mientras el joven Black y la bella Potter mantenían sus rostros a corta distancia.**

**-Hooooooola nn-dijo un bello joven de cabello arena y ojos miel. Rose se lanzó sobre el chico, y lo saludó con un sonoro beso, para disgusto de Regulus. De contextura fina, pero bien formada, Thomas, el segundo hijo de Remus y Cat, era un encanto. Tenía las mismas facciones de su padre, pero tenía los ojos de su madre y la misma nariz. Era el otro golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor, y era el amigo varón perfecto: dulce, compañero, sensible y bromista.**

**Uma entró detrás de su hermano. Era una bonita joven de catorce años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su menuda figura contrastaba con los bien formados cuerpos de sus dos amigas, que ya iban para los dieciséis años. Era la única hija de la pareja, por lo que Remus tuvo que empezar a vigilar a ciertos chicos de la escuela, y la mimada de sus padres. Cat empujó levemente a su única hija, para que entrara a la casa. Cuando Remus, su hermano de treinta y cuatro años, la tomó en brazos.**

**-Hola, llegamos-dijo Tonks besando a su cuñada. Ella y Remus jr. se habían casado, luego de esperar varios años.**

**-Bueno, vamos todos a comer-dijo Lily sonriente. Los adultos se dirigieron al comedor abrazados entre sí y riendo, seguidos de sus respectivos hijos.**

**Regulus se quedó apartado, mirando como Rose y Thomas se abrazaban, como si fueran novios. Suspiró y miró al suelo.**

**-¿Reg?-la voz de su padre lo sobresaltó. Sirius sonrió y abrazó a su primogénito, luego de mirarlo durante varios minutos. El joven era su copia (N/A: entonces es HERMOSO), con la única diferencia de que llevaba corte varón y, además, tenía algunos rasgos, muy leves, de su madre.**

**-Oigan-dijo una voz femenina que se notaba molesta. Bellatrix se lanzó sobre su padre, que la atajó en el aire. Su princesita, siempre había sido su mimada, y a pesar de que decían que entre su hija y su hijo no hacían diferencias, Bellatrix siempre había recibido más mimos. **

**Regulus negó con la cabeza. Seguramente había sido porque su hermana no había nacido bien del todo, ya que nació al revés, con el cordón umbilical asfixiándola y pesando apenas dos kilos.**

**Sirius los abrazó a ambos y se dirigieron al comedor, en donde los demás los esperaban. Se sentaron y se dispusieron a almorzar.**

**Lily miró a su marido y a los amigos de él. James, Sirius y Remus eran tres hombres más que maduros, y seguían siendo tan atractivos como en sus épocas de adolescentes. En cuanto a ellas, nadie podía creer como se mantenían tan bien, y las mujeres siempre bromeaban con que era magia.**

**Rose estaba sentada entre Thomas y Helena. Reía de vez en cuando, al ver como Hermione intentaba que su hija comiera, sin lanzarle la comida a Sirius, que estaba sentado enfrente. Miró al atractivo joven junto a Sirius. Regulus comía muy lentamente y no levantaba la mirada de su plato. Rose apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. Esa musculosa azul le quedaba TAN bien al chico. Se quedó varios minutos mirándolo embobada.**

**-Rose-**

**-Rose-**

**-Oye-**

**-Em...-**

**-ROSE LILYAN POTTER-**

**-¿QUÉ?????-bramó ella amenazando a Thomas con el tenedor.**

**-Er...linda, no te pongas así nnU-dijo Thomas con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente. Regulus miraba la escena perplejo, al igual que las demás personas presentes.**

**-Er..jejejeje nn-dijo Rose notando que sus padres la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Notó la mirada azul del joven Black, y un intenso rubor apareció en sus mejillas. De acuerdo, lo detestaba, y tenía sus razones, pero donde hubo fuego..cenizas quedan. Regulus y ella habían sido novios, tenían doce años en esa época, pero la experiencia le había encantado. La ruptura se debió a que ambos eran inmaduros, quedando "amigos-enemigos". Se querían mucho, pero de vez en cuando se peleaban..para no aburrirse. Pero... ¡qué lindo que era!. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba los musculosos brazos del golpeador. Sintió una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa. Bellatrix la miró pícaramente. **

**-Me dolió ¬¬-dijo Rose molesta, mientras se tocaba la pierna dolorida. Regulus levantó la mirada de su plato, para mirar a la bella morena frente a él, la cual corrió su mirada al mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, esas dos eran de temer. Notó la mirada inquisidora que su hermana le lanzaba al chico junto a Rose, y le metió un codazo. Su hermana lo miró ruborizada. Sí, Bellatrix sentía algo especial por el bonito Thomas...pero muchos creían, y ellos también, de que Rose y Thomas salían, cosa que los aludidos siempre negaban.**

**Los adultos ya habían terminado de comer, y esperaban a que sus hijos terminaran también.**

**Thomas le entregó el plato a la pelirroja, mientras sonreía. "Tomy es un encanto" pensó Lily mirándolo, "y Reg es muy guapo". Miró a sus tres hijos, mientras sonreía. Eran tan lindos los tres, Harry y Alan eran las copias de James, solo que Harry tenía ojos verdes, y Alan tenía cabellos rojos, mientras que Rose era idéntica a ella, pero con los cabellos y los ojos de su padre. **

**Mientras sus padres levantaban la mesa, los jóvenes se miraban entre sí. Alan había subido a su habitación, según el pelirrojo había dicho. Rose miraba a sus dos mejores amigos: Thomas y Bellatrix. Siempre rogaba que el rubio mirara a su amiga de otra forma, pero parecía que él no pensaba, aún, en chicas o novias, al contrario de su hermano Alan, que parecía que sus hormonas estallaban cada vez que una "chica" se le insinuaba, por lo que Rose y Harry estaban comprometidos y obligados a vigilarlo. Tener a su hermano mayor como profesor no era nada tranquilo, ya que cada vez que Harry se enteraba de que ella tenía algunas cita, amenazaba al chico con cortársela si se sobrepasaba con su hermanita menor, cosa que enfurecía a la morena. Eran una gran familia metida en Hogwarts, ya que la mayoría de los antiguos profesores habían abandonado, algunos debido a la edad, otros para disfrutar de su nueva vida, ahora que Voldemort ya no existía.**

**Por lo que la escuela era el segundo mejor hogar que podía haber, debido a que los merodeadores estaban metidos allí. **

**-Rosi, ¿no crees que tu hermano está tardando demasiado?-preguntó Thomas mirando hacia las escaleras. Regulus miro al rubio con sorna. La morena se levantó de la silla, para ver qué demonios hacía su estúpido hermano menor.**

**-¿Rosi?-preguntó Regulus enojado. Thomas lo miró sonriendo.**

**-Lo siento, es más fuerte que yo nn-dijo el rubio. Regulus suspiró.**

**-Reg...de veras, trataré de ayudarte con ella-le guiñó el ojo.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Ella te gusta...¿verdad?-**

**-NO-bramó el chico. Los adultos lo miraron perplejos.**

**-Jejejejeje nn-se sentó de nuevo en su silla. **

**Mientras tanto...**

**Rose se habían dirigido escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de su hermano, pero no lo encontró allí. Escuchó ruidos desde su habitación. Entró...**

**-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA?????-bramó enfurecida. El joven pelirrojo la miró perplejo. Tenía un pequeño libro en sus manos.**

**-SUELTA MI DIARIO-bramó de nuevo la joven. Alan saltó olímpicamente a su hermana, que se lanzó sobre él para quitarle el libro.**

**-Así que..¿juego de besos? ¿con Reg?-preguntó Alan pícaramente. Salió corriendo del cuarto, siendo perseguido por su hermana. La chica sabía lo que el idiota podía llegar a hacer. Y lo hizo.**

**-HARRYYYYYYYYY-bramó el pelirrojo saltando las escaleras. ¿Cómo hacía el maldito para no romperse los huesos?. Antes de que Alan pudiera decirle a su hermano lo que Rose y Regulus habían jugado en tercer año, se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Harry miraba a sus hermanos luchar por un pequeño libro que el menor de ellos llevaba entre manos. Se lo quitó de un tirón y lo leyó. Rose se detuvo en seco, asustada. Sabía lo guardabosque que Harry era con ella. Alan se reía de su expresión. Harry levantó las cejas y miró a su hermana.**

**-Harry, por favor..no hagas nada-dijo la chica asustada.**

**-Mataré a Regulus-dijo Harry cerrando el libro.**

**-Harry-el apuesto hombre sonrió.**

**-Era broma, si hay algún chico que me cae bien para ti, ese es Regulus Black-Rose miró a su hermano con sorna. ¿Ese idiota?¿para ella?...bueno, era lindo, sí..pero..era Regulus, eran como hermanos mayores él y Bellatrix. Una chica rubia se lanzó sobre Alan, arrojándolo de nuevo al suelo.**

**-IDIOTA-bramaba la joven Lupin golpeando al pelirrojo. Alan se dejó golpear, todo sea porque Uma se desquitara. Una mano fuerte sujetó a la chica del brazo.**

**-Papá oo-dijo ella soltándose de la dura mano de Remus. El hombre la miró altanero.**

**-No me gusta que te comportes así, las señoritas no golpean a los chicos-**

**-QUEEEEEE?????? Õ.o-dijo Sirius-Lunático...¿tú no viviste con nosotros?-**

**-Con Lil, con Bella y con Cat???-dijo James entrando a la sala de estar. El hombre de gafas miró a su hija, que estaba despeinada.**

**-Los demás te esperan afuera...-dijo mirándola. Que bonita era, igual a Lily. La joven tomó a su hermano menor del pelo, arrastrándolo con ella al parque, seguidos de Uma.**

**-Iremos al Callejón Diagon en unos minutos-bramó Sirius mirando a los tres irse.**

**Ya afuera...**

**-IREMOS AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON nn-dijo Alan, zafándose de las manos de su hermana mayor y sonriendo mientras miraba a Uma. La rubia lo miró con cara sarcástica.**

**-Y? ¬¬ -dijo en un intento de sacarse de encima al insoportable pelirrojo. Alan la miró con ojos brillantes.**

**-Pues..¿quieres tomar un helado conmigo allí?-Uma se ruborizó intensamente al notar la respiración del pelirrojo en su mejilla. "Por sobre todo, autocontrol" pensó cuando Alan sonrió, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios carnosos. Lo miró a los ojos por momentos. Que lindos ojos café, debajo de esas preciosas cejas coloradas, su nariz pequeña, llena de pequeñas pecas, que lo hacían ver tan seductor. Suspiró, haciendo que el chico sonriera más.**

**-Ejem-dijo Thomas notando que su hermanita y el pelirrojo estaban muy juntos. **

**Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron, mientras Uma se sentaba junto a las jóvenes y Alan rehuía de la mirada asesina de Thomas. El joven Lupin lo tomó del cuello de le remera y lo sentó bruscamente en el musgo (N/A: celoso de su hermanita, el chico).**

**-Falta poco para que volvamos a Hogwarts nn-dijo Regulus intentado que Thomas dejara de mirar a Alan.**

**-Sí-dijo Alan temeroso y alejándose del rubio de ojos miel. Rose reía ante la escena. Thomas era muy celoso de Uma, y más de una vez ella le había dicho a Alan que tuviera cuidado. Miró a Regulus. Mmmmmm, que lindo y atractivo se veía. "¿Estoy pensando que es atractivo???" pensó la morena. Frunció el entrecejo, mientras Alan y Regulus reían y conversaban. Bellatrix la pateó.**

**-Bella, amiga, tu pedagogía de golpes no sirve conmigo ¬¬-dijo con sorna mientras la amenazaba con el puño.**

**-Solo quería que dejaras de mirar a mi hermano, chica-dijo la morena de ojos azules sonriendo.**

**-YO NO ESTOY MIRANDO A TU HERMANO-bramó Rose. Regulus, Thomas, Alan y Uma la miraron perplejos.**

**-Er...nn sí claro-dijo Bellatrix mientras Rose intentaba taparse la cara, escondiendo su sonrojo. Regulus sonrió. La joven miró al trío de chicos sentados en ronda. Eran llamativos, Regulus con sus ojos azules, Alan con su cabello rojo, y Thomas con su piel pálida. Su hermano era muy atractivo, pero era su hermanito, así que no, ante todo principios. Thomas era su mejor amigo, y los amigos eran sagrados, frase célebre de su padre James. Pero Regulus...era el hermano de su mejor amiga, y Bellatrix no tenía ningún problema de emparentarse con Rose, aunque la joven Potter no quería, o eso decía, tener algo con el chico Black.**

**Si tenía que soportar admiradoras de Alan, por Dios, cuántas que tenía, y las detestaba, nunca dejaban de molestarla, ni a ella, ni a Bellatrix ni a Uma. Lo malo de ser hermanas de los chicos más populares, los más guapos y bromistas, los nuevos merodeadores, como siempre les decían todo aquel que alguna vez conoció a Sirius, a James o a Remus. **

**-CHICOS!!!-bramó Remus desde dentro de la casa. Los jóvenes miraron hacia allí, y vieron que el señor Lupin movía varios sobres en sus manos.**

**-LAS CARTAS DE HOGWARTS-bramaron a coro, levantándose y corriendo hacia la casa.**

**Remus sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de sus hijos. Thomas abrió el sobre con desesperación, y Uma lo daba vueltas, como intentando ver si era un chiste.**

**-Ábrelo cariño-dijo Remus acariciando el cabello de la joven. La copia de Catherine lo miró con ojos grandes y con las cejas levantadas.**

**-Hay que comprar muchos libros-dijo Thomas.**

**-Como siempre-dijo Bellatrix.**

**-Y la mayoría ya los usamos nosotros-dijo Harry tomando la carta en manos de su hermano.**

**-Sí, es cierto-dijo Hermione acercándose con Helena en sus brazos. Alan miró a la pequeña y le hizo muecas graciosas. La pequeña reía mirando las caras que su loco tío le ponía. Harry sonrió abiertamente. No podía creer que esa hermosa pequeña fuese el fruto del amor entre él y Hermione. **

** PUMM se oyó un fuerte estrépito desde las habitaciones.**

**-SIRIUS BLACK QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO-Regulus y Bellatrix se miraron divertidos.**

**-Lo siento Jamsie-pots nn-dijo Sirius sonriendo.**

**-Dios --U-dijo James suspirando.**

**-¿Qué ocurrió papá?-preguntó Harry cuando vieron aparecer a James en la cocina.**

**-Sirius hizo estallar el televisor de nuestra habitación-dijo el apuesto señor Potter mirando a su esposa. La pelirroja abrió la boca con estupefacción.**

**-Creo que ustedes quedarán huérfanos de padre-dijo Alan mirando a los jóvenes Black, mientras Lily tomaba un cuchillo de cocina y subía las escaleras. Segundos después...**

**-TE MATARÉ BLACK-bramó Lily desde su habitación. Sirius apareció minutos después en la cocina, huyendo de la furiosa colorada. Lily tenía la cara roja y los puños apretados.**

**-¿No puedes tocar las cosas sin hacerlas estallar?-preguntó con los dientes apretados y mostrándole el puño al apuesto hombre.**

**-Bueno...hemos podido comprobar hace varias décadas, que Sirius no sabe controlar sus manos-dijo Remus de repente.**

**-¬¬ ¿En qué sentido?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-En todos los sentidos amigo-dijo James sonriendo.**

**-Dejen de hablar así o me harán ruborizar-**

**-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA XDDDD-**

**Los adolescentes miraban a sus padres reírse amistosamente, mientras las mejillas de Sirius se coloreaban.**

**-NO SE RÍAN-bramó Lily enojada-James, tendrías que estar asesinando al idiota de tu amigo-**

**-Oiga señora Potter, no se lo permito-dijo Bellatrix desafiantemente. Todos la miraron de repente, sin comprender.**

**-Er...jejejeje, si mejor se lo permito nnU-dijo luego al notar cierta mirada color café, que la miraba como queriéndola asesinar.**

**-Lo siento Reg, Bella, por hablar así de su padre, pero a veces me saca de quicio-dijo Lily tocándole el hombro a la chica.**

**-¿A ti sola?-pregunto Remus riendo. Sirius lo miró con sorna.**

**-¬¬ Muérete-**

**-nn No me digas eso Canutito lindo-**

**-¬¬ Púdrete entonces-**

**-Basta-dijo James. Los chicos los miraban divertidos.**

**-Dan malos ejemplos-dijo Cat abrazando a Remus.**

**-Somos malos ejemplos-dijo Sirius.**

**-Cállate Black ¬¬-dijo James. **

**-Chicos, vayan preparándose para ir a comprar las cosas para la escuela-dijo Arabella entrando al lugar y acercándose a Sirius. Los adolescentes desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.**

**-Cielos, Bellatrix tiene carácter-dijo Lily mirando a su mejor amiga y al marido de ésta.**

**-Sí nn-dijeron a coro los orgullosos padres.**

**-Regulus nos contó que una vez que ambos habían ido a un baile, Bellatrix le partió la nariz a un chico que le tocó la cola-dijo Arabella sonriendo.**

**-Me parece muy bien que se defienda-dijo Sirius.**

**-Tú dices eso porque eres un celoso-dijo Remus.**

**-Mira quien habla-se defendió Sirius-si tu hija saliera de baile, seguro que tú irías con ella-**

**-Er... nn bueno sí- dijo Lupin sonriendo.**

**-Ten cuidado con Alan-dijo luego Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina.**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque creo que anda detrás de la pequeña Uma-**

**Remus tardó varios segundos en digerir la noticia. Miró a James.**

**-Si tu hijo llega a sobrepasarse con mi hija, lo castraré-**

**-Tú llegas a castrar a mi hijo, y yo te castraré a ti- dijo James con mirada asesina.**

**-Nadie castrará a nadie, las cosas pasan si dos quieren-dijo Lily.**

**-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo Cat de repente.**

**-Insinúo que si Alan quiere algo con Uma, y ella no se niega..-**

**-LILY-bramaron los Lupin.**

**-Bueno, pero tengo razón nn-dijo la pelirroja mientras Remus la quería asesinar.**

**-Mi hija es muy pequeña-**

**-Remus, Uma tiene catorce años ¬¬-dijo James.**

**-Es pequeña T-T-dijo Lupin.**

**-Lupin ¬¬U-**

**-Bueno, pues entonces ustedes tengan cuidado con Regulus-dijo Cat. James y Lily la miraron perplejos.**

**-No me digas que Reg y Rose..-dijo James-MATARÉ A REGULUS SI LE TOCA UN PELO A MI NIÑA-bramó en la cara de Sirius.**

**-Oye...no es culpa mía que ninguna chica pueda resistirse a los encantos Black-**

**-¬¬-**

**-Además, Rose no es una niña, James, amor-**

**-Si que lo es T-T-dijo James.**

**-James, nuestra hija tiene casi dieciséis años ¬¬-**

**-T-T-**

**-Ese no es el problema-dijo Harry-el problema es que no queremos emparentarnos con Sirius-**

**-XDDDD-Remus y Cat reían ante la cara asesina de Sirius.**

**-¿Perdón? ¿qué tienes que decir?-preguntó el apuesto señor Black. Harry sonrió abiertamente. **

**-Bueno, entonces ustedes cuídense con Thomas-dijo Lily-lo digo por Bellatrix..no es ninguna tonta-**

**-BELLATRIX NO VA A CASARSE POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE CUMPLA 40 AÑOS-**

**-¬¬ Llegas a hacerle eso a nuestra hija y te degollo-**

**-nn-**

**-Mejor no te arriesgues Canuto-dijo James.**

**-YA ESTAMOS LISTOS-dijeron a coro seis adolescentes que entraban a la cocina. **

**Sus padres se sobresaltaron al verlos.**

**-¿Vamos?-preguntó Alan impaciente y mirando a James. Él sonrió al ver a su hijo. Que bonito que era, igual a él, pero con los cabellos rojos de su madre, una belleza increíblemente llamativa.**

**-Vamos-dijo el matrimonio Potter siguiendo a su hijo pelirrojo.**

**-Papá..¿me comprarás una túnica nueva?-preguntó Uma a Remus cuando salían de la cocina.**

**-Por supuesto cariñin, todo sea para que mi pequeña se vea linda-**

**-¬¬ Papá, ya no soy pequeña-**

**-nn Ah no?-**

**-No ¬¬-**

**-nn-**

**-Rem, Uma tiene razón-**

**-No la defiendas, degenerada-dijo Remus riendo.**

**-XDDD, pequeña-dijo Thomas. Uma golpeó a su hermano mayor fuertemente en la cabeza.**

**-UMA-bramó Cat mirando la escena.**

**-Me saca de quicio-dijo la rubia-además son dos-señaló a sus dos hermanos, que reían ante su cara de mártir.**

**-Bueno, hija, entiéndelos, son guardabosques-**

**-Pero se ponen en conjunto con papá-**

**-Pero si yo quiero lo mejor para ti-dijo Remus escuchando la conversación entre su mujer y su hija.**

**-ENTONCES DEJAME TENER NOVIO-**

**-Eres chica para tener novio-**

**-¬¬ Remus, nosotros dos empezamos a salir en quinto año-**

**-Le falta un año-dijo Remus defendiéndose.**

-¬¬U Hombres-dijo Cat.

**-¬¬U Padres-dijo Arabella.**

-Merodeadores nn-dijo Lily, adentrándose en la chimenea.


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange y Regulus Black

Muahahaha, capítulo 2 aquí....HOOOOOOLA...jejejejeej.

**Gracias a los reviews...este capi es mucho más interesante, ahora los sentimientos y la curiosidad de estos loquillos sale a la luz...**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.P**

**M.O.M**

_**Capítulo 2: Bellatrix Lestrange y Regulus Black.**_

**Regulus miró a su alrededor.**

**-Reg, esto no es el Callejón Diagon-dijo Rose asustada.**

**-Pero..¿dijeron Diagon verdad?-preguntó Bellatrix.**

**-Tengo miedo-dijo Uma abrazándose a Alan. El pelirrojo notó como sus mejillas quemaban.**

**-Ya basta, que me ponen nervioso-dijo Thomas acercándose a Regulus.**

**-Reg, tú eres el más valiente-**

**-¿Quién dice?-preguntó él.**

**-REGULUS-bramaron cinco adolescentes.**

**-Bueno, está bien nn-dijo el joven Black-salgamos de aquí-señaló a la puerta del lugar polvoriento y demacrado, con la pintura de las paredes saliéndose.**

**-¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS?-bramó un viejo decrépito apareciendo por detrás del grupo.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHH-bramaron al verlo, sobresaltándose.**

**-Señor, disculpe por entrar así a...este precioso lugar nn-dijo Regulus disculpándose.**

**-Sí muy lindo ¬¬-dijo Alan, mirando a su amigo con sorna.**

**-Aunque necesita una limpieza...¿no tiene para comprarse elfos domésticos?-preguntó Bellatrix.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas niña? Una cualquiera no diría eso-**

**-Black, Bellatrix-dijo ella. El viejo abrió los ojos de par en par.**

**-¿Bellatrix? Ella murió hace dieciséis años- los adolescentes lo miraron perplejos.**

**-Yo soy Bellatrix Black, y no conozco a ninguna otra-dijo la morena de ojos azules.**

**-Ella no tenía ojos azules, los tenía negros-siguió el anciano.**

**-Señor, le digo que yo soy Bellatrix ¬¬-insistió ella-y él es Regulus Black, mi hermano-**

**-Regulus Black no tenía hermanas, y Bellatrix era su prima-**

**-Señor, nosotros nos llamamos así, seguramente conoció a otros jóvenes que se llamaban igual, pero no somos ellos ¬¬-**

**-Regulus Black tenía un hermano mayor...no recuerdo como se llamaba-**

**-SEÑOR TIENE ALZHEIMER O ES SORDO???-bramó Alan-LE ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE LOS CONFUNDE CON OTROS-**

**-ALAN-dijo Rose-no seas así con el pobre hombre-**

**-Háblenos de Bellatrix-dijo Thomas de repente. El anciano sonrió abiertamente.**

**-Era una joven bellísima, y era una slytherin-comenzó-era de una muy buena familia-dijo el viejo-pero como toda buena familia, siempre hay una oveja negra, y ese era el primogénito de Lestat Black-**

**-¿Lestat Black?-preguntó Bellatrix.**

**-Me suena-dijo Regulus.**

**-¿Cómo se llamaba ese primogénito?-**

**-No lo recuerdo, pero recuerdo que era apuesto, y que era un gryffindor-**

**-¿Un gryffindor entre una familia de slytherins?-preguntó Rose.**

**-¿Cómo murió Bellatrix Lestrange?-**

**-Espere un momento...¿ese Lestat Black..cuántos hijos tuvo?-**

**La puerta del lugar se abrió con estrépito.**

**-Regulus, Bellatrix—bramó Sirius entrando-¿qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Lo siento papá, nos perdimos- el anciano miraba a Sirius con ojos ávidos.**

**-Nos vamos-dijo Sirius tomando de los hombros a los mellizos.**

**-Nunca les contaste por qué llevan esos nombres ¿eh?-comenzó el anciano de repente.**

**-CÁLLESE-bramo Sirius, mientras salía del lugar.**

**-Papá-dijo Bellatrix ya afuera-¿quién era Bellatrix Lestrange?-**

**-¿Y quién era Regulus Black?-Sirius rehuyó de las miradas de sus hijos.**

**-Yo, no quiero recordarlo-dijo el hombre mirando a los hijos de James.**

**-REG, BELLA-se escuchó que gritaba una mujer rubia. Se lanzó sobre sus hijos, mientras los abrazaba.**

**-¿Están bien?-Sirius sonreía ante la escena.**

**-Sí má ¬¬-dijeron a coro los mellizos.**

**-Rose, Alan, sobrevivieron al callejón Knockturn-dijo James besando el cabello azabache de la joven, mientras Lily abrazaba al pelirrojo.**

**-Uma ¿cómo llegaron allí?-preguntó Remus.**

**-No lo sabemos pá ¬¬-dijo Thomas, esquivando los besos de su madre.**

**-Bueno, salgamos de aquí-dijo Lily abrazándose a su marido-Harry nos espera en Flourish y Blotts-**

**-Libros no ¬¬-dijo Regulus, mientras su hermana reía.**

**Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar menos apreciado por Regulus y por Alan, que detestaban los libros, al contrario de Thomas y Rose, que los amaban.**

**-Mamá..¿por qué Bella y Reg se llaman así?-preguntó Uma a Cat, mientras la mujer tomaba los libros de la lista de la joven. Los libros se le cayeron de las manos estrepitosamente.**

**-Vaya, la llama de la curiosidad ha sido encendida en mi ser-dijo Uma cuando su madre levantaba los libros con manos temblorosas. Miró al pelirrojo apuesto que estaba a su lado.**

**-¿Has averiguado algo?-le preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**-Parece como si los adultos no quisieran recordarlo-dijo Uma acercándose a Alan.**

**-¿Me haces un favor?-le preguntó con los rostros muy juntos. Un extraño cosquilleo apareció en su estómago cuando el pelirrojo la miró con esos inmensos ojos cafés-¿podrías preguntarle a Harry?-Alan asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano.**

**-Harry..em..¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Alan miraba como su hermano mayor jugaba con su hija. Harry lo miró.**

**-¿Sabes quién era Bellatrix Lestrange?-los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron de par en par, y Alan tuvo al sensación de que su hermano se desmayaría.**

**-No creo que sea el indicado para decírtelo..pero sé donde puedes averiguar lo que deseas-**

**-¿Sabes donde?-**

**-Sí, en la casa de Sirius-dijo Harry tomando en brazos a Helena.**

**-¿Solo eso me dirás?-Harry asintió con al cabeza, mientras besaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. Alan miró a Uma, que se encontraba a su lado. Ella se encogió de hombros.**

**-TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEE-bramó alguien muy cerca de ellos.**

**-PAPÁ NO GRITES-bramó Bellatrix a Sirius.**

**-Lo siento amor, es que es la única forma de hacerme oír nn-**

**-A veces pienso que estás loco ¬¬-dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Ya vamos, Canuto-dijo James saliendo de Flourish y Blotts lleno de libros.**

**-¿Por qué compramos tantos libros, si al fin y al cabo no son útiles?-preguntó Alan fastidiado.**

**-Cariño, los libros son importantes en el estudio-**

**-A menos que seas como tu padre y estudies el último día-dijo Cat.**

**-O lo sepas todo-dijo Remus. Alan miró a los adultos a su alrededor y se rascó la cabeza. Miró a Uma. Sonrió. Si tan solo ella se enamorara de él, le gustaba tanto. Sus mejillas se colorearon, y miró a su padre. James lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas, y tragó saliva al notar esa mirada inquisidora. ¿Y si le contaba? Sabía que sus padres habían tardado en ponerse de novios, que él había hecho tripas y corazón para conquistarla, aunque las cosas se terminaron dando naturalmente. **

**-¿Quieren ir a Florean Fortescue?-preguntó Lily.**

**-Por supuesto má nn-dijo Alan sonriente. Minutos después...**

**La heladería estaba atiborrada de alumnos de Hogwarts.**

**-ALANNNNNNN-bramó un niño de cabellos castaños.**

**-Hola Martín nn-dijo el pelirrojo. El hijo de Oliver sonrió.**

**-Hola Uma, que linda te ves-dijo. Tragó saliva-hola señor Lupin-**

**-Hola Wood, gusto en verte de nuevo-dijo tomando a su hija del hombro. **

**-Cielos,¿Remus siempre es así?-Alan asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Y ni te imaginas cómo es Thomas-**

**-¿Cómo soy?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHH-**

**-Hola chicos nn-dijo el rubio.**

**-Lo siento Tom, es que..no te vimos nn-dijo Alan respirando aceleradamente.**

**En otra punta, Bellatrix y Rose se debatían por saber por qué demonios la joven Black se llamaba así.**

**-Estoy muy intrigada, mi padre no me ha dicho nada-dijo Bella batiendo su helado. Rose suspiró.**

**-Tranquila, ya averiguaremos algo-dijo. Miró a los lados.**

**-Cielos, mira quién se acerca-dijo Bellatrix resignada. Un chico moreno, con una túnica de slytherin, se acercaba a su mesa.**

**-Hola, gryffindors-dijo sonriendo.**

**-Hola imbécil-dijo Bellatrix. El joven slytherin la miró con ojos ávidos. Bellatrix era hermosa, y mucho más llamativa que Rose.**

**-¿Puedo?-**

**-NO-bramó Bellatrix-no nos juntamos con slytherins-Rose se apresuró a intervenir.**

**-Lo que sucede es que está molesta porque quiere saber por qué se llama así-**

**-¿Por qué se llama Bellatrix?-miró detenidamente a la chica Black-¿no lo sabes?-preguntó altanero el slytherin.**

**-¿Tú que puedes saber?-**

**-Ohhhhh, sé mucho más de lo que crees-dijo riendo-Bellatrix Lestrange?-**

**-Como lo sabes..¿la conocías?-**

**-Murió antes de que nosotros naciéramos-dijo el joven-dicen que fue una muerte horrible-**

**-Dinos que sabes-bramó Bellatrix. El chico rió.**

**-Bellatrix Lestrange era una de las mejores mortífagas del Innombrable-**

**-¿Voldemort?-preguntaron a coro.**

**-Ese-dijo el joven estremeciéndose-fue a Azkaban, era una terrible asesina-**

**-ESO NO DEBE SER CIERTO-bramó Bellatrix.**

**-Por supuesto que lo es Black-dijo el slytherin.**

**-Hola, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sirius notando la cara de su hija. El slytherin volteó asustado. Tragó saliva al ver al señor Black.**

**-Éste nos está molestando-dijo Bellatrix. Sirius miró al chico.**

**-¿Te conozco?-**

**-No lo creo-dijo una voz detrás de él. Volteó.**

**-SNIVELLUS-bramó sonriendo. Snape frunció el ceño.**

**-Hola Black, tanto tiempo-**

**-No conocía a tu hijo nn-dijo Sirius-aunque se parece a ti-miró al joven de soslayo.**

**-Papá, vámonos, por favor-le dijo a Snape. Éste asintió con la cabeza.**

**-¿Cómo se llama el chico?-preguntó Sirius mirando cómo padre e hijo se iban.**

**-Sertoria-**

**-Espantoso nombre-dijo Sirius riendo. Bellatrix despertó de su letargo.**

**-Hablando de nombres, ¿por qué me llamo Bellatrix?-**

**-¿Otra vez con eso?-preguntó Sirius enfadado-me sacas de quicio, Bella-**

**-Por favor dímelo-dijo ella suplicante.**

**-Es un nombre bonito-dijo Sirius rápidamente.**

**-NO-bramó ella-debe haber otra razón-**

**-A MI NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ-dijo Sirius con voz de ultratumba. Bellatrix cerró la boca, su padre a veces le daba miedo. Él desapareció entre las personas del lugar. Bellatrix suspiró.**

**-A veces lo odio-dijo sentándose bruscamente en la silla. Rose miró a su amiga piadosamente.**

**-Yo, Bella..-**

**-CHICASSSSSSS-bramó un pelirrojo corriendo. Chocó estrepitosamente con la mesa, lanzando al aire las copas de helado.**

**-Alan, hermanito, eres patético ¬¬-dijo Rose mirando al chico en el suelo, embadurnado de crema americana y frutilla.**

**-.-Alan estuvo bastante tiempo en el suelo. **

**-YA LEVÁNTATE-bramó Rose tomándolo del cabello.**

**-NO ME TOQUES EL PELO-bramó él-es mi parte más sensible-**

**-¿De veras?-preguntó Bellatrix. Alan miro a la bella morena. Era hermosa, aunque Rose también lo era, pero la joven Black mostraba sus atributos, su hermana no. Muchas veces le había dicho que parecía monja con sus cuellos altos y sus polleras largas. Aunque a ella no le molestaba lo que él le decía, además tener a su padre y su hermano mayor en Hogwarts...mucho no quería mostrar con lo guardabosques que eran esos dos, James principalmente.**

**-Harry me dijo que hay un tapiz en Grimmauld Place-el pelirrojo miró a Bellatrix. Ella levantó una de sus finas cejas oscuras. De repente, Alan recordó a Arabella.**

**-¿Un tapiz?-preguntó Rose.**

**-Conozco mi casa de palmo a palmo-dijo Bellatrix.**

**-¿Han averiguado algo?-preguntó Thomas acercándose. Ambas negaron con la cabeza. Rose miró a Bellatrix. Las mejillas se le habían coloreado al ver al apuesto Lupin.**

**-¿Y ustedes?-preguntó Bellatrix mirando a su hermano.**

**-Nada-dijo Regulus encogiéndose de hombros. Los mellizos se veian decepcionados.**

**-Bueno, pero..hay un tapiz nn-**

**-Cierra la boca Alan, o te golpearé-dijo Rose amenazadoramente.**

**-De acuerdo-**

**-Dije que te callaras ¬¬-**

**-Ya me callé-**

**-¿Y por qué sigues hablando? ¬¬-**

**-nn-**

**-Basta, no peleen ahora-dijo Thomas. Era el más pacífico de todos.**

**-Tom tiene razón-dijo Bellatrix.**

**-Dominada ¬¬-murmuró Rose. Regulus rió. Los comentarios de la chica le hacían reír.**

**-Bueno, pero..¿qué hemos averiguado?-preguntó Uma comiendo su helado.**

**-Nada ¬¬-dijo Alan. Uma lo miró. "Si tan solo dejaras de ser Potter para convertirte en Alan" suspiró.**

**-Uma..¿tú hablas porque el aire es gratis?-preguntó Thomas.**

**-¬¬ Te odio idiota-dijo ella mirando a su hermano. El aire se volvió tenso.**

-No van a pelear ahora-dijo Regulus interponiéndose entre ambos-debemos buscar ese tapiz-miró a su alrededor. - ¬¬U Alan, no es momento de comer-dijo luego, al ver al joven Potter saboreando el helado de su hermana.

**-Tengo hambre nn- dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-PERO NO ES HORA DE COMER-bramó su hermana en su cara, mientras los cabellos rojos del chico se mecían con el viento (N/A: jejejeje nn).**

**-Pero...¿ustedes quieren que muera de hambre T-T?-**

**-Pero si estás bien gordo-dijo Uma.**

**-YO NO ESTOY GORDO, MIRA QUE HERMOSO CUERPO TENGO-bramó levantándose la musculosa. Uma sintió un escalofrió al ver los abdominales del chico.**

**-Alan, ya basta ¬¬-dijo Regulus. Alan sonrió y bajó su playera. El joven Black se le acercó-si quieres conquistar a Uma, deja de presumir-susurró en el oído del pelirrojo. Alan se ruborizó.**

**-Lo siento-**

**-Bueno, no importa-susurró Regulus. Los demás los miraron sin comprender por qué esas actitudes.**

**-Bueno, er...nn, ¿y si vamos a Grimmauld Place y buscamos ese tapiz?-preguntó Alan.**

**-Sería bueno-dijo Rose ensimismada. Regulus la miró por varios minutos.**

**-Reg, hermanito, deja de mirar a mi mejor amiga ¬¬-le dijo Bella a su mellizo, notando la cara de bobo que había puesto. Regulus la miró ofendido.**

**-Yo no la estoy mirando nn-dijo.**

**-Sí claro ¬¬-dijo luego la morena, revoleando sus ojos azules. Se detuvo a mirar a Thomas. Suspiró. Ella podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, pero...¿por qué seguía tan interesada en él?, ¿qué era lo que tenía Lupin para que no pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza?, era un chico normal, de contextura delgada, ni siquiera tenía cuerpo fornido como Reg y Alan. Suspiró. La maldición Black, como ella y su hermano decían, se enamoraban de personas muy diferentes a ellos. **

**-Muchachos..¿vamos?-preguntó Sirius sobresaltando a sus hijos y a los acompañantes.**

**-Por supuesto nn- dijo Bellatrix. Sirius sonrió, era su princesa.**

**-Tío Sirius, podemos ir a tu casa?-preguntó Alan pícaramente. Era cierto, las mejores ideas siempre las tenía él.**

**-Por supuesto, jóvenes, todo el tiempo que quieran-se miraron entre ellos con miradas cómplices.**

**-Vamos a Grimmauld Place, vamos a Grimmauld Place, vamos a Grimmauld Place-cantaba Alan saltando de derecha a izquierda. Uma suspiró y miró a Rose.**

**-Y yo creí que tu hermano era maduro ¬¬-**

**-Pues no creas esas cosas nn-dijo la morena riendo. Se dirigieron a la salida del Callejón Diagon, seguidos de sus padres.**

**-Pues bien, a Grimmauld Place-dijo Arabella mirando a los adolescentes que acompañaban a sus mellizos. El traslador entre sus manos fue tomado por las cuatro familias, y, en un santiamén, aparecieron detrás de la casa número 11.**

-Ups nnU-dijo Arabella.

**-Estar con Sirius tanto tiempo te ha puesto mal ¬¬-dijo Lily con sorna. Bellatrix la miró con ojos furiosos.-Lo siento cariño nn-sonrió, a la joven Black no le gustaba que hablaran así de su padre. Le tenía un gran amor y una gran admiración a ese hombre creativo. Aunque su padrino James era todavía más creativo, pero más... maquiavélico.**

**-Papá, apúrate, tengo frío-se quejó Bella, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.**

**-Ya cariño, ya entramos-**

**-Detesto que me digas cariño ¬¬- se quejó nuevamente.**

**-Cielos, debe estar ovulando ¬¬-dijo Reg. Su hermana le propino una trompada en la nariz.**

**-TÚ QUÉ SABES DE OVULAR TONTO, SI NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE ES UNA MUJER-**

**-BELLATRIX NO GRITES-bramó Rose encolerizada.**

**-DEJEN DE GRITAR-bramó Uma, viendo que sus amigas estaban por armar un pleito a los puños.**

**-Mujeres ¬¬-suspiró Thomas-debe ser el período premenstrual-las tres chicas lo miraron.**

**-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Uma enojada.**

**-¿De qué hablas Lupin?-preguntó Rose. Bellatrix miró al chico y bajó la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Sirius y James la miraron levantando las cejas. **

**-Ya está, adentro-ordenó Sirius, tomando del brazo a Regulus. Entraron al oscuro pasillo. Respiraron acompasados, mientras caminaban. Las luces de la casa se encendieron, dándoles una vista bastante acogedora del lugar. **

**Grimmauld Place había cambiado desde la llegada de los mellizos. La casa estaba llena de colores, de dibujos de cuando ambos eran niños, de fotografías nuevas. La habitación de Sirius había sido renovada para Regulus, y la del difunto Black, para Bellatrix. Los cuadros habían sido descolgados, y el retrato de cuerpo entero de la antigua señora Black, había sido guardado en alguna parte de la casa, de la cual los mellizos no sabían su paradero. La cocina había sido pintada, los muebles cambiados..Grimmauld Place se había convertido en lo que alguna vez había sido, aquellos tiempos en que Sirius era apenas un bebé. Por supuesto que los premios y toda la chucheria de los Black había sido tirada, así como los adornos de serpiente.**

**Harry miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió del cambio. La casa ahora sí era acogedora, y silenciosa, si se podía decir...faltaba "alguien" que gritaba cada vez que ellos llegaban.**

**-Créeme, no la extraño-dijo Sirius, al parecer leyendo los pensamientos de su ahijado. Harry sonrió.**

**-La casa está cambiada-**

**-Lo sé-le contestó su padrino sonriendo-los mellizos cambiaron todo...hasta mi vida-sus mejillas se colorearon y sus ojos brillaron por unos instantes.**

**Mientras tanto, Bellatrix se había dirigido hacia su cuarto, seguida de cerca por Rose y Uma.**

**-No soporto a esos tres-dijo, tirándose en la cama. Rose miró a Uma.**

**-Pero...vives con Regulus desde que..los concibieron, a Thomas lo conocemos desde niñas, y a Alan, prácticamente desde que nació-**

**-Lo sé-**

**-¿Bella?-dijo Uma tímida. Bellatrix la miró-¿te gusta mi hermano?-Bellatrix se sonrojó excesivamente. Uma sonrió.**

**-¿A que sí? nn-dijo luego, riendo.**

**-Uma, no empieces-dijo Rose. Se miró al espejo. Si tan sólo fuese diferente.**

**-¿Rosi?-preguntó Bellatrix, notando que la chica estaba triste.**

**-¿Sí?-**

**-¿Te sientes bien?-**

**-No-**

**-Sé que aún sientes algo por Reg-**

**-YO NO ESTOY MAL POR REG-bramó enfurecida, y con las mejillas coloradas.**

**-¿Segura?-preguntó Uma pícaramente.**

**-YO NO ESTOY MAL POR REGULUS ÁNTARES BLACK-la puerta del cuarto se abrió.**

**-¿Qué sucede conmigo?-preguntó un apuesto joven de ojos azules desde el umbral de la puerta.**

**-Er...oo...no nada Reg..nada-dijo Rose.**

**-¿Segura?-preguntó Alan riendo.**

**-Tú cierra la boca colorado imbécil-**

**-MUÉRETE, MONJA DE CONVENTO-**

**-NO EMPIECEN DE NUEVO-bramó Thomas-ya basta-**

**El lugar se quedó en silencio. Los hermanos Potter miraron al suelo. Alan sonrió y levantó la vista.**

**-¿Esperamos hasta la noche?-preguntó pícaro.**

**-¿Qué se ideó en tu mente maquiavélica?-preguntó Uma. El pelirrojo sonrió. Esa sonrisa la volvía loca, así que tragó saliva y.. "autocontrol".**

**-Pues, que esperemos hasta la noche, hasta que nuestros padres se dirijan a dormir..-fue interrumpido por Reg.**

**-¿Dormir? es lo menos que hacen nuestros padres-**

**-Bueno a dormir o a cualquier cosa que ha..-Uma se detuvo-por Dios, que ascoooooooooooooo-**

**-¿Qué tiene de asqueroso que una pareja haga el amor?-preguntó Alan sorprendido de lo puritana que parecía Uma.**

**-Es que..es que...son nuestros padres..¿no te asquea imaginártelos?-**

**-Yo siempre creí que mi madre es una suertuda-dijo Rose riendo-por tener a un hombre tan guapo junto a ella-**

**-Tenemos a quien salir nn-dijo Reg riendo.**

**-Cállate Black ¬¬-dijo Rose.**

**-Cállate tú ¬¬-**

**-NO EMPIECEN-bramó Thomas.**

**-NO NOS GRITES-bramó Reg.**

**-¿También ustedes? ¬¬-pregunto Alan escéptico. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron.**

**-Respeta a tus mayores, niño- dijo Reg con las cejas fruncidas. Alan lo miró con odio.**

**-Por Dios, muchachos, no empiecen con sus idiotas peleas-dijo Bellatrix interponiéndose entre Alan y su hermano. **

**-¿Qué?-dijo Uma-¿ustedes también ovulan?- los tres chicos la miraron con sarcasmo.**

**-AJAJAJAJA XDD-**

**-Eso es por lo de hace unos minutos nn-dijo Uma.**

**-Te odio hermanita ¬¬-**

**-Gracias nn-**

**-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Bellatrix, saliendo del cuarto. Se acercó lentamente a la barandilla de la escalera. Se escuchaban risas desde la cocina.**

**-Nuestros padres deben estar recordando viejos tiempos-dijo Alan, oyendo como su padre y Remus bromeaban sobre algo de Sirius.**

**-Vamos-dijo Bellatrix golpeando levemente a Alan en el brazo, y dirigiéndose a la habitación principal. Subieron las escaleras del segundo piso.**

**-Por Dios, ¿por qué tantas escaleras?-masculló Alan arrastrando los pies-¿por qué no se compran un ascensor?-**

**-Cállate Potter-dijo Bellatrix enfadada.**

**-Pero, Bella, Alan tiene razón, no pueden andar subiendo escaleras tras escaleras cada vez que quieran ir a algún lado-dijo Thomas suspirando. **

**Bellatrix lo miró por unos instantes, para luego correr la mirada rápidamente. Sus ojos zafiro habían brillado intensamente. **

**-Lo que pasa es que podríamos usar las chimeneas, pero sería difícil saber a ciencia cierta cómo decirle a los polvos flú a dónde quieres ir-dijo Regulus encogiéndose de hombros. El pelirrojo a su lado suspiró.**

**-Pero me duelen las piernas T-T-**

**-¿Qué no te duele a ti? ¬¬-preguntó Uma enfadada.**

**Alan sonrió pícaramente. Uma suspiró. "Rayos, sonrisa conquistadora, maldita sea". Ese chico le gustaba, pero no lo admitiría, a menos que ella supiera a ciencia cierta que él sentía lo mismo.**

**-Llegamos-dijo Bellatrix en un susurro. La gigantesca puerta de roble les impedía paso.**

**-¿Crees que mamá le puso cerrojo?-preguntó ella mirando a su hermano. **

**Regulus estiró la mano hacia el picaporte, pero la puerta se abrió sola.**

**-No nn, no le puso cerrojo-**

**-Cielos, estos hombres ¬¬-dijo Rose empujando al mellizo y entrando al cuarto.**

**Se encontraron con la habitación más grande de la casa. Las cortinas eran claras, la cama adoselada estaba finamente cubierta con un cubrecama blanco de terciopelo, y se sentía una frescura increíble, además de un muy bello aroma a jazmines.**

**-Esa fue mamá-dijo Regulus, aspirando hondamente el perfume.**

**-Que bonito espejo-dijo Rose mirando al espejo enmarcado en plata, en forma ovalada, colgado en la pared. El reflejo de cuerpo entero de ella la sorprendió riendo. **

**-Revisa el cajón de papá-dijo Bellatrix a Regulus. Éste retrocedió.**

**-No, me da miedo revisar los cajones de papá-**

**-¬¬ Y luego dicen que eres el más valiente-**

**-nn-**

**-Bueno, no discutan ahora-dijo Thomas, entrando al baño del cuarto. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con un bonito cuarto, con una bañera cuadrada llena de grifos, el lavamanos y el inodoro de color blanco, y un espejo pequeño.**

**-No creo que en el baño esté el tapiz ¬¬-dijo Uma mirando a su hermano.**

**-Yo solo quería chusmear nn-dijo el rubio riendo.**

**-A veces eres estúpido ¬¬-**

**-Salgan de ahí-masculló Bellatrix, abriendo los cajones de sus padres y arrojando toda la ropa que encontraba. **

**-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó Regulus detrás de ella.**

**-No-dijo la morena, tomando un..portaligas.**

**-Cielos, creo que papá la pasa muuuuuy bien-dijo Regulus riendo.**

**-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Rose, quitando de detrás del espejo..una nota.**

**Todos la miraron y se dirigieron apresuradamente tras ella.**

**-Léela-dijo Bellatrix impaciente. Y Rose así lo hizo.**

**-Te dejo este espejo como muestra del afecto que te profeso-tomó aire, mirando el final del pergamino-creo que es un declaración de amor-**

**-¿Qué?-dijeron los mellizos al unísono.**

**-Sabes que te amo, pero sé bien que tú no sientes lo mismo..-abrió los ojos de par en par-¿Bellatrix?-**

**-¿Bellatrix?-preguntaron a coro sus acompañantes.**

**-Sí, miren, firma Bellatrix Lestrange-dijo Alan señalando a la coqueta caligrafía.**

**-Pero...no dice nada más-dijo la decepcionada niña Black(N/A: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿niña?????????)**

**-Ya hermana, no te pongas así-dijo Regulus palmeándole el hombro.**

**-Tiene que haber algo más-dijo.**

**-¿Y si revisamos el altillo?-preguntó Alan mirando al techo.**

**-Sí...papá nunca nos deja entrar ahí, por algo debe ser-dijo Regulus. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-vamos-**

**Salieron del cuarto, y volvieron a subir más escaleras.**

**-NOOOOO, un ascensor por favor-dijo Alan suspirando.**

**-Cállate Potter ¬¬-masculló Uma enojada. Luego de subir por lo menos..tres escaleras, que para peor, eran más largas que las de Hogwarts (N/A: como si las de Hogwarts fuesen tan largas ¬¬), llegaron al altillo. Una habitación pequeña y oscura, llena de polvo.**

**-Ni siquiera los elfos deben entrar aquí-tosió Regulus, mirando a su alrededor.**

**El lugar estaba lleno de cajas y retratos tapados con sábanas. Varios muebles mugrientos aún se encontraban de pie.**

**-Fíjate allí-ordenó Regulus, mientras su hermana se dirigía a una caja bastante repleta. Se adentró en ella, revisando los objetos.**

**-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Alan sorprendido, sacando de una bolsa una copa con una gran letra B.**

**-Nunca había visto eso-dijo Regulus asombrado-¿qué más hay?-**

**-Pues, hay una montón de porquerías, mira esto-tomó una serpiente de plata, que se retorcía sobre sí misma.-¿Puedo robármelo?-preguntó el pelirrojo riendo.**

**-No, por algo lo deben tener aquí ¬¬-dijo Regulus. Mientras tanto, Bellatrix revisaba la caja. Se había sorprendido al encontrar varias fotos de su padre de pequeño, acompañado de varias personas desconocidas para ella. Se detuvo el descubrir un diario polvoriento y amarillo. La fecha en la parte superior le hicieron notar que el papel era de cuando su madre estaba encinta de ellos.**

**-Reg, ven a ver esto-dijo, llamando a su hermano. Todos se acercaron a ella.**

**-Léelo-dijo Rose.**

**-Bellatrix Lestrange fue encontrada muerta esta mañana-leyó, su corazón latía aceleradamente.**

**-Sigue leyendo-**

**-NO, espera-dijo Regulus-podemos enterarnos de algo espantoso-**

**-Pero..quiero saber por qué me llamo así-dijo la morena con ojos tristes-tú sabes que nunca me gustó mi nombre-Regulus asintió.**

**-Esperen, miren, aquí hay otra cosa-dijo Alan, tomando otro diario viejo-¿por qué sus padres se quedan con esto?-**

**-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Bellatrix.**

**-Fuga de Azkaban-leyó el pelirrojo. Levantó una ceja, mientras abría su boca asombrado. Miró a Bellatrix-creo que tu padre te debe una explicación-les mostró la noticia. "Fuga de Azkaban" decía el título, unos renglones más abajo... "Bellatrix Lestrange se fugó de Azkaban, con la ayuda de los dementores, que están fuera del control del ministerio", párrafos más abajo.. "la mortífaga huyó esta mañana, dejando desconcertados a los del ministerio, que creyeron que la mujer no volvería a intentar asesinar a su primo, tal como lo había hecho el año anterior, al fugarse acompañada de su marido, Rodolphus, y de su cuñado, Rabastan, con algunos más mortífagos, tal como Antonín Dolohov, dirigiéndose hacia el Departamento de Misterios e intentar robar la profecía". La cara de los mellizos se contorsionó.**

**-¿TENGO EL NOMBRE DE UNA MORTÍFAGA?-bramó Bellatrix enfurecida.**

**-Bella, cálmate-comenzó Thomas, viendo que la chica se ponía azul.**

**-TENGO EL NOMBRE DE UNA MORTÍFAGA MUERTA-**

**-Aquí hay más-dijo Alan tomando otro periódico, pero éste era de..más de treinta años. "La familia Lestrange a juicio, luego de la tortura de los Longbottom", y mostraba una fotografía de una hermosa mujer morena, acompañada de un hombre fornido, de varios dementores, y de un joven bastante nervioso.**

**-ESA-masculló la joven Black-ESA DEBE SER BELLATRIX LESTRANGE-salió del lugar dando un portazo.**

**-A papá se le arma-dijo Regulus entre suspiros. Salieron apresuradamente del lugar, siguiendo a Bellatrix. La chica se había dirigido enfurecida hacia la cocina, entrando con furia allí. Sus padres la miraron sin comprender, así como los demás.**

**-Contigo quiero hablar-dijo apretando los dientes y señalando a Sirius.Éste levantó las cejas.**

**-Dime cariño-**

**-CARIÑO NADA-bramó ella-DIME QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO-les mostró el diario amarillento, que tenía la noticia de la fuga de Azkaban.**

**-Hija, te lo podemos explicar-dijo Arabella.**

**-NO-bramó-TENGO EL NOMBRE DE UNA MORTÍFAGA, ASESINA, TORTURADORA, Y ENCIMA SE FUGÓ DE AZKABAN-sus ojos se humedecieron-ahora no podré mirar más a la cara al profesor Longbottom-**

**-Bellatrix, cálmate, podemos explicar por qué llevas ese nombre-dijo Sirius levantándose de su silla. Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**-No...-sus ojos se enfurecieron-¿QUIÉN ERA ESA MUJER?-los adolescentes tras ella retrocedieron-TU AMANTE?, ¿TU NOVIA?,¿UNA PROSTITUTA QUE CONOCISTE?-**

** PAFF . Sirius abofeteó a Bellatrix en la cara y, con cara sombría,:**

**-No hables así de uno de tus parientes- los jóvenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.**

**-¿Parientes?-**


	3. Día de interrupciones e intentos de ases...

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..capítulo 3..ALELUYA LO TERMINÉ...puede ser algo corto y sin sentido....pero mi inspiración de fue de viaje..a pasear..y volvió con la primavera...santa primavera..de 5 °???...HACE FRÍO TODAVIA...

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS.....

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

AGUANTE THE RASMUS!!!!!!!!

_**Capítulo 3: Día de interrupciones e intentos de asesinatos.**_

**Bellatrix se tomó el rostro. Su padre jamás la había golpeado. Sirius bajó la mano hacia su bolsillo y suspiró. Él supo que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.**

**-La verdad es..-comenzó. Arabella lo interrumpió.**

**-Nunca quisimos contarles hijos, pero la verdad es que la familia de su padre era..-tragó saliva-enteramente slytherin, y la mayoría de sus integrantes eran mortífagos-**

**-¿De veras?-preguntó Regulus tomando de los hombros a su hermana-por eso los adornos de serpiente, las cabezas de los elfos...-**

**Sirius los miró con el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿Fueron al altillo?-ambos asintieron, mientras Bellatrix se enjugaba las lágrimas que había derramado debido a la bofetada. **

**Sirius suspiró. Su hija era de temer..se parecía demasiado a él.**

**-Pues bien-dijo tomando una bocanada de aire- Bellatrix Black era una de mis primas-miró al suelo. Luego alzó al vista hacia su hija, la cual lloraba en silencio-el nombre que llevas lo tienes debido a que yo quise ponértelo-negó con la cabeza-el día que la enterramos decidí hacerle un homenaje-**

**-Pero...pero...-**

**-No lo hice con ninguna mala intención-dijo Sirius rápidamente.**

**-¿Y quién era Regulus?-preguntó, obviamente, Regulus. Sirius suspiró.**

**-Síganme-dijo, saliendo de la cocina. Subieron las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la sala. La enorme habitación los recibió con un tenue calor proveniente de la chimenea. Sirius se dirigió hacia una de las paredes, en donde un inmenso poster de Gryffindor relucía entre las paredes tapizadas de rojo escarlata (N/A: cambiaron todo, digamos, el ver es un color demasiado slytherin). Tomó uno de los extremos y lo arrancó de la pared. Los adolescentes pudieron ver un extraño tapiz, en donde había nombres, fotos, y una inscripción: La Muy Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black, Árbol genealógico.**

**-¿ÁRBOL?-bramaron los mellizos. Miraron los nombres, las fotografías...**

**-¿Bellatrix Black era tu prima?-preguntó Bellatrix entre sollozos.**

**-Si, y Regulus era mi hermano-Sirius suspiró-Bellatrix fue asesinada por Voldemort, y Reg se suicidó frente a mí, cuando ustedes tenían apenas dos días de vida-**

**Reg rió. ¡Que nombres estúpidos que había!.**

**-¿Andrómeda?-**

**-Sí, la madre de Tonks-**

**-...-**

**-La madre de Nym, la mujer de Remus jr-**

**-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-bramaron.**

**-¿Somos parientes de los Lupin?-preguntó Regulus.**

**-Sí, indirectamente, por supuesto-**

**-Jajajaja, y son parientes de los Malfoy-**

**-¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ??????-**

**-No..no puede ser..no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**-¬¬ Reg, no es para tanto-dijo Rose.**

**-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?-bramó el apuesto joven-ah claro, la señorita no es pariente de...DRACO MALFOY-**

**-Sí, Narcissa, la madre de Draco, es mi prima-hermana-dijo Sirius.**

**-Y..¿no estamos emparentados con los Potter?-preguntó Reg mirando fugazmente a Rose.**

**-Pero...tío Sirius, tú no apareces-dijo Alan. Sirius suspiró.**

**-Les contaré algo-dijo el apuesto hombre-cuando quedé en Gryffindor, mis **

**padres dejaron de interesarse por mí-Reg y Bella lo miraron-pusieron todas sus esperanzas en mi hermanito, Regulus, y..me maltrataban-tragó saliva.**

**-Pero...¿por qué no estás?-**

**-Porque huí de aquí a los dieciséis años, y me borraron del árbol, creyendo que así no sería más de la familia-**

**-¿Y a Andrómeda por qué..?-**

**-Porque se casó con un hijo de muggles-**

**-Nuestra familia no era muy linda que digamos-dijo Regulus.**

**-No-miró la fotografía de sus primas-ellas dos se casaron con magos sangre pura, eran el orgullo de..toda la maldita familia- **

**-¿Nuestra familia es...mortífaga?-preguntó Bellatrix. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Rabastan sigue en Azkaban, Lucius también, así como...-de sus ojos salían chispas-Peter-**

**-¿Quién es Peter?-preguntó Uma.**

**-Nadie que nos interese-sonrió-la mayoría de nuestros parientes eran secuaces de Voldemort, así que un auror no encajaba-**

**-¿Eras auror?-preguntó Regulus. Sirius asintió.**

**-Sí, hasta que Voldemort..-hizo una seña con las manos-puff-**

**-Yo te perdono-dijo Regulus riendo. Abrazó a su padre amistosamente. **

**Bellatrix, mientras tanto, se limpiaba las lágrimas.**

**-Yo..no te perdono por ponerme ese nombre-dijo la chica. Sirius miró al suelo-ahora entiendo por qué el profesor Longbottom no me mira a la cara-**

**-Si él no te mira no tiene nada que ver con...-**

**-Basta, padre, basta-dijo ella sollozando-¿no podrías habérmelo dicho antes?-**

**-Bella...-**

**-NO, basta, no quiero oírte, no quiero-dijo ella tapándose los oídos.**

**-Pero hija..yo...-**

**-Basta papá-dijo ella, huyendo del lugar. Sirius miró a Regulus.**

**-Debes entenderla, sabes bien que es muy orgullosa-miró a Rose unos instantes-antes de aceptar que se equivocó prefiere besar a Snape..-**

**-Yo les puse esos nombres porque creí que sería un buen homenaje-dijo el señor Black.**

**-Entiéndela pá-dijo el joven de ojos azules-Bellatrix era una mala persona, asesina, torturadora..traicione..-**

**-Tú no sabes nada de Bellatrix-dijo Sirius con ojos húmedos-ella murió por culpa mía- los jóvenes frente a él fruncieron las cejas.**

**-¿Murió por tu culpa?-preguntó Alan sin voz.**

**-Sí...murió debido a que ella no cumplió órdenes estrictas de Voldemort de...-**

**-¿De?-**

**-De matarme-dijo Sirius con mirada ida-vino hasta aquí para pedirme perdón por todo, y para..entregarme esto...-se sacó del cuello un collar de perlas y diamantes, en forma de flor (N/A: ustedes ya lo conocen).**

**-¿Te pidió perdón?¿por qué?-preguntó Uma tomando el collar.**

**-Cuando quedé en Gryffindor, la mayoría de mis familiares me dieron la espalda..menos ella y Reg-dijo. Sonrió-hasta que ambos quedaron en Slytherin-tomó el tapiz e intentó arrancarlo, pero el hechizo adhesivo que alguna vez su madre había puesto sobre éste aún funcionaba a la perfección. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos.-Trata de hablar con tu hermana-dijo, mientras salía del lugar. **

**Regulus se quedó pasmado.**

**-No puedo creer esto-dijo, tomando el tapiz y leyendo los nombres.**

**-Yo aún no puedo creer que seas pariente de ..(música de Psicosis)...Draco Malfoy..jejejeje-dijo Alan.**

**-Repítelo y morirás ¬¬-dijo Regulus. Suspiró-tengo que hablar con Bella-**

**-Descuida, se le pasará-dijo Rose palmeándole el hombro al chico. Ese hombro ancho y musculoso..BASTA ROSE.**

**-Eso espero, papá la quiere demasiado-dijo suspirando.**

**-Pero..esta Bellatrix Lestrange no era mala persona..-dijo Uma. Todos la miraron con sarcasmo.**

**-¿Qué dije? nn-preguntó la rubia.**

**-Bellatrix Lestrange torturó a los padres del profesor Longbottom, asesinó a muchísimas personas, traiciono a su primo...-comenzó Rose.**

**-Huyó de Azkaban, intentó matar a Sirius, a mi hermano..-siguió Alan. Uma sonrió como disculpándose.**

**-Si, pero..no mató a Sirius en realidad-dijo ella mirando con ojos brillosos a Alan. Ese pelirrojo tan bonito, lleno de pecas en la respingada nariz, con sus ojos café tan lindos, las cejas finas, los labios carnosos, el óvalo de la cara, la piel tersa...Dios mío estas hormonas.**

**-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero...-**

**-ERA PARA ÉL LA NOTA QUE ENCONTRAMOS-bramó Rose sobresaltando a todos.**

**-¿Qué nota?-preguntó Thomas. Rose sonrió.**

**-La declaración de amor detrás del espejo-**

**-Bellatrix estaba enamorada de Sirius, por eso no lo mató..-dijo Alan.**

**-Y vino aquí, ya que sabía que iba a morir, y le pidió perdón-dijo Thomas.**

**-Simple y romántico-dijo Uma entre suspiros.**

**-Me irritas ¬¬-dijo Alan. **

**-Igualmente amor-dijo Uma riendo. ¿Amor?. Cielos, ¿por qué no se lo decía más seguido? Lo volvía loco las indecisiones de la rubia, Uma sabía bien que su corazón solo le pertenecía a ella, pero..¿qué más tenía que hacer?. La miró detenidamente y suspiró bajito. Esos ojos verdes, su lacio y largo cabello rubio, su cuerpo menudo, su fina cintura, sus pequeñas manos..todo en ella le gustaba.**

**-Alan-**

**-...-**

**-Alan-**

**-...-**

**-DANIEL ALAN POTTER, MALDITO SEAS-**

**-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él rascándose la cabeza.**

**-Tenemos que hablar con Bellatrix ¬¬-dijo Uma.**

**-Ah no, yo me voy a dormir-dijo él bostezando.**

**-De acuerdo ve con Dios, hermanito-dijo Rose saludándolo con la mano, mientras él subía al cuarto de huéspedes.**

**Rose y Reg se miraron largamente.**

**-Yo me voy a dormir también-dijo Thomas, mientras, disimuladamente, le guiñaba uno de sus dorados ojos a su amigo-Uma, tú vienes conmigo-**

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella ofendida. Thomas le mostró los dientes.**

**-Quiero-que-vengas-conmigo-Uma-dijo, tomando a su hermana del brazo. Rose y Reg se quedaron solos mirando el tapiz.**

**-Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado-dijo Reg leyendo los nombres de Bellatrix y Narcissa. Rose sonrió.**

**-Tienes una gran estirpe-**

**-¿Gran estirpe?-la miró asombrado-¿te parece gran estirpe que las primas de mi padre fuesen mortífagas, que desterraran a aquellos que pensaran diferente, que..?-pero unos labios los interrumpieron. Los ojos azules del joven se abrieron sorprendidos. ¡¡¡Rose lo estaba besando!!!!. La lengua femenina se entrelazó con la suya ágilmente, al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. La abrazó por la cintura, acercándola, para así profundizar esa muestra de amor que se estaban dando.**

**-Ejem-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Se separaron.**

**-Papá-dijo Rose sonrojada. James levantó una ceja y miró acusadoramente a Regulus, el cual tragó saliva ruidosamente.**

**-Yo..er...señor Potter...yo...-**

**-Sal de mi vista antes de que cuente tres-dijo amenazadoramente. Regulus se levantó precipitadamente y salió corriendo.**

**-Uno-dijo James contando con los dedos-dos-Regulus pasó junto a él a la velocidad de la luz-tres-miró hacia atrás, mientras el joven Black subía a todo correr las escaleras..o sino su vida correría peligro. James miró a su hija.**

**-¬¬ No era necesario que lo espantaras-**

**-nn Sabes que te quiero amorcito-dijo James risueño.**

**-PAPÁAAAAA-bramó ella colérica.**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-No puedes simplemente espantar a todos los chicos que se me acerquen-**

**-Lo sé, tranquila, no los espantaré-Rose suspiró y sonrió-¬¬ sólo los amenazaré con lanzarles un Avada Kedavra-**

**-NOOOOOOOOOO-la joven se levantó y salió del lugar-a veces eres insoportable-**

**-Gracias cariño, lo hago para protegerte-Rose gruñó enojada, subiendo las escaleras. **

**--------------------------------------**

**Bellatrix se hallaba acostada en su cama, tomando la almohada con fuerza. Los acontecimientos recientes la tenían desquiciada. ¿Cómo su padre le había hecho eso de ponerle el nombre de una mortífaga?, lo detestaba por eso. Se sentó y se limpió las lágrimas. Y fue en ese instante que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al bonito Thomas.**

**-¿Bella?-preguntó él entrando con cautela. Ella lo miró tristemente.**

**-Entra Tom-(N/A: no me gusta Tom..¿no les recuerda a a_lguien_?).Él se acercó a ella y se sentó. Le palmeó la espalda.**

**-Tranquila, de veras que no entiendo cómo te ofendes por eso-dijo Thomas sonriendo. Bellatrix lo miró de manera sombría.**

**-Nunca me ha gustado mi nombre, y ahora que sé por qué lo llevo-suspiró-me gusta menos-miró a Thomas a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados le gustaban tanto. El muchacho tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó sin comprender. Él señaló el escote femenino. El sonrojo de sus mejillas hicieron que Bella bajara la mirada y..**

**-Oh por Dios...-se sonrojó intensamente. Su pálidas mejillas se tornaron del color del cabello de la señora Potter.**

**-Lo siento Bella, pero...-Thomas volvió a sonreír y sus mejillas se colorearon. **

**Bellatrix sonrió también. ¡Cómo deseaba a ese chico!..y a esos labios finos y sonrientes. Se acercó a él lentamente, mientas notaba un rubor en el rostro masculino. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros...**

**-Bella-una voz masculina desde la puerta los interrumpió- ups nnU-**

**-Yo me voy-dijo un avergonzado Thomas, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo. Las **

**personas dentro del cuarto se quedaron a solas.**

**-¬¬ Tú siempre interrumpiendo-dijo Bellatrix molesta, mientras su mellizo se acercaba.**

**-Lo siento nn-dijo él riendo. La mirada asesina de su hermana le quitó la sonrisa-vine aquí huyendo del señor Potter...casi me lincha-**

**-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-preguntó ella riendo.**

**-Besé a Rose...y...-voz de ultratumba-nos interrumpió-. Minutos después..**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD-**

**-¬¬U No es gracioso estúpida-dijo Regulus molesto.**

**-Es que...es que...XDDD..solo a ti te suceden esas cosas-**

**-¿Solo a mí?¿a quién descubrió papá hará unos meses besándose EN LA PUERTA y toqueteándose con una persona totalmente desconocida para el entorno familiar?-Bellatrix miró a su hermano con ojos furiosos.**

**-¬¬ No es lo mismo-**

**-No, es cierto..no es lo mismo, ya que James me quiere matar a mí..y papá MATÓ al chico que te estaba besando-**

**-No lo mató..sólo...lo amenazó con hacerle sentir la furia Black-la sonrisa en la pálida cara de la chica reapareció.**

**TOC TOC**

**-Entre quien quiera que sea-dijo Bellatrix.**

**-No, si es James me matará-bramó Regulus escondiéndose bajo la cama de su hermana.**

**-¬¬ Idiota, James no quiere matarte-**

**-¿Quieres apostar?-**

**-Disculpen hijos-Sirius entró al cuarto de Bellatrix con cara sombría. Miró a la joven directamente a los ojos-¿podemos hablar?-**

**-No, no podemos-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Porque no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus estupideces-se levantó de la cama y, con paso militar, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Posó su mano sobre el picaporte, cuando una fuerte mano masculina la tomó de la cintura.**

**-Tú te quedas aquí-ordenó Sirius con voz dura. Bellatrix volvió a sentarse en su cama. Sirius miró hacia la cama-Regulus, desaparece-**

**-Sí papá-dijo un joven que salía de debajo de la cama. Antes de salir, los hermanos se miraron cómplices. Regulus se acercó a Bellatrix.**

**-Suerte-dijo-y no seas dura con él-la puerta se cerró tras el joven.**

**Bellatrix miró a su padre y tragó saliva. Tenía miedo de que el hombre frente a ella descargara su ira a gritos, o peor, a golpes, aunque sabía que él jamás se atrevería a abofetearla...si restamos el suceso ocurrido, claro está. Y sabía que era un hombre de principios...y muy respetuoso del sexo opuesto.**

**-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó con la voz apagada.**

**-De tu conducta-dijo Sirius de repente. Se miraron largamente a los ojos. Sirius se vio reflejado en los ojos de su hija, exactamente iguales a los suyos. **

**Bellatrix notó cierta melancolía en la voz de su padre, y cierto remordimiento la carcomió por dentro.**

**-¿Mi conducta?-preguntó ella-mi conducta es perfecta-**

**-Tienes una conducta irrespetuosa hacia tus mayores-dijo Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijo. Bellatrix bajó la mirada ante los ojos duros de Sirius.**

**-¿Discúlpame?¿debo ser respetuosa..?-**

**-Soy tu padre y merezco respeto-la interrumpió bruscamente.**

**-Yo no te falté el respeto-dijo ella casi a los gritos-que haya insultado a esa perra de Bellatrix Lestrange no tiene por qué afectarte-Sirius levantó las cejas.**

**-Me recuerdas tanto a ella-dijo de repente.**

**-Me estás ofendiendo-dijo Bellatrix frunciendo el entrecejo.**

**-Puede ser..pero ella y tú se parecen mucho...empezando porque ella tampoco respetaba a su padre-**

**-Ya deja de decir esas idioteces..-**

**-YA DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERA UNO MÁS DE TUS AMIGUITOS-bramó Sirius furioso. Bellatrix palideció.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-Me encanta que te hagas respetar cariño, pero soy tu padre...y merezco más que insultos-sus ojos se humedecieron-sé que perdí mucho tiempo de mi vida...pero tú y tu hermano cambiaron todo-**

**-Yo no te culpo de nada..pero ¿por qué ese nombre?¿por qué por ELLA?- se dirigió con paso rápido hacia el baño.**

**-Sabes que te quiero-dijo Sirius.**

**-A veces no se nota-bramó ella cerrando con estrépito la puerta del cuarto de baño. Sirius se sentó lentamente en la cama. Miró al suelo.**

**-De verdad te quiero cariño-dijo, mientras salía de la habitación. Bellatrix salió del baño luego de que oyó que su padre salía. Suspiró.**

**-Si no fuera por ese maldito tapiz en la pared-dijo furiosa, pateando uno de los muebles-si no fuera por esa maldita historia familiar..y por esa maldita familia slytherin-**

**-¿Bella?-**

**-Mamá nn-**

**-¿Te has arreglado con tu padre?-la joven negó con la cabeza. Arabella se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.**

**-A veces pienso que no me quiere-Arabella rió-¿de qué te ríes? ¬¬-**

**-No puedes pensar eso..tu padre simplemente te ama-**

**-Bueno, pues a veces no lo creo-**

**-Te diré solo una cosa hija...no siempre es lo que uno quiere-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la joven.**

**-A veces hay que hacer lo que es mejor...y no quiere decir que sea lo que queremos-sonrió-sé que eres compinche de tu padre..y ten la certeza de que te ama tanto a ti como a tu hermano-**

**-Pero por qué me puso ese nombre ¬¬-Arabella suspiró.**

**-Su prima Bellatrix murió cundo yo estaba encinta de unos pocos meses...su entierro se hizo unos días después de la Navidad, y en ese momento tu padre decidió que sería un bonito honor que sus hijos llevaran los nombres de dos personas muy estimadas por él-**

**-¿Pero él no pensó en el trauma psicológico?-**

**-¬¬ Bella, no seas-**

**-Jejejeje nn-la joven sonrió-pero...-**

**-Bellatrix y Regulus eran buenas personas..hasta que quedaron en Slytherin, allí les lavaron el cerebro.. ambos muy unidos con tu padre..hasta que él quedó en gryffindor..su familia lo repudió por eso-sonrió al ver la cara estupefacta de su hija-tu padre siempre fue diferente-cierto rubor y un brillo en sus ojos la hicieron ver una quinceañera.**

**-Ay mamá, no seas asquerosa-**

**-¿Asquerosa?, tu padre es uno de los magos más hermosos y atractivos del mundo..y no sólo del mágico-**

**-Me dieron náuseas-**

**-Antes de juzgar a tu padre y a ese nombre que te puso ¬¬, fíjate por qué le tenía tanta estima a su prima-dijo, acariciando el rostro de Bellatrix, para luego salir del cuarto.**


	4. Y a la noche las hormonas estallan

**Holaaaaaaa, capi LEMON!!!!**

**Gracias a los reviews.**

**A Irene... a quien le dedico este capitulo...enloquecida por los besos..mandale saludos a TU niño...ta bueno el pibe..Jajajajaja**

**Y a todas las chicas que leen este fic: Ivy, Consue-Black, Hyono, Barbara, Ely-Barchu, Alyssa, hermimalfoy.**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.P**

**M.O.M**

**AGUANTE THE RASMUS!!!!!!! **

_**Capítulo 4: Y a la noche...las hormonas estallan.**_

Regulus caminó en silencio hacia su cuarto y con paso rápido. Si James lo encontraba, su vida correría peligro. Entró a su dormitorio lentamente, mirando al suelo. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar, y fue en ese momento que vislumbró a alguien cerca suyo.

-AHHHHHHHHH-bramó, chocando contra la pared.

-Reg, no te asustes, soy yo-la voz femenina lo tranquilizó, reconociendo a la dueña de ésta.

-Rose..¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó él gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Estás lastimado?-

-Pues..sí-contestó el joven notando que sus mejillas ardían, al sentir las manos femeninas sobre su hombro. Los rayos de luna (N/A: o de sol, porque la luna no tiene brillo propio) alumbraron la suave sonrisa de Rose y los impactante ojos zafiro de Regulus. Se miraron largamente durante varios minutos eternos, hasta que él tragó saliva ruidosamente. Las mejillas de Rose se colorearon al notar el cuerpo masculino tan cerca, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Er...jejejeje...¿quieres que te haga unos masajes?-preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Regulus titubeó antes de responder.

-Oh vamos, no voy a comerte-dijo astutamente la chica. Él asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la remera. Rose no logró contenerse, y miró al joven de arriba abajo con poco disimulo. Los hombros anchos, la piel trigueña, los músculos levemente marcados en brazos y abdomen...en pocas palabras: una belleza. Se acercaron a la cama, en donde el chico se recostó boca abajo, y ella se sentó sobre él. Las manos femeninas recorrieron lentamente la espalda del chico, que suspiraba de vez en cuando.

-Ay-

-Disculpa-dijo Rose riendo. Masajeó circularmente los hombros de Regulus, mientras reía.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Si tus admiradoras se enteran..me linchan-miró detenidamente el cuello masculino-¿qué es esto?-señaló una marca azul.

-Debe ser un hematoma-respondió Regulus. Rose levantó una ceja pícaramente y se acercó a él. Segundos después...

-Pues yo diría que es un chupón- Regulus se miró al espejo, luego de levantarse con estrépito de la cama.

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?-bramó.

-XDDD-

-ROSE-

-No me pude resistir-dijo ella sonrojándose. Regulus se detuvo en seco y la miró fijamente.

**-¿De veras?-ella asintió con la cabeza-pues yo tampoco me puedo resistir-dijo él acercándose y besándola. Se abrazaron, entrelazando las piernas, recorriendo sus cuerpos con las manos y revolcándose en la cama. Se adentraron en las sábanas, riendo. Rose tomó las almohadas y comenzó a pegarle con ellas. Reg se defendió de los golpes tomándola de la cintura. **

**Cayeron abrazados sobre el colchón, y se besaron nuevamente. Rose lo abrazó con las piernas e introdujo su lengua profundamente dentro de la boca masculina, saboreando esos labios. Se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos durante varios minutos, hasta que Rose apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino y se quedó dormida.**

**-Siempre arruinas los mejores momentos Potter-susurró Regulus mientras besaba las mejillas de Rose y la abrazaba, para luego quedarse dormido.**

**--------------------------------------**

**-Pss-masculló Uma al llegar a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una habitación un tanto pequeña, pero increíblemente cómoda y bonita. Se acercó a la cama con dosel, en donde un joven dormía boca arriba. Lo miró durante varios minutos. El pelirrojo dormía con los labios entreabiertos y el cabello rojo desordenado sobre su cabeza. Se veía exquisito. Uma sonrió.**

**-Alan...no puedo dormir..tu hermano y tu cuñada..hacen mucho ruido..se olvidaron de usar el hechizo de insonorización-dijo, mientras sacudía al joven y le despertaba. Alan abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentó sobre sí, frotándose los ojos.**

**-Oh vamos Alan, levántate-dijo la chica, destapándolo...-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-mala idea. Se encontró con...un cuerpo desnudo, y muy bien formado. El joven se levantó de su cama, aún dormido.**

**-Alan..Alan...vístete ¿quieres?-dijo Uma ruborizada excesivamente. Miró detenidamente el cuerpo frente a ella. La musculosa anatomía del pelirrojo la asombró y..algo entre las piernas de él. Alan estaba MUY crecido. Volteó contra la pared.**

**-Uma...por Dios-oyó que Alan le decía. El joven se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.**

**-¿Vas a vestirte?-preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa. **

**-Sí-dijo él con voz apagada-pero no voltees- Uma asintió con la cabeza, mientras tragaba saliva. ¿Voltearse?..no lo haría..o...si?. Volteó lentamente. **

**Miró la fina espalda frente a ella. Piel pálida, espalda y hombros anchos, trasero duro y redondito...perfecto. Lleno de pecas en sus hombros...Uma suspiró, mientras él se ponía los boxers. Se acercó al chico lentamente, sonriendo. Le tocó el hombro, sintiendo la tersura de la piel masculina. Alan se sobresaltó y volteó. Las caras quedaron a pocos centímetros. Ambas respiraciones se entrelazaron.**

**-Eres muy bonito Alan-dijo Uma sonrojándose. Al joven se le cayeron las gafas de las manos, y bajó a recogerlas con nerviosismo. Tomó los anteojos y suspiró. **

**Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los inmensos ojos verdes de Uma. Tragó saliva. Ella sonrió, y, agachándose junto a él, se acercó.**

**-Em..Uma-dijo Alan excesivamente nervioso. Ella se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los carnosos y entreabiertos labios del pelirrojo (N/A: se nota el favoritismo ¿no?).**

**-Dime-dijo ella entre suspiros. Los ojos café de Alan brillaban intensamente detrás de las gafas. Uma nunca había notado lo bello que se veía el chico en cuero..y pedazo de cuero que tenía.**

**-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?-la pregunta la sobresaltó.**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-Porque si nunca has besado a alguien, me gustaría tener el honor de darte tu primer beso-Uma sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Sintió como las fuertes manos masculinas le tomaban el rostro.**

**-Thomas va a asesinarme por esto-dijo Alan, y la besó. Uma jamás había sentido esa muestra de amor tan sencilla como lo era un beso. Abrió ligeramente los labios, mientras la sinuosa lengua del joven Potter se abría paso. Suspiró. Alan tenía práctica y era un experto, como seguramente Regulus también era. Sintió dos brazos rodeándole la cintura, mientras se acercaba al caliente cuerpo frente a ella. Notó el pecho duro de Alan contra sus senos, y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, recorrió con sus manos la espalda masculina. **

**Las manos del pelirrojo bajaron hasta los muslos de la chica, luego hasta las rodillas, y empezó a abrirle las piernas despacio, acomodándose en el hueco que quedaba. Y fue en ese momento que ella notó algo duro contra su entrada.**

**-NO-bramó, separándose del joven. Él respiraba aceleradamente.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó entre jadeos. Uma lo miraba con ojos tristes.**

**-Aún no, no estoy lista-**

**-¿Lista para qué?-preguntó Alan enfadado.**

**-Para eso-dijo mirando al suelo. Alan tragó saliva.**

"**Alan, solo dilo y te juro que seré tuya todas las veces que quieras" pensaba ella mirando el rostro radiante y joven del chico. Sí que era bonito.**

**-Pues..-dijo él. Uma deseaba con toda su alma que él dijera las dos palabras mágicas.**

**-Sólo hay dos palabras que quiero que digas-dijo ella, acercándose a la puerta. **

**Alan la miraba con las cejas fruncidas.**

**-¿Dos palabras?-**

**-Aja-dijo ella, abriendo la puerta.**

**-No sé cuáles son esas dos palabras-**

**-Pues encuéntralas-dijo Uma, saliendo del cuarto.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Bellatrix salió de su cuarto tras su madre, luego de la extraña y extensa conversación. **

**-Tengo hambre-se dijo para sí, mientras pasaba por las habitaciones principales, en donde seguramente Regulus ya estaba durmiendo, y sus padres...bueno...mejor no pensaba qué cosas estarían haciendo esos dos.**

**-¿Y si voy a ver a Rose?-se preguntó deteniéndose frente a la puerta del cuarto de Thomas. Pero cierto sonido le hizo cambiar de opinión. Una ducha dentro del cuarto. "¿Se estará bañando?..esto no me lo puedo perder". Entró cautelosamente al dormitorio de huéspedes. Del baño salía luz y vapor. Sonrió y se mordió el labio con furia. Las cosas que se le venían a la cabeza. Se apoyó contra la puerta, mientras el joven dentro cerraba el grifo y hablaba consigo mismo.**

**Thomas se miró al espejo frente a él, mientras ínfimas gotas le recorrían el cuerpo (N/A: y otra vez, quién fuera agua...:P). Suspiró.**

**-Ay Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto?-dijo mirando al techo y apoyándose en el lavamanos. Cerró los ojos, mientras un par de ojos azules lo miraban desde el umbral.**

**Bellatrix sonrió abiertamente al ver la fina anatomía del chico, y ese traserito tan redondito. Respiró hondamente y, apoyándose contra la puerta, se dejó caer. Thomas se sobresaltó al oír el ruido estruendoso de un cuerpo cayéndose al suelo. Se volteó. Y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Bellatrix mirándolo. **

**Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente, y buscó con desesperación una toalla para taparse las partes pudendas.**

**Bellatrix sonrió al notar algo interesante en el cuerpo masculino. Cielos, Thomas se había puesto muy lindo. El quidditch le había hecho muy bien.**

**-Disculpa Tom, es que...-sonrió abiertamente. La toalla que el chico había tomado era demasiado pequeña para tapar...eso. Se acercó a él lentamente, sonriendo. Thomas respiraba nervioso, sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba con fuerza la toalla. Bellatrix lo besó dulcemente en los labios, haciendo que la toalla se le cayera de las manos. Ella sonrió. Lo abrazó, pegándose a la pelvis masculina, en donde algo había despertado. Le besó el pecho, lleno de vello rubio y fino.**

**-Bella-dijo él entre suspiros, mientras ella bajaba y bajaba. Thomas notó la lengua femenina acariciando su sexo.**

**-NO BELLA-**

**-¿Qué?-preguntó ella sin entender.**

**-No así, no-dijo él negando con la cabeza. La miró detenidamente y, **

**agachándose para tomar la toalla, se volteó a mirar el espejo. Miró el reflejo de la joven detrás de él. Se veía hermosa en ese diminuto camisón. "Que lindos senos" pensó.. "¿disculpa???, ¿estoy pensando que la hermana de mi mejor amigo tiene lindos senos????". Negó con la cabeza. "Pero sí los tiene muy bonitos".**

**-BASTAAAAAA-gritó Thomas tomándose el cabello. Bellatrix lo miró levantando una ceja.**

**-¿Te sientes bien?-**

**-No, teniéndote cerca me siento muy mal-dijo Thomas inconscientemente. Acto seguido, se tapó la boca.**

**-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, mientras sonreía. Thomas tragó saliva.**

**-Bella, te pediría que por favor me de..jes solo-dijo luego, mientras ella volvía a acercarse amenazadoramente. Tragó saliva nervioso.**

**-Eres muy bonito-**

**-Tú también eres bonita-dijo él retrocediendo-por favor Bella, vete- ella se detuvo. Se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando a Thomas excitado y confundido.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Hermione abrazaba a Harry con las piernas. Los cuerpos de ambos aún brillaban debido a la transpiración. Sonrió, mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache y desordenado de su marido. El cuerpo desnudo del hombre estaba tendido sobre ella, y sentía su respiración acompasada en el cuello. Hacía tiempo que no la pasaban así. **

**-Amor-murmuró Hermione besándole el oído. Él hizo muecas con los labios, acto seguido abrió los ojos. Sonrió mirando la cara adormilada de su marido. **

**-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Harry frotándose los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el vientre de su esposa.**

**-¿Alguna vez habías imaginado que..terminaríamos juntos?-**

**-Sí-dijo él sonriendo.**

**-¿De veras?-él asintió con la cabeza.-Pues...yo siempre quise ser..tu-ya-dijo ella sonriendo.**

**-Pues eres mía enterita, enterita-se acercó al rostro femenino y la besó fervorosamente en los labios. **

**Hermione le mordió la boca y lo abrazó con las piernas. Harry volvió a acomodarse sobre ella.**

**-Cuidado..estoy embarazada-dijo Hermione riendo.**

**-Sí..por esto mismo estás encinta- dijo, mientras movía lentamente sus caderas, adentrándose nuevamente en ella. **

**Hermione llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo. Harry pegó su pelvis a la de ella y, levantándose sobre sí, comenzó a empujar cada vez más rápido. Tomó las rodillas de su esposa y flexionó las piernas femeninas cada vez más, por lo que ella sintió la penetración cada vez más profunda y gritó el nombre de su marido al sentir su cuerpo temblar, y un placer enorme llenándola desde lo más profundo de su ser. Harry gimió con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, y se aferró a las empapadas sábanas. **

**Se dejó caer sobre ella, respirando aceleradamente. Hermione suspiró y volvió a abrazarlo con las piernas.**

**-¿Sabes que te amo?-dijo Hermione acariciando las mejillas de Harry.**

**-Si-dijo él sonriendo. Acarició el vientre femenino-¿qué nombre le pondremos?-**

**-¿A la niña?-él asintió con la cabeza-pues...no lo he pensado aún- él hizo muecas. Hermione lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de él. Cuánto amaba a ese hermoso hombre de ojos verdes. Harry entrelazó sus piernas a las de ella, mientras acariciaba el vientre y la espalda femenina.**

**-Te amo Herms-le dijo al oído, para luego cerrar los ojos.**

**-Yo también- y se durmieron abrazados.**


	5. La Torre de Astronomía puede ser un muy ...

HOLAAAAAAAAAA, I'm back.... ya era hora ¿no?. Les pido perdón por haber tardado TANTO, pero es que el colegio me tiene de la nuca, además que mi inspiración se fue a pasear.

**Bueno, este fic va dedicado. Sí, a una de mis "amigas-fans" más locas..jejejeje.**

**Irene, este capítulo está dedicado a ti, que me has esperado, y espero que puedas leerlo.**

**Gracias a:**

**Mimi malfoy, Barbara, Hyono, Ely-Barchu, Consue-Black, silmarwen, Nelly-Esp, nuriko sakuma, Alyssa-neopet...Jajajajaja, es bromita nn.**

**DEJEN REVIEW.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO ES UN LEMON: SORPRESA!!!!!!.**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.P**

**M.O.M**

_**Capítulo 5: La Torre de Astronomía puede ser un "muy bonito" lugar.**_

-ALANNNNNNNNNNN-bramó James entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hijo menor. Miró hacia los lados y ubicó la cama con dosel. Se acercó con lentitud y sacudió al joven dormido.

-Alan-dijo riendo el hombre. El pelirrojo se volteó, tomando su almohada y gruñendo.-Alan, hijo, rápido, hoy ingresas en tu quinto curso-

-ES CIERTOOOOOOO-bramó el chico levantándose con estrépito de su cama.

-Espera Alan, tranquilo-dijo James sonriendo abiertamente. Alan se detuvo en seco.

-Pero..papá, debo apurarme-dijo el chico vistiéndose y saliendo del cuarto.

James salió tras él.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, llegarás bien-le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-preguntó Alan mientras bajaba las escaleras de Grimmauld Place.

-Está en la cocina, como todos los demás-

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste?-

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer ¬¬?- Alan miró a su padre sonriendo.

-Tienes razón nn-bajaron juntos a la cocina, en donde los Black y los Lupin los saludaron. El pelirrojo miró a la joven sentada junto a la señora Lupin. Uma miraba a la mesa, sin levantar la mirada. Aunque él notó cierto rubor en las mejillas femeninas. Seguramente ella recordaba lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Se sentó junto a su hermano mayor, que le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el ojiverde al notar la cara de preocupación del chico.

Alan negó con la cabeza. Harry lo miró detenidamente, mientras enarcaba las cejas.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?-le preguntó a su hermano menor. Notó que la mirada café del joven estaba dirigida hacia una chica frente a él-o..¿de alguien?-

Alan tragó saliva y miró a su hermano. Hizo una seña con la cabeza y salieron del lugar.

-¿Adónde van?-preguntó Lily poniendo las tazas con chocolate sobre la mesa.

-Er...mamá nn-dijo Alan sonriendo. Lily levantó una ceja.-Harry y yo...-

-Alan quiere hablar sobre cosas de hombres-Lily se sorprendió.

-Pues...ya era hora nn...pero, ¿no sería mejor que lo hablara con tu padre?-preguntó mirando a James.

-Es que..Alan se siente mejor si lo habla conmigo-tomó a su hermano del hombro y salió del lugar. James miró a Lily y, luego de levantarse y besarla tiernamente, salió tras sus hijos. Mientras tanto, Harry y Alan se habían dirigido hacia el parque, en donde se sentaron sobre el musgo.

-Cuéntame-dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo que se restregaba las manos.

-Pues..ayer Uma fue a mi cuarto-

-¿Uma?-preguntó Harry sorprendido-¿a tu cuarto?-

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? ¬¬-

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes nn-dijo Harry riendo.

-Bueno, y...nos besamos y...-los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos-y casi hacemos algo..pero...-

-Alan, tú eres muy pequeño-

-Tengo quince años ¬¬-dijo Alan con sorna.

-Eres pequeño nn-

-Estúpidos hermanos mayores-murmuró.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬-

-Nada nn-dijo riendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Y..¿qué pasó?-preguntó-¿qué te dijo ella?-

-Que no estaba lista, y que había dos palabras que ella quería que le dijera-tragó saliva.

-¿Dos palabras?-Harry levantó una ceja-y me imagino que sabes cuáles son esas dos palabras-

-Por supuesto que las sé-dijo el pelirrojo enojado-pero no sé si sea correcto que se las diga-

-No te entiendo-

-Es que..no quiero algo serio aún con Uma..ella me gusta mucho, pero temo por mi vida-

-Le tienes miedo a Remus y a Thomas-

-A los dos Remus y a Thomas- dijo Alan con cara asustada. Harry rió.

-Pero ellos te aceptarán..tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerlo-

-Harry, me asustas-

-Lo sé nn-le palmeó la espalda a chico-un consejo: dile esas dos benditas palabras, es lo mejor que puedes hacer-

-CHICOS, VAMOS QUE HOY EMPIEZAN EL CURSO-bramó Lily desde adentro.

-Mamá se siente la dueña de Grimmauld Place-dijo Harry riendo-vamos- ambos entraron a la casa, en donde se encontraron con James, atiborrado de baúles.

-Papá, ¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Harry a una persona que caminaba tambaleándose.

-No, vayan a buscar a los demás-dijo con voz agotada.

-Alan, busca a los demás chicos, yo ayudaré a papá-

-Pero dijo que no necesitaba ayuda-dijo Alan excusándose.

-Tú no le hagas caso-

Alan se dirigió a la cocina. Entró en ella, mientras miraba como su hermana intentaba encontrar..algo debajo de la mesa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó riendo.

-No tonto, necesito que te alejes de mí-dijo Rose exasperada.

-Bueno-

-ALAN VEN AQUÍ-bramó ella cuando el chico estaba a punto de salir al jardín.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ayúdame a buscar mi varita-dijo la chica respirando con dificultad. Los ojos café de Alan miraron a alguien que acababa de entrar en el lugar.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Reg?-dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana y saliendo al parque. Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron más rojas que nunca.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó el chico de ojos zafiro. Rose tragó saliva y lo miró detenidamente. Se veía lindo enfundado en su túnica de Gryffindor.

-Pues...-

-¿Recuerdas dónde la dejaste?-preguntó él intentando entablar conversación.

-Si lo recordara no la estaría buscando ¬¬-

-Tienes razón nn- se agachó junto a ella-¿por qué la buscas en el suelo?-

-Porque quizás se me cayó-dijo Rose mirando por debajo de la mesa. Regulus intentó levantarse, pero su cabeza golpeó la mesa sobre él.

-Auch-dijo, tocándose el cabello negro azulado.

-¿Te golpeaste?-pregunto Rose preocupada.

-No, la mesa se me interpuso ¬¬-

-Idiota, estoy preocupada- dijo ella intentando levantarse, y en su intento se golpeó también.

-JAJAJAJAJ XDDD-

-NO ES GRACIOSO REG-bramó enojada y lanzándose a golpearlo.

-Oye, violencia no-dijo él riendo y tomando las manos de la chica sobre su cabeza.

Rodaron sobre si mismos, hasta que chocaron contra la pared. Reg quedó sobre Rose, mientras sonreía.

-Me gustas mucho Rosi-dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la joven.

-Rose, hija, debes apurar..-Lily entró en la cocina, seguida de Arabella. Reg y Rose se separaron al instante.

-Reg..er...¿encontraron lo que sea que estén buscando?-preguntó Arabella a su

primogénito. Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, sonrojados.

-Pues nosotras la seguiremos buscando, ustedes vayan con sus padres-

-Pero mamá-dijo Rose.

-No te preocupes hija-dijo Lily empujando levemente a la morena. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cocina. Reg miró a Rose.

-Lo que dije...-comenzó él.

-¿Lo dijiste porque fue un lapsus del momento?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque no confío en los hombres- Reg miró al techo, revoleando los ojos.

-Pues cree lo que quieras, Rose-dijo, subiendo las escaleras. Rose le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Idiota-murmuró enojada. Miró a su lado-¿hace mucho tiempo que estás ahí?-le preguntó a una joven de ojos azules que reía tras la pared.

-Pues sí..me divierte ver como peleas con Reg-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo. Rose levantó una ceja.

-Ay, sí, muy gracioso ¬¬-

-¿Encontraste tu varita?-preguntó Bellatrix.

-No..-Rose se detuvo-¿cómo sabes que perdí mi varita?-Bellatrix sonrió abiertamente-perra-

-Yo sólo la tomé u.u-dijo la joven Black mientras le entregaba la varita en mano.

-TE MATARÉ BLACK-bramó la morena de ojos café fuera de sí.

-Oye, no te enojes, esa fue mi acción buena del día-

-Del mes querrás decir-dijo una enfadada Rose.

-No, de la semana muñeca-dijo luego riendo.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Thomas que acababa de llegar junto a ellas.

-Pues..aún no nos han dicho nada-dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros. Thomas miró a la chica junto a su amiga. Suspiró. ¿Le gustaba o no le gustaba?. Las hormonas y su corazón le estaban jugando una mala pasada. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso cuando la tenía cerca?.

-Jóvenes-dijo Sirius entrando al lugar-¿vamos?-Thomas suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Salieron de la casa hacia...

-¿Eso es un auto?-preguntó Bellatrix con cara escéptica.

-¿No te gusta cariño? nn-preguntó un sonriente Sirius.

-¿Sinceramente?-preguntó Bellatrix de nuevo. Sirius la miró con sorna.

-Deja..no contestes ¬¬-

-ENTREMOS AL AUTOOOOOO-bramó Uma llegando cargada con su baúl. Saltó dentro del transporte.

-Bueno-dijo Thomas entrando detrás de su hermana.

-¿Lo han agrandado?-preguntó Lily mirando a James, que acababa de llegar. Él dejó los baúles en el suelo.

-Creo que sí-dijo James agotado. Los jóvenes entraron más que bien, por lo que los adultos se dispusieron a dirigirse a King's Cross (N/A: había olvidado como se escribía esa palabra nn). Minutos después...

-LLEGAMOS LLEGAMOS-bramó Uma al llegar a la estación.

-¬¬ ¿Tienes que ser tan demostrativa?-preguntó Alan mirando a la rubia.

-Sí, por supuesto nn-

-Chicos apúrense-dijo Remus tomando a su hija del hombro. Luego de traspasar cada uno la pared (N/A: esto o entienden ¿no?, lo de traspasar la pared para llegar al tren).

Alan miró a su alrededor con cierto sentimiento de nostalgia. Respiró hondo y, dispuesto a subir al tren, se encontró con una de las personas que más apreciaba... Baltasar Snape.

-Potter, que asco ma da volver a verte-

-Igualmente slytherin carroñero- la cara del chico moreno palideció. Sus rasgados ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, mientras se acomodaba su corto cabello negro, tal cual el de su padre. Tomo a Alan del cuello.

-Mira Potter, este año no soportaré tus insultos-

-Ey, ey, ey, ¿qué hace un slytherin ensuciando la toga de mi gryffindor favorito?-preguntó una voz más que conocida para el pelirrojo.

-Suéltalo slytherin-dijo otra voz. Baltasar (N/A: XDDD) soltó a Alan y entró al tren, pero antes..

-Ya verás Potter, tú y todos los demás-dijo, volteando.

-¿Quién era ese?-preguntó Fred mirando a Alan.

-¿Conocen a Severus Snape?-preguntó Alan.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-

-Pues es su hijo- las caras de los mellizos se asombraron.

-¿Bromeas?-Alan negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, venimos a hacerte un "divertido" regalo-

-¿Por ser su gryffindor favorito?-

-Sip, y por ser hijo de James-

-¿Qué tiene que ver papá?-

-Y por ser el hermano de Harry, creo que te mereces esto-dijo George entregándole a Alan una bolsa repleta de caramelos.

-Gracias-dijo el joven de ojos café-¿me los compraron?-

-Pues...es un regalo..y por nuestro triunfo-dijo Fred sonriendo.

-¿Son venenosos o algo?-

-Pues..si quieres causarle una sorpresa a tu madre..-

-O a la Profesor McGonagall...-

-¿Qué tienen estos caramelos?-

-Queremos que lo averigües tú-dijo George-andando, debes irte-

-A hacer muchas bromas-

-¿Ya están educando a mi hijo?-preguntó Lily llegando al trío.

-No, Lils, es solo que hemos venido a quitarle de encima al slytherin-

-No importa a qué han venido, debo despedirme-se acercó a su hijo y lo besó en ambas mejillas-nos veremos en Hogwarts cariño-

-Adiós mamá-

Luego de que cada uno se despidió de sus padres (no tengo ganas de andar escribiéndolo) se dispusieron a subir al tren.

-Pues...¿qué te regalaron Fred y George?-preguntó Uma interesada.

-Caramelos..¿quieres?-

Uma negó con la cabeza-soy muy propicia a contraer caries-

-Déjate de estupideces ¬¬-dijo Alan.

-Además, viniendo de tus padrinos, no creo que sean caramelos inofensivos-dijo Thomas mientras preparaba su mazo de Snaps Explosivos.

-Sí-murmuró el pelirrojo. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver las caras de Sertroria y Baltasar. Los varones se levantaron con estrépito.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó Regulus acercándose a los dos jóvenes. El mayor de ellos, delgado y de pálida piel, dio un paso al frente.

-Solo hemos venido a traer a nuestra hermana-dijo Baltasar al ver que ambos jóvenes se miraban con odio.

-Oh, oh, ven Nariwbe-dijo Uma de repente. La melliza de Sertroria, para su desgracia, era gryffindor (N/A: lo digo porque viviendo con tres slytherins..la compadezco), y muy diferente a sus dos hermanos. Su largo cabello negro y sus ojos rasgados no se comparaban con los de los otros dos jóvenes, además de ser bastante mejor persona. Uma y ella eran mejores amigas, aunque la relación estaba un poco deteriorada, y la razón tenía nombre y apellido, además de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones. El cuerpo delgado de la joven estaba muy bien formado, por lo que muchas veces Uma se sentía intimidada en el hecho de que su mejor amiga llamaba mucho más la atención (N/A: como me pasa a mí..semejante busto la guacha).

La hija de Snape se sentó junto a la niña Lupin. Regulus y Alan miraron a los dos jóvenes en el umbral.

-Largo-bramó el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros tenemos que hablar-dijo Sertroria tomando a Alan del cuello. El joven Potter se zafó de las manos del slytherin. Hizo ademán de tomar su varita, pero dos manos lo tomaron de los hombros.

-Si quieres hablar con mi hermano, hazlo ahora-dijo Rose mirando al mayor de los slytherins. Sertroria sonrió cortésmente.

-Por supuesto, mi hermosa Rose-dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Reg cerró los puños. "Este slytherin se quedará sin dientes..y sin testículos".

-No me digas así, imbécil-dijo Rose enojada. Regulus la miró asombrado, para luego mirar al slytherin.

-UN MOMENTO-dijo Alan de repente-para que hagamos las paces-tomó su bolsa y la abrió. Tomó uno de los paquetes. "Turrón sangranarices" decía en el frente del colorido paquete. "¿Turrón sangranarices?"... "eso quiere decir..que el que lo coma"..Sacó el contenido.

-¿Quieren un turrón?-preguntó sonriendo inocentemente. Los slytherins levantaron las cejas y, luego de meditarlo, tomaron el turrón que el pelirrojo les ofrecía.

-No creas que se me pasará el odio porque me des un simple turrón-dijo Baltasar alejándose del umbral.

-Sí claro, tienes razón-dijo Rose al cerrar la puerta. Volteó y se cruzó con los ojos azules de Reg. Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente, mientras se dirigía a sentarse. Regulus suspiró y se sentó junto a su hermana, que intentaba encontrar su libro de Defensa, su materia favorita. Cerró los ojos lentamente. Se imaginó cómo sería la gran noche, si alguna vez ocurría, entre él y Rose. Suspiró. En un lugar, en el castillo, a oscuras, sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella, viendo su bonito cuerpo, besándola incansablemente, haciéndola suya, escuchando su voz...

-Reg-

-...-

-Regulus-

-...-

-REGULUS ÁNTARES BLACK-

-¿Eh?¿qué?-miró a su alrededor.

-Estúpido, apúrate que ya llegamos a Hogwarts-dijo Rose enfadada. Reg suspiró. En su imaginación era mucho más amable. Se levantó del asiento.

-Yo ya estoy vestido-dijo sonriendo.

-Te felicito hermanito, pero nosotras no-dijo Bellatrix empujándolo fuera.

-Reg, ¿a ti también te echaron?-preguntó un sonriente Thomas acercándose al joven Black.

-Sí-contestó mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Alan sonriendo.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme?-preguntó Regulus mientras esquivaba a un alumno de Ravenclaw.

-Porque ellas son así-dijo Thomas encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Bellatrix saliendo del tren.

-Ya era hora mujer ¬¬-dijo Reg con sarcasmo.

-Oye, oye, nosotras nos tomamos nuestro tiempo-dijo Bellatrix excusándose.

-Demasiado tiempo ¬¬-dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Bueno ya-Rose miró a su alrededor-a las carretas, vamos- tomó a los jóvenes de los brazos y se dirigieron a las inmensas carrozas que los esperaban.

-Oigan-dijo Uma mirando al "conductor" del transporte, aunque en realidad no lo veía-¿saben por qué estas carretas se mueven solas?-

-Ohhhhh, sí, te lo diremos-dijo Alan riendo. Thomas le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago. Uma frunció el ceño.

-No le dirás nada, además tú no sabes-dijo e joven Lupin enojado.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ-bramó el pelirrojo mirando a Thomas.

Uma revoleó los ojos al techo, y luego miró hacia atrás. Seguramente Rose y Bellatrix estarían riendo divertidas, y escuchando las bromas de Reg, a diferencia de ella, que tenía que oír como dos chicos se peleaban.

-¿ME VAN A DECIR O NO?-bramó furiosa.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Alan sonriendo. Uma revoleó los ojos nuevamente al techo-se llaman Thestrals-

-¿Qué?-

-Thestrals-repitió Thomas.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó Uma sin comprender. Se sentía estúpida cerca de esos dos cerebros.

-Son monstruos que solo los que vieron morir a alguien pueden verlos-dijo Alan serio.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Uma sorprendida.

-Sí, así que nosotros no podemos verlos-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó la rubia.

-Papá me lo contó-dijo Alan poniéndose sombrío.

-Pero...-

-Vio morir a mi abuela-la voz del pelirrojo se tornó triste. Uma miró al suelo.

-No..lo sabía-dijo. El carro se detuvo.

-Llegamos-dijo Thomas, bajando del carruaje.

-Hogwarts se ve bonita ¿no?-dijo Uma mirando al imponente castillo.

-Hola nn-dijo Rose llegando junto a ellos.

-¿La pasaron bien?-preguntó Alan mirando fugazmente a su hermana y sonriendo con picardía. Rose le sacó la lengua. Entraron al castillo, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo.

Muchísimos alumnos estaban allí esperando la llegada de la subdirectora.

-Jóvenes-la voz de Lily se escuchó por todo el vestíbulo. Alan y Rose sonrieron. Sí, Lily era la subdirectora de la escuela, así como la jefa de Gryffindor. La pelirroja los miró sonriendo-entren al Gran Comedor-

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor uno junto a otro, mientras esperaban que comenzara la selección.

Alan miró a un lado, observando a Nariwbe.

-Naru, ¿has vendido mi turrón?-preguntó intentado parecer serio. La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Debo darte el dinero-dijo, mientras tomaba algo dentro de sus bolsillos. Le dio las monedas en mano.

-Gracias-dijo Alan-ahora a esperar-

-¿Esperar qué?-preguntó Nariwbe sin comprender.

-Nada, no he dicho nada-dijo Alan mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores, en la cual no había ni un solo profesor. La joven levantó una ceja.

-Más vale que..-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se escuchó desde la mesa slytherin. Los siete gryffindors miraron hacia allí. Algo rojo manchaba el suelo.

-¿Están...?-dijo Rose asqueada.

-Sangrando-terminó Bellatrix mirando como la mitad de los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente derramaban sangre de sus narices. Sertroria se levantó con estrépito de su silla y miró al joven Potter con odio acérrimo.

-Alan...-comenzó Thomas cuando la casa Slytherin entera empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba de la mesa con lentitud.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-Yo?-preguntó Alan inocentemente-pues..¿recuerdan los caramelos de Fred y de George?-

-Sí-dijeron al unísono.

-Pues...eran turrones sangranarices-

-¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????-

-No se preocupen-dijo Alan viendo que sus cinco compañeros estaban por matarlo-ustedes distráiganlos, mientras ó con estrépito del Gran Comedor, seguido de los mellizos Black, su hermana, y los Lupin. Corrieron en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-ALAN, SI LOS SLYTHERINS NO TE MATAN, TE MATAREMOS NOSOTROS-bramó Rose corriendo junto a Regulus.

-CÁLLENSE Y HUYAN-bramó Thomas.

-ESPEREN-dijo Alan deteniéndose en la estatua de un mago con cara de idiota.

Todos se detuvieron detrás del colorado, esperando a ver qué decía. Fue en ese momento que Bellatrix sintió un roce en su espalda, y miró hacia atrás. Thomas estaba detrás de ella, rozándola accidentalmente. Lástima. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al notar el cuerpo del joven tan cerca.

-¿Qué sucede tonto?-preguntó Rose enojada. Se apoyó en uno de los tapices de la pared detrás de ella. Regulus hizo lo mismo. Algo se movió cuando el joven se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rose mirando hacia atrás.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-ambos cayeron dentro del tapiz. Rose se levantó

rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Regulus mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues, parece un pasadizo secreto-dijo la joven Potter tocando la entrada por donde ellos habían caído-SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ-

-ROSE CÁLLATE-

-Pero tengo miedo-

-No te preocupes, vamos, mira, seguramente debe tener un final-dijo Reg tomándole la mano. Caminaron despacio por el extenso pasillo, hasta que encontraron lo que parecía ser la parte de atrás de algún retrato. Salieron.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Parece la torre de Astronomía-dijo Reg mirando a su alrededor.

-Parece-

-Que bellas las estrellas-dijo Reg mirando al inmenso hueco del techo.

-Sí-dijo Rose riendo. Regulus la miró detenidamente. Sus ojos café se veían completamente negros a la luz de la luna. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Rose notó la cercanía del cuerpo del chico Black, y lo miró. Sus ojos zafiro se veían increíblemente azules...y algo brillaba dentro de ellos. Frunció el entrecejo al notar eso, y su curiosidad salió a la luz. Dos labios carnosos se posaron sobre los de ella, y una sinuosa y húmeda lengua comenzó a explorar su boca. Reg la tomó de la cintura y empezó a explorar el cuerpo femenino. Sus manos fueron hacia la falda de la joven, acariciando lentamente la suave piel. Mientras tanto, Rose se encargaba de despeinar el prolijo peinado del chico, al tiempo que le abrazaba las caderas con las piernas. Tomó las manos de Regulus y las encaminó hacia su ya húmeda entrada. Gimió cuando él tomó sus bragas con fuerza, mientras le mordía el cuello.

-Hazlo-le dijo ella al oído. Regulus empezó a desvestirla. La túnica de Gryffindor quedó tendida en el suelo, mientras él se encargaba de desabrocharle los botones uno por uno, y ella intentaba quitarle el cinturón. Reg sonrió con picardía, al ver el esbelto torso femenino. La abrazó, acercándola a él, e intentó desabrocharle el corpiño.

-Em...¿me ayudas?-dijo, ruborizado, minutos después.

-Sí claro-dijo ella, quitándose el sostén, y dejando ver sus bien formados senos.

Reg suspiró.

-Ahora te toca a ti-dijo ella, quitándole la camisa. El cuerpo masculino era increíblemente atractivo. Rose lo besó lentamente en los labios, mientras le desabrochaba la bragueta. Él se dejó llevar, mientras suspiraba. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las caricias de la joven. Al poco tiempo, él ya se encontraba desnudo.

Se ruborizó intensamente al notar como Rose miraba lo que la naturaleza, y la herencia, le habían proporcionado. Ella sonrió y se quitó las bragas y la falda.

Se miraron largamente. Estaban nerviosos, se sentía. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas. Rose se acercó a Reg lentamente. Tomó su varita, que se encontraba en el suelo, y pronunció algunas palabras inentendibles para el chico.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó él cuando ella lo tomó del cuello. La joven asintió con la cabeza. Reg la tomó de los muslos, levantándola sobre él.

-Despacio, Reg-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño-dijo él, arrinconándola contra la pared. Entró lentamente, escuchando un leve gemido de dolor por parte de ella. Rose apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, y lo mordió ligeramente cuando él empezó a empujar dentro de ella. La puntada de dolor que sentía desapareció rápidamente.

Abrió las piernas, sintiendo una inmensa excitación, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tornaba cada vez más caliente. Empezó a gemir casi a los gritos, en el momento que Reg la tomó de las piernas y la poseyó con fuerza contra la pared. Él apoyó sus manos contra el muro, embistiendo cada vez más rápido. Ínfimas gotas de sudor los cubrían, la piel estaba resbalosa. El cabello de Rose estaba pegado contra la pared, y el de Reg goteaba de vez en cuando. La pelvis masculina embestía rápidamente y con furia dentro de la frágil entrada de la chica. Rose gritó el nombre del joven Black al sentir el irremediable placer del orgasmo, al tiempo que le rasguñaba la espalda, y él la llenaba de un líquido caliente por dentro. Respiraron hondamente y se miraron durante minutos interminables.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, cayeron al suelo, aún abrazados, y con las caderas unidas.

Rose suspiró y mordió levemente la oreja del chico, que la miró sonriendo.

-Em..creo que esto me dejará marcado para toda mi vida-dijo riendo.

-Reg-

-¿Qué?-preguntó él en susurros.

-Yo aún te amo-dijo Rose ruborizándose. Regulus sonrió.

-Yo también-y la besó en los labios.

Rose miró a su alrededor.

-La Torre de Astronomía puede ser un muy bonito lugar..¿no crees?-preguntó riendo, para luego besarlo fervorosamente.


	6. Los merodeadores

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, he vuelto nn...**

**Solo dire que agradezco todos los reviews y que me dejen mas hoy ¬¬..o mañana o cuando lean el capi....**

**Prometo escribir un capitulo mas romántico....cual primero?...entre Alan y Uma?..o entre Bella y Thomas???...diganme cuando me encuentren en el msn o en el review...ejejejej, para que me dejen uno nn...**

**BESOS A TODAS**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.P**

**M.O.M**

**AGUANTE THE RASMUS!!!!!!!! EL MEJOR ROCK FINLANDÉS!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Capítulo 6: Los merodeadores ._

Alan, Uma, Thomas y Bellatrix caminaban en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

-Alan, de veras, no puede ser que ya empieces con tus idioteces-dijo Uma apesadumbrada, mientras arrastraba los pies. Alan la miró con sorna, para luego voltearse enojado.

-No te ofendas Ali-dijo Bella abrazándolo-tu broma estuvo genial- el pelirrojo sonrió ruborizado.

-Así que...bueno, planea otra-dijo Uma.

-Pero nos avisas-advirtió Thomas.

-De acuerdo, lo haré-dijo el joven Potter riendo. Fue en ese momento que escucharon pasos detrás de ellos.

-POTTER, CONTIGO QUEREMOS HABLAR-bramó un joven. Los cuatro voltearon lentamente. Y se encontraron con los dos chicos Snape. Alan suspiró resignado. Cada vez que tenía problemas los tenía con esos dos imbéciles.

Sertroria y Baltasar...cielos, nunca se los podía quitar de encima.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó el pelirrojo fuera de sí.

-Hablar contigo de lo que nos hiciste-dijo el menor de los jóvenes.

-¿De lo que LES hice?-dijo Alan sin comprender-yo no les hice nada-su cara mostraba inocencia.

-NO NOS MIENTAS POTTER-

-YO NO MIENTO SALAMANDRA-

-A MI NO ME DIGAS ASÍ-

-¿POR QUÉ NO?-

-YA BASTA-bramó Uma enojada. Miró primero a Alan, luego a Baltasar y a Sertroria-no pueden pelearse por una estupidez semejante-

-¿Estupidez?-preguntó Baltasar-NOS HIZO SANGRAR LAS NARICES-

-Él no hizo nada-se interpuso Bellatrix-él estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros-

-Pero los turrones eran de él-dijo Sertroria.

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Thomas acercándose cada vez más al mayor de los slytherins. Sertroria retrocedió varios pasos al ver como el joven Lupin se acercaba amenazadoramente.

-Además, si eres tan hombre como siempre muestras y dices, ¿por qué vienen siempre de a dos?-preguntó Alan con voz dura.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, como oyeron, apestosas serpientes venenosas, siempre me andan retando y peleando de a dos-se cruzó de brazos y miró a ambos jóvenes con el ceño fruncido.

-No entiendo lo que me dices, Potter-

-Pues no entiendas entonces, se nota con en tu cerebro varias palabras no entran-dijo Alan sonriendo con malicia. Sertroria cerró los puños.

-¿Qué te sucede con mi cerebro?-preguntó enojado-es mucho más grande que el tuyo-

-Sí, eso se nota por el tamaño de tu cabezota-dijo el pelirrojo mientras señalaba su cabeza. Sertroria se lanzó sobre Alan con los puños cerrados, y rodaron varios metros por el pasillo. El pelirrojo lanzó al slytherin contra la pared, y lo golpeó varias veces en el estómago. Sertroria intentó detener al colorado, dándole patadas en el estómago.

-YA BASTAAAAAAA-bramó una fuerte voz masculina detrás de ellos. James apareció en el pasillo lanzado chispas de los ojos. Tomó a su hijo del cuello de la toga y lo sentó bruscamente en el suelo. Miró al joven slytherin que sangraba contra la pared.

-Tú, levántate-dijo con voz dura. Sertroria se levantó lentamente del suelo. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio roto, además de estar despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada. Luego miró a Alan.

-Ustedes, ¿me acompañan?-preguntó cortésmente a los jóvenes que lo miraban pasmados. Tragaron saliva colectivamente y siguieron a James hasta el despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.

-Lil, aquí los tienes-dijo James entrando cautelosamente. La pelirroja se sobresaltó al ver entrar a su marido. Sonrió amorosamente a James y a su hijo.

-Siéntense-Alan suspiró. Su madre no iba a ser tan dura como su padre...o eso era lo que él creía. Se sentaron alrededor del escritorio de la bella pelirroja, mirando con recelo a los dos slytherins.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué fue eso de los turrones?-preguntó mirando a Alan directamente a los ojos. El joven tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Yo...ah..er..mamá-

-Alan, cariño, que seas mi hijo no quiere decir que no tenga castigarte-

-¬¬ Mamá-

-Alan, tu madre tiene razón, debemos ser imparciales en esto-dijo James con voz dulce. Hacía unos minutos su voz parecía a la de un monstruo carnívoro.

-Pero...-

-No importa, ahora explíquenos qué hacían ustedes dos peleándose en el pasillo-dijo James guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente al pelirrojo. Alan sonrió. No era tan malo tener a sus padres en la escuela.

-Pues, nosotros estábamos caminando tranquilos-comenzó Alan.

-¿Caminando? ESTABAS HUYENDO DE NOSOTROS-

-UN POTTER JAMÁS HUYE DEL PELIGRO-James rió y miró a Lily, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-No discutan, chicos, uno a la vez-dijo James-continua hijo-

-Y fue cuando nos encontramos con..-empezó Alan.

-Sertroria y Baltasar-dijo Uma.

-Estos dos engendros del demonio-termino el colorado señalando a los dos slytherins.

-¿Estos dos qué?-bramó Baltasar enojado.

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, apestoso-dijo Alan mirándolo directamente a la cara.

-BASTA-bramó Lily levantándose del escritorio. Miró a los tres jóvenes que discutían.-Quiero saber por qué pelearon en el pasillo-

-Porque no me soporto a estos idiotas-dijo Alan rápidamente. Lily lo miró levantando una ceja, mientras James se tapaba la boca, intentando ahogar su risa. La pelirroja miró a los dos slytherins.

-Ustedes dos, váyanse-dijo.

-Espera un momento-dijo James-¿no vas a...castigarlos?-Lily lo miró pasmada.

-Golpeó, insultó, atacó y...provoco a nuestro hijo-

-ESO-dijo Alan mirando a su madre con mirada triunfal. Lily largo un suspiro resignado. Alan y James se parecían tanto.

-Hablare luego con el jefe de la casa Slytherin y arreglare su castigo-dijo ella mirando a los dos slytherins. Luego de que ambos salieron...

-Jajajajajajaja XDDD-

-James, no te rías ....no me perece gracioso ¬¬-

-¿No?-dijo su marido mirándola divertido- a mi si-

-James ¬¬-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Alan mirando desconcertado a su padre.

-Me parece genial que te hagas respetar nn-dijo el apuesto hombre de gafas.

-JAMES ¬¬-bramo Lily enojada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el divertido.

-Pero..debes criar a nuestro hijo correctamente...-

-ERROR-dijo el riendo-tu lo crías..yo lo malcrío nn-

Alan sonrió al ver la escena. Era divertido ver como su padre salía a defenderlo de los sermones de la pelirroja.

-Bueno...¿y mi castigo?-pregunto, interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Tu castigo?-pregunto James.

-Si..me he portado mal-dijo el colorado haciendo puchero. James comenzó a reír.

Lily suspiro. Alan era tan Potter.

-Ya te avisaremos cariño-dijo mirando al suelo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Alan miro a su padre levantando las cejas, mientras este le sonreía. James frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde...esta tu hermana?-

Los jóvenes se miraron. ¿Y Reg y Rose?. La primera en hablar fue Bellatrix.

-No lo sabemos tío, ella y Reg desaparecieron- la cara de James se transformo.

-Creo que no tuve que haber dicho eso..¿verdad?-dijo Bella en un susurro, mientras los tres jóvenes junto a ella asentían. De milagro, la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Rose, Reg-dijeron a coro los adolescentes. Ambos respiraron aliviados.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Thomas mirando a su mejor amigo. Los ojos del joven Black brillaron fugazmente, cosa que incomodo al rubio. Una voz mas dura hablo.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?-las cejas de James formaban un arco en su frente, por lo que Rose trago saliva. Sabia como era su padre de sobreprotector.

-Pues..er...-comenzó Reg.

-A ti no te pregunte nada-dijo James. El hijo de Sirius miro a James asustado. Cielos..en el lío que se estaba metiendo.

-Pues..papá..nos perdimos-

-¿Cómo que se perdieron?-pregunto James-no puedes perderte así porque si en la escuela-Lily miro a su marido con sorna.

-¿Seguro? ¬¬-

-nn Jejeje- los jóvenes levantaron las cejas. No entendían el comportamiento de los adultos.

-Déjanos explicar lo que ocurrió-dijo Reg de repente. Respiro hondo.

-Caímos dentro de..un pasadizo secreto-la cara de James se transformo nuevamente, pero esta vez en una sonrisa.

-¿Y luego?-pregunto.

-Terminamos en la Torre de Astronomía-dijo Rose sin comprender.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Entre-

-Hola nn-dijo una sonriente Sirius entrando al lugar. Reg suspiro aliviado. Su padre, su padre, cuanto lo amaba, siempre lo sacaba de aprietos.

-¿Papa?¿qué?-pregunto Bellatrix.

-Sorpresa..soy el profesor de Duelo nn- los jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Habrá club de Duelo?-pregunto Alan. Los tres adultos asintieron.

-AL FIN MCGONAGALL OYO NUETRAS PLEGARIAS, REG-y se abrazaron riendo.

-¿Qué quieres Canuto?-pregunto James sonriendo.

-Llevarme a este par de pillos, si no les molesta-el matrimonio Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Llévatelos-dijo Lily riendo-James y yo tenemos que hablar-le lanzo una fugaz mirada al apuesto hombre de gafas junto a ella. Sirius levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-Hablar..si claro-dijo, mientras salía de allí, acompañado de los seis adolescentes.

Ya afuera..

-PAPA...¿sabes que te amo?-

-Reg..me encanta que aceptes tu sexualidad, pero enamórate de otra persona, nuestro amor es imposible-

Todos rieron.

-No te hagas ilusiones nn- contesto el joven riendo. Miro detenidamente el rostro maduro de su padre-tengo que contarte algo-susurro.

-¿Privado?-el chico asintió-acompáñame..chicos, ustedes váyanse a cenar-

-¿Adonde?-pregunto Uma desconcertada.

-A la cocina-dijo Alan riendo. Sirius sonrió. Era tan parecido a James. Los adolescentes junto al bonito Potter sonrieron. Se encaminaron juntos a la cocina, mientras Reg se moría de lo nervios por lo que estaba por contarle a su padre. Caminaron hasta donde el joven creyó que era el despacho del nuevo y asombroso profesor. Entro, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Se sentía como la primera vez que lo pusieron en detención, mientras la profesora McGonagall lo miraba de reojo y sonriendo. Según ella, la sangre era mas fuerte que la conducta. Aunque no había entendido por que se lo había dicho. Aunque ahora era diferente...frente a el estaba su padre. No sabia que era peor..si McGonagall o Sirius.

-Cuéntame-

La cara de Reg se contorsiono.

-Pues..Rose y yo nos perdimos hoy-dijo, mientras se restregaba las manos.

-¿Y?-

-Y que..er..-

-Ve al grano hijo-

-Lo hicimos-Sirius parpadeo.

-¿Discúlpame?-

-Si..lo que oíste-

-Tu y Rose...¿hicieron el amor?- Reg asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius levanto las cejas y sonrió. Su hijo estaba creciendo...(¡que ternura! ¬¬).

-Te felicito....-su cara cambio radicalmente-¿qué Rose?-

-Rose-dijo Reg como si fuera obvio.

-¿Rose Lillyan Potter?-

-¿Conoces a otra Rose Potter?-pregunto Reg con una sonrisa.

-¿La hija de mi mejor amigo?-los ojos de Sirius se abrieron pasmados-Reg...James va a matarme-

-¿Qué?...¿por qué?-

-Se enfadara conmigo porque tu te sobrepasaste con su hija-dijo tomando su cabello azulado.

-Yo no me sobrepase..paso porque tuvo que pasar-dijo, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Sirius suspiro. Dios, si James se enteraba.

-Debo hablar con el-dijo de repente. La cara del joven se transformo.

-¿QUÉ?-trago saliva-no te atreverás..¿o si?-al ver asentir a su padre, comenzó a gritar desesperado-NO ME HAGAS ESO..NO ME DEFRAUDES..¿QUIERES QUEDARTE SIN HEREDERO???-

-Reg..basta ¬¬-dijo con sorna el apuesto hombre de ojos azules-solo le dire que estas enamorado de Rose, y que te de una oportunidad-

-No me la dará T-T-

-No conoces a James..-sonrió-es un buen hombre, el no mata ni a una mosca..a menos que la mosca sea Snape, claro nn-

-O a menos que la mosca sea yo-dijo Reg apenado.

Sirius sonrió. Se acerco a su escritorio y abrió el cajón. De allí, saco lo que Reg creyó que era un pergamino en balcón.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Esto-Sirius le mostró el papel en sus manos-es la joya de Hogwarts-

-¿Para tanto? ¬¬-

-Si-dijo Sirius serio-esto te ayudara a que James no te agarre mientras tu y Rose..ejem, ejem-

Reg miro el pergamino en las manos de su padre con amor.

-¿De veras?-pregunto sonriendo-¿qué es?-

-Es un mapa-dijo Sirius-un mapa con los terrenos de Hogwarts, con cada pasadizo secreto, cada escondite, cada alumno, profesor...-

-Papa-

-¿Si?-

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?-

-Si hijo- Sirius le entrego a su hijo el preciado papel entre sus manos.

-Úsalo con moderación-

-No conozco esa palabra nn-

-Reg ¬¬-dijo serio el hombre-es la hija de mi mejor amigo, no te recomiendo que juegues con ella-

-Papa..la amo-dijo Reg ruborizándose-jamás haría nada que la lastime- la sonrisa de su padre lo intimido-y...¿cómo se usa?-

-Debes tocarlo con tu varita y pronunciar: _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_-dijo, mientras tocaba el pergamino con la punta de su varita, y sobre él podían leerse los nombres de los creadores (los geniales Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático...Peter se puede morir ¬¬), y mostrando un dibujo casi exacto del castillo, lleno de puntitos con nombres.

-Papa..¿dónde encontraste esto?-pregunto el joven con voz desmayada.

-Pues...es una larga historia-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Alguien toco a la puerta en ese momento.

-Sirius...er..vengo a buscar a Reg-dijo una Rose extremadamente roja. Sirius levanto un ceja y sonrió.

-Llévatelo nn-Reg salió con el mapa fuertemente aferrado en la mano. Antes de salir, saludo a su padre con una seña de la cabeza. Ya afuera..

-REG..¡¡¡TE ESPERAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO AFUERA!!!!!!-bramo su hermana enfadada.

-Cállate y escucha-dijo el joven golpeándola con el pergamino.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con papa?-pregunto la bella joven interesada.

-Papa me dio esto-dijo Reg, mostrándole a los presentes lo que tenia entre sus manos.

-Reg..esto..esto es...-comenzó Alan con voz desmayada.

-Un mapa del castillo-

-¿De donde lo saco papá?-pregunto Bellatrix maravillada.

-No me lo dijo-

-¿Y quienes son estos merodeadores?-pregunto Uma-¿no les parece raro que a nosotros nos digan igual?-

-Si...¿por qué será?-murmuro Thomas tomando su barbilla y frunciendo el seño.

-Tom, no pienses que te arrugas nn-dijo Alan con cara maliciosa.

-Púdrete Potter ¬¬-dijo mirándolo directamente a al cara.

-Tu te pudrirás antes...eres mas viejo nn-

-ALAN-

-¿Qué? nn-

-Pues..que tal si lo probamos-dijo Thomas.

-YO YO YO YO YO YO YO-empezó Uma.

-Uma ¬¬-dijo Alan de repente-compórtate-

-¿Justo tu?-pregunto ella.

-SI JUSTO YO-

-Bueno!!!!!!-grito Reg-debemos ver que estos genios tengan razón y estos pasadizo existan-

-Tienes razon-dijo Rose sonriéndole. Se miraron largamente durante algunos minutos.

-Em...¿vamos?- dijo Uma con cara escéptica.

-Si-dijo Reg, mientras miraba nuevamente el mapa. Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano...ese nombre ya lo había oído. Colagusano, Colagusano, Colagusano, Colagusano....¿dónde lo había oído?.

-Oigan-dijo, mientras los demás se detenían de repente.-Colagusano...ya lo hemos oído..¿verdad?-

Thomas miro a su amigo detenidamente.

-Tienes razon...ya lo hemos oído-

-Canuto también me suena conocido-dijo Reg leyendo el nombre.

-¿No fue así como llamo James a papa?-dijo Bellatrix recordando el momento en el que habían estado en el despacho de Lily.

-Tienes razon...-dijo Alan-papa le dijo Canuto a Sirius..eso seria, que los otros tres..-

-¿Serian amigos de Sirius?-pregunto Uma.

-Debemos averiguarlo-dijo Rose. Miro el mapa.-Aquí dice que cerca hay un pasadizo que lleva a....-

-El despacho de tu padre-dijo Reg acercándose a ella.

-Sip nn-dijo la joven morena-vamos-siguieron las instrucciones del mapa hacia el pasadizo.

-Aquí es-dijo Alan mirando la pared frente a el, y luego al mapa.-¿Entramos?-

-¿Y si...hay un basilisco?-pregunto Uma asustada.

-No te preocupes..yo te protegeré-dijo el colorado con las mejillas arreboladas.

Uma sonrió ruborizada, mientras Thomas levantaba una ceja. Entraron al extenso corredizo, caminando en silencio.

-_Lumus_-murmuro Alan al ver la oscuridad del lugar.

Reg y Rose iban tomados de la mano, diciendo que ella tenia miedo, mientras Thomas y Bella se acercaban cada vez mas, y Alan y Uma se miraban fugazmente de vez en cuando. Salieron. La luz de las velas de las paredes los iluminaron.

-Vamos, allí esta el despacho de papa-dijo Alan, mientras caminaba algunos pasos.

-Jóvenes..¿se puede saber de donde vienen?-los seis se pararon en seco, mientras volteaban.

-Profesora McGonagall-


	7. En el campo de quidditch

**Bueno, he vuelto..aleluya.**

**Okey, este capitulo está dedicado al amor entre Alan y Uma, el próximo trataré de que sea entre Bella/Thomas.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, a Irene por soportar todas las fallas técnicas de mi computadora..y a todas las demás también nn.**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.P**

**M.O.M**

**AGUANTE THE RASMUS..LA REVELACIÓN DEL ROCK!!!!!**

_Capítulo 7: En el campo de quidditch._

-Pro..pro...-tartamudeó Alan.

-Sí, profesora McGonagall, señor Potter- el pelirrojo se tapó la boca. La cara escueta de la mujer lo hizo bajar la mirada.

La puerta del despacho de James se abrió, dejando ver su cara risueña.

-Minerva..¿qué sucede aquí?-preguntó él mientras miraba a sus dos hijos.

-Estos jóvenes acaban de aparecer mágicamente por esa pared-dijo, mientras señalaba el tapiz. James levantó una ceja.

-Pero..no puede ser...prometimos...-

-Pero alguno de los tres no lo cumplió-

-¿De qué están hablando?-bramó Bellatrix enfurecida. Ambos adultos la miraron.

-Señorita Black, más respeto con sus mayores-Reg miró a su hermana y le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Te odio ¬¬-murmuró ella.

-Eso te pasa por parecerte a mamá-

-Ustedes, acompáñenme-dijo McGonagall casi a los gritos. Alan miró a su padre con súplica, pero James solo negó con la cabeza. Se dirigieron al despacho de la directora (N/A: y no me digan nada..Dumbledore ya tenía que jubilarse). La inmensa gárgola frente a ellos les hizo reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Thomas a Alan mientras éste reía a carcajadas. El pelirrojo señaló a la estatua.

-¿No se parece a Sertroria?-

-Alan ¬¬-

-Se parece nn-

-Nosotros que no conocemos personalmente al padre de esos imbéciles...ahora ya sabemos quien es-dijo Reg riendo junto al joven Potter.

-Suban-ordenó James con cara seria. Subieron las escaleras caracol, y entraron al despacho. McGonagall se sentó frente al escritorio, mirando a los adolescentes con las cejas fruncidas. Alan miró suplicante a Reg, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero..-los seis se sobresaltaron-que me digan como seis adolescentes aparecen de la nada, atravesando una pared-

-Fácil-dijo Alan. Los cinco junto a él lo miraron como queriendo matarlo-se hace un hoyo en la pared y listo-James revoleó los ojos al techo. Los genes Potter salían de los poros del chico.

-Alan-lo regañó Rose.

-¿Qué?-dijo él indignado-es razonable lo que digo-

-YA BASTA-bramó McGonagall-quiero que me digan como lo hicieron-

-Er..bueno, lo diremos-dijo Rose.

-Cállate-dijo Bellatrix.

-Pero...nos castigarán-dijo la morena.

-Aunque les digamos nos castigarán igual ¬¬, ¡qué ingenua eres!-dijo Bellatrix enojada.

-¿Y?-preguntó McGonagall-¿me lo dirán?-

-Minerva..yo puedo llegar a saber cómo ellos aparecieron de esa forma-dijo James interrumpiendo la conversación. La directora lo miró y sonrió.

-Dime-

-Pues..seguramente algún cuadro les hizo una broma..ya sabe como son-

-¿Los retratos?-preguntó McGonagall escéptica-conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano, James-

-Yo también creía eso, pero me di cuenta de que este castillo da muchas sorpresas-dijo, intentando parecer convincente. McGonagall lo miro sonriendo.

-Está bien, te creo, James...este castillo ya no es le mismo-dijo la mujer levantándose. Miró a los jóvenes-pueden irse-. Los seis adolescentes salieron estrepitosamente del despacho, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Alan suspiró aliviado, y miró a los demás.

-Y bue...yo me iré a despejar-

-¿A despejar?-preguntó Uma sin comprender.

-Si, intentaré hacer yoga en algún lugar del colegio-

-Alan ¬¬-

-¿Qué?-preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros-no intenten cambiarme...no lo lograrán-y salió del castillo.

Caminó y caminó por los terrenos, hasta llegar a su lugar favorito: el campo de quidditch. Entró cauteloso, mientras respiraba hondo y se desperezaba. Se tendió en el musgo. Miró al cielo gris, y cerró los ojos. El campo de quidditch era un lugar tranquilo y placentero para relajarse, a menos que...

-ALAN ALAN-

"Oh no" pensó el chico al abrir los ojos y ver a la más insoportable de sus admiradoras.

-Alan cariño, tanto tiempo-dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba sobre él. Lo abrazó hasta ahogarlo. Alan sintió como si su cabeza se inflara. Se soltó bruscamente y la miró como si fuera...excremento de hipógrifo(jajajajaja).

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó enojado-¿no puedo estar tranquilo un momento..solo un momento Julia?-la joven miró al suelo.

-Solo venía a saludarte..te extrañé mucho en las vacaciones-dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Sonrió maliciosamente y se lanzó nuevamente sobre él.

"Otra vez..si Uma fuese así".

-¿Cómo has estado Julia?-preguntó él con voz ahogada. Ella lo soltó mientras sonreía.

-Muy bien...extrañándote-

-Ya me lo has dicho-dijo Alan mientras se acomodaba el cabello imposible.

-Te ves más bonito que el año anterior-dijo la joven acercándose a él peligrosamente. Por lo que el chico retrocedió varios pasos. Los labios femeninos se acercaban cada vez más a los de él...

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?-preguntó una voz más que conocida para el chico. Ambos miraron hacia la cerca.

-Uma-dijo él-no..no es lo que crees-

-¿Y qué se supone que es entonces?-preguntó enojada. La furia dentro de su cuerpo iba en aumento.¿Por qué él hacía esas cosas?...Los ojos le comenzaron a arder..no, no lloraría, no le daría el gusto a la tonta hufflepuff, y mucho menos le demostraría a Alan sus sentimientos.

-Yo me voy-dijo Julia mirando a Uma maliciosamente, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego de que se hubo ido...

-¿QUÉ HACÍAS CON ELLA?-le increpó Uma al bello Potter levantando el puño.

Alan retrocedió y la miró con la cejas fruncidas. ¡Qué lindo se veía enojado!...por eso le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

-Discúlpame..tú y yo no somos nada como para que me hagas escenas de celos..de patéticos celos, por cierto-dijo él señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente. Uma solo lo miró apenada.

-¿Por qué te molesta que hable con otras chicas?-

-No me molesta que hables con otras chicas..me molesta que coquetees con ella-dijo, mientras miraba al suelo con las mejillas rosadas.

-¿Por qué te molesta?-preguntó él con voz desmayada.

-Es que..es que...TE COMPORTAS COMO IDIOTA-bramó enojada.

-CÁLLATE..¿QUIEN TE CREES?..VIENES A INCREPARME Y TE ATREVES A INSULTARME?-Uma retrocedió varios pasos.

-Yo..yo...lo que pasa es que...

-¿QUÉ?-

-QUE ME GUSTAS..ERES LO ÚNICO QUE HACE QUE QUIERA LEVANTARME EN LAS MAÑANAS...YO TE AMO DANIEL ALAN POTTER-bramó ella mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas. El cielo sobre ellos, mientras tanto, relampagueaba.

-Yo..Uma..-

-No digas nada-dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Volteó para irse, pero una mano fuerte la detuvo. Alna la hizo girar sobre sí, y la acercó a él. Los ojos café del chico se encontraron con los húmedos ojos verdes de ella.

-Te amo Uma-le dijo mientras rozaba su nariz con la femenina. Ella cerró los ojos, mientras sentía los labios de Alan rozar los suyos. Se separó del chico y lo miró detenidamente. Sonrió con malicia, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Alan la miró con las cejas levantadas. Uma se acercó a él.

-Es algo que quiero hacer hace mucho tiempo..creo que desde que te vi desnudo por primera vez-le dijo mientras lo besaba. Lentamente, las túnicas gryffindors quedaron en el suelo, para seguirles las camisas.

Uma apreció el bien formado abdomen masculino. Lo abrazó y mordió sus pezones, mientras Alan gemía. La piel del joven era tersa y blanca, con pecas en los hombros..pequeñas pecas que enloquecían a la rubia. Los músculos marcados de Alan la entretuvieron, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos, mordiéndolos, al tiempo que él se dedicaba a desvestirla. De momento a otro, ambos ya estaban desnudos. Se miraron largamente.

-Espero que nadie nos vea-dijo Alan, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban debido a la vergüenza de estar desnudo en medio del campo de quidditch.

-Alan, es de noche y está a punto de llover-dijo Uma, acariciando el trasero redondo y duro del chico. Le mordió el hombro.

-¿Sabes? me excitas mucho-le dijo ella, besándolo fervorosamente. Él sonrió y la tomó en brazos, haciendo que ella le abrazara la cintura con las piernas, sintiendo la punta de la masculinidad de Alan en su entrada.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

-¿Tú que crees?-dijo ella, mientras él se introducía lentamente dentro de ella.

-Tranquila, estamos igual-dijo, al tiempo que se tumbaban en el suelo. La pelvis masculina empezó a embestir despacio, mientras la joven se aferraba a la amplia espalda del chico. Cerró los ojos, dejándose inundar por esa sensación nueva que la invadía. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo rojizo del joven, mientras besaba el cuello masculino con devoción.

Él la tomó de los muslos, penetrándola con más intensidad, haciéndola gemir, excitándose. Sus bocas se buscaron con desesperación, al tiempo que Alan apresuraba las embestidas, mientras ella gemía, suspiraba, gritaba, sollozaba.

Uma abrazó las caderas masculinas con sus piernas, al tiempo que el joven se erguía sobre sí y empujaba salvaje, mientras gritaba el nombre de la chica bajo él. Las transpiraciones se entremezclaron, sus sexos se unieron en uno (N/A: se entiende ¿no?). El placer los invadió al mismo tiempo, ambos cuerpos temblaron. Se miraron, respirando aceleradamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del bello pelirrojo, y se tendió sobre la joven. Se abrazaron, riendo. Se besaron con dulzura.

Alan se dedicó a besar el cuerpo entero de la chica, entreteniéndose con sus pequeños senos, jugando con su ombligo, acariciando las finas piernas, lamiendo su cintura.

Uma solo sonreía, y volteó, quedando sobre él. Le besó los marcados músculos del torso, para luego lamer la piel suave y blanca, bajando, bajando.

Los truenos los sorprendieron a ambos. Se miraron, mientras comenzaba a llover.

-Vamos a adentro-dijo Alan, tomando su ropa y vistiéndose. Uma tomó un frasquito de la túnica del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó mirando el contenido rojo. Levantó una ceja.

-Sangre de slytherin..quiero hacer una poción que me interesa-dijo él riendo. La abrazó, ella aún desnuda, y la besó.

-Déjame vestirme-dijo ella, apartándolo con ternura y sonriendo con malicia.

Alan nunca en su vida la había visto sonreír así. Esa sonrisa perversa, picarona...solo él solía hacerla. La miró mientras se vestía. Tan bonita, tan ella...y había sido suya, solo suya. Y esperaba que hubiese más días así.

-Vamos-dijo ella abrazándolo por la cintura. Lo miró detenidamente. Era una belleza de hombre, y lo amaba tanto.

-Uma-

-¿Sí?-

-Hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo, mientras se sonrojaba. Sus mejillas se veían increíbles en la penumbra de la noche.

-Dime-le dijo ella, deteniéndose, y haciéndolo voltear. Lo miró a los ojos, pero él rehuía de su mirada.

-Te amo Uma, y..me gustaría saber..si tú...-

Ella sonrió. Sabía lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Uma, besándolo dulcemente en los labios, abrazándose a su nuca, mientras profundizaba el beso.


	8. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Soy una chica!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO!!!!!!.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

_Capítulo 8: ¡¡¡¡¿Soy una chica?!!!!._

Era temprano en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo estaba calmo y silencioso en la Torre Gryffindor..hasta que....

-LEVÁNTENSE QUE NO LLEGAMOSSSSSSSSS-bramó un joven entrando estrepitosamente al cuarto de los varones de sexto. Regulus abrió los ojos asustado, mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-Alan...¿qué haces tan temprano?-preguntó mirando al joven pelirrojo que saltaba sobre la cama de Thomas, intentando despertarlo. El chico se detuvo y miró perplejo al joven Black.

-No llegaremos a desayunar-dijo Alan excusándose.

Reg suspiró. Había olvidado que el desayuno era una ceremonia importante para el joven Potter. Se levantó a regañadientes.

-Estaba soñando con tu hermana estúpido-le dijo golpeándolo, para luego adentrarse en el baño.

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SUEÑES CON ELLA, YO TENGO EL DEBER DE DESPERTARLOS PARA IR A DESAYUNAR-bramó el pelirrojo ofendido. Miró al rubio a su lado-levántate-

Thomas salió de su cama con los ojos semicerrados, caminando como sonámbulo...se dio de lleno la cara contra la pared.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD-Alan se retorcía de risa sobre la cama del rubio, el cual se tocaba el rostro, adolorido. Miró al pelirrojo y...

-MORIRÁS POTTER-se lanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con la almohada. Alan se debatía contra la almohada del rubio, pegándole patadas. Thomas lo tomó de la toga, intentando levantar al joven en el aire, pero Alan era bastante más grande en contextura que él, y lo único que logró fue que el joven Potter la propinara una patada en la cara. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Alan tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

-Thomas..Tom..¿estás bien?-preguntó levantándose de la cama y arrodillándose junto al joven desmayado. Lo miró detenidamente-oh no, lo maté-dijo, tapándose la boca con las manos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a tres jóvenes, las cuales miraron consecutivamente a ambos chicos.

-Alan..¿qué sucedió?-bramó Bellatrix arrodillándose junto a él.

-Lo que pasó es..que...golpeé a Thomas en la cara y..-la cara de Uma se contorsionó-ahora está tirado en el suelo inconsciente-

-Sí, eso lo vemos idiota-dijo Rose exasperada. Entre las tres intentaron levantar a Thomas del suelo, sin conseguir nada.

-Ay, que me parta un rayo-dijo Bellatrix sacando su varita del bolsillo y, pronunciando algunas palabras, levantó al chico en el aire. Miró a Alan-nosotras iremos a la enfermería-dijo enojada-cuando Reg salga del baño avísale-

Alan miró a Uma.

-No fue mi intención-dijo tristemente, notando que la rubia se mantenía alejada.

Ella solo movió la cabeza a los lados. Las tres jóvenes salieron del cuarto.

-RAYOS-bramó Alan cuando la puerta se cerró tras las chicas. Pateó el baúl de Thomas-ahhhhhhhhhh-

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE ALAN?-bramó Reg saliendo del baño rápidamente. El pelirrojo se tomaba el pie, mientras ponía cara de dolor.

-Nada, solo que patee el baúl de Tom-

-Estás más idiota que nunca...¿lo sabías?-dijo el joven Black riendo. Miró a los lados-¿y Thomas?-

-En la enfermería- Reg abrió los ojos sorprendido-peleamos juguetonamente..lo dejé inconsciente-Reg rió-no es gracioso-

-Oh vamos, ¿tú te crees que estaba inconsciente?-

-Pues...se veía muy real...además, con el golpe que le di-

-Oh Alan, ¡que ingenuo eres!-Reg sonrió-Thomas es un gran simulador-

-¿De veras?-preguntó el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama.

-Sí, es uno de sus grandes talentos-dijo Reg poniéndose su túnica de Gryffindor.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó al escuchar rugir a su estómago.

Bajaron las escaleras, dispuestos a ir al Gran Comedor. Al llegar a éste, una furiosa Cat se lanzó sobre Alan.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Thomas?-le preguntó tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.

-Solo lo golpeé-dijo el pelirrojo defendiéndose.

-LO DEJASTE INCONSCIENTE-bramó ella, mientras los demás alumnos volteaban a mirar.

-Catherine, basta, déjalo en paz-dijo McGonagall interponiéndose entre ambos. La mujer miró a la directora con aire ofendido.

-Ven Alan, no pasa nada, deja-dijo James tomando a su hijo menor del brazo.

-Pero papá..estoy preocupado por Thomas-

-No le ocurrió nada-susurró James-fingió todo, ahora mismo está hablando con su hermana-

Alan miró a James sin comprender.

-Reg me dijo que Thomas es de simular...-

-Pues es cierto, y que no te extrañe que Remus lo regañe por eso...le dio un fuerte susto a Cat-rió varios segundos-ve a sentarte y almuerza, que estás flaco-

-¿FLACO????-bramó el pelirrojo enojado, mientras su padre reía y se dirigía a la mesa de profesores-ESTOY PERFECTO-

-¿Y tienes que alardear eso?-preguntó una voz conocida para el joven Potter.

-Por supuesto, los que podemos alardear lo hacemos, slytherin mugroso-dijo Alan mientras sonreía falsamente.

-Mira Potter, yo no sé tú, pero más vale que empieces a cuidarte-dijo Sertroria apuntando a Alan con su varita.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué vas a hacerme?-preguntó Alan enojado.

-Sólo te diré eso-dijo el joven Snape, mientras se dirigía a su mesa. Alan miró al slytherin durante todo el trayecto hasta la mesa de la serpiente. Bufó. "Estúpido slytherin si cree que va a asustarme". Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, y sacó el frasquito lleno de sangre. Sonrió maléficamente, y miró a su hermano Harry, sentado junto a Remus. Salió del Gran Comedor, dispuesto a hacer la broma de su vida.

En otro lugar del Gran Comedor, un joven de impactantes ojos azules esperaba impaciente la llegada de su novia, de su hermana y de una amiga, cuando una joven un tanto molesta se le acercó.

-Hola Reg, feliz comienzo de clases-

-Hola Calixto, te deseo lo mismo-dijo el joven sonriendo.

-¿Sabes Reg?, este año quiero que se el mejor de mi vida-dijo la chica de ojos rasgados, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a él-así que....no creo que te moleste que te bese..¿no?-

-¿Y por qué no besas esto?-preguntó Rose, clavando su varita en la nuca de la joven ravenclaw. Ésta levantó las manos y volteó.

-Hola Potter..¿te molesta que bese a Reg?-

-Si y mucho-dijo la morena, aún empuñando su varita. Bellatrix llegó en ese momento.

-Bella..¿te molesta que bese q tu hermano?-

-¿A mí???..por supuesto que no-dijo riendo. Fue cuando vio los ojos asesinos de Rose-pues..em...si, me molesta amucho-dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Si tú lo dices Black, haré lo que tú quieras..quiero caerle bien a mi futura cuñada-dijo, mientras se dirigía a la mesa ravenclaw.

-CUÑADA TUYA EN TUS SUEÑOS-bramó Rose, mientras Uma la atajaba para que no se lanzara sobre la joven. Rose se soltó de Uma, mientras se acomodaba el liso cabello azabache, y se sentaba junto a Reg, que la miraba con ojos brillosos. Lo miró y sonrió.

-Pues..¿me puedes explicar por qué te molesta que MI hermano se bese con una chica?, ni que fuera homosexual-

-No es eso....es que...es...que...-se sonrojó intensamente, y miró su plato, el cual ya rebosaba de comida.

-Déjala tranquila Bella-dijo Reg de repente, mientras la bella Black se sentaba. Reg miró a los lados.

-¿Y Thomas?-

-Mira, el idiota de Thomas fingió que se desmayaba, así que debemos disculparnos con Alancito por nuestro comportamiento-

-Sí-dijo Uma suspirando, mientras mordía la tostada. Alan, SU Alan. Debía hablar con él.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó a Regulus, el cual se bebía de un sorbo el jugo de calabaza. Éste se encogió de hombros. Uma miró a la joven que se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola Naru..¿has...has visto a Alan?-la joven morena la miró ceñuda.

-No-dijo, mientras clavaba con furia su tenedor en una tostada.

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo la rubia, mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Uma, no llegarás a Transformaciones-

-Dile a James que me perdone-dijo-y dile también que fui a buscar a Alan-

Salió del Gran Comedor.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿dónde podrá estar Alan?" pensó restregándose las manos. "Puede estar en el campo de quidditch". Negó con la cabeza. "A estas horas no debió haber ido allí". Miró los retratos que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Uno de ellos le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Disculpe...-el anciano del cuadro la miró asombrado-¿ha visto un joven de cabellos rojos con gafas pasar por aquí?-

-¿Gafas?-preguntó una bella joven de otro cuadro-hemos visto un joven de cabellos rojos y gafas..muy bonito por cierto-las mejillas de la pintura se colorearon.

Uma puso cara escéptica. "Maldito cuadro", pensó. "Es solo un cuadro, no me quitará a Alan". Sonrió.

-Sí, bonito...muy bonito-rió durante varios minutos, mientras miraba las caras asombradas de los retratos.

-Pues sí, pasó por aquí..creo que se dirigía hacia la biblioteca-dijo una anciana de repente. Uma sonrió.

-Gracias- caminó apresuradamente hacia la biblioteca. Entró, mientras la enorme puerta chirriaba.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Lupin?-Madam Pince (¿qué edad debe tener????) miró a la bonita rubia entrar con cara asombrada al lugar.

-Madam Pince..¿ha visto a Alan Potter entrar en la biblioteca?-

-La biblioteca está cerrada ahora-dijo con voz dura.

-Pero...-

-Señorita Lupin, he estado aquí toda la mañana y ningún Potter ha entrado..¿quedó claro?-se cruzó de brazos y miró duramente a Uma. Ella bajó los ojos al suelo.

-¿Puedo revisar?-

-LE HE DICHO QUE NO HA ENTRADO NADIE, SEÑORITA LUPIN-

-Sí, lo sé-el cabello de la joven se había erizado debido a los alaridos de la bibliotecaria-pero quiero ver si...encuentro un libro-

-¿Qué libro?...yo se lo traeré-dijo con voz exasperada.

-NO...es que...no recuerdo el nombre...recuerdo la tapa- Madam Pince levantó las cejas.

-¬¬ De acuerdo señorita Lupin, cinco-le mostró el reloj de péndulo-minutos. Si no está aquí en cinco minutos, me veré forzada a llamar al celador Filch-

-No, no tardaré-sonrió y se adentró en la enorme biblioteca.

-¿Alan?-preguntó al llegar a los libros de Defensa-¿estás ahí?- se detuvo en seco al llegar a la gigantesca puerta de rejas, que dividía la parte prohibida del resto de la biblioteca. Estaba abierta. Podía ser que el travieso bomboncito de ojos café se había adentrado en la parte restringida. Uma suspiró. Entró y caminó entre las estanterías. De repente, una luz al fondo le llamó la atención. Se dirigió hacia allí...

-ALAN-el pelirrojo la miró asustado.

-Uma..NO GRITES-dijo Alan apretando los dientes. Ella sonrió. Miró el libro entre las manos del joven.

-¿Qué...qué lees?-

-Es..un libro de pociones- La joven leyó le nombre.

-Monste Potente Potions?- (N/A: perdón si no se escribe así..pero olvidé como se llamaba ese libro nn)

-Sí-dijo Alan anotando ingredientes de una de las pociones que aquel libro ilustraba.

-Alan..ese libro es prohibido-

-¿Por qué crees que lo tomé?-preguntó él mirándola con una sonrisa en su bonito rostro. Uma lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Amor-él la miró asombrado-quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana-Alan miró al suelo-Thomas lo fingió todo-besó la mejilla masculina con dulzura. La piel de Alan era suave y risueña. Un ligero tono rosado apareció en la cara del chico, que lo hacían ver inocente (N/A: porque de inocente...no tiene nada, jajajaja).

Uma sonrió. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla, para encontrarse con ese inmenso par de ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban. Se miraron largamente a los ojos, para luego besarse tiernamente. Fue apenas un roce de labios, apenas un roce de lenguas, de alientos (N/A: buenos alientos eh!), de respiraciones. Sus bocas se unieron un beso, que les hubiera gustado hacerlo durar eternamente, pero....

-SEÑORITA LUPIN-se escuchó que Madam Pince gritaba desde algún lugar muy cerca de la zona restringida. Se separaron de inmediato.

-Demonios, ahora nos encontrará-Alan guardó rápidamente el libro en el estante.

-Alan, ¿cómo saldremos sin que nos vea?-preguntó Uma desesperada.

-Madam Pince...¿qué se lo ofrece que me ha llamado?-escucharon que un hombre preguntaba.

-Maldición, el imbécil de Filch-dijo Alan. Tomó a Uma del brazo y la obligó a "pegársele" al cuerpo. Uma sintió los músculos duros del torso del chico contra su cuerpo, y luego una humedad entre sus piernas. "Sobretodo autocontrol".

-Miau-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-bramaron, volteando y encontrándose con...la Señora Norris.

-¿¿¿¿Escuchó eso????-preguntó Madam Pince a Filch.

-Sí, y viene de la parte prohibida de la biblioteca-

-Alan, Alan, nos encontrarán- él la abrazó.

-Tranquila mi princesita, tengo una solución-el pelirrojo puso algo sobre ambos, una capa, según pudo reconocer la chica. Justo en ese mismo momento, el celador y la bibliotecaria entraban al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban. Uma y Alan los miraron asustados, claro que no se dieron cuenta.

-Ven-susurró Alan, tomando la mano de Uma y saliendo de allí. Salieron de la biblioteca...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Uma al encontrarse a salvo.

-No preguntes, ya te contaré después...ahora...debo hacer una misión imposible-dijo Alan riendo. La miró-toma esto -Uma tomó el papel que el pelirrojo le entregaba. Miró lo anotado detenidamente.... "Te amo princesita", decía el papel.

-Yo...-comenzó, cuando Alan la besó fugazmente en los labios, para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo, riendo y mirándola de vez en cuando, mientras le tiraba besos. Uma sonrió enamorada y suspiró.

-SEÑORITA LUPIN-bramó la bibliotecaria saliendo de la biblioteca. Uma volteó, mientras escondía el papel que Alan le había entregado.

-¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?-

-Er....usted me dijo que saliera en cinco minutos-dijo intentando no parecer nerviosa.

-¿En qué momento salió?-preguntó Filch levantando una ceja..mirándola con esa cara que a Uma le daba miedo (N/A: a mí también me da miedo escalofríos).

-Salí....cuando...-ambos la miraron con las cejas fruncidas-ustedes no estaban-

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-preguntó Madam Pince con voz histérica.

-Cuando...salí-

-No es gracioso, señorita Lupin-dijo Aarhus Filch-me encantaría castigarla..se lo merece por maleducada-

-¿Sucede algo Argus?-preguntó una voz salvadora. Uma miró al hombre rubio y delgado detrás del celador.

-Profesor Lupin...su hija...está quebrantando reglas de la escuela-dijo Madam Pince. Uma sintió como los ojos de su padre la fulminaron y la taladraron dolorosamente. Se mordió le labio y tragó saliva.

-Eso no es cierto papá-Remus miró al celador.

-¿Qué pruebas tienen de eso?-preguntó astutamente, mientras, detrás de Madam Pince, Uma suspiraba aliviada. –Uma, ven conmigo- la joven se dirigió hacia su padre son chistar, mientras Madam Pince y Filch la fulminaban con los ojos.

Uma miró a Remus.

-Papá..gracias-dijo sonriendo. Remus la miró con ternura.

-No pretendo que seas un ejemplo...pero...trata de hacer las más disimulo, cariño nn-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la biblioteca?-

-Tu tío James-Uma sonrió y se prometió a sí misma agradecerle a su futuro suegro de aquel favor-me dijo que no fuiste a su clase..y que Alan tampoco lo hizo-Remus levantó una ceja y miró a la joven a su lado. Y Uma notó esa mirada penetrante...le recordaba a las miradas asesinas de Alan...

-Pues...papá...fui a buscar a Alan para pedirle perdón por lo de esta mañana..tú sabes...lo de Thomas-

-Sí hija, lo sé-dijo Remus mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la adolescente.

-Papi...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué vas a pedirme?-preguntó Remus riendo.

-No, nada, sólo quería saber...que pasaría si yo..me enamorara de...-la mirada escéptica de su padre le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-¿De?-

-No deja..no es nada-

-¿De quién estás enamorada?-preguntó astutamente el apuesto hombre. Uma se sonrojó excesivamente.

-De nadie...que crees nn-

-Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo-se encogió de hombros-lo averiguaré por mi cuenta-

-PAPÁ-

-¿Qué? nn-

Uma miró a Remus con ojos asesinos.

-Llegamos-dijo el hombre.

-¿A dónde?-

-A tu clase de Encantamientos-dijo Remus mirando a su hija.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las...once..en punto -dijo Remus mirando su reloj..muggle, ese que Harry le había regalado para Navidad. Uma miró la puerta frente a ella.

-Entra cariño, Lily te debe estar esperando- la joven entró, despidiéndose de su (atractivo) padre. La clase se detuvo cuando ella entró al aula.

-Señorita Lupin, al próxima vez que llegue tarde le restaré puntos a Gryffindor-dijo una muy estricta Lily desde su silla al fondo del lugar.

-Lo siento profesora Potter, no volverá a ocurrir-se sentó rápidamente junto a Nariwbe, que la miraba asombrada.

-¿Dónde has estado?..el profesor Potter se disgustó al saber que no irías a su clase-preguntó la joven Snape en susurros.

-Tuve un problema en la biblioteca-dijo la rubia mirando los ojos rasgados de su amiga. Sacó rápidamente su varita.-¿Qué hicieron?-preguntó, mientras miraba como Lily se acercaba a cada alumno para preguntar como le iba con el encantamiento.

-Pues...estuvimos recordando los hechizos convocantes..tú sabes..._Accio_-dijo, señalando el libro de su hermano, que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Oye-dijo el chico golpeando su mesa duramente.

-¿Algún problema señor Snape?-preguntó Lily mirándolo duramente.

-No profesora, ninguno-dijo el chico de piel pálida, mientras intentaba esconder su sonrojo bajo el inmenso libro de Encantamientos.

Uma rió, y miró a su amiga. La joven Snape le mostró lo que su hermano miraba.

-JJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDD-Uma se tapó la boca. Lily las había mirado levantando las cejas. Ambas se sentaron derechas al ver el rostro ceñudo de la señora Potter, para luego reír en voz baja. Y así pasó la hora y media, hasta que escucharon sonar la campana, lo que quería decir que ya debían ir a almorzar.

--------------------------------------

Regulus se había quedado varios minutos en clase de Transformaciones, ayudando a James con sus cosas. Miraba detenidamente el escritorio.

-Reg..¿te sucede algo?-preguntó James mirando al hijo de su mejor amigo. El joven negó con la cabeza.-¿No querías hablarme de algo?-Regulus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos durante segundos, en los cuales James creyó que el joven se había muerto.

-No-dijo Reg negando con la cabeza.

-Pues...ve a almorzar entonces-dijo James sonriendo. Regulus salió de allí apesadumbrado, nunca se atrevería a hablar seriamente con James de lo que sentía por Rose. Y hablando de Roma...

-REG-una joven morena se lanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, poniendo los rostros muy juntos...a pocos milímetros.

-Hola pastelito-dijo Reg sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió allí dentro?-preguntó ella rozando su nariz con la de él.

-Nada..no pude decirle nada-dijo Reg, acercándose a ella, con la ansias de unir sus bocas en un beso...un dulce y esperado beso. Cuando...

-Reg..Rose...¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó James levantando las cejas y mirando al joven Black y a su hija con mirada asesina.

-Pues..nada...-

-¿Y qué hacen tan cerca?-preguntó James luego, mirando a Regulus como diciendo "te mataré si tú has besado a mi hija".

-Es que....es que....Rose se sintió mal-dijo Regulus mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. "Sálvame" susurró.

-Sí, me...me maree un momento-dijo la joven, sonriéndole a su padre-pero ya me siento bien papá- voltearon y caminaron apresuradamente hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras James los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada. Llegaron al vestíbulo, en donde Rose se detuvo en seco. Volteó y tomó al joven del rostro, acercándolo al suyo.

-Te amo-le dijo, introduciendo sus manos bajo la camisa del chico. Reg sonrió y la besó. Había extrañado esos labios en las horas de clase. Se separaron la oír las risas de algunos chicos que se acercaban. Llegaron al Gran Comedor.

-Alan..apareciste-dijo Reg sentándose junto a él. El colorado sonrió. El apuesto Black miró una copa que estaba junto a la copa de zumo de naranja del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó interesado, mientras la tomaba.

-NO REG-bramó Alan cuando Regulus se tomó el contenido.

-Tiene buen sabor-dijo el joven Black. Miró a Alan, el cual se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa-¿qué es?-preguntó asustado, sabiendo la clase de cosas que el bonito Potter hacía. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, y unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. Se levantó con estrépito de su silla, y corrió hacia los sanitarios masculinos. Se encerró en el baño.

-¿Qué le sucede a Reg?-preguntó Rose dándose cuenta de que su novio ya no estaba. Alan puso cara triste.

-Iba a ser la mejor broma de la historia del mundo mágico y ese imbécil la arruinó-dijo mientras se volvía a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rose mirando a su hermano.

-Lo que Reg bebió fue la poción media-

-¿La qué?-preguntaron a coro las chicas junto a él.

-La poción que cambia el sexo-dijo tomándose el cabello.

-¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?????????-bramó Rose levantándose con estrépito de su silla. Quiso golpear a su hermano menor, pero la profesora McGonagall le llamó la atención.

-Señorita Potter, ¿se puede saber qué le sucede?- Rose miró a la ceñuda mujer que la miraba detenidamente.

-Este..idiota..-golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.

-Dinos qué sucede-dijo James al ver la desesperación de su hija. La morena se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-Es Regulus-dijo al llegar hacia sus padres, mientras miraba a Sirius.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-preguntó desesperado le apuesto hombre.

-Bebió algo que no tuvo que beber-dijo ella. Se levantaron de las sillas, y salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia los sanitarios masculinos, seguidos por los tres gryffindors restantes.

Al llegar, Sirius fue el primero en entrar al baño, gritando el nombre del chico.

-VÁYANSE-oyeron que gritaba una voz...un tanto femenina.

-Las chicas no pueden estar en los baños de chicos-dijo Uma acercándose a la puerta del sanitario.

-Yo no soy una chica!!!!!!!-bramó la persona dentro. Sirius se acercó.

-Hijo, soy yo...¿eres tú?-preguntó cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a..una hermosa chica de ojos azules. Se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras miraban al que había sido el hijo de Sirius.

-Regulus Ántares Black-dijo Sirius tomándose el pecho-¿qué te pasó?-

-¿Tú qué crees que me pasó? ¬¬-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDD-

-NO TE RÍAS-bramó Regulus mirando a su hermana con ojos asesinos.

-Pero..pero..pero...ES GRACIOSO..REGULUS YA NO ES REGULUS-

-CIERRA EL PICO BELLATRIX-bramó su mellizo enojado.

Sirius miró a su hijo con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Reg..tiene solución-dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda.

-Volverás a tu estado normal amigo-dijo Alan-aunque..no voy a negar que te ves LINDA-

-TE MATARÉ POTTER-bramó el joven Black, intentando lanzarse sobre el chico.

Sirius lo atajó justo a tiempo, salvando la vida del hijo de James.

-¿Cómo te llamaremos ahora?-preguntó Bella riendo.

-PAPÁ DILE QUE SE CALLE-

-Ya basta chicos no la molesten-

-PAPÁ ¬¬-bramó.

-Perdón no LO molesten nn-

-JAJAJAJAJA XDDD-

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Remus.

-NOOOOOOO-

-Reg..debemos salir de aquí-dijo Cat mirando al hijo/a de Sirius.

-Pero, no me pueden ver asi-dijo el chico con desesperación. Fue en ese momento que alguien entró al lugar...Martín Wood, uno de los amigos de Alan.

-Alan..alguien entró a nuestra habitación-dijo con tono desesperado-desordenaron tu baúl- las personas en el lugar se miraron consecutivamente.


	9. Extorsiones

Holaaa, luego de varios meses ausente, jejejeje, he actualizado de nuevo. Estas vacaciones no me han ayudado a inspirarme, pero tengan en cuenta que este capítulo se me ocurrió en la noche, mientras escuchaba música..así que agradezcan que yo escucho mucha radio..JAJAJAJAJA.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, Y A LAS QUE NO TAMBIÉN, POR LO MENOS LEEN EL FIC. Y A MIMI MALFOY: NO TE PREOCUPES, VACACIONES YA LO ACTUALIZARÉ..ME HA VUELTO LA INSPIRACIÓN.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

MALAS NOTICIAS: PARECE QUE LA WARNER QUIERE QUE HARRY POTTER 4 DURA TAN SOLO: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DOS HORAS Y MEDIA!!!!!!!!!.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!

_Capítulo 9: Extorsiones._

Alan corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, rogando que en su baúl su diario aún estuviese allí. Al llegar a su cuarto, el mundo se le vino abajo.

"Mi diario" buscó desesperado dentro de su baúl "oh por Dios, no está" se tomó el rostro con desesperación y, bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la lechucería, en donde Sirius se encontraba para enviarle una carta a su esposa.

-Sirius...debo decirte algo-dijo el bello pelirrojo, viendo como el hombre miraba como la lechuza desaparecía en el cielo.

-Dime-dijo él, volteando a mirar a la copia de cabellos rojos de James. El joven de ojos avellana miró detenidamente a los inmensos ojos frente a él.

-Robaron mi diario de mi cuarto-dijo. Sirius levantó las cejas.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?-preguntó el apuesto animago.

-Lo que puedan llegar a hacer los que lo tienen...hay confidencias mías escritas ahí-

-No te preocupes-dijo Sirius sonriendo-. Palmeó el hombro del chico, el cual sonrió y volteó, saliendo de allí.

En otro lugar, Regulus intentaba acostumbrarse al hecho de que quizás tuviese que quedarse en ese cuerpo por toda la eternidad. Miró a su derecha, y se encontró con los imperturbables ojos de Rose. La miró apenado, y bajando la mirada de vez en cuando. Cómo quería besarla, pero no podía, debía de ser incómodo para la pobre chica besar...a otra chica.

La puerta del despacho del profesor de Duelo, que en este caso era Sirius, se abrió para dejar ver a un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos grises. Regulus tragó saliva ruidosamente al verlo. El hombre miró a los presentes con mirada gélida. Harry, que se encontraba a varios metros de él, sonrió. Característica esa mirada en aquel hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco?-preguntó James mirándolo. El aludido miró detenidamente al pelirrojo que acababa de entrar al lugar, el cual abrió los ojos espantado y "corrió" hacia los brazos de su madre.

-Sólo vengo a hablar...seriamente con uno de sus hijos, señor Potter- Alan pudo sentir como la mirada del profesor de Pociones se clavaba sobre él.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Lily mirando a Alan con mirada asesina.

-Este día ha sido un tanto complicado para mí, y creo que también para alguno de ustedes-miró a Regulus-luego de almorzar volví a mi despacho, y me encontré con que faltan algunos frascos, o mejor dicho, que algunos de mis frascos se había vaciado mágicamente-clavó sus ojos de nuevo en Alan.

-Draquito, tú sabes que en este castillo todo puede...-

-NO ES GRACIOSO POTTER-bramó el rubio amenazadoramente. Harry sonrió.

-¿Y qué crees que ocurrió?-

-PUES CREO QUE SU HIJO ENTRÓ EN MI DESPACHO Y ROBÓ LA COLA DE DRAGÓN, LOS COLMILLOS DE SERPIENTE ARBÓREA Y VAYA A SABER CUANTAS COSAS MÁS-

Todos los presentes miraron al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico sonrojado-¿por qué siempre soy yo el culpable de todo?-

-PORQUE TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO CAPAZ DE METERSE EN LAS MAZMORRAS DE SLYTHERIN PARA ROBARLE AL PROFESOR-bramó Regulus levantándose de su silla.

-Oye...pero..¿cuándo he hecho una cosa semejante?-preguntó Alan ofendido.

-En primero, le robaste a la profesora de Astronomía un mapa con las constelaciones-dijo Rose.

-En segundo, le robaste a la ahora directora, una lista con las preguntas del examen-dijo Bellatrix.

-En tercero, le robaste a Hagrid uno de sus monstruos-dijo Uma. Alan la fulminó con la mirada.

-Y en cuarto, robaste una de las escobas de..la escobería-dijo Thomas, que acababa de entrar al lugar. Todos lo miraron asombrados.-Hola-

-Bueno ya-dijo Alan cruzándose de brazos-yo no he robado nada-

-Pues cómo explicas la poción-dijo Remus.

-¿Qué poción?-

-No te hagas Potter, la poción media-dijo el profesor Malfoy.

-Pues...-

-¿Ves?, no tienes forma de explicarlo-dijo Rose.

-¿Eres mi hermana? ¬¬-preguntó Alan. La joven lo miró sin comprender-porque nunca me defiendes-la morena rió.

-Bueno ya, lo hecho... hecho está-dijo James terminando con la discusión-ahora debemos esperar a que lo de Reg pueda arreglarse-

-Más te vale que se arregle-dijo Regulus mirando al pelirrojo y apretando los dientes. Alan se levantó enojado de su silla y salió de allí. Bufó, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

-Hooola Potter...¿qué?¿estás sosteniendo la pared?-preguntó Baltasar llegando junto al pelirrojo. Alan lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Qué quieres Snape?-

-Pues....nosotros..queremos...que sepas..que...tenemos....esto-y le mostró un libro de tapa azul. Alan abrió los ojos asustado.

-Mi diario-

-Sííííííí...Potter, tu diario-dijo Sertroria. La cara de Alan se contorsionó-¿qué se siente ser...humillado?-

-DAME ESE LIBRO-bramó Alan extendiendo el brazo.

-Oh, no-dijo Baltasar-te lo daremos solo si...haces lo que nosotros queramos-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alan sin comprender.

-Sí Potter, tendrás que hacer TODO lo que nosotros queramos..o sino...todas tus confidencias se verán pegadas en el tablón de anuncios-

-No se atrevan-dijo el pelirrojo con desesperación.

-Hoy mismo empiezas Potter-dijo Sertroria sonriendo con malicia y moviendo el diario entre sus manos. Los hijos de Snape dejaron a Alan desesperado y solo en el pasillo.

-Oh por Dios-dijo Alan golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Alan?-preguntó una voz femenina. El joven miró a la mujer que le hablaba-¿qué te hizo la pared?-

-Nada, señora, nada-dijo Alan, sentándose en el piso y apoyando su cara sobre sus rodillas. La mujer entró al despacho de Sirius. Los presentes la miraron perplejos.

-MAMÁ-bramó Bellatrix lanzándose sobre la bella rubia que acababa de entrar al lugar. Arabella sonrió y miró a la joven sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Reg?-la chica se largó a llorar ruidosamente.

-Sí, soy yo-dijo él/ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Cariño, no es nada-dijo ella besándole la mejilla, y mirando al hombre que la miraba sentado desde detrás del escritorio. Sonrió pícaramente al acercarse a él. Se miraron largamente a los ojos, para luego fundir sus bocas en un beso interminable. Bellatrix y Regulus miraron la escena sonriendo. Sus padres eran un ejemplo de amor, al igual que James y Lily...y que Remus y Cat, y Harry y Herms, ay caray!

-Te extrañé-dijo Sirius abrazando a su esposa.

-Yo también cariñín-dijo ella riendo.

-Ejem-dijo alguien dentro de la habitación-se supone que has venido a ayudarme, mamá-Regulus miró a Arabella con ojos asesinos.

-A sí, es cierto-dijo la bella mujer riendo-lo olvidé al besar a tu padre-cierto rubor apareció en el rostro del apuesto animago.

-Pues, debemos preparar el antídoto..¿no?-dijo Bellatrix mirando a Malfoy. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó Reg con desesperación.

-La poción tiene una duración, cariño-dijo Arabella mirándolo compasivamente.

-¿Y cuánto..?-

-24 horas, hijo-dijo Sirius. Y Reg sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

-¿¿¿¿TENGO QUE ESTAR ASÍ 24 HORAS??????-bramó Regulus tomándose los cabellos, ahora largos hasta la cintura. Al ver a sus padres asentir, se arrojó a la cama.-PERO NO QUIERO SER MUJER-

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser mujer?-preguntó Bellatrix con las cejas fruncidas.

-Es humillante-dijo Reg con la cara apoyada sobre el acolchado.

-¿Humillante?-preguntó Rose-ahora que eres mujer eres mucho más inteligente-los hombres en el lugar la miraron como queriendo matarla.

-¿Qué? nn-dijo ella riendo.

-Cállate Rose-dijo James mirándola detenidamente. Rose sonrió y se rascó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Entonces...-Thomas habló en ese momento-¿Reg tiene que quedarse así?-

-Sí, por lo menos hasta mañana-dijo Draco. Thomas se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Sí, ríete-dijo Reg ofendido.

James miró su reloj.

-Ustedes tienen clases aún-

-Pero no quiero salir así T-T-dijo Reg abrazándose a la almohada.

-No vayas entonces-dijo Lily riendo.

-Ah no, tú debes salir de aquí hermanito-dijo Bellatrix tomándolo de la muñeca y saliendo del lugar.

-NOOOOOOOO-bramó Regulus, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Varios chicos que pasaban por allí los miraron.

-Reg, imbécil, deja de gritar- dijo su hermana mostrándole el puño. Un joven pelirrojo sentado en el suelo los miró. Se levantó sonriendo.

-Hoooola muñeca-le dijo a Regulus, el cual lo golpeó en la cabeza furiosamente.

-YA BASTA POTTER, NO EMPIECES-

-Ejejejejejeje nn-Alan se tocó la cabeza adolorido.

-Vamos a la sala común-dijo Rose, mirando a Bellatrix, que se veía preocupada.

-¿Tú crees que sería conveniente llevar a...mi hermano a la sala común?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Rose mirando a su novio...extrañada de pensar que su novio era esa chica..¿no?.

-Porque...mira...imagínate que eres un chico Alan...imagínate que este taradito está sentado en el sofá de nuestra sala común-mientras tanto, Alan la miraba con cara sarcástica (¬¬)-y ves entrar a..esta joven..que por cierto es muy bonita nn-Regulus casi golpea a su hermana..dos minutos menor-y..y..la ves..lo primero que harás será preguntar quien es-

-O sea que tu punto es qué les diremos-dijo Alan.

-Oye, el niño es inteligente-dijo Reg sonriendo.

-Claro, por algo soy Potter-

-BUENO YA NO EMPIECEN-bramó Rose al ver que ambos...¿¿varones??? se miraban con caras asesinas.

-Pues les podemos decir que es una prima de ustedes-dijo Alan.

-¿Ah si?..hija de quién?...de mi tío Regulus?-la cara de Bellatrix se iluminó-ESO..LES PODEMOS DECIR QUE ERES MI PRIMA-

-¬¬ Y de quién soy hija, si se puede saber cerebrito?-preguntó Regulus cruzándose de brazos.

-Diles que es una prima lejana...pariente por parte de tu abuela-dijo Rose haciendo un ademán de impaciencia. Miró a la chica junto a Bella...su novio, veinticuatro horas sin besarlo, sin hacer el amor...SE VOLVERÍA LOCA.

-Bueno, pues, vayamos a la sala común-dijo Uma, mirando al bello pelirrojo frente a ella. Sonrió al notar que cierto rubor aparecía en las pecosas mejillas del chico.

-De acuerdo vamos-dijo Bella. Se detuvo de repente-¿y Thomas?-

-Adentro, siendo regañado por mis padres-dijo Uma encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien merecido se lo tiene-murmuró Bella, presidiando al grupo gryffindor.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la torre. Bellatrix, con semblante serio, entornaba las cejas de vez en cuando, mientras exprimía su cerebro todo lo posible, para encontrar una solución al problema de Reg; Uma y Alan se echaban miradas furtivas, y se reían por lo bajo al mandarse pequeños besos; y Rose y Reg se miraban desconsolados, sabiendo que tendrían que esperar veinticuatro horas para "reencontrarse" como antes.

-Bueno-dijo Bellatrix al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda-la contraseña es _Branquialgas_- la señora gorda miró a la joven Black con cara seria, para luego dejarles paso por el agujero que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor. Bellatrix dio media vuelta, mirando de frente a sus acompañantes.

-Bien, ella es mi prima...Regina-dijo de repente.

-¿Regina????-preguntaron a coro con caras escépticas.

-Sí, así le podremos decir Reg nn-dijo la bella muchacha de ojos azules.

-Bella ¬¬..me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero tus soluciones no me solucionan nada-dijo Regulus apoyando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos pienso en algo-dijo ella enfrentándolo-no como tú que lloriqueas como si lo que te ocurre fuese el fin del mundo-

-Pero si es el fin del mundo T-T-

-REG-bramó Bellatrix tomándolo de los brazos y zamarreándolo violentamente-MAÑANA SERÁS TÚ DE NUEVO, DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR-

-Entiéndeme hermanita .-

-NO, NO TE ENTIENDOOOOOO-

-BASTA-bramó Rose interponiéndose.

-No peleen mujeres nn-dijo Alan apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Reg.

-BASTA POTTER DEJA DE MOLESTARME-

-Jjejejejeje nn-dijo Alan retrocediendo-nunca-

-CHICOS COMPÓRTENSE-bramó Uma.

-DEJEN DE GRITAR-bramó un chico de séptimo que bajaba las escaleras. Todos lo miraron con las cejas levantadas. El joven gryffindor recorrió al grupo con la mirada, posando sus ojos en..Regulus.

-Oye, que chica más hermosa...¿quién es?-todos miraron perplejos hacia donde el muchacho miraba y se encontraron con... un Regulus de color azul por el terror.

-Ah...ah..ella...ella es mi prima Regina, ha venido a...visitarnos a mí y a mi hermano-

-¿Prima?...tú no tienes primas, mi hermosa Bellatrix-

Bellatrix sonrió con sorna-no me digas mi hermosa-dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el joven acercándose a ella.

-Primero: no soy de nadie..¿qué te crees?¿qué las mujeres somos pertenencias del primer idiota que gusta de nosotras?..además, yo soy de mis padres...ellos tiene absolutamente toda la patria potestad..y todo el derecho sobre mí-el chico levantó las cejas.

-Bueno ya-dijo Rose-ella tiene que venir con nosotras a nuestro cuarto-tomó a Reg de los hombros y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

-Oigan chicas...se supone que soy una chica..¿dónde dormiré?-preguntó Regulus nervioso.

-Pues..yo no tengo problema que duermas en nuestro cuarto, al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano...si podíamos bañarnos juntos cuando éramos bebés, no veo por qué no puedas dormir conmigo-dijo Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿SE BAÑABAN JUNTOS????-bramó riendo Uma. Reg la miró con ojos asesinos.

-Uma, tú ve a buscar a Alan, que se quedó abajo-dijo Rose-luego ven aquí-

A los pocos minutos, Uma y Alan llegaban al cuarto de las chicas de sexto.

-Regi, preciosa, Xavier el de séptimo quiere que mañana tú y él se encuentren en el campo de quidditch-dijo Alan con voz melosa. Regulus lo miró con ojos espantados.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ?!?!?!?!?!?-bramó Regulus levantándose de la cama, y yendo amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo.

-REGULUS-bramó Rose lanzándose sobre él/ella-mañana serás hombre de nuevo, no te preocupes-la voz tranquila de la chica calmó al cuerpo de mujer.

-Pero..pero..el idiota de tu hermano concretó una cita para mañana-

-Sé que mi hermano es idiota, pero mañana ya serás un hombre otra vez-

-No no-dijo Alan riendo-la cita es mañana en el desayuno- Reg y Rose miraron a Alan fijamente.

-TE MATARÉ POTTER-bramó el joven Black lanzándose sobre él.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan, ¿por qué no me esperaban? ME HE PERDIDO TODA LA DIVERSIÓN-bramó un joven rubio que entró en el lugar. Las tres chicas lo miraron con caras enojadas, mientras Regulus estrangulaba a Alan.

-Thomas..volviste-dijo Bellatrix con cara sombría.

-Pues sí nn-

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?-preguntó Rose, intentando hacer oídos sordos a los ruidos que su novio y su hermano hacían el chocar contra los muebles.

-Me prohibieron ir a Hogsmeade un mes-dijo Thomas avergonzado-y yo que quería ir a la Casa de los Gritos-

-Eso te pasa por imbécil-dijo Uma-sabes que papá puede ser muy permisivo, pero no lo enojes o...abstente a las consecuencias- Thomas hizo un ademán de impaciencia. Miró a Bellatrix, la cual miraba al suelo.

-USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE PELEAR-bramó Rose mirando a su hermano y a su novio. Ambos la miraron. Se separaron lentamente, mientras se acomodaban la ropa.

-No te preocupes Tom, hallaremos una solución-dijo Reg palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Hallaremos?¿no querrás decir mi hermana hallará? ¬¬-preguntó Bellatrix escéptica.

-Ay Bellita no empieces nn- Alan rió ante las palabras de Reg. Miró su reloj.

-Se supone que nosotros aún tenemos clases..hoy he faltado a mis clases favoritas-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Uma.

-Y nosotros tenemos Cuidado de Seres Mágicos-dijo Bella-si no fuera porque la imparte Remus moriría del aburrimiento-

-Pues..nosotros debemos ir a Pociones-dijo la joven Lupin mirando a su novio.

-Oh no...una hora y media con el Malfoy más insoportable-

-Aguántatela-dijo Uma saliendo del cuarto. Alan la siguió, luego de saludar a los demás con una seña de la mano. Ya en la sala común...

-Uma..¿de verdad quieres ir a Pociones?-preguntó Alan riendo pícaramente. Ella lo miró sonriendo. Alan la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, para luego dirigirse con lentitud hacia el lóbulo de la oreja femenina. Lo mordió gustoso, mientras Uma sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda.

-¿Chicos?-preguntó Nariwbe mirándolos desde la puerta del cuarto de quinto.

Miró hacia ambos lados, y luego salió a encontrarse con ellos.

-¿Van a Pociones?-

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo Alan. Las mejillas de la joven Snape se colorearon. Sí, le gustaba el chico, pero por una cuestión de respeto, no solo hacia Uma, sino también hacia su padre, el cual prefería morir a emparentarse con un Potter, había decidido mantenerse lejos del pelirrojo.

-Pues vamos-dijo Nariwbe, sonriendo a Uma, mientras la tomaba del brazo. La joven Lupin miró a Alan de soslayo, sonriéndole. Bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común..

-Oye, Potter..¿has conseguido la cita?-preguntó el prefecto de séptimo. Alan lo miró con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

-Pues sí..mañana, en el desayuno-y salió, siguiendo a las jóvenes.

Al llegar a las mazmorras, los tres se encontraron, no sólo con los demás chicos de gryffindor, sino también con los slytherins, con los cuales compartían la mayor parte de las áreas. Uno de los slytherins volteó a mirarlos, y sonrió a Alan malvadamente. El pelirrojo cerró los puños con ira, mientras abría la puerta del aula y entraba con estrépito. Se sentó en uno de los bancos al final del lugar, mientras miraba como Uma se sentaba junto a él. La miró a los ojos, al tiempo que ella sacaba su libro de Pociones.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre entre tú y..-miró al joven que se sentó frente a ellos-Sertroria Snape?- Uma se había volteado, y miraba a Alan directamente a los ojos. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando el chico frente a él volteó y dijo:- Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije esta mañana-Alan y Uma lo miraron. Alan, con ojos rabiosos, y Uma, con mirada asombrada.

Fue en ese momento que el profesor Malfoy (N/A: era de esperarse..¿no? nn) entró al lugar dando un portazo. Los miró detenidamente a cada uno, posando su mirada especialmente en Alan. Hizo aparecer varios nombres raros en la pizarra, y se dispuso a hablar.

-Sí, Potter, ¿recuerdas..lo que ocurrió esta mañana?-

-Pues..¿sabes que no?-dijo Alan escéptico-hoy me conjuraron un _Obliviate_ y olvidé por completo quién soy-

Sertroria golpeó la mesa.

-Mira Potter, más vale que empieces a respetarme-Alan se cruzó de brazos y levantó las cejas-harás todo lo que yo te diga...-se acercó a Alan y murmuró-a menos que quieras que toda la escuela se entere de El Mapa del Merodeador-los ojos café de Alan se abrieron de par en par, asustados-o de la capa de invisibilidad que heredaste de tu hermano..o de..lo que sientes por Uma-

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo, Snape-dijo Alan apretando los dientes.

Sertroria volteó, mientras Malfoy seguía hablando sobre los T.I.M.O.s, que eran los exámenes que se les venían encima a los alumnos de quinto año, Alan apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, desesperado.

-Alan...¿quieres explicarme qué ocurre?-escuchó que una voz junto a él decía.

-Luego te digo-dijo él, mientras anotaba los ingredientes de la "droga pacífica", la cual servía, según el profesor, para calmar la ansiedad y la agitación.

-Pues bien-dijo Malfoy-tienen todo lo que necesitan en el armario de provisiones..pero ATENTOS, si se pasan en la dosis pueden poner al que la beba en un profundo e irreversible sueño-miró a todos-empiecen ya-.

Alan miró a su lado y sonrió, levantándose a tomar los ingredientes de la poción.

-Potter, más vale que empieces a prestar atención en mis clases-dijo Malfoy-me he dado cuenta de que siempre estás hablando-Alan tomó lo que necesitaba y fue a su banco, dispuesto a no discutir con el profesor..por lo menos por ese día.

-Cuéntame lo que ocurrió entre tú y Sertroria-le dijo Uma al sentarse. Él suspiró.

-Robó mi diario-dijo. Uma abrió la boca-no me preguntes cómo lo hizo, porque de veras que no lo sé-

-Pero eso es imposible...-dijo Uma pensativa-¿cómo pudo haber entrado en la Torre Gryffindor?-

-No lo sé-dijo Alan, mientras preparaba la poción.

Una hora y media después, luego de dejar los frascos con la poción sobre el escritorio del profesor, salieron airosos de la clase de Pociones, mientras Malfoy miraba a Alan con las cejas fruncidas, aceptando que el chico era bastante bueno en su materia (N/A: algún Potter debía romper la tradición familiar de llevarse mal con esa materia..aunque la buena predisposición de Alan con las pociones se debe a que, en realidad, le encanta prepara pociones prohibidas nn).

-No te preocupes amor, algo haré para sacarte de ese aprieto-le dijo Uma a Alan mientras se dirigían hacia Adivinación. Esperaron varios minutos bajo la trampilla. Ya al entrar en el aula, Uma tuvo una idea.

-ALAN..puedes darme tu capa-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú solo escucha...debes prestarme tu capa, es la única forma de que pueda ayudarte...y el mapa, por supuesto-

-El mapa no lo tengo yo, lo tiene Reg, y no creo que quiera dártelo-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras escuchaba como la profesora Trelawney hablaba sobre la descripción de los sueños. Uma se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo necesito saber dónde está la sala común de Slytherin-sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Alan sin comprender. Uma solo sonrió.

Algunas horas después, y luego de sufrir con Historia de la Magia, los alumnos de Hogwarts se dignaron a ir a cenar.

-Bella...¿dónde está Reg?-preguntó Uma a la joven Black, al sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor.

-Pues..-se acercó a ella-el pobre no ha salido de mi cuarto-la miró con una ceja levantada-¿por qué?-

-Porque necesito que me de el Mapa del Merodeador-dijo con voz inocente.

-¿Para qué quieres el mapa?-preguntó Bella sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Necesito saber dónde está la puerta a la sala común de Slytherin-

-¿Puedes contarme para qué propósito?-preguntó la bella Black sonriendo. Uma respiró hondo y, luego de mirar a Alan por unos instantes, habló.

-Los Snape entraron en nuestra sala común y robaron el diario de Alan-

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?-Bellatrix frunció las cejas a más no poder.

-No lo sé-dijo Uma-sólo sé que quiero..ayudar a Alan-

-No te preocupes, hablaré con Reg...yo te ayudaré también-

Algunas horas después...

-Uma-dijo una voz, mientras caminaba en la penumbra de la Torre Gryffindor.

-Aquí Bellatrix- Uma conjuró el encantamiento de luz (_Lumus_), para encontrarse con una Bellatrix un tanto despeinada, con un pergamino en la mano.

-¿Tienes la capa?-Uma le mostró una tela brillante bajo su brazo.

-¿Vamos?-

Salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor, caminando apresuradas, escondiéndose bajo la capa de Alan.

-Oye-Uma rompió el incómodo silencio-¿cómo entraremos a..?-

-Averigüé la contraseña-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Uma asombrada de lo que Bella era capaz.

-Pues..tengo un admirador de Slytherin-dijo ella sonriendo. Uma abrió a boca, sin pronunciar palabra. Luego de caminar un largo trecho, y de bajar varias escaleras, se detuvieron.

-Llegamos-dijo Bellatrix. Miró la pared frente a ella. Respiró hondo-Salazar Slytherin-dijo, mientras un agujero en la pared les daba paso. Entraron.

-Bueno, este lugar me recuerda a lo que alguna vez vi en las fotografías viejas de mi padre-dijo Bellatrix mirando a su alrededor.

-Vamos Bella, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo una impaciente Uma, mientras subía las escaleras. Llegaron al dormitorio de los alumnos de quinto luego de varios minutos de haberse perdido.

-Cielos, esta maldita mazmorra es enorme-dijo Bellatrix en susurros, mientras esquivaba varias prendas íntimas arrojadas en el suelo.-¿Qué haces?-

-Intento abrir este baúl-dijo, señalando un enorme mueble con las iniciales SS. Luego de varios _alohomora_, Uma se dio por vencida-no puedo abrirlo-se sentó en el suelo, respirando aceleradamente. Bellatrix se acercó al baúl e inhalando profundamente, murmuró-_bombarda_-. El baúl, por lo tanto, explotó violentamente, lanzando al aire las túnicas, los libros, los calderos y todo lo que contenía.

-BELLA-bramó Uma nerviosa, mirando consecutivamente a los slytherins, que milagrosamente seguían durmiendo, mientras el caldero chocaba contra la pared.

-No te preocupes, anda, busca el diario-

Uma se puso en cuclillas frente al baúl-éste es-sacó un libro forrado en azul-ay no, esta no es la letra de él-dijo mientras leía. A Bellatrix, detrás de ella, se le iluminó el rostro.

-No importa, tengo una idea-dijo, mientras tomaba el pequeño libro en manos de Uma-ya veremos lo que hará el Snapy éste si se entera de que..su horrendo diario cayó en manos enemigas-dijo, sonriendo complacida. Oyeron que uno de los slytherins se movía en su cama y profería un grito, al ver que sobre su cara había un calzoncillo de Sertroria.

-Vámonos ya, pero antes..-sacó su varita y, sonriéndole a Uma, se decidía a hacer alguna maldad a Sertroria, que dormía inocentemente en su cama.


	10. Solo unas horas más de martirio

Volvi....y muy rápido por cierto. Quiero avisarles que este capítulo es...rarísimo.

Quise escribir algo deprimente, q al principio lo es, pero terminé escribiendo algo q me resulta muy gracioso. Espero que les guste. Y si algún chico lo lee, ESPERO QUE LO HAGA REFLEXIONAR EN CIERTAS COSAS...y también que no se ofenda.

M.O.S

M.O.M

M.O.P

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

_Capítulo 10: Solo unas horas más de martirio._

Rose se encontraba sentada en su cama, mirando la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido. Era la única de las cuatro chicas que se encontraban en el cuarto que estaba despierta, sin contar que Bellatrix había salido. Miró hacia la puerta del baño, de donde salía una muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Suspiró. Maldita sea la hora en que Reg tomó esa bendita poción.

-Me siento muy extraño con esto-dijo Reg ruborizándose. Rose mantuvo su mirada fija en la chica que era su novio. Era muy extraño conversar con él/ella sin largarse a llorar.

-¿Dónde dormiré?-preguntó Regulus rascándose la cabeza. Rose bajó la mirada.

-Aquí, conmigo-dijo en un susurro. Reg tragó saliva. Sabía que debía de ser difícil para la pobre tener que verlo hecho una mujer. Muy difícil..y extraño. Se acercó lentamente a la cama con dosel, en donde la joven se volteó a mirar a través de la ventana. Se sentó en una de las puntas de la cama, dándole la espalda a Rose.

Se sentían tan distanciados el uno del otro, y eso que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Iba a ser incómodo dormir juntos en el estado en que Reg estaba. En otra ocasión habría sido memorable, romántico, divertido, pero esta vez no. Sería feo, asqueroso quizás para Rose, y vergonzoso para Reg.

Él suspiró, sintiendo como el frío de la noche entraba. Volteó a mirar a Rose. Ella se había acercado hasta el alféizar de la ventana, la cual había abierto. Reg la miró detenidamente durante varios minutos, hasta que ella hizo un movimiento extraño, como si quisiera arrojarse al vacío.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó levantándose con estrépito de la cama. Rose ni siquiera volteó a contestarle, siguió en su intención sin percatarse de que él había llegado a su lado.

-Rose-ella lo miró, y Reg pudo ver lágrimas en los bellos ojos café de la chica. La abrazó con desesperación, como si intentara devolverle la cordura con amor.

-Esto es demasiado para mí-oyó que Rose decía. La tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo (N/A: mirarla no será?).

-Amor-esas palabras sonaban extrañas saliendo de la boca de una chica-son sólo unas horas más de martirio-dijo sonriendo. Rose lo abrazó e irrumpió en llanto.

Se sentía tan raro abrazar a una chica, la cual era su novio, su queridísimo novio, notando que ya no sentía ese pecho duro y musculoso que tanto le encantaba, sino que sentía dos senos tibios pegados a los suyos, así como los brazos fuertes, que habían desaparecido dando paso a brazos delgados y femeninos, y así con las piernas, que ahora eran finas, y la espalda, ya no era ancha y bien formada, ahora era fina...todo en él había cambiado. Lo único que quedaba del antiguo Reg eran los ojos y la sonrisa. Aquello que la deslumbró por primera vez, ni siquiera una maldita poción había logrado quitárselo al chico. Y eso, en un punto, era bueno. Por lo menos sabía que podía recordarlo mirándolo a los ojos. Suspiró.

-Quiero irme a dormir-dijo Rose con voz quebrada, soltándolo y alejándose. Reg la miró hasta perderla de vista tras el dosel. Volteó y miró a la luna, que se encontraba en cuarto creciente. Apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio, cerrando los ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, de matar a golpes a Alan, aunque en realidad el pelirrojo no tenía la culpa de todo lo que ocurría, más bien la culpa era enteramente suya, sabiendo como era Alan..no debió haber tomado la poción.

Cosas del destino, como diría la profesora Trelawney, o estúpidas coincidencias, como le diría su incrédula hermana. Si era el destino..¿de qué ayudaba tener que soportar veinticuatro horas de un cuerpo femenino?, siendo él un hombre, le gustaban las mujeres, pero mirarlas, no transformarse en una. Y si eran coincidencias..¿coincidencias de qué?. A las personas las cosas les ocurren por alguna razón misteriosa, que luego se transforma en lección. Pero eso a Reg no lo ayudaba en nada. ¿Lección de qué?..¿lección de que tendría que aprender a comportarse con las mujeres?, pero si él era un caballero. ¿Y si era un castigo del cielo?. Aunque Reg no creía en los castigos divinos. Pero...¿y si todo aquello era para que empezara a creer?. Porque si hay algo que es cierto, es que la vida es un círculo de lecciones: si te portas mal con alguien, alguna vez vas a retractarte; si tratas mal a los demás, tarde o temprano te quedarás solo, y etc, etc. Todos estos pensamientos locos estaban surgiendo en la mente del joven Black (N/A: aunque vale constar que todas estas esquizofreniadas salieron de MI mente nn), que cada vez se deprimía más por la situación. Golpeó el vidrio frente a él. Una extraña idea se le había ocurrido para explicar todo. PRUEBAS DE LA ADOLESCENCIA.

¿Increíble?, claro que no. ¿Estúpido?, quizás. ¿Absurdo?, SÍ. Desechó la idea de que eso le ocurría para probarlo, porque Reg no creía en nada. Ni en Dios, ni en los angelitos, ni en los santos..ni siquiera había creído en Papá Noel y los Reyes Magos, así que mucho menos creería en pruebas divinas. Volteó y se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo.

-Tienes un problema Regulus Ántares Black-le dijo su reflejo.

-Sí-dijo él/ella, desvistiéndose. Se miró detenidamente. Era..era...era una hermosa mujer. Era raro encontrarse con esas piernas...y verse afeitado.

Ahora se daba cuenta de algo: de lo complicada que puede ser la vida de las mujeres:

Primero: depilarse. ¿Para qué se depilan las mujeres?, por higiene, puede ser, pero principalmente para que un hombre le mire las piernas!, pero no solo las piernas, en sí nosotras nos depilamos el cuerpo entero.

Segundo: la menstruación: el peor castigo que Dios pudo habernos dado.

Tercero: MAQUILLAJE!!!!...¿para qué nos maquillamos?, si se supone que hay que ser natural..NO UNA PUERTA.

Cuarto: los complejos. Ellos nunca entienden que los culpables...SON ELLOS. ¿Por qué una chica puede verse fea?, porque algún idiota le debe decir que es fea. ¿Por qué una gordita casi no quiere salir a la calle?, porque los tarados le dicen que es gorda. ¿Por qué las rubias quieren ser morochas?¿por qué las morochas quieren ser rubias?¿por qué las lindas están estructuradas en tontas?¿por qué las inteligentes tienen que ser feas?¿o las feministas lesvianas? ¿o por qué las que salen con muchos chicos son putas?, si ellos salen con 800 chicas y se creen vivos. BASTAAAAAA.

Regulus se tomó la cabeza. Su mente..su mente era su mente, no la mente de una chica, la mente de un chico. Pero..¿qué tanto hacía cambiar la poción?¿solo el cuerpo?..¿o la mente también cambiaba?.

Respiró aceleradamente, mirándose al espejo. Se vistió y salió del sanitario. Miró a la cama de Rose, en donde ella dormía plácidamente. Se acercó.

-No sabes como te entiendo ahora amor-le dijo, para besarla en la mejilla-tranquila, solo unas horas más de martirio-y salió del cuarto.


	11. ¿Conversaciòn de hombre a hombre?¿o de m...

Debe ser muy extraño para ustedes que yo actualice tan seguido, pero..ESTO DEBE SER UN MILAGRO DE LA NAVIDAD..jajajajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo diez, me parecía tan delirante.

Y ojalá que les guste este capítulo. Y DEJEN MUCHÍSIMOS REVIEWS!!!!!.

Gracias a todos los reviews!!!!!.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

ATENCIÓN: CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A BELLATRIX Y THOMAS....al fin no?.

PERO....no es lemon, es CASI lemon...LEAN.

_Capítulo 11: ¿Conversación de hombre a hombre?¿o de mujer a hombre?._

Bellatrix y Uma debieron correr fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, ya que uno de los alumnos de quinto se había despertado a los gritos. Menos mal que llevaban puesta la capa invisible. Por cierto..¿de dónde había salido esa capa?.

-Uma-la rubia miró a su acompañante-¿de dónde sacaste esta capa?-

Uma se encogió de hombros-no lo sé, Alan la tiene hace mucho tiempo-

-Vaya-dijo Bella-ese niño siempre nos sorprende- Uma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron apresuradamente hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Ya al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda...

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, salía apesadumbrada a través del cuadro.

-REG-bramaron ambas al verla. La joven las miró asustada.

-Chicas-dijo apoyando su mano en el pecho.

-Reg..¿qué sucede?-preguntó Bellatrix acercándose.

-Necesito preguntarte algo sobre la poción que tomé-

-No sé nada sobre esa poción-dijo Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si quieres puedo ir a buscar el libro de donde la sacó Alan-dijo Uma sonriendo.

Regulus la miró con ojos agradecidos. Abrazó a la rubia con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-

-No es nada Reg-dijo Uma, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría, o sus costillas se quebrarían dentro de ella. Luego de ser soltada por Reg, la rubia salió en dirección a la biblioteca, escondiéndose bajo la capa de Alan.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Thomas?-dijo Reg esperanzado de que su amigo supiese algo sobre la bendita poción media.

Bellatrix sintió como sus nervios se alteraban.

-A..a...a Thomas?-preguntó con voz desmayada-pero se supone que él está durmiendo-

-Lo despertaremos-dijo su hermano riendo. Bellatrix tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Ven, acompáñame-dijo Reg sonriendo-¿sabes la contraseña?-

-Claro, por algo soy prefecta-

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo Reg con sorna-papá casi se suicida al enterarse-rió durante varios minutos, y aún más con la cara asesina de su hermana.

Entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Subieron la escaleras hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Entraron por la puerta que decía "Sexto". Dentro de ésta, esperaron que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, para luego acercarse a una de las camas con dosel.

Reg corrió la cortina, para encontrarse con un adormilado Thomas.

Bellatrix lo miró con ojos deseosos. Su hermano destapó al joven rubio, el cual se estremeció.

Thomas abrió los ojos con lentitud. Miró detenidamente a las dos chicas frente a él.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó refregándose los ojos.

-Tom, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo la chica que se encontraba junto a...la bella Bellatrix.

-Dime-dijo Thomas, mirando más que bobo a la hermosa Black.

-Pues..quiero saber si..-Reg notó que Thomas no lo miraba a él, en realidad miraba a...Bellatrix-quiero saber si sabes en qué lugar de la biblioteca se encuentran los libros de Pociones-miró a su hermana de soslayo.

-Pues..en la sección de Pociones..o en la sección restringida-dijo Thomas, aún mirando a Bellatrix.

Reg sonrió pícaramente y salió del cuarto, seguramente dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Thomas y Bellatrix se quedaron solos en el cuarto, literalmente solos, claro, ya que estaban rodeados de tres varones.

-Pues..yo...debo irme a mi cuarto-dijo ella riendo incómoda. Sentía la mirada hipnotizada del rubio sobre ella.

Thomas la miraba fijamente. Bellatrix era tan hermosa..Bella era bella. Eso, muy bella por cierto, como su nombre decía. Una preciosa rosa, pero con algunas espinas.

-No, siéntate aquí-dijo él dejándole un lugar en su cama.

Bellatrix dudó, pero terminó por aceptar la petición. Se sentó en una de las puntas de la cama, intentando estar alejada del chico. Pero no lo logró.

Thomas se acercó a ella, mirándola de arriba abajo. Aspiró su aroma, ese perfume dulce y tentador, tal cual ella era. Acarició el cabello lacio y suave de la joven frente a él. La piel blanca del cuello se veía tan deliciosa, especial para morder. Y así lo hizo. Mordió el cuello de Bellatrix como si fuese fruta madura.

Ella se estremeció. Volteó a mirarlo. Los ojos azules de la joven brillaban increíblemente, y había aparecido un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas. La tomó del rostro y la besó, saboreando esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Las lenguas de ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado y prolongado.

Bellatrix se sentó sobre Thomas, mientras le quitaba la remera del pijama, abrazando la cadera masculina con las piernas. Él la tomó de los muslos y la acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Se separaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba el aire. Se miraron largamente a los ojos. Thomas estaba despeinado y semidesnudo. Bellatrix sonrojada...y feliz.

-No puedo creer que te desee tanto-dijo él acariciándole la espalda.

Bella sonrió y, abrazando la nuca del chico, volvió a besarlo apasionadamente. Comenzó a moverse seductoramente sobre él, escuchando leves gemidos por parte del joven al que besaba.

-Me gustas demasiado Bella, me vuelves loco-susurró Thomas, mientras ella se meneaba sobre él, excitándolo. Sí que la joven sabía como ponerlo a hervir.

Le quitó la camisa con desesperación, para encontrarse con uno de los más hermosos cuerpos del colegio. Los senos de Bella lo invitaban a saborearlos, su cintura era fina y bien curvada...y más abajo, el paraíso. El paraíso intacto, en el que ningún hombre había explorado. Aunque valía constar que quería ser él el que tuviera ese honor. La abrazó y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, el cual pedía a gritos un poco de mimos (N/A: nosotras te los damos Tommy nn). Le quitó el sostén con manos magistrales, de experto, y se quedó deslumbrado al encontrarse con los increíblemente bien formados senos de la chica.

Bella respiraba aceleradamente. Aunque le encantaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Él sonrió al notar el sonrojo de la chica. La abrazó con dulzura, apoyando su cabeza sobre los senos femeninos. Los lamió, escuchando como ella gemía al contacto de su lengua tibia. Los saboreó con desesperación, mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en el pelo, como una gata mansa.

Bellatrix lo detuvo, tomándolo del cabello con fuerza y obligándolo a mirarla. Sonrió con picardía, mientras él levantaba una ceja. Lo empujó contra la cabecera de la cama, meneándose felinamente. Lentamente, los pantalones de Thomas bajaron hasta quedar su ropa íntima al aire, en donde un bulto bastante pronunciado se abría paso. Rápidamente, sus boxer bajaron también. Bella sonrió abiertamente, tomando al miembro con una mano y, acto seguido, lo introdujo de lleno en la boca.

Thomas gritó de placer al sentir la lengua de la chica en una de sus partes más sensibles. Ella lo mordió, lo lamió en toda su extensión, haciéndolo gritar a viva voz, al tiempo que él le pedía más y más.

-Shhh-le dijo Bella, mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

-¿Quién pidió que te detengas?-preguntó Thomas casi sin aire. Ella rió, tomando nuevamente el miembro entre sus manos, y acariciándolo con devoción.

Bella lo besó con fervor para opacar los gritos y los gemidos que profería el chico, a ver si alguien se despertaba y le arruinaba el glorioso momento. Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió, nadie despertó...se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a..Uma y Regulus.

Menos mal que estaba el dosel corrido, por lo que ninguno de los dos intrusos (o intrusas) vio lo que ocurría en la cama junto a la ventana.

-Uma, te dije que no entraras así-dijo una voz femenina que Bella y Thomas reconocieron como la de Reg.

-Espera, te traje el libro-dijo Uma-ahora lo que quiero es que mi hermano me ayude..sabes que él sabe más de pociones que yo-

-Puedes preguntarme a mí-dijo Reg.

-Oye, si supieras tanto de pociones no te la habrías tomado..ingenuo-

Thomas y Bella se miraron. Él se vistió rápidamente, mientras ella se ponía el sostén y la camisa. Salieron ambos de la cama.

-CHICOS-dijeron a coro Uma y Reg. El joven Black (en este caso LA joven Black) miró a Thomas frunciendo el ceño. El chico se veía despeinado y sonrojado, como si...se hubiese estado besando con su hermana. Ah, y su hermana, se veía radiante de felicidad.

-Bueno-la que habló fue Uma-en el libro leí que la poción que él...ella..tomó no solo cambia físicamente, sino también cambia la personalidad-

-Así que..si te sientes demasiado femenino...-comenzó Thomas.

-Es por culpa de la poción-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

-Tom-dijo Reg. Éste miró a la chica.-¿Podemos hablar?-

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Bajaron a la sala común.

Reg se sentó en el sofá, cruzándose de piernas. Thomas rió ante este gesto.

-¿De qué te ríes?-el rubio señaló hacia las piernas de la chica. Reg miró.

-Lo siento-dijo avergonzado.

-La poción surte mucho efecto..estás más femenino que nunca-dijo Thomas riendo.

-Oye, no hemos venido a hablar de mí ¬¬-dijo Regulus descruzándose de piernas-hemos venido a hablar de lo que sientes por mi hermana-Thomas dejó de reírse y miró a la chica con miedo. A pesar de que era una chica ahora, en su interior seguía siendo Regulus Ántares Black, y el chico, aunque era muy desinteresado de la vida de su melliza, ya que él siempre había dicho que era la vida de ella, se preocupaba por los asuntos sentimentales de la bella Black, sabiendo que si su hermana estaba idiotizada por un chico, debía ser que éste valía la pena.

-Pues...-comenzó Thomas. Reg lo detuvo con una seña de la mano.

-Tom..de veras que jamás he visto a mi hermana tan...tan..tan estupidizada por alguien-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Thomas-¿qué no soy el primero?-

-No seas estúpido-dijo Reg enojado-quiero tener una conversación de hombre a hombre contigo- Thomas levantó la cejas.

-De..¿hombre a hombre? O.o-

Regulus entendió la indirecta.

-Bueno, tú me entiendes ¬¬-

-Querrás decir de mujer a hombre nn-

-Basta Thomas o te golpearé ¬¬-

El bello Lupin rió, mientras la bella Black fruncía el entrecejo, pareciéndose muchísimo a Arabella cuando se enojaba.

-Pero...-comenzó Thomas-de seguro que a Bella le han gustado otros chicos-Reg lo interrumpió.

-Sí, por supuesto, y además tú has visto lo que es mi hermana-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Oh vamos Tom, no seas lerdo...me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras no-

-Er...oo-Thomas se sonrojó excesivamente. Bajó la mirada-eso no tiene nada que ver-

-Claro que sí-dijo Reg-quiero decir que le han gustado muchos chicos...pero no se compara con lo que siente por tí-se acomodó el cabello tras su oreja-he vivido con ella desde que nos concibieron y créeme-lo miró con las cejas levantadas-la conozco MUY bien a mi hermana-

-Pero...¿a qué viene todo esto?-preguntó Thomas-no entiendo qué logras con hacerme un interrogatorio-

-¿Sabes lo que logro?-Thomas negó con la cabeza-que mi padre no te lo haga-

-Ah-

Reg sonrió.

-Esto va más allá de "gustarse" Tom-siguió-yo sé que mi hermana siente algo fuerte por ti-sonrió-la conozco-

Thomas miró al suelo.

-Quiero saber si ella te gusta-siguió Reg.

-Si claro, no sabes cómo me pone-dijo Thomas. Se tapó la boca instintivamente.

Reg comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Vaya, entonces sí te gusta nn-se puso serio de repente-pero...¿solo te parece bonita...o...va más allá de lo carnal?-

Thomas respiró hondo.

-La amo Reg-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Me encanta que digas eso nn-se levantó y tomó el rostro de su amigo-ahora dímelo a la cara-

-Amo a tu hermana-le dijo mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos-la amo, y si algún día tengo el valor de decírselo a ella...-

-Y LO TENDRÁS-bramó Reg-claro que lo tendrás, o me veré forzado a hacerlo por ti-

-¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ??????-bramó Thomas-Reg no-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó la chica encogiéndose de hombros-haré feliz a mi hermana..y esa es una de las cosas que más quiero que ocurra-pensó durante unos segundos-además de casarme con Rose y que me de muchos hijitos nn-

Thomas levantó las cejas. La joven frente a él se acercó y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Thomas, eres mi mejor amigo-dijo sonriendo-sabes que te quiero-el joven Lupin tragó saliva-tú y mi hermana se merecen el uno al otro-le palmeó la espalda-piénsalo-y subió las escaleras.


	12. Una mañana agitada

Bueno este capitulo es...¿gracioso?..no sé, yo me he reído mucho al escribirlo, en realidad yo siempre me río al escribir nn...ojalá que a ustedes les guste.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero los 39 grados de sensación térmica me tiene moribunda.

Dejen reviews....gracias por su paciencia!!!.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

_Capítulo 12: Una mañana agitada._

A la mañana siguiente, en la Torre Gryffindor, más específicamente en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto...

-REGINA LEVÁNTATEEEEEEE-bramaba Bellatrix a la joven que dormía en la cama de Rose.

-Oye, esta chica sí que ronca-dijo Ursula, mirando a la chica que abrazaba la almohada.

-Sí-dijo Katia, saliendo del baño.

-¿Puede ser que dejen de acosarla?-dijo Rose, que ya estaba vestida.

-O.O Por Dios, no puedo creer que ya estés lista- dijo Mía, que reía ante la cara escéptica de Bellatrix.

-REGINA DESPIERTA-bramó Bella, pateando a la chica. Ésta cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, despertándose de repente.

-¿¿¿¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE IMBÉCIL????-bramó Reg tomando a su hermana del cuello.

Todas las miraron asustadas.

-Ejejejejeje nn-dijo soltando a Bellatrix, la cual lo abofeteó segundos después.

-COMPÓRTATE IDIOTA-

-DEJA DE GRITARME-

-BASTA-bramó Rose-¿qué es este conventillo?-

-ESTO NO ES UN CONVENTILLO-

-YA BASTA-bramó Bella-la prefecta aquí soy yo-

-¬¬U-todas las chicas junto a ella la miraron con sarcasmo.

-No nos lo recuerdes..¿quieres?-dijo Katia riendo.

-Creo que eres la primera Black que es prefecta...pobre diablo ¬¬-murmuró Reg.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Mía, mirando a Reg-por lo que sé, el único Black que no ha sido prefecto...fue Sirius Black-

-Y Regulus claro-dijo Ursula.

-Por cierto-dijo Katia con un rubor en sus mejillas-hoy tendremos clase de Duelo...¿se enteraron?-Bella, Rose y Reg se miraron.

-No sabíamos-

-Al fin hombres guapos, luego de tantos monstruos-dijo Mía riendo pícaramente.

Rose y Bella la miraron levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Rose frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues..que al fin tenemos profesores guapos...-dijo Ursula riendo.

-Las clases de Defensa, Transformaciones, de Cuidado de Seres Mágicos y de Duelo son mis favoritas ahora-dijo Katia.

-DILO DE NUEVO Y TE ASESINO-bramó Rose mostrándole el puño a la rubia de rizos.

-Oye Rose, no te enfades, además no somos las únicas que lo dicen-dijo Mía, intentando calmarla.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?-

-Que todas las chicas de la escuela dicen que Sirius, Remus, tu hermano y tu padre son hombres muy guapos-

-Dilo de nuevo y reprobarás Encantamientos-dijo Rose, soltándose de Reg, que la había tomado de los brazos para que no se lanzara sobre la chica. Mía tragó saliva.

-Nosotras vamos a vestirnos nn-dijo Ursula, intentando cambiar de tema. Reg la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Tú no vas a vestirte?-le preguntó Katia, mientras se quitaba el camisón, quedando en ropa íntima. Los ojos de Reg se abrieron como platos, cosa que Bellatrix notó. Se acercó a la joven y la tomó del brazo.

-Hermanito..disimula-le dijo al oído.

-Lo siento..pero sigo siendo hombre-dijo Reg riendo.

-¿Qué le sucede a Regi?-preguntó Mía, mirando a la joven que la miraba pasmada.

-Es lesviana-dijo Rose celosa, notando que su novio miraba baboso a sus compañeras.

-Regina...¿podrías salir afuera por favor???-dijo Ursula poniéndose el camisón sobre el cuerpo, avergonzada. Reg miró enojado a Rose, la cual le mostró la lengua. Salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaron antes de que era lesviana???-dijo Mía sonrojada-¡¡qué vergüenza, yo desvistiéndome frente a una chica que se moría por verme desnuda!!!-Rose y Bella se miraron riendo. En otro lugar....

-¿¿¿Reg???-preguntó Alan al bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común, mirando a la joven que estaba sentada en unos de los sofá. El pelirrojo miró hacia las escaleras-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Me echaron-

-Pero..se supone que eres una chica-dijo Alan. La miró de arriba abajo-¿te has dado cuenta de que estás en camisón?- Reg abrió los ojos perplejo.

-OH NO-bramó, viendo que varios chicos mayores bajaban las escaleras, posando sus ojos sobre ella.

-Epa, epa...-dijo uno acercándose a Alan y rodeándolo con un brazo-Gran Potter, eres todo un ganador-

-Tener a una hermosa joven en camisón debe ser todo un lujo ¿eh?-dijo otro.

-Aviso, chicos, que esa muchacha es mía-dijo Xavier, acercándose. Alan miró a Reg con un asomo de sonrisa, mientras a éste el corazón se le salía del espanto.

El joven de séptimo se acercó amenazadoramente hacia Reg, el cual se retorció en el sillón.

-REGI DEBES IR A VESTIRTE-bramó Bellatrix, que bajaba las escaleras en ese instante. Miró a todos los chicos que rodeaban a su hermano.

-¿Llego en mal momento?-

-No, hermosa Bellatrix, acércate-

-Ni en tus sueños me acercaré a ti, Héctor-contestó ella, tomando a la aterrorizada joven de ojos azules del brazo.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos lo intenté-dijo el chico, mirando como las dos muchachas subían las escaleras. Los seis suspiraron, mientras Alan reía...si supieran esos que la joven junto a Bella era...un joven.

-¡QUÉ MUJERES!-

Ya arriba...

-NO SABES CUÁNTO TE AMO-bramó Reg abrazando a Bellatrix y besándola en la mejilla.

-REG NO SEAS IDIOTA, DISIMULA- cuatro chicas miraban a las dos jóvenes con caras asombradas.

-Bella...¿ella... te dijo que te ama?-preguntó Mía asustada. Rose rió.

-Bella..¿tú también eres de la otra vereda?-

-AY POR FAVOR DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES-bramó Bella-YO SOY BIEN MUJER-

-Oye, que yo sea lesviana, no quiere decir que no sea mujer-dijo Reg riendo.

Las tres chicas junto a Rose se espantaron.

-Lo admitió-

-Sí..es rara-

-Huyamos-

Las tres miraron a Reg sonriendo nerviosas.

-Nosotras tenemos que irnos-dijeron a coro, y corrieron hacia la sala común.

Segundos después...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD-

-¿¿¿Vieron sus caras? XDDD-preguntó Reg tomándose el estómago con las manos.

-Sí XDDD-contestó Bellatrix, limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras se descostillaba de la risa.

-Creo que hemos logrado asustarlas-dijo Rose riendo. Miró a los mellizos-oigan, ya está, dejen de reírse-ambas chicas se encontraban llorando en el suelo, aún riéndose.

-Bueno...XDDD...Reg..ve a vestirte-dijo Bellatrix intentando contener la risa. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza y, aún riendo, entró al cuarto de las chicas.

Bellatrix miró a Rose.

-Tengo hambre...¿vamos a desayunar?-preguntó. La bella Potter asintió con la cabeza.

-REG, TE ESPERAMOS EN EL GRAN COMEDOR-

-Esperen-bramó, saliendo del cuarto-voy con ustedes nn-

-¿Cómo te has vestido tan rápido? O.O-preguntó su hermana perpleja.

-El hambre llama nn-

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, en donde se encontraron con Thomas, con Uma y con Alan.

-UMA-bramó Bella sentándose a su lado-¿ya lo has hecho?-la chica asintió con la cabeza-perfecto-

-¿Ya has hecho qué?-preguntó Alan interesado.

-Ya lo sabrás amorcito-le susurró Uma. Fue en ese momento que un joven..o más bien, una calabaza con cuerpo humano, entró al Gran Comedor, seguido de una carcajada general.

Los seis gryffindor miraron al slytherin con cara pasmada.

-FUISTE TÚ POTTER ¿VERDAD?-bramó la calabaza con piernas, acercándose al pelirrojo. Alan lo miraba boquiabierto.

-Yo no fui..pero quien haya sido es un genio-dijo el bello Potter riendo.

-Ah por cierto, Sertroria-dijo Bellatrix, sacando algo de su mochila.

-¿¿¿Sertroria???-dijeron a coro Alan, Thomas y Reg. Se escucharon carcajadas por parte de los tres.

-Sólo queríamos avisarte que...tenemos esto-le mostró un libro de tapa azul.

-Mi diario-dijo el slytherin asustado-¿qué quieres?-

-Que nos digas donde está el diario de Alan-dijo Uma con voz firme.

-No te lo diré-dijo Sertroria, mientras una lechuza se posaba sobre su gigantesca cabeza de calabaza. Algunos rieron ante esto.

-De acuerdo-dijo Bella, abriendo el libro y..-escribo en este cuaderno porque necesito hablar con alguien...ya que no tengo amigos, porque los imbéciles que se juntan conmigo son más tontos que Hagrid, el guardabosque-

-YA BASTA BLACK-bramó Sertroria, sintiendo las miradas de todos.

-Dinos dónde tienes el diario-

-YO NO LO TENGO-bramó el slytherin.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO LO TIENES IDIOTA?-bramó Uma.

-YO NO LO TENGO..lo tiene...-miró a la gryffindor junto a Thomas.

-¿Nariwbe?-murmuró Uma. Miró a la morena-No puede ser-

Sertroria miró a Bellatrix.

-AHORA QUÍTAME ESTO-bramó enojado. Bellatrix rió.

-Pero..si te queda bien...calabaza-

-QUITAME ESTO BLACK O TE JURO QUE...-

-¿O te juro que qué?-preguntó Reg levantándose. Sertroria la miró con cara orgullosa.

-Por favor niña..¿qué vas a hacerme eh?-preguntó riendo-¿golpearme?-

PUMM (se supone que es el ruido de un puñetazo)..Sertroria quedó inconsciente en el suelo, luego de ser golpeado por Reg.

-SEÑORITA-bramó McGonagall mirándola con las cejas fruncidas. Reg se encogió de hombros.

-¡QUÉ MUJER!-suspiró Xavier en voz alta. A Regulus le dio taquicardia al verlo.

-Por cierto-dijo Alan riendo pícaramente-REGINA, ¿TÚ Y XAVIER NO TENÍAN UNA CITA???-

-CÁLLATE POTTER-bramó Reg sonrojado y nervioso.

-Es cierto bella dama-dijo Xavier acercándose temerosamente a ella. Sirius, que se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores, miró a James y a Remus, pidiendo que ayudaran a Reg.

-Señorita..em..señorita-comenzó James, dándose cuenta de que no sabía cómo llamar a la chica.

-Niña, tú...la de cabello negro-todos lo miraron perplejos- ven, debo decirte algo-dijo Sirius levantándose de la mesa. Regulus intentó correr hacia su padre, pero...

-No no, tú tienes una cita conmigo-dijo Xavier, yendo hacia la chica y tomándola del brazo. La arrastró hacia el vestíbulo.

-Oh no-dijo Sirius, mirando a James y a Remus. Siguieron a ambos.

-XDDD-Alan reía en la mesa gryffindor.

-ALAN ¿ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUE?-bramó Rose. Varias miradas se posaron en ellos.

Mientras tanto, un bonito joven gryffindor caminaba, junto a una aterrorizada chica..o chico, por los pasillos de la escuela, sin saber que los seguían los profesores Lupin, Potter y Black.

-Y..-comenzó el chico, mirando a la bella joven junto a él-eres muy bonita..¿lo sabías?-se acercó amenazadoramente, intentando besarla, cuando...

PAFF 

Ella le propino una trompada en la nariz.

-Vaya, parece que tu nueva hija sabe defenderse-le dijo James a Sirius mirando la escena desde detrás de una estatua.

-Parece nn-contestó el animago riendo. Mientras tanto...

-¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS????-bramó Xavier sobándose la nariz, la cual sangraba.

-No..no...¿¿¿¿¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME GUSTAS????-bramó Reg desesperado, intentando alejar a ese chico lo más posible.

-Ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos-dijo Xavier arrogantemente y, tomándola de los brazos, la besó en los labios.

-O.O- James, Sirius y Remus miraban la escena perplejos, cuando...

-NOOOOOOO-el apuesto señor Black salió de detrás de la estatua, gritando y corriendo a auxiliar a su hijo/a.

Regulus empujó violentamente al chico de séptimo contra la pared opuesta, maldiciendo y dándole patadas en el bajo vientre.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUAJJJJJ!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡AJJJJJ!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡GUACALE!!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ ASCO!!!!!!!-bramaba mientras lo golpeaba y escupía al suelo.

-Ya, ya, Reg tranquilízate-

-¿¿¿TÚ VISTE LO QUE ME HIZO EL CANALLA?????-bramó mirando a su padre y señalando al ahora inconsciente joven.

-Pues...sí-contestó Sirius azorado.

-ME BESÓ...¿¿¿Y AHORA CÓMO HARÉ PARA MIRAR A LA CARA A MIS AMIGOS????...MÁS VALE QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES LES DIGA NADA, PORQUE SINO...-

-¿Por qué sino qué Regulus Black?-preguntó James amenazadoramente-a nosotros NADIE nos amenaza-Reg bajó la mirada instintivamente. Los ojos café de James, cuando éste estaba serio, le recordaban a los de Rose y, al sonreír o reír graciosamente, a los de Alan.

-Pues...¿qué haremos con el pobre???-pregunto Remus mirándolo preocupado.

-MATARLO, ASESINARLO, DESCUARTIZARLO, AHOGARLO, CORTÁRSELA-bramó Reg.

-Podríamos hacer eso-dijo Sirius mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Sirius ¬¬, se supone que somos personas R-E-S-P-O-N-S-A-B-L-E-S-dijo Remus en un intento de hacer reflexionar al animago.

-Pero...¿cómo lograremos que el chico olvide lo que hizo???-preguntó Reg asustado.

-Pues le haremos un _Obliviate_ y ya-dijo James. Miró al joven contra la pared-cuando logre despertar-

-Cuando logre volver de la muerte-dijo Remus riendo. Miró al primogénito de Sirius-sabes dar buenas palizas nn-

-Me sorprende como están las chicas ahora-dijo Sirius.

-¬¬U-Reg miró a su padre como queriendo asesinarlo.

-Bueno, creo que debemos volver a desayunar-dijo James, mientras su estómago hacía ruidos-tengo hambre-

Volvieron al Gran Comedor, llevando a cuestas al joven inconsciente...

-Contigo quiero hablar-dijo McGonagall acorralando a Reg. Éste tragó saliva ruidosamente-diles a tus amigos que también quiero hablar seriamente con ellos..principalmente con tu hermana- la joven se dirigió asustada a la mesa gryffindor, mientras la mayoría de los alumnos la miraban.

-McGonagall quiere hablar "seriamente" con nosotros-dijo Reg al sentarse junto a Rose.

-¿Saben?, ya estoy harto de pasarme todos los desayunos en el despacho de la directora-dijo Alan mientras saboreaba su tocino.

-Para que dejes de pasar el desayuno con ella, deberías dejar de ser tú ¬¬-reprochó Rose.

-Oye, oye, no te quejes de tu lindo hermanito...al fin y al cabo te diviertes gracias a mí-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno..¿dijo cuándo debemos ir?-preguntó Thomas.

-Pues..no-dijo Reg.

-¿Y entonces?..yo no voy a esperar toda la mañana a que me castigue-dijo Alan.

-No será necesario, joven Potter, ya estoy aquí para castigarlo-se escuchó que una voz decía desde atrás del pelirrojo. Alan se puso rígido en su silla.

Los seis gryffindors miraron a la directora, la cual estaba acompañada de la jefa de su casa, o sea, Lily. La bella mujer pelirroja suspiró mientras miraba al menor de sus hijos. Tan igualito a James, igual de lindo e inteligente que él...e igual de bromista. Por lo menos Harry y Rose habían nacido más equilibrados y correctos.

-¿Piensan seguirme jóvenes, o esperan que los haga levitar hasta mi despacho?-preguntó McGonagall, intentado no comenzar a gritar. Esos chicos lograban sacarla de quicio.

Los jóvenes tomaron sus mochilas y la siguieron. Caminaron silenciosos hacia el despacho de la directora.

Ya al entrar, se sentaron apesadumbrados, mirando a la ceñuda mujer que se paró en frente de ellos.

McGonagall respiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Yo..-comenzó. Los jóvenes la miraron como si temieran que ella les lanzara un maleficio-no puedo entender cómo nunca..NUNCA...dejan de hacer estupideces, principalmente en el desayuno-dijo, mirándolos uno por uno. Empezó a caminar alrededor de las seis sillas en la que los adolescentes estaban sentados-ayer...este joven de cabellos rojos-Alan suspiró y miró al suelo-transformó a uno de sus "primos" en una chica-Thomas rió por lo bajo, mientras Regulus lo miraba con ojos asesinos-luego me enteré, de que dos jóvenes entraron en la sala común de Slytherin, y robaron algo de uno de los baúles de los alumnos de quinto-Bella y Uma se miraron asustadas-hoy me encuentro con que el hijo de uno de los ahora más importantes magos del Ministerio fue transformado en un zapallo con cuerpo humano-

-Un Minozapallo-puntualizó Alan. Su madre y McGonagall lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Alan cierra la boca-le dijo Lily.

-Y, no solo eso, sino también tres de mis colegas me acercaron a un joven de séptimo inconsciente, magullado y golpeado por..una joven-se detuvo y los miró-y no sé si también debo decir lo que ocurrió el primer día de clases, cuando todos los alumnos slytherins sangraron a más no poder..muchos se desmayaron y tuvieron que quedarse en la enfermería-Alan abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿De verdad?-

McGonagall lo miró fijamente.

-No entiendo cómo siendo hijo de Lily, Alan, haz salido tan incorregible-dijo, mientras se arreglaba los anteojos-lamentablemente también eres hijo de James, creo que debe de ser eso-

-¿Qué tiene que ver papá en esto?-preguntó Rose- él es un hombre muy correcto-

McGonagall miró a Lily con las cejas levantadas.

-Creo, niña, que no conoces bien a tu padre-dijo la directora-de acuerdo, sí, es un gran hombre, un gran mago.. fue un gran auror también-Rose frunció el entrecejo-pero no puedo negar que tu hermano ha salido idéntico a él-lo miró-para mi disgusto y el de la sociedad mágica en general-

-Tampoco soy tan malo-reprochó Alan. McGonagall sonrió.

-El punto es-los miró fijamente-¿qué tengo que hacer con ustedes?-

-Em....¿pagarnos un viaje al Caribe?-preguntó Alan. Lily quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. McGonagall apretó los dientes.

-No hay forma de que se comporten como es debido-dijo-sus madres fueron alumnas ejemplares en la escuela...pero parece que los genes Black, Potter y Lupin tiene más fuerza que los genes Evans, Figg y Lamark-

-Minerva-dijo Lily-Sirius, James y Remus también eran buenos alumnos..mejores que nosotras-

-Bueno, tú entiendes a lo que me refiero-miró a los jóvenes-inteligentes, excepcionalmente inteligentes...pero insoportables, terriblemente bromistas y alborotadores, principalmente James y Sirius-Alan, Reg, Bella y Thomas sonrieron, al contrario de Rose y Uma.

-Bueno...entonces...¿de qué se queja?-preguntó Alan-usted lo dijo: somos excepcionalmente inteligentes-

-Y terriblemente bromistas, y me sorprende que la señorita Black sea así-Bellatrix se acurrucó en su silla.

-Profesora...de verdad, lo de Sertroria fue por una causa justa-dijo Bellatrix.

-Y lo de Reg por accidente-siguió Rose.

-Y lo del joven golpeado...un percance necesario-dijo Regulus.

-Profesora-comenzó Uma. La directora la miró fijamente-lo que Bella hizo fue por una buena causa-

-¿Buena causa?-preguntó-¿buena causa dices?-tragó saliva-SI SEVERUS SE ENTERA, TOMARÁ REPLESALIAS, NO SOLO CONTRA MI DIRECCIÓN, SINO TAMBIÉN CONTRA MIS TRES MEJORES PROFESORES-

-Por favor, señorita Minerva, no grite, va a darle un ataque-dijo Alan.

-USTED VA A DARME UN ATAQUE SEÑOR POTTER-

-Minerva, por favor, castígalos, pero no te pongas así-la directora tomó aire.

-Pues bien...su castigo será...-

-Oh vamos..no me diga que va a hacernos recoger excremento de hipógrifo..o lavar los sanitarios, eso ya me aburre-dijo Alan. La cara de McGonagall se puso violeta-azul.

-NO, será algo mucho peor señor Potter, se lo puedo asegurar-

-¿Peor?, no hay ningún castigo que nos aterrorice-

-No habrá quidditch para ustedes este año-

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!?????????-bramaron a coro. Las caras de pánico de Alan, Reg y Thomas daban que hablar.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-bramo Alan tomando la falda de la directora-NO PUEDE HACERNOS ESO-

-O si puedo, señor Potter, y no habrá nada que puedan hacer-

-LE PROMETO QUE SERÉ UN BUEN NIÑO-

-Basta Alan-dijo Lily. El pelirrojo miró a su madre enojado.

-Tú le diste la idea ¿verdad?-preguntó Alan fuera de sí.

-Pues sí, sabiendo cómo es tu padre, tú eres igual a él-

-CUANDO PAPÁ LO SEPA TE PEDIRÁ EL DIVORCIO-

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Lily. Rose miró a su madre apenada.

-Mamá-dijo, mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo tomaba de los hombros-esto es peor que estar muerto-

-Tú no sabes lo que es estar muerto-dijo Lily con los ojos húmedos.

-El quidditch es lo único que me gusta de esta escuela-dijo Alan. Una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes lo miró echando chispas de los ojos-la segunda cosa que más me gusta de esta escuela nn-dijo luego sonriéndole a su novia.

-Si tanto te disgusta Hogwarts ¿por qué vienes entonces?-preguntó Lily derramando lágrimas.

-PORQUE TENGO QUE HACERLO-dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros.

-YA CÁLMENSE-bramó McGonagall-no pueden ponerse así los seis por el castigo-los adolescentes la miraron ceñudos.

-Prefiero que me expulsen antes de que me quiten los partidos de quidditch-dijo Bella.

-No sea exagerada señorita Black-

-No la entiendo profesora-dijo Uma-usted..usted...-

-Yo nada, señorita Lupin-dijo, saliendo del despacho. Ya al cerrarse la puerta....

-Muchas gracias mamá-dijo Alan enojado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

-Cariño, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti..que seas más responsable y estudioso-

-Pero..pero..¿no entiendes que yo no soy como tú?-dijo Alan mirándola a los ojos-¿por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarme tal cual soy?-

-Hijo...-comenzó Lily.

-Este es el peor castigo que nos han dado-dijo Bella.

-Nunca podré superarlo-dijo Thomas.

-Tampoco es para tanto-dijo Reg. Los cinco lo miraron enojados-mírenle el lado positivo..ustedes no han cambiado de sexo....¿o sí?-todos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-Tienes razón...-dijo Bella-por cierto..¿no deberías estar cambiando de sexo ya?-

Todos miraron a Reg fijamente, mientras éste se pegaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Pues...se supone que cambiaré de sexo en el almuerzo..¿no?-dijo la joven.

-Pues..creo que sí..¿a qué hora tomaste la poción?-

-¿Qué materia tenemos ahora?-interrumpió Rose.

-¿Nosotros? Pociones-

-Ja ja, yo ya tuve ayer..me salvé nn-dijo Alan riendo.

-Pero Pociones no es tan malo-dijo Thomas, tomando su mochila y poniéndosela al hombro.

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de Pociones...tengo algo en contra del idiota de Malfoy-dijo Bellatrix-no solo por el hecho de que me mira con cara de depravado, sino además está el inconveniente y la desgracia de que...ES MI PRIMO TERCEROOOOOOOOO-hizo una seña como que se ahorcaba-además tú lo dices de puro vago..casi no haces esfuerzo en Pociones...TODO TE SALE BIEN-

-Bueno...pero eso es porque....-

-Porque te gusta leer-dijeron a coro.

-¿Tan predecible soy?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí-contestaron.

-Además tú no digas nada Bella, a ti TODOS los hombres te miran con caras de depravados-dijo Uma.

-Jóvenes, ustedes tiene clases-dijo Lily sobresaltándolos. Se miraron entre ellos y decidieron ir a sus respectivas clases, los de sexto a Pociones, y los de quinto a Cuidado de Seres Mágicos.

La hora y media de Pociones, para Reg, fue un martirio. Malfoy estaba bastante irritable en esa ocasión, ya que lanzaba constantes indirectas en contra de aquellos imbéciles sangres pura (en este caso nuestro querido Sirius) que se enlazaban en matrimonio con sangres sucias (en este caso, Arabella). Fue en ese mismo instante que Bella se levantó de su silla y, fulminándolo con la mirada, habló.

-Yo no sé tú, primito-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, mientras la clase se detenía para oírla. Era muy común que el profesor Malfoy y Bellatrix discutieran por diferencias-pero primero miraría mi trasero, y luego el de los demás-

-A mí no me hable así señorita Black-

-Yo a ti te hablo como quiero, porque además de ser un imbécil...-

-YA CÁLLESE-

-Tú vas a dejar que yo termine de hablar, porque si nosotros tuvimos que oír tus estupideces sobre los sangres pura y sangres sucia, no veo por qué te molesta que una alumna de su opinión- Malfoy la miró fijamente.

-A ver, dime-dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Que primero miraría mi trasero, y luego el de los demás-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Malfoy mostrando los dientes.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?-dijo Rose-está más que claro-

-A ver señorita Potter, usted que seguro tanto sabe, como su hermanito Harry, y ni hablar del otro-Rose frunció el entrecejo.

-Es más que claro-corroboró la morena.

-Ya deje de acosarlas-dijo Thomas.

-Yo no las estoy acosando, solo quiero saber a qué se refiere-

-Que prefiero ser hija de una sangre sucia y de un imbécil, antes de ser hijo de una vieja frígida y de un asqueroso mortífago-dijo Bellatrix casi a los gritos.

Malfoy la miró duramente, como si quisiera exprimirle el cerebro con los ojos.

Algunos alumnos, como los gryffindors, comenzaron a vitorear y a aplaudir.

-No te entrometas con mi familia, asquerosa media sangre-

-Y TÚ NO TE ENTROMETAS CON MIS PADRES, QUE BASTANTE MEJOR QUE LOS TUYOS SON-

-YA BASTA-bramó Draco.

-NO BASTA USTED-gritó Rose. Malfoy también la miró a ella-mi padre es un sangre pura también, y mi madre es una..una..eso que usted dice...pero sin embargo son mejores personas que usted...Harry, por ejemplo, es media sangre, y de seguro fue mejor buscador que usted, mejor persona, mejor alumno-

-Su hermano no puede ser ejemplo de nada, solo de lunático-

-Además-dijo Thomas-la mayoría de sus alumnos en esta escuela son medias sangre, profesor, al igual que yo-

-No creo que quieras tener problemas con el Consejo escolar..¿o sí?-dijo Reg.

-¿Estás amenazándome?-

-No, solo digo que..a varios profesores les encantará hablar con usted sobre...ciertas actitudes racistas-la campana que marcaba la hora del almuerzo sonó.

-YA VÁYANSE-bramó Malfoy sacado-y ustedes luego se vienen a mi despacho..hablaré seriamente con los cuatro-

-ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO UN RABANITO Y TODO AQUELLO QUE SE PUEDA COMERRRRRRR-bramó Bella ya al salir de Pociones-ME SACA DE QUICIO ESE IDIOTA-

-Bueno Bella, cálmate-le dijo Rose.

-No de veras..-dijo Thomas-estuviste genial en lo que le dijiste cariño-Bella lo miró unos instantes, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

-¿Cariño?-preguntó Reg-¿desde cuándo le dices cariño?-

Thomas solo sonrió. La verdad, le gustaba hacerla sonrojar a Bella. Hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos azules.

-De verdad...deberíamos hacer "Huelga antiMalfoy"-dijo Rose riendo.

-Huelga antiimbéciles-dijo Bellatrix.

-Si hacemos huelga antiimbéciles se va la mitad del colegio-dijo Reg. Sintió un ligero dolor de estómago-chicos, ustedes vayan, necesito ir al baño-

-Ve al baño de mujeres-dijo Rose-no seas tonto-

Regulus caminó rápidamente hacia los sanitarios femeninos, entrando con cautela. Su estómago le dolía terriblemente. Se miró en uno de los espejos. Tenía náuseas, por lo que decidió adentrarse en una de las cabinas. Se sentó sobre le inodoro y respiró hondamente. Si así se sentían las mujeres la mayoría de veces, las compadecía de todo corazón. Se miró las manos en ese instante. Las miró durante varios minutos. Se veían diferentes, ya no eran finas y femeninas, más bien se comenzaban a parecer a las manos de Sirius. Se levantó con estrépito del inodoro, mirándose de arriba abajo. Sus piernas se habían transformado, ya no eran las de una chica, eran SUS piernas normales.

-Reg..¿te sientes bien?-preguntó una voz conocida.

-Sí Rose-contestó. Se tapó la boca. Su voz, ya no era dulce y aguda...más bien era grave y potente.

-¿Reg?-

Abrió la puerta y miró a la joven que esperaba afuera. Rose lo miró de arriba abajo. Él caminó hacia el espejo, mirándose fijamente.

-SOY UN HOMBRE-bramó riendo, mientras tomaba a Rose de la cintura y la abrazaba-soy hombre de nuevo- fue en ese instante que una de las puertas del sanitario se abrió.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-empezaron a gritar varias chicas de primero y segundo al ver a Reg.

-¿¿¿QUÉ HACE UN CHICO AQUÍ?????-

-Ya cálmense niñas-dijo Rose con desesperación.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron a coro, señalando al joven. Reg y Rose se volvieron a mirar y salieron del lugar, seguidos de los gritos de las pequeñas (N/A: y pensar que yo también tuve esa edad...y si me decían pequeña los mandaba al mismísimo infierno)

-Hola amor-dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo-volviste-

-Vaya Reg, hasta en pollera eres bonito-

-¬¬U-Rose miró a la joven de Ravenclaw con odio inmenso, mientras Regulus se miraba las piernas avergonzado.

Caminaron varios pasos, dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Lindas piernas Black-ambos voltearon.

-Por lo menos tengo algo bonito, no como tú Sertroria-

-Cállate Black-dijo Baltasar (N/A: me causa mucha gracia el nombre que le puse XDD), el cual defendía a su hermano por más que éste no tuviera razón.

-Basta Sertroria, deja de molestar, a menos que quieras que transformemos tu cabeza en una zanahoria- el joven slytherin se puso verde. Rose tomó la mano de Reg y caminaron por los pasillos.

-Me siento mal-dijo Reg.

-¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?-

-No, es que estoy en pollera y me avergüenza ¬¬-

-Jjejejejeje nn-

Doblaron una esquina, chocando ruidosamente con varios jóvenes.

-AHHHHHHHHHH-bramó una chica de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros-HERMANITO VOLVISTE-Bellatrix se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo.

-Reg...creo que tienes que depilarte-dijo Uma riendo, y viendo las ahora masculinas piernas del chico.

-Reg..¿por qué la pollera?-preguntó Tobías, un joven de Hufflepuff que venía caminando por el pasillo.

-¬¬U-

-Tenemos ascendencia escocesa nn-dijo Bellatrix.

-Sí, y una vez por mes Reg se pone pollera-dijo Alan. Todos lo miraron fijamente.

El chico Hufflepuff miró a pelirrojo con un asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Por lo de la ascendencia escocesa verdad?-dijo Rose apretando los dientes y tomando fuertemente el musculoso brazo de su "hermanito".

-No nn, lo digo porque Reg es travesti-

-ALAN POTTER-bramaron a coro los adolescentes que lo acompañaban.

-Bueno basta-dijo Thomas riendo-¿vamos a almorzar?-

-Sí, pero esperen a que me ponga un pantalón-dijo Reg azorado.

-Un pantalón masculino nn-dijo Alan, para luego ser perseguido por Reg hasta la sala común.


	13. En el baño de los prefectos

Bueno, luego de tomarme lo q se dice unas vacaciones (no me asesinen, mi inspiración se había ido de paseo a Mar del Plata..sin mí ¬¬) he escrito este capítulo.

Intentaré tener a mi inspiración bien tomada de los pelos para q no se me vuelva a escapar..el problema es q ella se parece a mí...es muy escurridiza.

Espero que les guste este lemon..tan esperado por ustedes.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR ESPERAR!...

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

_Capítulo 13: En el baño de los prefectos._

-¿Se han dado cuenta de que luego del almuerzo tenemos clase de Duelo-dijo Thomas oliendo la copa frente a él.

-Pues..sí-;

-Ya quiero estar en esa clase-dijo Alan emocionado y estrujando una servilleta.

-Pues la tienes junto con nosotros, parece que Sirius no quiere tener demasiados alumnos por semana-

-¿Quinto y sexto tendrán clase de duelo juntos-preguntaron Uma y Alan atónitos.

-Pues...eso dice en el horario-dijo Rose mientras se encogía de hombros. Miró a los lados-¿Reg sigue en la sala común-

-No, fue al baño, quiere cerciorarse de que es un hombre-dijo Thomas.

-¿Cerciorarse-preguntó Rose.

-Ay Rose, que patética eres, cerciorarse-dijo Alan señalando entre medio de sus piernas.

-Ahhhhhh, si, cerciorarse nn-dijo la morena riendo. Se levantó de su silla, dispuesta a ir a ver si su novio aún seguía vivo o se había muerto de la emoción de ser hombre otra vez.

-¿Rose a dónde vas-preguntó Bellatrix mirando como su amiga caminaba por entre las mesas.

-Voy a buscar a tu hermano-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe-preguntó Bellatrix enarcando una ceja y sonriendo.

-No amiga, gracias ¬¬-; salió del Gran Comedor, recorriendo con desgano los pasillos repletos de cuadros de la escuela. Llegó al sanitario de hombres luego de subir varias escaleras. Entró con cautela, a ver si había algún chico de otra casa, o simplemente otro joven que no fuera Reg. Miró a los lados, y caminó algunos pasos, cuando dos manos la tomaron desprevenida. Lanzó un grito de susto, golpeando al joven detrás de ella.

-Rose,¿por qué haces eso-preguntó Reg acurrucado en el suelo.

-Lo siento cariño nn-dijo ella disculpándose. Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Lo miró detenidamente mientras se acomodaba la túnica. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordando lo que una vez ambos habían hecho en cierta torre, luego de haberse perdido. Lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

-Qué suerte que hayas vuelto mi amor-dijo ella risueña-te extrañé mucho-

Reg la abrazó, rodeando la pequeña espalda de la joven con sus fuertes brazos. Le levantó el rostro con la mano, y la besó. Un beso dulce, debido a que Rose mantenía los labios cerrados. Aunque una sonrisa se le dibujó, por lo que Reg se vio animado a seguir con el beso. Le abrió los labios con la lengua, que se hizo paso en la boca de la chica con rapidez. Ella volvió a sonreír, y, veloz, dirigió sus manos hacia la intimidad masculina. Reg gimió, besándola con más fervor.

Lentamente, la bragueta del pantalón de Reg quedó baja, dándole paso a las manos de la joven Potter. Acarició el miembro masculino con devoción, mientras miraba la sonrisa de plenitud que su novio tenía en la cara.

-OH POR DIOS-oyeron que una voz masculina decía. Miraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron...con Xavier, el joven de séptimo. A Reg se le transformó la cara debido al tic que apareció en su mejilla izquierda.

-Vaya, Black...no sabía que tú y...Potter-

-Y no lo sabrás nunca-sacó la varita de su bolsillo y...-_Obliviate!_-

Xavier cayó de espaldas contra la pared, con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados y la lengua afuera de su boca.

-¿Lo habrás matado-preguntó Rose acercándose al joven desmayado.

-Ojalá-dijo; Reg con resentimiento. Él aún no olvidaba aquel horrendo beso.

-¿Vamos a almorzar-preguntó Rose levantando una ceja.

-¿Y vas a dejarme así-Reg; señaló hacia su bragueta-eso no se hace, excitarme y luego dejarme con las ganas-negó con la cabeza-necesito mimos-

-Oh vamos, no te quejes...lo seguimos más tarde-Rose le guiño un ojo. Salieron en dirección al Gran Comedor.

-ALELUYA-bramó un pelirrojo irritado mientras los veía llegar-¿tanto tenías que cerciorarte-

-Cállate Potter ¬¬-dijo; Reg fastidiado de que Alan fuese tan poco disimulado.

-Bueno..¿vamos a la clase de Duelo-preguntó Bellatrix-me muero por ver a papá como profesor-

Caminaron hacia una de las aulas más largas del castillo, la cual, notaron ellos, jamás habían visto. En la mitad del cuarto habían preparado una base, seguramente para que dos alumnos se batieran a duelo como forma práctica. La puerta se abrió, dejándoles paso a los alumnos de Slytherin de quinto y sexto.

-Oh no...serpientes-dijo Alan revoleando los ojos al techo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que compartir la mejor clase con aquellos-preguntó Bellatrix irritada-no soporto ver slytherins, les tengo alergia-

-Pues yo también les tuve alergia de joven-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-Hola papi nn-dijo ella risueña-¿listo para dar la mejor clase de la escuela-

-Bueno, no creo que sea la mejor nn-dijo Sirius sonrojándose. Subió a la base y miró a los alumnos.

-Bueno, bienvenidos a su primera clase de duelo-dijo sonriendo. Varias chicas suspiraron, y Bellatrix las fulminó con la mirada-luego de mucho tiempo de rogarle a McGonagall que me dejara poner manos en el asunto, ella ha aceptado que les enseñe algunos maleficios, siendo ayudado por el profesor de Defensa-

Harry apareció de no se supo donde, y se paró junto a Sirius, mientras sonreía.

-¿De dónde salieron estos dos, ay dios, McGonagall no sabe elegir profesores-los seis voltearon a mirar al slytherin que hablaba.

-Antes de hablar de mi hermano, habla del tuyo-le dijo Alan a Sertroria.

-No tengo nada que decir de mi hermano, me enorgullezco de él-

-Pues yo también del mío-Alan se acercó al slytherin.

-¡Qué enternecedor!...San Potter defendiendo a su hermano "lunático cara rajada" - Alan sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la garganta del slytherin.

-Alan..¿qué haces-preguntó Harry tomándolo del hombro. La clase se había detenido, y todos los alumnos miraban a los dos jóvenes que peleaban.

-Si tienen ganas de pelear, suban aquí-dijo; Sirius sonriendo maléficamente. Alan y Sertroria se fulminaron con la mirada, y subieron junto con Harry a la plataforma.

-Pues bien, empezaremos practicando algunos maleficios que creo que te gustarán Alan-dijo Sirius sonriéndole abiertamente al hijo menor de su mejor amigo. Miró a Harry-¿qué dices ahijado?¿el encantamiento Obstaculizador-

-De acuerdo-dijo el hombre de ojos verdes encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que tienen que hacer es señalar al contrincante y decir _Impedimenta_-dijo Harry sonriendo a Alan. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

-Pues bien, uno, dos, tres-

-_Impedimenta!_-dos voces gritaron al mismo tiempo. El encantamiento de Alan dio justo en el pecho de Sertroria, el cual cayó ruidosamente al suelo, rígido. Mientras que el hechizo del slytherin dio de lleno en un alumno de sexto de su misma casa.

-Creo, señor Snape, que debe mejorar su puntería-dijo Sirius serio, mientras ayudaba a levantar al inconsciente joven. Sertroria se soltó de Sirius con fuerza y..

-_Rictusempra_- Alan comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, arrojándose al suelo.

-Ese tramposo-bramó Uma al ver que Sertroria había tacado a Alan sin darle oportunidad.

-_Furnunculus_-dijo ella, apuntando al slytherin. La cara de Sertroria se llenó de forúnculos grandes y feos, haciendo que él gritara aterrorizado.

-Mira eso-reía Bellatrix-es un forúnculo con cuerpo propio-

-Prepárense-dijo Reg por lo bajo y, señalando a Sertroria-_Densaugeo_-

-Regulus, sal del aula-dijo Sirius severamente-y tú, Uma, también-

Ambos se miraron y caminaron apesadumbrados hacia la puerta, mientras Harry sacaba a Sertroria y a Alan del aula. El hechizo que Sertroria le había lanzado al pelirrojo lo había aturdido muchísimo, por lo que no dejaba de reírse, mientras el slytherin lloraba debido a que los forúnculos de su cara crecían y crecían. Sirius salió tras Harry, mirando seriamente a su hijo y a Uma.

-Chicos, de verdad, empiecen a comportarse correctamente-

-Pero papá..nosotros solo estábamos practicando-Sirius levantó una ceja.

-Hijo, eso es una mentira..te pareces demasiado a mí nn-

-¿Vas a castigarnos-

-¿Cómo crees? Õ.o.. a mí no me llaman Lily Potter que castigo a mis hijos-

-Profesor-Sirius sonrió ante ese respeto por parte de Uma.

-Dime Siri-boy nn-

-¿Siri-boy? Õ.o-preguntaron a dúo, mirando consternados al apuesto hombre frente a ellos.

-Prefiero llamarte Sirius-dijo Uma-¿puedo ir a ver a Alan-sonrió inocentemente.

-De acuerdo ve...y procura lanzarle más forúnculos a Sertroria en la cara-le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, la cual corrió hacia la enfermería.

-Nosotros debemos volver a entrar-le dijo Sirius a Regulus, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Horas después...

-POR DIOS QUE GRAN CLASEEEEEEEEEEE-bramaba Bellatrix mientras se dirigían a la clase de Adivinación-aún no puedo creer que mi padre sea tan buen profesor- miró al joven junto a ella, el cual le sonrió con dulzura.

-Sirius es un gran profesor-dijo Thomas mirándola fijamente. Bellatrix corrió su mirada, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.-Bella-ella lo miró-lo; que ocurrió la otra noche..-la chica le tapó los labios con un dedo.

-A mí me gustó mucho-dijo pícaramente, mientras subía las escaleras hacia el aula de Adivinación. La habitación estaba llena de un perfume agobiante, y la chimenea despedía un suave calor. Se sentaron lo bastante lejos del sillón de la profesora, Rose junto a Bella, y Reg junto a Thomas. El joven Lupin miró a la chica junto a Rose, para luego mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Reg...-él lo miró-;¿crees que Bella me acepte como novio-preguntó, mientras se ruborizaba. Reg sonrió.

-Yo creo que sí nn-

Thomas tomó aire-se lo diré esta noche-

-Pues buena suerte- miró alrededor-¿de qué está hablando-le preguntó a Rose, que estaba a su derecha.

-De las cartas natales-le contestó la morena. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos-¿cuándo vamos a repetir lo...-Reg apoyó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.

-No te preocupes, veré en donde podemos-le guiñó un ojo, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Una hora y media después, los adolescentes salían del aula con caras perplejas.

Muy pocos habían podido entender sus cartas natales.

-Pues no comprendo por qué esa vieja nos mandó tanta tarea...para mí no es fácil esta mierda de las cartas natales-dijo Reg disgustado, mientras su hermana se reía.

-Eso te pasa por creer que tener ascendencia en Libra te hará más inteligente-

-No empieces ¬¬, yo no entiendo un comino de eso-contestó el joven. Bellatrix rió con gusto. Miró a los lados.

-Yo me daré un baño rápido, luego los veo-y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Aunque no notó los ojos de un joven muy cerca de ella.

Thomas siguió a Bellatrix hasta el baño de los prefectos, en donde la joven solía quedarse buen rato, seguramente reflexionando bajo la espesa espuma. Luego de que la chica se perdiera tras la estatua de Boris, esperó varios minutos para poder entrar. Tomó aire y entró con cautela. Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. El esbelto cuerpo femenino se perfilaba frente a él, mostrando las curvas pronunciadas que poseía. El largo cabello negro caía con elegancia por sobre la espalda, brillando con intensidad. Thomas abrió y cerró la boca asombrado de que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que Bellatrix era más hermosa que cualquier ser vivo sobre la faz de la Tierra, y fue en ese momento, cuando su excitación se hacía notoria entre sus pantalones, que una voz dulce habló sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho tiempo-

Thomas miró a la chica que le hablaba. Bellatrix lo estaba mirando a través del reflejo del espejo, perfilando una sonrisa en su rostro. Volteó, acercándose a él.

-Yo..em..yo-tartamudeó Thomas, mientras veía como la chica, desnuda, se aproximaba lentamente.

-¿Vas a decirme algo-le preguntó ella, sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Lo haces a propósito-

-¿Era eso..-

-NO-dijo él con brusquedad, tomándola de los brazos. Bellatrix levantó las cejas.

-Di lo que tengas que decir-le dijo ella.

Thomas respiraba agitado, y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-Lo que tengo que decirte es algo que tengo guardado desde hace bastante tiempo-ella enarcó una ceja-te amo Bellatrix-

Thomas sintió como las pulsaciones de la chica se aceleraron, y su cuerpo se volvía caliente.

-¿Te sientes b..-y fue en ese instante que Bellatrix se le lanzó encima, apresándolo contra la pared, mientras lo besaba. Luego del asombro inicial, el chico se calmó al sentir las manos femeninas jugando en su bragueta. Sonrió. Le encantaba ese juego de manoseos, en los que parecía que Bellatrix era una experta. Abrazó el desnudo cuerpo frente a él, levantándolo sobre sí, mientras oía las risas nerviosas de la chica. Se besaron lenta y dulcemente, saboreándose.

-Espera-dijo él, deteniéndola. Se miraron durante varios minutos, interminables.

-¿Qué sucede-preguntó ella con melancolía. Thomas sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse, frente a la mirada perpleja de Bellatrix.

-Ah..era eso-dijo ella riendo, viendo de a poco como el cuerpo esbelto de él se iba mostrando. Se sentía nerviosa, con una extraña sensación en su estómago.

Thomas, ya desnudo, se sentó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Estás nerviosa-ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Se acercó y la abrazó. –No te preocupes, prometo ser tierno..e ir despacio-escuchó tranquilo la risa de la joven. Se acostaron en el suelo frió, mirándose.

-Yo también te amo-le dijo ella sonriendo.-Cierra los ojos- Bellatrix tomó la mano de Thomas y comenzó a acariciarse. El joven notó la piel tersa bajo su palma.

Sintió, primero, los labios suaves y carnosos de la chica, y luego una lengua juguetona que le lamía los dedos. Rió. Sintió el cuello fino, el pecho, y sonrió cuando Bellatrix detuvo su mano en los pezones femeninos. Los senos de la joven se notaban firmes y muy bien dotados. La mano siguió bajando. Notó el ombligo, un poco más de piel...y el tibio pubis de la joven. Abrió los ojos de repente, mirando el rostro sonrosado frente a él. La besó con fervor, acariciando los labios sexuales de la chica, oyendo los suaves gemidos. Introdujo un dedo dentro de la sexualidad femenina, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba. Dejó de besarla, y se dirigió a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Bellatrix gimió con fuerza al sentir un segundo dedo jugando en su vagina, excitándola, Haciéndola humedecer. Tomó la mano de Thomas, mirándolo impaciente. Él sonrió. Bellatrix agarró con fuerza la prominente excitación del chico, y la introdujo dentro de ella. Se sentó sobre él, aprisionándolo contra la pared fría, meneándose arriba y abajo, gimiendo a los gritos, besándolo, al tiempo que él le mordía el hombro y tomaba sus muslos con devoción. Los movimientos se aceleraron, para gusto de ambos.

Thomas sonrió al sentir como el cuerpo femenino temblaba, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y gritaba su nombre a viva voz. Voltearon. Thomas abrió las largas piernas femeninas, viendo la sonrisa perfilada en la cara de la chica. La penetró lentamente, para luego sentir los brazos de Bellatrix alrededor de su cuello, susurrándole al oído, incitándolo a que terminara. Y fue en ese instante que llenó el sexo femenino de un líquido cálido, que hizo que Bellatrix sonriera, al tiempo que él dejaba de temblar. Respiraron tranquilos, abrazados, los cuerpos húmedos y brillantes de transpiración. Se miraron sonriendo y se besaron con dulzura.

-Bella..¿quisieras ser mi novia-ella sólo se permitió sonreír alegre.-¿Eso es un sí-la; joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Y yo que quería darme un baño-dijo ella luego, riendo, mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo sobre el suyo.


	14. ¿¿¿Buenas noticias?

Espero que este capítulo les guste, a este fic le falta un poco de misterio como a sus antecesores, así que deseo que las entusiasme la nueva idea que tuve.

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!. Los reviews de este fic y de los anteriores, me alegra que nuevas personas descubran mis fics.

EH QUE NO TARDÉ TANTO!..JAJAJAJAJAJA...

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

_Capítulo 14: ¿¿¿Buenas noticias?._

Uma estaba sentada cerca de la cama en donde un inconsciente Alan se encontraba. El pelirrojo no había despertado aún de la poción que la enfermera le había hecho ingerir. Suspiró. Desde que salía con él sólo se metía en problemas.

Sintió una mano tocando la suya, y vio con alegría la sonrisa de Alan.

-¿Todavía estás aquí- le preguntó sentándose en la cama. Miró a la cama frente a él-¿todavía ÉL está aquí-Uma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece que lo sedaron bastante-

-¿Aún tiene los forúnculos-

-No, Poppy se los quitó-dijo Uma riendo ante la cara de decepción de su novio. El pelirrojo la miró.

-Te amo cariño-dijo, levantándose y besándola en los labios.

Uma se dejó besar por Alan, el cual fundió ambas lenguas.

El pelirrojo la atrajo hacia él, acostándola sobre su cuerpo.

Uma tomó los indomables cabellos rojos del joven bajo ella, al tiempo que él le tomaba los muslos, y le introducía una mano dentro de su falda. La rubia suspiró al sentir el contacto de la mano del pelirrojo en sus piernas.

-ALAN, UMA..¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO-se oyó que una voz femenina gritaba desde la puerta de la enfermería. Ambos se sobresaltaron al oírla y miraron a la chica rígida que los observaba.

-Nariwbe-suspiró Alan-por Dios, que susto que nos diste-

-Pues deberían ser más...precavidos-dijo, mirando al suelo, intentando ocultar todo el odio y la ira que sentía hacia Uma.

-Naru..tú y yo debemos hablar-dijo la joven Lupin, mientras se acomodaba la falda y la túnica. La morena la miró con cara desconcertada-ven, salgamos-la tomó con fuerza de la manga de la toga, saliendo de la enfermería.

Uma miró a Nariwbe con las cejas fruncidas.

-Sé muy bien que tú tienes el diario de Alan- Nariwbe levantó las cejas y miró al suelo.

-Ah...era eso-

-Sí, eso-dijo Uma poniendo ambas manos en su cintura-¿te parece poco-

Nariwbe levantó una ceja-Naru, no puede ser que seas así..se supone que eres mi mejor amiga-

-Sí, se supone-dijo la morena.

-Sólo quiero que me devuelvas ese diario-

-¿Y por qué crees que te lo devolvería-Nariwbe se cruzó de brazos luego de decir eso.

-Por nuestra amistad-la morena rió-por el amor que sientes por Alan-la cara de la joven Snape cambió, desapareciendo la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo..pero con una condición-dijo. Uma levantó las cejas-que publiques algunos secretos de mi hermano-la rubia rió.

-¿Por qué-

-Mi hermano...-Nariwbe suspiró-me...extorsionó para que...bueno..robara el diario de Alan-

-¿Te extorsionó-

-Sí-miró al suelo-se enteró "por casualidad" de lo que...siento por él-

-De acuerdo, entonces- Nariwbe sonrió y bajó las escaleras que se encontraban a su lado, desapareciendo. Uma se apoyó contra la puerta detrás de ella. Nariwbe era complicada.

-Ella es así porque es la hija de Snivellus-James Potter se acercó a ella.

-¿De dónde has aparecido-preguntó Uma riendo.

-Vine caminando-dijo James sonriendo. La rubia miró al apuesto señor Potter.

Alan era idéntico a su padre, y a pesar de la edad, James seguía siendo muy atractivo.

-¿Sabes si Alan ya despertó-la voz de su profesor de Transformaciones la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, despertó-dijo ella.

-Tú tienes clases ¿verdad-dijo el moreno. Uma asintió con la cabeza-pues..deberías irte-

-Está bien-bajó las escaleras, sintiendo la mirada avellana del profesor Potter clavada en su nuca.

Una vez que la chica hubo desaparecido, James se adentró en la enfermería. Alan lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Papá..¿qué haces aquí-preguntó desconcertado.

-Tu madre se enteró y quiso que yo viniera a hablar contigo-

-Que vinieras a reprenderme..¿verdad-

-Sí, pero...no tiene que enterarse de que no lo hice-le sonrió al desconcertado joven-vine a felicitarte-

-¿Qué-

-Sirius dice que eres muy bueno nn-

-Papá...yo no...-James lo abrazó con amor paterno.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo-

-Papá-se soltó con brusquedad de los brazos fuertes de su padre-no quiero que estés orgulloso de mí sabiendo que solo sé meterme en problemas-

-Oh vamos, hijo, si yo hubiera tenido un padre tan bueno como yo-Alan miró a James con cara sarcástica (¬¬U)-habría sido más feliz que ahora nn-

-Se nota que eres muy modesto ¬¬-

-Pues hay que ser modesto en la vida hijito nn-

-Por Dios uu- la puerta de le enfermería se abrió, dejando ver la cara más que ceñuda de Lily.

-¿Se puede saber por qué siempre haces lío-le preguntó a su hijo casi a los gritos.

-Lily, cariño, no le hables así nn-dijo James risueño. La pelirroja miró a su marido con la boca abierta.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Alan se comporta de esa manera..TÚ LO APOYAS-

-Yo no lo apoyo...Sirius y Remus también nn-

-JAMES ALAN POTTER-

-¿Qué? nn-

-Por favor, mamá, papá, no discutan por mi culpa-dijo Alan hablando en voz baja desde la cama en donde estaba. Sus padres lo miraron.

-No entiendo...Alan...luego del castigo que te dio McGonagall, creí que cambiarías- Alan suspiró-de veras hijo, me gustaría que..maduraras-

-Mi forma de ser no tiene nada que ver con si soy maduro o no-dijo el pelirrojo enfadado, mientras se levantaba con brusquedad. Lily lo miró apenada.

-Tu padre era igual-miró a James, el cual le sonrió. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ella también-y..bueno-se sonrojó-no puedo negar que aún así me gustaba mucho...y me sigue gustando-

-¿Lo ves-dijo James-no importa como seas, el día que te enamores, ella caerá rendida a tus pies de cualquier forma-

-PERO eso no quiere decir que no puedas..tratar..un poquito...de...no crear tantos problemas-

-De acuerdo..lo intentaré-dijo-pero que les conste que yo no busco problemas..los problemas me encuentran a mí-

-Lo mismo decía él-dijo Lily señalando a James.

-Oye, pero si los problemas me encontraban de veras nn-

-Ya basta James-miró a Alan-tú aún tienes Astronomía, además, creo que tu hermana te espera afuera-señaló la puerta de la enfermería. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?¿tienes ojos mágicos como Alastor Moody-Lily sonrió.

-No, ella vino conmigo- Alan caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta, abriéndola y, saliendo de allí, se encontró con su hermana Rose.

-Vamos apúrate, debo ir con los demás a hablar con el profesor Malfoy-

-¿Qué hicieron-

-Bella lo enfrentó..bueno, también lo enfrentó Thomas..y Reg...y..yo nn-sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe-

-NO-paró en seco, mirando a su hermano-tú solo me ayudarías a crear problemas-

-Tú te lo pierdes-dijo Alan, mientras Rose desaparecía hacia el lado contrario en el que él se dirigía. Dio vuelta a una esquina...

-ROSE..¿dónde estabas-preguntó Reg respirando con dificultad.

-Fui a la enfermería..-miró a su novio de arriba abajo-¿por qué vienes así-

-¿Así cómo-

-Pues..pareciera que vienes de la guerra-

-Tuve un ligero problemita con..Xavier...-suspiró-quiere saber algo sobre mi prima..Regina...-

-Quiere saber algo sobre tu lado más femenino-dijo Rose riendo.

-No es gracioso ¬¬-

-Bueno ya nn-miró a los lados-¿y Bella y Tom-

Reg se encogió de hombros.

-Se suponía que debíamos ir al despacho de Malfoy-

-Lo sé..pero no los he encontrado..creo que Malfoy se divertirá si se entera-

-¿Si se entera de qué-preguntó la voz dulce de un joven detrás de Reg.

-THOMAS ¿DÓNDE SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTABAS-bramó Rose enfurecida.

-Cálmate, estábamos..charlando de algo importante-dijo Bellatrix opacando los gritos de la morena.

-¿Iremos al despacho del frígido sí o no-

-Pues deberíamos-dijo Thomas.

Se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar a ellas, notaron que era el sitio más oscuro del castillo, constando también de que ya era de noche. La puerta estaba entreabierta cuando llegaron. Se miraron mutuamente al oír la voz de su profesor de Pociones, y otra voz más, ésta de un hombre que se notaba frívolo.

-Sabes que no puedo pasar esto por alto, Draco-decía la voz del hombre alto y de cabello oscuro.

-¿Quién es-preguntó Bellatrix mirando la cara pálida de Malfoy.

-Shhh-dijo Reg, mientras Malfoy volvía a hablar.

-Sé que no intentarás pasarlo por alto, pero debes entender que tus hijos tampoco obraron de la mejor manera-esta vez hablaba la voz dulce de...¿Arabella?.

-¿Mamá-

-Oh vamos, Black..¿vas a decirme ahora que tus mellizos son inocentes-

-Me encanta cuando me dicen Black nn-

-Bella, cariño, por favor-la voz de Sirius retumbó por las mazmorras.

-Su hija, señores Black, transformó la cabeza de mi hijo mayor en una calabaza-se oyó una risa cantarina-sí, ríete Potter-

-Si algo me resulta gracioso, me río-

-Bueno, ya basta, no comiencen-la voz de Lily frenó la discusión-dinos qué es lo que quieres-

-Quiero que se los expulse..-

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ-

-O por lo menos que se les prohiba ir a Hogsmeade, los partidos de quidditch y...los exámenes para promover-

-Espera un minuto..¿quieres que nuestros hijos salgan de esta escuela..o que..se queden en el curso en el que están-la voz de Remus sonaba asustada.

-¿Cuál es el problema-

-¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA-Sirius se mostraba enfadad-tus hijos también deberían ser amonestados, y ninguno de nosotros dijo ni hizo nada por eso-

-Ya se habló sobre este tema-la directora era la que hablaba-se les ha suspendido los partidos de quidditch..-

-Eso no me parece suficiente-

-Créeme, es más que suficiente-dijo McGonagall-aunque..deberíamos analizar los hechos..-

-¿Analizar los hechos-

-Sí Severus..estoy de acuerdo con Arabella...tus hijos tampoco obraron como es debido-

-¿Quién es ese Severus-preguntó Thomas.

-¿Quieren expul..-la puerta se abrió, dejando ver el imponente cuerpo entero de James, que miraba a los jóvenes con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Chicos, pasen, creo que debemos hablar con ustedes- los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, expectantes y temerosos. Entraron al inmenso despacho de Malfoy, mirando detenidamente a las personas presentes. Todas caras muy familiares..menos una. El hombre alto y de cabello oscuro los miraba con las cejas levantadas desde una de las esquinas. Su cara demostraba cierto desprecio hacia los cuatro adolescentes, notando una mueca desagradable en ésta.

Regulus lo miró fijamente. Le resultaba algo conocido aquel hombre misterioso.

-Bien, jóvenes, nos vemos de nuevo-dijo McGonagall acentuando las palabras. Seguramente ya estaba harta de verlos tan seguido y en esas circunstancias.

-Los hemos citado aquí...-Draco se aclaró la garganta. McGonagall suspiró-el profesor Malfoy los citó aquí debido a que ustedes le faltaron el respeto en su clase-

-¿Y le preguntó en qué circunstancias le faltamos el respeto-Bellatrix habló con una voz digna de un discurso.

Sirius miró a su hija con ojos brillosos, la joven se parecía a él increíblemente.

-Pues...-McGonagall miró a Malfoy-quisiéramos saberlo por ustedes-

-El profesor insultó a nuestros padres-dijo Regulus, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Bellatrix.

Sirius y Arabella fulminaron a Draco con la mirada.

-Yo no insulté a nadie-se excusó el ex slytherin. Los cuatro jóvenes lo miraron con ojos asesinos.

-¿A no?¿decir que mi padre es un imbécil y mi madre una sangre sucia no es insultar-Bellatrix tenía los puños cerrados y la cara ligeramente violeta.

Regulus sabía que si las cosas seguían así, el instinto asesino de su hermana saldría a la luz.

-Trixy, hermanita, relájate por favor-dijo Regulus en un tono persuasivo, a no ser que la chica comenzara a lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra.

-Draco..¿tú dijiste eso-le preguntó Remus con voz tranquila. Malfoy sólo se dignó a mirar a la pared.

-Sinceramente...yo..ya no sé qué hacer para que cambies...Draco-

-Está claro que Draco es un resentido social-varias risas llenaron la habitación.

-Sirius, no seas infantil-dijo Lily. Sirius pestañeó varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Lil, amiga, un profesor debe ser imparcial, o al menos disimular sus simpatías-

-Creo que no debemos recordarte que Lucius es un mortífago..y Narcissa...-Remus hizo una mueca que, en su bonito rostro, lo hizo ver infantil.

-Pues lo siento, yo soy así y nunca voy a cambiar-dijo Malfoy de repente.

-Pues te recomendaría que cambies...a menos que quieras que esto vaya directamente al Consejo Escolar-Draco se tensó en su silla.

-Pero..pero-tragó saliva-estos chicos me sacaron de quicio-

-A mí también me sacan de quicio, pero no por eso me voy a insultar con ellos..Draco, te pusiste a la altura de cuatro adolescentes de 16 años-dijo McGonagall ofuscada.

-Y tú eres un hombre adulto..y como tal debes demostrar madurez-Draco hizo chasqueó la lengua.

-Como directora de esta escuela, se te sancionará y se te quitará le cargo-

-¿¿¿QUÉ-Regulus, Bellatrix, Rose y Thomas se miraron. ¿Malfoy iba a dejar de ser profesor?.

-Como lo oíste, se te quitará el cargo y te sustituirá...-miró al hombre de cabello oscuro-Severus Snape- James y Sirius se miraron aterrorizados. Severus sonrió.

-Era eso lo que quería decirle a ustedes-miró a los demás profesores, o sea, nuestros hermosos merodeadores y sus respectivas esposas. McGonagall miró a los cuatro adolescentes-y en cuanto a ustedes, se los castigará-

-¿Qué va a hacernos-preguntó Rose temerosa. La directora sonrió.

-Se les suprimirán las visitas a Hogsmeade-hicieron una mueca- y en ese tiempo libre, se dedicarán a limpiar la sala común de Slytherin-

-Es un chiste-dijo Regulus. McGonagall lo miró fijamente.

-No, joven Black, no es un chiste-

-Pues si fuera un chiste, sería muy gracioso-dijo Bellatrix. Arabella sonrió, y Sirius lanzó una carcajada.

-Váyanse-dijo la directora con voz de ultratumba. Lo habían logrado: la habían vuelto a sacar de quicio, y eso que Alan no se encontraba con ellos.

Salieron estrepitosamente del despacho del ahora ex profesor Malfoy, mientras la puerta se cerraba con fuerza detrás de ellos.

-Bueno-dijo Rose arreglándose la túnica-al menos no nos expulsaron-

-No, pero tendremos que limpiar excremento de slytherins todo el curso-dijo Bella enojada, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

-No es tan malo-dijo Rose.

-Es peor-dijeron los mellizos Black a coro.

-Me ensuciaré las manos con ropa íntima de slytherin-dijo Regulus con desesperación.

-No lo creo-dijo Thomas-deberían darnos guantes o algo así-

-Pero..véanle el lado positivo-dijo Reg sonriendo. Thomas y Bellatrix también sonrieron-el idiota resentido de Malfoy ya no es nuestro profesor de Pociones-

-¿Y-dijo Rose. Sus acompañantes la miraron con sarcasmo.

-No seas aguafiestas corta mambo Rosi-dijo Bellatrix. La morena rió.

-Pero...¿ese Snape no..les resulta..misterioso-

-Ay Rose, déjame disfrutar el momento-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero aquel hombre me da escalofríos-

-Eso no se puede negar...¿han visto su cabello?¿acaso nunca se baña- se encaminaron a la sala común, en donde se encontraron con un adormilado Alan, rodeado de pergaminos sobre constelaciones. Rose se sentó junto a su hermano y lo sacudió violentamente.

-Eh...¿qué-dijo un sobresaltado pelirrojo.

-Te tenemos novedades-dijo Thomas sentándose frente al joven.

-¿Sobre la charla con Malfoy-

-Lo desplazaron de su cargo-dijo Bellatrix. Alan saltó del sofá.

-¿Cómo dijiste-preguntó.

-Desplazaron a Malfoy, ya no es más nuestro profesor-Alan se puso a saltar por toda la sala común.

-Y tenemos un nuevo profesor-se detuvo, y miró a Bellatrix.

-¿Quién es-

-Se llama Severus Snape-se oyó un fuerte ruido, y notaron que Alan se encontraba en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando al techo.

-¿Severus Snape-preguntó con voz desmayada.

-¿Lo conoces-

-¿No se han dado cuenta-preguntó respirando con dificultad-SU APELLIDO ES SNAPE-los otros cuatro lo miraron perplejos.

-No..querrás decir que...-

-SÍ...Severus Snape, el padre de los idiotas-

-¿De Sertroria y Baltasar-preguntó Rose atónita.

-Sí, y no solo eso, además es el súper recontra archi enemigo de papá-

-¿Enemigo de papá-dijo Rose-¿tú cómo lo sabes-

-¿Nunca has oído a papá hablar pestes de un tal Snivellus-

-¿Snivellus es el apodo de nuestro nuevo profesor-preguntó Regulus sonriendo.

-Sí...papá y él se odian desde que se vieron por primera vez hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos comenzaban Hogwarts-miró al suelo-papá no me ha contado toda la historia, solo que él y Snivellus se odiaban a muerte-suspiró-NOOOOOOO..DOLOR Y MUERTEEEEEEE-

-ALAN NO SEAS MELODRAMÁTICO-bramó Rose enfadada, levantándose del sofá y golpeando a su hermano.

-Pero..pero...¿no te das cuenta?...será una tortura para nosotros..Snivellus y nuestro padre se odian...esta escuela será una batalla campal-

-No seas idiota-

-¿Qué no sea idiota?..quiero ver las caras triunfantes de esos dos tarados mañana en la mañana-dijo con decepción, sentándose junto a su hermana.

-Vamos Alan, Snape seguramente será imparcial-el pelirrojo suspiró.

-No lo creo-dijo Thomas mirando los pergaminos de Alan-yo diría que tendríamos que cuidarnos del nuevo profesor- miró a Bellatrix y notó como toda la sangre subía hacia su cara. Se había sonrojado.

-¿Vamos a dormir-preguntó mirando al suelo, intentando que los demás no notaran su sonrojo.

-Pues..sí-dijo Regulus bostezando. Y, entre decepción y expectativas, y varios intentos de suicidio por parte de nuestro pelirrojo favorito, subieron a sus habitaciones. Ya les esperaría otro día...


	15. Fuera de los terrenos del castillo

Aquí yo de vuelta...aviso que este capítulo tiene..39 páginas..así que háganse tiempo para leerlo..Y DEJARME UN REVIEW!...

Besos a todas...

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

_Capítulo 15: Fuera de los terrenos del castillo._

La mesa Gryffindor nunca había estado tan silenciosa. Y era porque los que allí estaban sentados se habían enterado del parentesco del nuevo profesor con los slytherins más despreciables y aburridos que existían. Toda una desgracia para Alan, tener que soportar ahora al progenitor de sus enemigos mortales.

Bueno-dijo Rose llegando junto a ellos-por lo que he podido averiguar, Snape es enemigo mortal de todo aquel gryffindor que se le cruce, principalmente de los sangre Potter-suspiró-tendremos un año bastante movido-

Ay dios, y lo peor de todo es que hoy tengo Pociones-

Pero si hoy no es Lunes-

Pero tengo Pociones dos veces por semana-

¿Cómo que dos veces por semana-preguntó Regulus-si en los horarios no dice nada-

¿Por qué no miras el talón de anuncios-dijo Uma jugando con su tostada.

El profesor Snape le ha pedido a la directora que le conceda más días para dar clases-

Pero para hacer eso..tendrían que suspender clases-dijo Thomas.

Pues me gustaría saber que...-se silenciaron, al oír gritos provenientes del pasillo. La puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver la cara enfurecida de James.

¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS NECESITAS MÁS DÍAS PARA DAR CLASES-Snape miraba a James con cara impasible.

Sólo quería más días Potter, tú sabes que me gusta adiestrar bien a mis alumnos-James golpeó la mesa de los profesores, haciendo caer al suelo varios vasos y platos.

No puedes simplemente quitarme a mí días para dar clases-

¿Por qué no-

Porque Transformaciones es una de las materias más importantes de la escuela-

Y Pociones también lo es-Snape se levantó de su silla, enfrentando a James.

¿Para qué quieres mi horario para dar tu clase-

Porque quiero fastidiarte- James tomó a Snape del cuello de la toga.

JAMES ESPERA-bramó Lily entrando al Gran Comedor. El aludido miró a su esposa y, acto seguido, soltó a Snape.

Que disfrutes tu tiempo libre Potter-dijo Snape al tiempo que James volteaba hacia Lily. Éste se detuvo en seco y miró al ex slytherin.

Escúchame bien Snivellus-se oyeron varias carcajadas-SI QUIERES GUERRA, LA VAS A TENER-

Mira cómo tiemblo-dijo Snape riendo.

Pues deberías temblar-se oyó que decía Sirius-las amenazas de un merodeador no son en vano-

¿Merodeador-preguntó Alan interesado-¿papá es un merodeador-

Deberíamos preguntarle-dijo Regulus mirando como varios profesores salían del Gran Comedor, escoltando a James.

Tenías razón Alan-dijo Rose de repente. El pelirrojo miró a su hermana mayor con las cejas levantadas-Snivellus y papá se odian a muerte-

Sí-suspiró-es hora de que me vaya a la clase de la tortura- se levantó tembloroso, al tiempo que Uma hacía lo mismo. Se encaminaron a las mazmorras tomados de la mano, pensativos.

Alan-el susodicho la miró-¿crees que Snape sea peor que Malfoy-

De seguro que sí-contestó él, mirando al suelo. Se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta del aula.

Creo que llegamos muy temprano-

Oigan, miren a quién tenemos aquí-oyeron que una voz socarrona decía. Miraron al joven que les hablaba.

¿Deseas algo Sertroria-

No, creo que no..ah, sí, sólo quería decirte Potter que espero que te prepares para..nunca aprobar Pociones-

Regocíjate maldito, ya me las pagarás todas-

Me parece que hoy no has leído el talón de los anuncios-dijo Uma mirando fijamente a Sertroria.

¿Y por qué debería leerlo-la rubia se encogió de hombros.

No sé, creo que algo importante se anuncia hoy-sonrió, notando la expresión desconcertada del moreno.

¿Qué-oyeron varias risas provenientes del pasillo, y varios alumnos se acercaron a Sertroria, algunos, riendo, y otros, con caras asombradas.

Snape..¿es verdad..es verdad?..jajajajaja-Martín se partía de la risa frente a las miradas de Alan y de Sertroria.

¿Qué-

¿Es verdad que dormiste con tus padres hasta los 12 años-los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par.

¿QUÉ?...¿QUÉ-miró a Uma, la cual sonreía triunfante-¿CÓMO-salió corriendo en dirección contraria, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Si hay algo que me gusta más que tú y el quidditch, es la venganza-dijo Alan sonriéndole a Uma. Oyó un ruido lejano a través del pasillo, y pudo notar un par de ojos azules mirándolo con aprensión. Frunció el entrecejo.

¿Perros dentro de Hogwarts-

¿De qué hablas Alan-preguntó Uma al oír que él susurraba.

Pues...que acabo...no es nada, déjalo-oyó nuevamente las pisadas de un animal y, mirando hacia el oscuro pasillo, vio el par de ojos azules. Tomó a Uma de la mano.

Ven, quiero sacarme una sospecha que tengo desde hace bastante tiempo-

¿Qué sospecha-preguntó Uma cuando Alan la empezó a arrastrar por el extenso pasillo.

La sospecha de que mi padre, tu padre y Sirius son aquellos merodeadores de los que tanto nos hablan-

¿Y por qué sospechas eso-Alan miró a Uma con las cejas fruncidas.

¿Y me lo preguntas, está claro que son extraños-

¿Extraños-

Escucha-miró hacia los lados-justo aquí hay un pasadizo, ven-entraron a un oscuro escondite detrás de un inmenso retrato-mira, es muy simple-Uma levantó una ceja-¿nunca te has preguntado cómo nuestros padres siempre aparecen en el instante en que más los necesitamos?¿no te parece extraño que McGonagall esté todo el tiempo diciendo que nosotros somos "iguales" a nuestros padres, no es que me avergüence, todo lo contrario..pero..¿qué parecido puede darte a ti con tu padre, si tú eres una chica, las chicas no suelen parecerse físicamente a sus padres-la joven Lupin levantó sus cejas y suspiró.

Bueno, está bien, imagina que lo que dices es cierto..¿en qué nos ayudaría-

A mí me ayudaría a sacarme una duda existencial-Uma lo miró con sarcasmo-oh vamos, amorcito, déjame creer que mi padre es más ídolo de lo que me imagino-

¿Y ahora qué hacemos-

Bueno, vamos a buscar a un perro-

¿Un perro-preguntó Uma incrédula-¿y cómo se supone que lo encontraremos-

Yo sé donde encontrarlo-sonrió.

¿Qué-

Mira, en las noches yo no puedo dormir, y mi actividad favorita es salir a caminar-Uma frunció el entrecejo-y fue hace una semana que los vi-

¿A quiénes-

A dos magníficos animales-dijo Alan sonriendo con emoción-todas las noches están en las orillas del lago, y, aunque te parezca extraño, pude notar que hablaban entre ellos-

Alan..cada día estás más loco-

No, escucha, tiene algo de sentido-

¿Animales que hablan-dijo Uma con sarcasmo-los únicos animales que podrían llegar a hablar serían...-

Sí, animagos-dijo Alan.

Pero no sabemos si eso es posible-

Bueno, sí, pero..fíjate: un ciervo y un perro, juntos a las orillas del lago..¿no te resulta extraño-

Pues..sí-

Pues bien, entonces no es tan desacertado lo que digo-dijo el pelirrojo triunfante-un ciervo huye a la más mínima alerta de peligro, y un perro normal se abalanzaría sobre él-

¿Cómo sabes tanto de animales-

Los libros de Harry cuando era niño... los heredé nn- Uma seguía sin decidirse.

Oh vamos, escucha, mi teoría es así: este ciervo en realidad no es un animal, sino un animago, y su apodo es Cornamenta-Uma levantó las cejas-varias veces he oído a Sirius decirle Cornamenta a mi padre, y no creo que sea por cornudo, porque mi madre es una mujer bien respetable y además ama con locura a papá-

Pero...-

Oh vamos no seas así-dijo Alan poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Está bien-dijo Uma sonriendo. Alan sonrió satisfecho y, tomando la mano de su novia, se encaminaron a terminar de recorrer el pasadizo.

Salieron hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta de la biblioteca, y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Llegaron a los terrenos del colegio, caminando apresuradamente.

Y ahora...¿a dónde vamos-

Al bosque-Uma soltó la mano de Alan con brusquedad.

¿Al bosque-miró los frondosos árboles-está prohibido- Alan se cruzó de brazos.

¿Y por qué crees que me hez tan tentador-Uma bufó.

Alan, no puedes romper todas las reglas del colegio-

¿Apostamos-

DANIEL ALAN POTTER-

UMA CATHERINE LUPIN, NO ME GRITES- Uma tragó saliva y, haciendo puchero, habló en susurros.

Le tengo miedo al bosque-miró nuevamente a los árboles-hay toda clase de cosas ahí-

Sí-dijo Alan sonriendo emocionado-desde arañas gigantes y hombres lobo, a unicornios-

ALAN-

Yo no tengo miedo-y volteando, se adentró entre los árboles-ven por mí-

Uma miró a su alrededor y, tomando aire, fue tras el pelirrojo.

Cuando te encuentre Alan, te mataré-

Sí como no-oyó que Alan le decía frente a ella.

¿Dónde estás-

Si caminaras más rápido notarías que estoy justo frente a ti-chocaron bruscamente. Alan se había detenido y miraba con asombro dos animales frente a ellos. Uma también miró. Se encontraban en un claro, en donde los árboles se separaban alrededor de un pequeño lago.

No conocía este lugar-miró a Alan-¿de noche vienes aquí-

Sí-

¡Qué valiente- Alan la miró con sarcasmo.

Mira..allá están-

Justo frente a ellos, dos magníficos animales estaban sentados uno junto al otro.

El ciervo, con sus imponentes cuernos, se encontraba acostado, apoyando su cabeza entre sus patas, como si mirara la superficie del pequeño lago frente a él, y el perro, que parecía un enorme Manto negro, con su espeso cabello oscuro, estaba acurrucado junto a éste, mirando también las cristalinas aguas.

¡Qué hermosos son-dijo Uma estupefacta de que dos animales de ese tamaño y de diferentes hábitos alimenticios se llevaran tan bien.

Algo los sorprendió de estas magníficas criaturas, y era el brillo que provenía de ellas. Se quedaron asombrados cuando notaron que éstas ya no eran animales, sino dos hombres altos de contextura fornida, uno de cabello azabache revuelto, y el otro de cabello azulado.

Lo sabía-dijo Alan triunfante y, tomando la mano de Uma, salió corriendo.

¿De qué querías hablarme Canuto-le preguntó James a Sirius, mirando las ensombrecidas facciones de su mejor amigo.

Es sobre mi hijo-

¿Sobre Reg-

Y sobre tu hija-

¿Sobre Rose-

¿Cuántas hijas tienes-

Una nn-

¿Y entonces por qué lo preguntas-

Bueno amigo, no te ofusques nn-sonrió-vamos, habla-

Sirius tomó aire y suspiró-temo por tu reacción-

¿Tengo que reaccionar mal-

Pues..yo reaccionaría mal si me enterara-miró al suelo-es sobre...-James lo miró fijamente-lo que mi hijo siente por tu hija-

¿Disculpa-

Sí James...-

¿Tu hijo siente algo por mi Rosita-

¿Rosita-preguntó Sirius pasmado-¿desde cuándo le dices así-

No me cambies de tema-James se veía enojado, por lo que Sirius prefirió levantarse del suelo en el que estaba sentado, y comenzó a caminar.

James, yo quiero hablar seriamente contigo-el moreno de gafas se había levantado también-pero con una condición..NO ME LANZES NINGUNA MALDICIÓN-

Habla-

Reg ama a Rose, pero no sabe cómo decírtelo-Sirius notó la furia y la ira de James yendo por completo hacia el cerebro del moreno.-James, por favor, cálmate-

Estoy calmado-respiró profundamente-¿cómo sé que lo que tu hijo siente por mi niña es real-

Oh vamos James, Regulus es un buen chico-

Es tu hijo-

Por eso mismo lo digo-

POR ESO DIGO LO MISMO YO, MI HIJA SERÁ LA MUJER MÁS CORNUDA SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA-Sirius se detuvo contra un árbol aterrorizado de la reacción de su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había visto enojarse así.

Cornamenta, Arabella nunca ha sido cuerneada..no entiendo por qué dices eso-

De acuerdo, acepto que Reg esté enamorado de Rose...PERO QUE LE TOQUE UN SOLO PELO Y LO CASTRO-

James, por favor, debes dejar que mi hijo me de nietos...-dijo riendo.

QUE TE DE TODOS LOS NIETOS QUE QUIERA, PERO NO SERÁN MIS NIETOS TAMBIÉN-

Espera James-su amigo lo miró-¿cuál es el problema de que Reg y Rose..no sé...sean novios-James miró al suelo.

Tienes que entenderme Canuto..tú también tienes una hija-sus ojos se humedecieron-me cuesta aceptar que ya no es una niña- Sirius sonrió al notar que la voz de su amigo se quebraba.

Claro que te entiendo..a mi también me cuesta notar que Bellatrix tiene algunas cosas que de bebé no tenía nn-

Canuto-dijo James riendo-como padre de una sola hija, temo por ella-

Si tuvieras más hijas...¿no serías así-

No lo sé-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-siempre tuve la ilusión de tener una hija pelirroja de ojos verdes-se rascó la cabeza-aunque creo que a esa chica no la dejaría salir a ninguna parte- ambos rieron del comentario.

¿Hablarás con Reg-

Trataré de no matarlo-

James ¬¬-

Oh ,es verdad, quieres herederos-y, riendo, se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

(Podría terminar el capítulo aquí..oh no, es muy corto nn...)

Alan y Uma corrieron lo más veloz que pudieron hacia el colegio.

Espera Alan, no tan rápido-dijo Uma antes de caer al suelo. El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Su respiración era entrecortada.

Volteó a mirar a Uma, que se encontraba acostada boca arriba, mirando el cielo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Uma..¿te sientes bien-preguntó Alan arrodillándose a su lado.

¿Qué fue todo eso-

Pues...-sonrió-fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida-Uma lo miró con sarcasmo.

Ni que hubiera sido tan buena ¬¬-

Fue genial nn-sonrió abiertamente-mi padre y Sirius son animagos-

Bueno sí..pero...¿se lo diremos a los demás-

Pues...todavía no-dijo serio-esperemos a hablar con mi padre- le ofreció su mano a Uma, para que se levantara.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos-preguntó ella mirando su reloj.

¿Qué hora es-

Apenas las diez-

Vamos a caminar por ahí-dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. Entraron al castillo, tomados de la mano. Doblaron una esquina...

¿Qué hacen aquí-preguntó una voz sorprendida.

BELLATRIX-Alan se puso nervioso-nosotros..nosotros...-miró a Uma, la cual levantó las cejas.

Me sentí mal..y decidí..decidimos, ir a caminar un rato-dijo la rubia, cruzando los dedos de su mano izquierda, que se encontraba dentro de su bolsillo. La cara escéptica de la bella Black la ponía nerviosa.

¿Qué te sucedió-

Pues...tuve náuseas...mareos...-

¿Estás embarazada-preguntó Bellatrix riendo.

No Trixy, no estoy embarazada ¬¬-dijo Uma ofuscada.

Entérate que no me gusta ese apodo ¬¬-

Si mi hermano te lo dice no te quejas-

BUENO MUJERES, NO PELEEN-gritó Alan interponiéndose entre las jóvenes.

¿Qué haces afuera-preguntó Uma cruzándose de brazos.

Harry me pidió que le diera esto a McGonagall, pero, ya que ustedes no están haciendo nada, podrían hacerme un favor-dijo, mostrándoles un sobre perfectamente sellado. A Alan se le iluminó el rostro. Sonrió con dulzura.

Y..¿cuál es la contraseña-

¿Me harán el favor-

No..no harem...-un fuerte codazo hizo callar a Uma. Miró al pelirrojo junto a ella, que le sonrió.

Te haremos el favor, por supuesto-

De acuerdo-le entregó el sobre-la contraseña es _Plumas azucaradas_-

Por Dios, a quién se la habrá ocurrido esa contraseña-dijo Alan con esceptismo.

Eso no importa-dijo Bellatrix-lo que importa es que lleves ese sobre URGENTE-Alan la interrumpió.

¿Qué no puedo darme un paseíto por las cocinas antes-

NO...es URGENTE-sonrió-así me dijo Harry: "entrega este sobre de INMEDIATO, es de un asunto URGENTE"-

¿Es demasiado confidencial-miró el sobre con un extraño brillo en los ojos, lo cual Uma notó con horror.

Sí, MUY, MUY, MUY confidencial...así que ni se te ocurra abrirlo-

Está bien-dijo sonriendo-ve a tu clase de Defensa-

Con permiso, entonces..la clase estaba bastante entretenida-y desapareció, doblando la esquina. Alan se cercioró de que Bellatrix ya se hubiera ido.

BIEN, ya se fue-miró a Uma-ábrelo-

¿QUÉ-bramó ella enojada-prometiste no abrirlo-

Y voy a cumplir mi palabra-sonrió con picardía-yo prometí que YO no lo abriría, no que tú no lo harías- Uma se quedó boquiabierta.

Por Dios, siempre te las ingenias para todo-

Herencia de sangre, como le dicen- Uma tomó el sobre que Alan tenía en sus manos. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y, antes de leerlo, habló.

¿No crees que nos metería en problemas-

A mí no me va ni me viene-se encogió de hombros-ya me he metido en muchísimo problemas, uno más qué importa-

Eres una mala influencia- miró la carta.

¿Qué dice-

Parece como si estuviera escrita en códigos, mira-le mostró las extrañas letras impresas-¿crees que sea otro idioma-

Que yo sepa..Harry no sabe otro idioma que no sea el nuestro-leyó lo que pudo-válgame, en vano lo abrimos-

¿Se lo daremos así-

No-Alan seguía mirando la carta-¿me parece a mí o dice algo sobre el Ministerio-le mostró cierta palabra.

Si, pareciera que dice eso-

¿Problemas en Azkaban-acercó su cara lo más que pudo-¿y qué tiene que ver McGonagall-Uma se encogió de hombros.

¿Crees que esta carta la escribió Harry-

Por supuesto, el ministerio no se atrevería a enviar una carta a la directora de la escuela diciéndole los conflictos en la prisión...-tocó su barbilla-yo más bien pienso que Harry lo pudo saber de..no sé... alguien encubierto-

¿Encubierto-

¿Sabes lo que es-

Si, claro-miró al suelo-pero...¿quién crees que sea ese encubierto-Alan se encogió de hombros.

Hay cosas de mi hermano que hasta a mí me sorprenden-señaló la carta con su varita y, acto seguido, ésta volvía adentro del sobre, el cual se cerró completamente.

Si eres muy estúpido no notas que lo abrieron-dijo riendo.

Se encaminaron al despacho de la directora, silbando. Llegaron a la gárgola y, luego de decir la contraseña, subieron las escaleras caracol. Se oían voces desde afuera de la habitación, una era la de la profesora, y la otra, de un hombre desconocido para ambos jóvenes. Tocaron a la puerta. La profesora McGonagall abrió, mirándolos con cara ceñuda.

Estoy en una reunión importante-

Profesora, venimos a traerle esto-dijo Alan, dándole el sobre. McGonagall abrió los ojos asombrada.

Muy bien-tomó el sobre que Alan le entregaba. El joven Potter pudo vislumbrar un cabello color naranja dentro del despacho. Frunció el entrecejo. No conocía a nadie con cabello pelirrojo más que su madre y él mismo.

Ya pueden irse-dijo con brusquedad la directora, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte estrépito. Alan se quedó parado pensando en el cabello naranja.

Alan, vamos, tenemos que bajar-dijo Uma-aún tenemos Herbología-lo miró fijamente-¿qué te sucede- el pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca.

¿Conoces a alguien pelirrojo-Uma se sonrojó.

A ti nn-

¿Alguien más-

Tu madre nn-

¿Alguien más? ¬¬-

Pues no-se puso pensativa-tendríamos que preguntarle a nuestros padres-

Ni se te ocurra-dijo Alan deprisa-si nos vieran fuera nos matarían-

Es verdad..se supone que estaríamos en Pociones- rió.-Bueno...y ahora..¿qué hacemos-

Esperemos que se haga la hora para ir a los invernaderos-

De acuerdo-

Y así pasaron las horas. Ya eran las diez de la noche, y nuestros lindos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de los chicos de sexto. Alan, comiendo grageas y mirando el Mapa del merodeador, Thomas leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts_, y Reg haciendo malabares con sus zapatos. De un momento a otro, Alan se sobresaltó.

Alan..¿qué sucede-preguntó Reg-¿qué has visto en el mapa- el pelirrojo les mostró lo que había visto.

Son..son...son...-dijo Reg.

Son nuestros padres saliendo del castillo-dijo Thomas mirando el pergamino. Miró a sus amigos-¿por qué nuestros padres saldrían del colegio a esta hora-ambos se encogieron de hombros.

Vamos a averiguarlo-dijo Alan levantándose. Una mano lo hizo volver a sentarse.

No Alan, no seas impulsivo-dijo Thomas.

Oh vamos, Tom, no seas así-dijo el pelirrojo-quiero averiguar por qué nuestros padres salieron-miró el mapa-ya no están en los terrenos-

¿QUÉ-bramaron al unísono. Los tres miraron el pergamino asombrados. Thomas se veía preocupado.

Ay no, nuestros padres se deben estar metiendo en problemas-dijo.

O quizás estén haciendo una misión para el ministerio nn-

Eres fantasioso Alan ¬¬-dijo Regulus. El pelirrojo sonrió.

Bueno...¿vamos a quedarnos aquí cruzados de brazos-

Regulus y Thomas se miraron. No era fácil para ellos romper varias reglas del colegio, a diferencia de Alan, ambos, principalmente Thomas, solían medir y pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero...y si nos pillan-se veía preocupado-recuerda que soy prefecto, podría meterme en problemas graves-

No lo harán-dijo Alan, mostrándole una tela brillante-tengo mi capa- se levantaron con prisa del suelo y salieron del cuarto. Bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común. Justo en el momento en que el retrato de la señora gorda se abría...

¿A dónde van tan apresurados-preguntó Bellatrix bajando las escaleras y yendo hacia ellos.

Chicas, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros-

NO-bramó Thomas, tomando a Alan del cuello de la toga-ya bastante con arriesgarnos nosotros como para que las pongamos en peligro a ellas-

Tom...el peligro es excitante-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo. El bello Lupin miró a su novia con asombro. Debía haber imaginado que ella, siendo digna hija de Sirius, tendría esa forma de ser.

Tranquilízate Tom, ellas saben cuidarse-le dijo Regulus, apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

De acuerdo, vengan si quieren-dijo. Uma, detrás de Bellatrix, saltaba emocionada.-¿Por qué estás tan contenta-

Porque iremos a una aventura-

¿Quién dijo que tú vendrás-preguntó su hermano mayor. Uma se detuvo.

¿Cómo que no iré-preguntó ofendida-no puedes negarme la diversión- Thomas frunció el entrecejo.

Tú no irás y es una decisión ya tomada-

UNA DECISIÓN TUYA-

POR SUPUESTO, COMO TU HERMANO MAYOR DEBO PROTEGERTE- los demás oían la discusión asombrados de los pulmones que tenían los hermanitos Lupin.

NO puedes hacerme esto..¿por qué tú puedes ir y yo no-

Haz lo que yo digo, pero no lo que yo hago-

TE ODIO-

BASTA-fue Rose la que gritó. Miró a Thomas-no seas así con ella, si es por eso, la pobre nunca hará nada-

Pero...tú también tienes un hermano menor, deberías entenderme-

Mi hermano menor que aquel idiota que tienes a tu lado-se cruzó de brazos-y me importa un soberano pepino lo que él haga-

De acuerdo, entonces-dijo resignado. Uma se le lanzó encima, feliz, y besándolo.

Si claro, ahora me quieres ¬¬-

¿Nos apuramos-preguntó Alan impaciente-ya habrán desaparecido-

¿Quiénes-preguntó su hermana.

Ahora les contamos-dijo Thomas-vengan, salgamos-

Salieron de la Torre Gryffindor. Ya afuera, los muchachos miraron el Mapa del merodeador.

Yo no los veo-dijo Regulus-¿habrán desaparecido-

¿Quiénes-preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

Nuestros padres-contestaron a coro los chicos.

¿Qué-

Ya lo sabrán-

Aunque nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse de Hogwarts así porque sí-dijeron a dúo Rose y Thomas.

Válgame, corito-dijo Bellatrix ofuscada.

¿Qué no has leído...-

¿_Historia de Hogwarts_-negó con la cabeza-no, claro que no-

Ustedes ya se lo saben de memoria-dijo Uma.

El castillo está protegido con toda clase de encantamientos para evitar que alguien entre furtivamente-explicó Rose (N/A: cada día se parece más a su cuñada nn)

Ah-dijo Alan.

No les interesa..¿verdad-preguntó Thomas.

NO-dijeron a coro Bellatrix, Regulus, Alan y Uma. Rose y Thomas se miraron.

Esperen-dijo el bello Potter de repente, mirando el mapa. Señaló un punto que decía "James Potter".

¿Dónde es eso-preguntó Uma.

Cerca del Sauce Boxeador-dijo Reg asombrado.

Pero...-aparecieron otro dos puntos en el mapa.

¿Papá y Remus-

Apurémonos-dijo Alan, enrollando el mapa y guardándoselo en la túnica. Se acercaron unos a otros, mientras el pelirrojo los cubría con la capa.

Alan..no creo que podamos entrar bien-

La capa está mejorada..se agranda según la cantidad de personas bajo ella-

Vaya...¡qué sofisticación-dijo Rose escéptica.

Oh Rose, cierra la boca-dijo Thomas. Caminaron dificultosamente bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Llegaron a los terrenos del castillo. Corrieron hacia el Sauce Boxeador.

Ahhhhhhhh-se detuvieron en seco.

¿Qué pasó-preguntó Thomas saliendo de debajo de la capa.

Nada...me tropecé con Reg-dijo Uma tirada en el suelo, con la cara sobre el césped. Su hermano la ayudó a levantarse.

Sigamos sin la capa-dijo Regulus.

Pero..¿y si nos ven-preguntó Rose asustada.

¿Por qué te preocupa-

Quiero entrar en el Ministerio cuando me gradúe-miró al suelo-quiero trabajar con Hermione-

Tranquila Rosi, nadie nos encontrará-dijo Bellatrix.

¿Nos apuramos-preguntó insistentemente Alan.

Vamos-se acercaron al Sauce Boxeador. Escucharon un crujido sobre ellos, y notaron que las ramas del árbol comenzaron a moverse.

Uma aulló de dolor cuando una rama la golpeó fuertemente en el vientre, haciéndola volar varios metros.

UMA-bramaron Thomas y Alan al unísono.

El rubio Lupin fue golpeado en la cara, al contrario de Alan, que se lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo, mientras una rama pasaba fugazmente sobre su cabeza. Ya era hora de agradecerle al quidditch sus magníficos reflejos de guardián.

Bellatrix y Regulus estaban acostados en el suelo, al tiempo que el joven intentaba encontrar a Rose.

Mira, allí hay algo-gritó Alan con voz desmayada, cuando una rama lo golpeó en el estómago. Uma, que era la más bajita y menuda, se arrastró hacia un nudo sobre las raíces. Momentos después, el árbol dejó de moverse.

Tres hurras para Uma-gritaba Bellatrix riendo. Tenía un ojo hinchado y la camisa desgarrada en el brazo izquierdo.

Se acercaron para cerciorarse de que, a pesar de que estaban golpeados, ninguno se encontraba como para ir a San Mungo. Regulus tenía el labio partido; Thomas estaba algo despeinado, y aún le dolía le estómago; Uma tenía un raspón en la rodilla, que sangraba; Rose tenía un corte en el cuello; Alan se tocaba el abdomen adolorido, y Bellatrix, que era la que peor estaba, tenía un ojo morado y le emanaba sangre del cuero cabelludo. Los seis estaban sucios y despeinados.

Bueno..por algo han puesto este árbol aquí-dijo Thomas.

Sí y es para proteger ese agujero-dijo Alan, señalando un hoyo en el suelo. Se adentraron en éste, cayendo por un rampa de tierra.

Fíjate en el Mapa- dijo Regulus respirando con dificultad.

Aquí están-dijo, señalando tres puntos alejados de ellos. Se encaminaron por el estrecho túnel. Ya al salir, se encontraron con que estaban...

¿La Casa de los Gritos-preguntó una aterrorizada Rose. Tomó con fuerza el brazo de Regulus, que se encontraba a su lado.

Por ninguna circunstancia nos separaremos-dijo Thomas con voz autoritaria.

Como tú digas-dijeron a coro cinco aterrorizados jóvenes. Caminaron despacio por la mugrienta casa. Abrieron y cerraron puertas, buscando a tres hombres magos. Escucharon pasos, como de cascotes.

Ese es papá-bramó Alan, corriendo en la dirección de la que provenían los sonidos.

Espera Alan-bramó Rose, corriendo tras él. Los cinco siguieron al pelirrojo.

Llegaron a una habitación un tanto estrecha, en donde había una cama. Miraron a su alrededor. Alan miró el mapa entre sus manos.

Papá está...-la puerta se abrió de repente-detrás nuestro-voltearon, y se encontraron con un magnífico ciervo.

¿Papá-preguntó Rose asombrada-¿eres un animago-

¿James-preguntaron a coro los mellizos Black y los hermanos Lupin.

De un momento a otro, el ciervo se les lanzó encima, arrinconándolos contra la pared. Detrás de él apareció un lobo. Aunque..no era un lobo normal. Era flaco y desgarbado, y su hocico era alargado.

Ese no es un lobo normal-musitó Thomas. Alan, mientras tanto, miró el mapa.

Oh por Dios-susurró, tapándose la boca.

¿Qué sucede-preguntaron a coro los demás, mientras en el mismo cuarto un perro y un lobo llevaban a cabo una lucha. Parecía que el perro los estaba protegiendo del ataque del enfurecido lobo.

Alan, dime quién es-dijo Uma sollozando. Alan la miró apenado-si el perro es Sirius y el ciervo James...-negó con la cabeza. Se largó a llorar a los gritos. El perro y el lobo, mientras tanto, desaparecieron, saliendo del cuarto, luchando.

El animal que los acorralaba contra la pared se destransformó, dejando ver a un James horrorizado.

¿¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ-

Papá..nosotros..nosotros no queríamos...-empezó Rose temblando.

VÁYANSE-bramó James enfurecido. Los empujó fuera de la habitación-vuelvan al castillo..AHORA-corrieron a través del túnel, aún en estado de shock luego de lo ocurrido. Ya al salir al exterior, notaron la luz de la luna llena sobre sus cabezas.

¿Qué fue eso-preguntó Regulus respirando con dificultad. Thomas miró a Alan, que se veía ensombrecido.

¿Qué ocurrió allí dentro-preguntó-¿quién era el...el...-

¿El licántropo-preguntó Alan. Uma, que aún lloraba, empezó a gritar.

¿Era un hombre-lobo-preguntó Bellatrix, ida. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto invisible.

¿Quién era el licántropo-preguntó Thomas-¿QUIÉN ERA EL LICÁNTROPO-bramó, sospechando la respuesta, rogando desde lo más profundo de su alma que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

Alan sollozó. Las manos del joven Lupin le arrebataron el mapa.

NO Thomas-

Thomas dejó caer el pergamino. Sus ojos se humedecieron, mirando fijamente el mapa en el húmedo césped.

¿Tom-dijo Regulus.

NO te me acerques-dijo Thomas.

Tom, dinos qué sucede-dijo Rose. A los gritos desgarradores de Uma, se unieron los sollozos de Thomas, el cual se agachó en el suelo.

Pobre papá-oyeron que Uma susurraba, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Alan...-

Remus es un licántropo-dijo con la voz quebrada.

¿Qué-

Remus es un licántropo-Uma volvió a gritar, apoyando su cabeza entre sus piernas, tapándose los oídos.

No puede ser-dijo Regulus con voz desmayada.

Papá nos salvó del ataque de un licántropo-dijo Rose.

Y no de cualquier licántropo-dijo Thomas llorando. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Tom, vamos, debemos ir a la enfermería-dijo Bellatrix, abrazándolo.

Nunca debimos ir-dijo entre sollozos.

Tom, sé que fue traumático, para mí también lo fue, enterarme de que mi padre es un animago...-

NO ES LO MISMO-bramó enfurecido. Bellatrix tuvo que detenerlo para que no se lanzara sobre Regulus-TU PADRE DECIDE CUANDO TRANSFORMARSE, Y LO HACE POR GUSTO..EL MÍO NO-

Lo sabemos Tom, por favor, cálmate-

Vamos a la enfermería-dijo Rose.

Entraron al castillo, encaminándose a la enfermería. Ya dentro de ésta..

¿QUÉ LES OCURRIÓ-bramó Madam Pomfrey aterrorizada.

Tuvimos un pequeño accidente-dijo Rose. Cada uno se acostó en una cama diferente.

Atienda primero a Uma y a Thomas-le dijo Regulus a la enfermera cuando ella se le acercó. La joven Lupin estaba en estado de shock, ida, mirando a la pared como si esta tuviese algo interesante, mientras caían lágrimas a través de sus mejillas.

Su boca se abría y cerraba. De repente, se puso a gritar.

PAPÁ...PAPÁ-se lanzó sobre la almohada, y comenzó a golpearla.

Llama a Catherine-le dijo Bellatrix. Poppy salió de la enfermería apresurada y, minutos después, Catherine aparecía junto con ella, acompañada de la directora, de Lily, de Arabella, de Harry...y de un hombre pelirrojo.

Catherine se lanzó sobre su hija, abrazándola.

Muñeca...dime qué te sucedió-

Alan miraba fijamente al hombre alto y pelirrojo junto a su hermano mayor.

¿Quién es usted-preguntó de repente. El hombre le sonrió con facilidad.

Disculpen que no me presenté-sonrió nuevamente-soy Ronald Weasley-


	16. El prisionero de Azkaban

He vuelto nn...espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado...y que hayan podido leerlo..40 páginas O.O...

AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MÁS LARGO QUE EL 15...POR DOS PÁGINAS!...

Gracias por los reviews nn...

M.O.S

M.O.M

M.O.P

_Capítulo 16: El prisionero de Azkaban._

¿Quién-preguntó Alan insistente. El pelirrojo y Harry se miraron.

Ronald Weasley, del Departamento de Misterios-miró a Harry-así que ellos son tus hermanitos-

¿Hermanitos-preguntaron indignados los niños Potter.

¿Qué hace alguien del Ministerio aquí-preguntó Thomas. Le parecía extraño que

se entrometieran idiotamente en el colegio.

Pues...él viene de encubierto-dijo Harry.

¿Encubierto-preguntó Regulus-¿por qué-

Hay problemas serios en Azkaban-

Pero...¿qué tiene que ver el Departamento de Misterios-

Pues..¿sinceramente?..nada-sonrió-pero cada noticia nueva e interesante que me entero la anuncio urgentemente en Hogwarts-

Ah...y...¿puedes hablarnos de ti-preguntó Alan avergonzado.

Claro Alan...-el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

¿Te conozco-

Bueno..yo a ti sí, pero tú a mi no- Alan lo miraba con las cejas levantadas-mis hermanos son padrinos tuyos-

¿Fred y George-el asombro era cada vez mayor-¿tú eres Ron-

Sí, así es...el mejor amigo de tu hermano-

Y...¿cómo andan tus hermanos-preguntó Harry, palmeándole la espalda a su amigo-supe que Charlie se casó-

Sí, pero eso fue hace bastante-sonrió-a Percy le va muy bien en su trabajo-

¿Percy?¿Percy Weasley-preguntó Regulus-¿eres el hermano del Ministro-

Sí-los cinco se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Ay Dios, estoy frente a un héroe-dijo Rose, simulando un desmayo.

Tampoco es para tanto nn-se rascó la cabeza, mientras sus orejas se coloreaban.

Bueno, pero no hemos venido para hablar de la familia Weasley, sino para ver qué les ha sucedido a ustedes-dijo Harry mirándolos fijamente. Catherine seguía abrazando a Uma, la cual lloraba silenciosamente.

¿A dónde fueron-miró directamente a su hermano menor.

Fuimos...nosotros fuimos a...-la voz se le quebró. No podía hablar y decir lo que les había ocurrido.

Muchachos, vamos, hablen-dijo Lily, sentándose junto a Rose.

Nosotros..salimos del castillo a investigar-dijo Thomas. Sus ojos dorados se humedecieron-con nuestro mapa...-se largó a llorar. Su voz se quebraba poco a poco-llegamos a la Casa de los Gritos..y...-

Ya no hables-dijo Catherine.

Papá es un licántropo-dijo Thomas.

Sí, lo sé-dijo su madre.

¿Lo sabías-preguntó Thomas indignado-¿LO SABÍAS-se levantó de la cama, enfrentando a su madre. Catherine se veía afectada.

Claro que lo sabía...-

¿Desde cuándo-

Desde que me enamore de él-dijo sollozando.

¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste-

Tu padre no quería-fue Harry el que habló.

¿Tú lo sabías también-

Todos los que estamos con Remus lo sabemos-dijo Lily.

¿Y por qué..-

¿Por qué no se lo dijimos-Harry sonrió tristemente-porque tu padre no quiso-

¿Y quería que lo supiéramos así-señaló a Uma-MIRALA, ESTA EN ESTADO DE SHOCK- el ojiverde tragó saliva.

Lamentamos que lo supiesen así-dijo rápidamente.

Thomas, tienes que tranquilizarte-dijo Bellatrix. El joven Lupin miró a su novia con desdén-vamos, Tom-Thomas volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Muchachos...es difícil entenderlo...-

Pobre Remus-dijo Alan-yo en su situación me hubiera suicidado-

Pues eso te demuestra la fuerza de voluntad que él tiene-dijo Lily-Remus siempre ha sido un ejemplo de esperanza-miró a Cat, que mantenía aferrada a su hija entre sus brazos-¿estará mucho tiempo así-

Me temo que no lo sé-dijo Poppy-le he dado una poción para que duerma sin sueños, y un calmante-suspiró-se ve muy afectada, es la que peor está-

Trixy tiene un par de golpes feos-dijo Rose. Bellatrix la miró con sorna.

Pues, eso es cierto-dijo la enfermera-pero no es nada grave-

¿Van a explicarnos por qué rompieron tantas reglas-preguntó Lily.

Fue mi culpa mamá-dijo Alan.

Lo imaginaba-dijo McGonagall.

Con Uma fuimos a investigar sobre ciertas sospechas que yo tenía...-

¿Qué sospechas-

Que papá y el tío Sirius eran animagos-Lily y Harry se miraron.

¿Por eso no fuiste a Pociones-preguntó Lily.

Sí...-miró al suelo-mis sospechas eran ciertas, ya que vimos cómo Sirius y papá se destransformaban-tragó saliva-pero lo peor pasó a la noche, cuando los seis decidimos investigar por qué papá y los tíos salían del castillo-

¿Salieron del castillo-McGonagall miró a Lily-se supone que no deben salir...quiero decir, no tienen necesidad de salir de los terrenos-miró a Cat-o mejor dicho, del despacho- miró a las tres mujeres-¿ninguna sospechó nada-

Yo no trabajo aquí, así que no me entero de nada-dijo Arabella encogiéndose de hombros.

Pues..yo sabía que James salía las noches de luna llena, pero creí que salía con un licántropo amanzado, quiero decir, que había tomado la Poción Matalobos-dijo Lily sonriendo como disculpa.

Yo no sabia nada-dijo Cat-cada vez que llegan las noches de luna llena, Remus se encierra en su despacho-tragó saliva-ni siquiera me deja tocar a su puerta-

Pues tendré que hablar con esos irresponsables-dijo la directora.

Pero Minerva, a ellos jamás se les habría ocurrido que Alan se daría cuenta de todo...y mucho menos que estos pillos irían tras ellos-dijo Arabella.

En eso tienes razón-dijo McGonagall-fue una tremenda estupidez por parte de ellos..pero peor fue por parte de USTEDES-miró a los seis adolescentes.

Profesora...-

¿Cómo se les ocurre salir de noche, acercarse al Sauce Boxeador y enfrentarse a un hombre lobo-

No nos enfrentamos, Sirius y James se las arreglaron para protegernos de él-dijo Thomas.

Pues bien, no voy a castigarlos porque ya lo castigué bastante, y se me están acabando las ideas de castigo, pero a ti, Thomas, y a ti, Bella, se les quitará el puesto de Prefectos-

¿Qué?¿por qué-preguntó Thomas indignado.

Porque ustedes, siendo prefectos, no podían permitir lo que ocurrió hoy-

A mí me da igual-dijo Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros-ser prefecta fue un error-

Realmente, guiar a los chicos a la sala común no me parece divertido-dijo Thomas luego.

Muy bien, así que ninguno de los dos quedará con un trauma, me alegro-dijo la directora. Miró a Ron-Weasley, si pudieras acompañarme-

Pues no en este momento, lo siento, quiero hablar con Harry-

De acuerdo, ve a mi despacho luego- y salió de la enfermería.

¿De qué quieres hablarme-preguntó Harry. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor.

¿Podríamos salir- salieron de la enfermería.

Habla-

Pues..como sabes, hay problemas graves en Azkaban-

¿Otra vez los Dementores-preguntó Harry.

Sí-negó con la cabeza-luego de todo lo que ocurrió con Quien-tú-sabes- debieron sacarlos de la prisión-suspiró-le he dicho miles de veces a Percy que los presos son aliados de los dementores, pero tú sabes lo creído que se ha puesto-

Sí, no te preocupes-dijo Harry-¿eso es todo-

No, bueno, me gustaría que te cuidaras, sabes que la mayoría de los ex mortífagos está metido allí-

Me cuidaré, no te preocupes-sonrió-debo avisarle a Herms- Ron sonrió pícaramente.

Así que tú y ella..ejem...-

Sí, estamos casados nn-sonrió abiertamente-está embarazada-

¿Otra vez? Õ.o-

La gente se casa para formar una familia ¬¬-

Bueno sí, pero no puede ser que cada vez que me encuentro contigo me dices "Hermione está embarazada"-

Bueno, ya-

¿Sigue con lo del pedo-

No es pedo, es P.e.d.d.o-dijo Harry-Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros-

Por Dios O.O-dijo Ron-tanto juntarte con Hermione...TE HAS VUELTO ELLA-lo señaló con cara aterrorizada-ya suponía que era contagioso-

Ay Ron, deja de decir estupideces ¬¬-

Bueno, ya-dijo el pelirrojo riendo-¿y?¿sigue-

Sí-dijo Harry-desde que trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, está intentando crear una nueva reglamentación en lo que refiere a derechos de los elfos domésticos-suspiró-quiere que se les pague un sueldo...pero por como son los elfos, no logrará nada-

Y..dime...¿cuántos hijos tienen ya-

Pues..todavía dos nn-

¿Un niño y una niña-

No, dos niñas-

¿No quisieran tener un varón-

¿Sinceramente-dijo Harry- pues no, estoy tan emocionado y contento con Helena que quiero tener todas hijas-

Vaya, pareces muy enamorado de tu hija-

Es una pequeña hermosa nn-sonrió- y...¿tú-

Pues..sigo solo..-sonrió-Charlie se casó..¿lo sabías-Harry negó con la cabeza.

Sabía que se llevaba más que bien con Fleur...pero...-miró a Ron, abriendo los ojos de par en par-¿se casó con ella-Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Sí, y tuvieron dos hijas..encantadoras-

Sí, me imagino-miró su reloj-creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir-

Sí, mañana es sábado-

Al fin-suspiró-me encanta ser profesor, pero me agota mucho más que el quidditch-

¿Mañana verás a Hermione-

Sí nn-sonrió enamorado-voy a ver a mis mujercitas-

Que tengas buenas noches-se despidieron, y cada uno partió hacia direcciones diferentes.

Ya a la mañana siguiente...

Thomas se despertó en la enfermería. Buscó su reloj en la mesita de luz. Ya eran las diez de la mañana. Se rascó la cabeza con desdén. Bostezó, levantándose de la cama. Miró a su alrededor.

Ya era hora de que te despertaras-dijo una voz desdeñosa. Thomas miró al joven en la cama frente a la suya.

Reg...-dijo. Miró a su alrededor, los demás ya habían despertado. Miró a Uma-¿aún no despierta-

Nop-dijo el joven de ojos zafiro-pero...-miró a otra de las camas, en donde Remus se encontraba dormido. Thomas miró tímidamente.

¿Está bien-

Creo que sí-dijo Reg-está algo agotado-miró fijamente a Thomas-¿quieres quedarte y hablar con él-

No, por supuesto que no-

¿Por qué no-preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él. Thomas volteó.

¿Remus-

Sí, yo, tu hermano-dijo el joven Lamark-¿se puede saber por qué no quieres hablar con papá-

Eso no te incumbe-dijo Thomas, cruzándose de brazos-me duele que no me haya dicho nada-miró fijamente a su hermano mayor-¿tú lo sabías-

Por supuesto-dijo levantando una ceja.

¿No lo ves? ESO me molesta-dijo Thomas-papá se lo contó todo el mundo, menos a mí y a Uma-

Mira, Tom, cierra la boca y escucha-dijo Remus enojado-papá no se lo contó a todo el mundo, al contrario, Sirius y James lo supieron por accidente cuando estaban en tercer curso, Lily lo supo en séptimo, mamá se enteró por boca de papá...y..Harry, Ron y Hermione lo supieron también cuando estaban en tercer curso..-

¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme-

Que papá siempre lo mantuvo secreto..Thomas, estas cosas no se esconden todo el tiempo..-

Me lo podría haber dicho-dijo Thomas enfadado.

DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO CHIQUITO-bramó Remus.

YO NO ME COMPORTO COMO NIÑO CHIQUITO-

¿AH NO-

BASTA-ambos hermanos miraron al hombre rubio y ojeroso que los miraba con tristeza.

Dejen de discutir-Thomas tragó saliva, mientras el joven Remus miraba al suelo-¿se puede saber qué sucede con ustedes-miró a los ojos de su hijo menor, el cual bajó la mirada-están en una enfermería-

Lo sentimos, papá-dijo Remus, mirando con ojos asesinos a su hermano menor, el cual miraba la pared con interés.

Remus, hijo,¿podrías dejarnos a solas-

No-dijo Thomas de repente.

¿Por qué no-preguntó Lupin con desgano-Tom..¿me tienes miedo-

Pues..em..un poco-dijo avergonzado, mientras se ruborizaba.

Tom..soy tu padre, no...no voy a hacerte daño-dijo, al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían-Remus, por favor, sal- el joven Lamark salió de la enfermería, sin antes tomar del cuello de la túnica a Regulus, que se veía muy interesado por oír la conversación. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras los dos hombres, Remus habló.

Quiero hablarte sobre lo que ocurrió ayer-

¿Cómo sabes lo...-

Sirius y James me lo contaron-

¿Cuándo- Remus suspiró.

Momentos antes de quedarme dormido-miró a su hijo a los ojos, pero éste rehuía de su mirada-Thomas, ¿por qué no me miras a la cara- el chico se mantuvo callado.-Hijo...yo..-

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste-

¿Lo de mi licantropía-

Si-dijo-merecía saberlo-miró al suelo-es que...-sus ojos se humedecieron.

Thomas, sé que debí decírtelo, a ti y a tu hermana..pero no me atrevía-

¿Por qué no- Remus sonrió con melancolía.

Aún tengo la esperanza de verlos como dos niños, principalmente a ella-miró a la muchacha que se encontraba inconsciente dos camas a su derecha. Suspiró-espero que me entiendas-

Claro, por supuesto que te entiendo...-miró con las cejas fruncidas a su padre-podrías habernos matado-

Pero eso no ocurrió-dijo Remus con brusquedad-tú y Uma están bien...-fue interrumpido.

¿Bien-preguntó Thomas sarcástico-¿bien-negó con la cabeza, riendo-¿tú la ves bien-señaló a su hermana menor.

Vivos, a eso me refiero-dijo Remus con voz quebrada.

¿Y si no despierta-preguntó Thomas melancólicamente.

Va a despertar-

¿Y SI NO DESPIERTA-bramó-¿Y SI SE QUEDA COMO VEGETAL-

BASTA THOMAS-bramó Remus. Comenzó a llorar-no me hagas sentir culpable-

Pues lo eres, indirectamente-dijo Thomas.

Tom, por favor, no seas así conmigo-dijo Remus, cuando el joven se volteó para salir de la enfermería. Thomas lo miró.

Papá...si Uma no despierta...si no vuelve en sí...-miró al suelo, cerrando los puños con furia-te culparé de eso durante toda mi vida...-notó lágrimas en los ojos verdes de su padre-si no despierta, olvídate de que soy tu hijo-

Thomas-comenzó Remus-por favor, Tom-dijo, al tiempo que el joven salía del lugar. Lupin se quedó mirando la puerta con melancolía. Miró a su hija, que seguía inconsciente. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, acomodándose las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo. Se acercó con sigilo a la cama en donde se encontraba la joven. Se sentó junto a ella, acariciándole el largo y liso cabello rubio. Le tomó la mano, besándosela.

Cariño-dijo-despierta, hija-sollozó-nunca me perdonaría que no abrieras tus ojos-besó la mano de la chica nuevamente. Se acostó sobre el cuerpo de su hija, llorando-ay Uma, por Dios, vuelve con tu padre-

¿Remus-una voz femenina habló tras él. Remus miró a su esposa, que se encontraba parada junto a la puerta del lugar. Ella se acercó lentamente y, al llegar a su lado, lo abrazó, llorando sobre su hombro.

Remus...¿por qué nos está ocurriendo esto- él sonrió con melancolía.

No lo sé amor-dijo, acariciándole el rostro-no estés así-

¿Cómo quieres que esté-preguntó Cat sollozando-siento como si nuestra hija estuviera muerta-

Ella va a volver, no te preocupes-se abrazaron.

¿Mamá?¿papá-ambos miraron a la joven que se encontraba acostada-¿qué ocurre?¿por qué lloran- Cat y Remus sonrieron, secándose las lágrimas.

Por nada, cariño-dijo Remus acariciándole el rostro a Uma-por nada-

Thomas se encontraba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor. Intentaba comer su desayuno, pero un nudo en su estómago se lo impedía. Pensaba en su hermana y en la situación en que se encontraba su padre. Su padre...un licántropo...¿por qué nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle sobre esas marcas en sus brazos y espalda?¿por qué no había notado sus ausencias una vez por mes, las noches de luna llena?. Suspiró, mientras miraba atentamente su copa llena de zumo de calabaza.

¿Tom-el joven miró a la bella muchacha que se sentó junto a él. Le sonrió con ternura-¿te encuentras bien-

Mucho mejor ahora que estás conmigo-la abrazó y la besó, mientras varias personas los miraban de reojo, murmurando con envidia.

¿De verdad te encuentras bien-preguntó Bellatrix cuando Thomas decidió separarla de su cuerpo.

Sí, algo preocupado por Uma..y algo molesto con toda mi familia..pero nada más nn- Bella sonrió.

Me alegra que ya te encuentres bien-dijo, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos-¿hablaste con tu padre-Thomas miró al suelo.

Sí..algo-

Tom..de veras, no seas así con él-

Trixy, amor, no intentes que cambie de parecer...-

Yo no dije nada..sólo quiero que trates de entenderlo-dijo. Lo abrazó-Tom, trata de perdonarlo-

Lo intentaré-dijo, besándole el cabello-porque tú me lo pides- se miraron.

Hoy tenemos que limpiar la sala común de Slytherin-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo ruborizada.

Es verdad-dijo Thomas con desgano-no quiero ver las caras de esos idiotas cuando nos vean-negó con la cabeza.

¿Problemas-preguntó la voz de Ron, que se acercaba a ellos desde la mesa de los profesores-¿qué ocurre-los miró sonriendo-¿irán a Hogsmeade-

¿A Hogsmeade-preguntó Bellatrix-pero si hoy no hay salida al pueblo-

Oh sí-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo abiertamente-hay un anuncio-ambos jóvenes levantaron sus cejas.

No podemos ir-dijo Thomas-no se nos está permitido-Ron sonrió aún más-¿por qué sonríe tanto-

Puedes tutearme-dijo riendo. Miró a los lados, para luego acercarse a ambos jóvenes-sé un pasadizo que lleva a Hogsmeade sin pasar por la inspección de Filch-susurró, guiñándoles un ojo. Bellatrix sonrió.

Debemos decírselo a los demás-Thomas la miró perplejo.

No lo haremos-dijo él enfadado.

Oh vamos, Tom, tú querías ir a ver la Casa de los Gritos-se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras, tapándose la boca con pena. Thomas la miraba con ojos asesinos.

Ya he visto la Casa de los Gritos-dijo apretando los dientes-ya no quiero verla-

Bueno, no peleen-dijo Ron sonriendo. Miró a su izquierda. Harry se acercaba a los tres, mirándolos con las cejas levantadas.

Y ustedes..¿qué planean-preguntó el bello Potter al llegar junto a ellos.

Les decía que sé cómo pueden ir a Hogs..-

Ni se te ocurra-

Oh vamos Harry..tú has ido a Hogsmeade millones de veces con ese pasadizo secreto-Thomas y Bella miraron a su profesor de Defensa con asombro.

¿Harry-preguntó el joven Lupin-¿tú rompiste reglas del colegio-Harry se ruborizó.

Pues..a veces era necesario-Ron sonreía-¿y tu de qué te ríes, idiota-

Oye..no me digas idiota-dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

Bueno...y...¿qué haremos-preguntó Bellatrix.

No iremos-dijo Thomas, mirando con las cejas fruncidas a Ron y a Harry-no romperé las reglas del colegio por divertirme-

Ay por Dios..tú no sabes disfrutar de la vida-dijo Ron suspirando.

Ron, él tiene razón..-

Oh Harry, cállate, desde que te casaste con Hermione eres insoportable como ella-Harry frunció el ceño.

¿Qué sucede-preguntó Alan sentándose frente a Thomas.

¿Dónde estabas-preguntó Harry.

Me fui a dar un baño-se encogió de hombros, mientras comía una porción de pastel-¿de qué hablan-preguntó, notando que las cuatro personas frente a él hablaban misteriosamente.

Ron tuvo la estúpida idea de..ayudarlos para ir a Hogsmeade-Alan miró al pelirrojo junto a su hermano con la boca abierta.

¿Sabes cómo ir a Hogsmeade..-

¿Sin pasar junto a Filch-preguntó Ron-sí-señaló a Harry-tu hermano lo sabe mejor que yo-

Harry-dijo-por favor, dinos cómo ir-Regulus y Rose se acercaron a ellos.

¿Y ustedes dónde estaban-

Venimos de la sala común-dijo Rose-¿les ocurre algo-

Harry sabe cómo ir a Hogsmeade sin pasar por la inspección de Filch-dijeron a coro Alan, con alegría, Bellatrix ,con asombro, y Thomas ,con desgano.

¿De verdad-preguntó Rose. Miró a su hermano-no puedo creerlo de ti Harry-el aludido suspiró.

Anda Harrytito, ayúdanos-dijo Alan pestañeando pomposamente.

No, yo no los ayudaré-dijo. Ante las caras de los jóvenes, dijo-podría meterme en problemas si se enteran de que yo los ayudé-

No se darán cuenta-dijo Ron-cuanto tú fuiste a Hogsmeade, Remus te ayudó a que Snape no te sancionara-

¿Remus te ayudó-preguntó Bellatrix. Ron la miró con perplejitud.

Sí, fue en tercer curso, cuando era nuestro profesor de Defensa-sonrió-Harry tenía prohibido ir a Hogsmeade por tu padre-

¿Por nuestro padre-preguntaron los mellizos a coro.

Sí... fue cuando tu padre escapó...-Harry le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas-aunch...¿dije escapó, quise decir se capó-los mellizos lo miraron con las cejas levantadas-¿capó? Quise decir...se rapó-Harry lo miró con un asomo de sonrisa. Se notaba que intentaba no reírse de lo que decía Ron.

Hay un problema-dijo Thomas-debemos limpiar la sala común de Slytherin..-fue interrumpido por Ron.

No te preocupes, yo sé cómo ayudarlos-les guiñó un ojo-a la hora de la salida vendremos por ustedes-Harry reaccionó con rapidez.

¿Vendremos, no hables en plural-

Tú me ayudarás Potter ¬¬-

No lo haré-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Harry James Potter, tú me ayudarás-se arrodilló-tú eres el único que sabe dónde está aquel pasadizo T-T-Harry miró al hombre que abrazaba sus rodillas-además de tu padre, de Sirius y de Remus-

Lo suponía-dijo Thomas-ellos saben sobre el pasadizo-

Pues claro, si ven en el mapa, está marcado en él..-sonrió.

Nuestros padres hicieron el Mapa del Merodeador-preguntó Rose.

Sí, por eso lo tenía Sirius-dijo Harry.

¿Cómo sabes que lo tenía mi padre-preguntó Bellatrix.

Él nos avisó que se lo había dado a Reg-dijo Harry sonriendo. Miró a Ron, que aún suplicaba-de acuerdo, los ayudaré-suspiró-el pasadizo se encuentra escondido en la estatua de la bruja tuerta-tomó aire, observando las caras asombradas de los adolescentes-hay siete en total, pero sólo uno los llevará sanos y salvos a Hogsmeade-miró a Ron-bueno, en realidad hay dos que los llevarán sanos y salvos, pero sería arriesgado-

¿Por qué-

Porque es el pasadizo que vigila el Sauce Boxeador-

Ah, ese-dijo Alan.

Pero...¿por qué solo dos-preguntó Bellatrix.

Filch conoce cuatro-prosiguió Harry-y el quinto está completamente bloqueado-

Pues..¿dónde lleva el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta-

Directamente al sótano de Honeydukes-tomó aire-así que les conviene ser cautelosos-miró al suelo-¿cuántas personas saben que no pueden ir a Hogsmeade, además de mí-

Pues..Lily, mamá, Cat y la profesora McGonagall-dijo Regulus.

¿Qué haremos-preguntó Ron mirando a Harry.

¿Y por qué me lo preguntas? FUE TU ESTÚPIDA IDEA-

Bueno, pero tú siempre fuiste el cerebro-

Eso no es cierto, Hermione siempre fue el cerebro-

Ay sí, tú porque la amas ¬¬-

CIERRA LA BOCOTA-

De acuerdo, me callo-

Aún sigues hablando-

No discutan-dijo Rose. Miró a los demás-¿iremos-se miraron unos a otros.

Sí..vale arriesgarse-dijo Alan-¿qué castigo podrían darnos- Harry se puso pensativo.

Pues..podrían obligarlos a alimentar al calamar gigante-los jóvenes lo miraron levantando las cejas-no es broma-

De acuerdo está decidido, iremos a Hogsmeade, romperemos unas cuantas reglas del colegio...-

Regla número uno: las reglas están para infringirse nn-Harry miró a Ron con ojos asesinos-¿qué, eso fue lo que me dijo tu padre nn-

Les advierto que si los descubren, YO NO LOS DEFENDERÉ-dijo el ojiverde.

No te preocupes Harry-dijo Bellatrix.

¿Cuándo es la excursión-Ron miró su reloj.

En una hora-les guiñó el ojo-buena suerte-y salió, junto a Harry, del Gran Comedor.

Sí la necesitaremos-

Una hora después...

Cinco adolescentes se encontraban parados frente al despacho de Filch, el cual los conduciría a la sala común de Slytherin. Se miraban preocupados unos a otros, con nerviosismo. Filch salió de su despacho, mirándolos de reojo. Se dirigieron a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Se detuvieron frente a una pared de ladrillos.

Sangres pura-dijo el celador, mientras se abría un hueco en la pared.

Ya adentro...

Bien, las chicas a los cuartos femeninos, y ustedes, a los masculinos-los miró con una sonrisa-limpien bien-lanzó una carcajada-en dos horas vendré por ustedes- salió de la sala común, riendo. Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

¿Qué creen que hacen-preguntó una voz desde una de las esquinas. Ron apareció detrás de ellos, acompañado de Harry, el cual se notaba molesto-no suban, vamos, debemos irnos-

Ron..tenemos que limpiar-

Les dije que yo lo arreglaría-varios elfos domésticos bajaron las escaleras.

Ya terminamos señor-dijo uno de ellos, inclinándose en una reverencia.

Muchas gracias, ya pueden irse-dijo Harry.

De nada, Harry Potter, señor-y desaparecieron de la vista. Harry suspiró-Si Hermione se entera de que use a los elfos domésticos para limpiar la sala común de Slytherin, me pedirá el divorcio-

Ah, ya Harry, no te sulfures-miró a los jóvenes-vamos, los acompañaremos hasta el pasadizo-salieron de las mazmorras.

Alan..¿traes contigo la capa y el mapa-su hermanito le mostró ambos objetos.-Bien hecho-se dirigieron al corredor del tercer piso. Se detuvieron en la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Aquí es-dijo Harry. Miró a los lados, sacando su varita de su bolsillo-_Dissendium!_-dijo, tocando la joroba de la estatua. Segundos después, ésta se abría, dejando un hueco.

Bueno, váyanse-dijo Ron sonriendo-¿cuánto tiempo les dio Filch-

Dos horas-

En una hora y cuarenta y cinco volveremos-dijo Harry-procuren no encontrarse con nadie que los incrimine, nos vemos en Hogsmeade-se adentraron en el hueco.

Antes de que Alan desapareciera como los demás, Harry lo tomó de la túnica-un consejo, al terminar de usar le mapa no olvides decir _Travesura realizada_-dijo, tocando el mapa con su varita. Alan lo miró con asombro.

Se puso en blanco-

O sino cualquiera podría leerlo-dijo el ojiverde-suerte-

Se deslizaron por un largo tobogán de tierra, aterrizando en el suelo frío.

_Lumos!_-dijo Reg iluminando frente a él-vamos- caminaron por el estrecho pasadizo. Luego de un largo rato de caminar, el terreno comenzó a subir. Llegaron a los pies de una escalera. Comenzaron a subir pesadamente. El cansancio podía más que las ganas de llegar a Hogsmeade. Llegaron a una puerta trampa, levantándola ligeramente.

¿Dónde estamos-preguntó Bellatrix.

¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Harry-preguntó Reg-estamos en el sótano de Honeydukes-

No tienes por qué gritarme-dijo la bella morena al salir.

No te estoy gritando-la increpó su hermano-

Chist, cállense-dijo Alan-podrían oírnos-

Subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras. Al salir, se encontraron con que estaban detrás del mostrador. Parecía que no había nadie.

Vamos, rápido-dijo Reg, mientras se agachaba. Caminaron a gatas hasta los estantes.

Yo quiero eso-dijo Alan emocionado, parándose frente a una bandeja llena de cucarachas.

NO ALAN-bramaron los cuatro, tomándolo del cuello de la toga. Salieron del comercio.

Ya era hora-dijo Ron acercándose-¿por qué tardaron tanto-

Pues el pasadizo no es para nada corto-dijo Rose enojada-además tuvimos que salir con sigilo-

Bueno, ya-dijo Harry-¿qué quieren ver-

Allá esta Correos-

Y allá Las Tres Escobas-

Y allí Sortilegios Zonko-los cinco lo miraron con las cejas fruncidas.

¿Zonko cambió de nombre-Ron sonrió.

Cambió de dueños-dijo, dirigiéndolos hacia el comercio de chascos. Entraron. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con...

FRED, GEORGE-bramó Alan al ver a sus padrinos atendiendo en el mostrador. Ambos sonrieron.

Hola, ¿cómo está nuestro gryffindor favorito-

Muy bien-dijo él sonriendo.

Así que ustedes son los nuevos dueños de Zonko-dijo Harry, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Alan.

Por supuesto..¿de qué creías que trabajaríamos-dijeron encogiéndose de hombros.

Reg y Thomas se adentraron a inspeccionar el lugar, observando con detenimiento los objetos, mientras Bella y Rose charlaban sobre qué podrían hacer con algunas bombas fétidas.

Alan..¿por qué tienes esa cara-preguntó George al notar la cara de preocupación de su ahijado.

Es que..no tenemos permiso para venir-los mellizos Weasley se miraron sonriendo.

Así que han venido por el pasadizo de Honeydukes-

¿Lo conocían-

Nosotros le dimos el mapa a Harry..luego supimos que tu padre, Sirius, Remus, y un hombre que no voy a nombrar, lo habían creado- el joven Potter sonrió, mirando hacia la vitrina. Sus ojos se abrieron con temor al ver a las dos personas paradas frente al comercio, mirando los objetos.

PAPÁ, SIRIUS-bramó, saltando el mostrador, y escondiéndose entre las piernas de Fred y George. Harry y Ron corrieron a buscar a los mellizos Black, a Rose y a Thomas.

Fred, George, ¡qué bonito han puesto a Zonko-dijo Sirius entrando, mientras sonreía.

James se adentró entre los estantes, murmurando –algo para introducir entre las piernas de Snivellus-

¿Les sucede algo-preguntó Sirius notando las caras extrañas de los mellizos Weasley.

Nada, nada-dijeron ambos. James se acercó con una bolsa repleta de objetos de bromas.

¿Cuánto es-preguntó.

Nada, para ustedes es gratis-dijo Fred. James y Sirius levantaron las cejas.

¿Quién se atrevería, en el mundo de las bromas, a cobrarles a los increíbles, los únicos..-

Los mejores, los más grandes...-

Bueno, ya basta-dijo James ruborizándose-tuvimos nuestras grandes épocas-

¿Cuánto es-preguntó Sirius.

Nada, es gratis-los dos animagos se miraron.

De acuerdo-dijeron a coro-hasta luego-

Adiós, adiós-miraron abajo-Alan, sal de ahí-el pelirrojo asomó su cabeza por el mostrador.

¡Qué alivio-los demás aparecieron en ese instante.

Nos vamos-dijo Thomas.

¿Por qué-

Ya ven a lo que nos arriesgamos, pueden descubrirnos-

Tom, no seas aguafiestas-dijo Reg.

Anda, quedémonos-dijo Bellatrix.

Si ustedes quieren quedarse, háganlo, pero yo me iré-

Oh, Tom-

Vayamos a tomar una cerveza de manteca, antes-dijo Rose. Thomas suspiró.

De acuerdo-dijo. Salieron riendo, sin antes recibir, por parte de los mellizos Weasley, todo un paquete con los objetos de bromas más novedosos.

Yo tengo que encontrarme con Hermione en las Tres Escobas, así que tengan cuidado de no chocarse con mamá, o lo que es peor, con McGonagall- entraron al lugar. Los cinco se dirigieron a una mesa apartada, observando cómo Harry se acercaba por detrás a su esposa, la cual saltaba de alegría al verlos a él y a Ron.

Se oyó la campanita de la puerta. Sus padres entraron al lugar, acompañados de McGonagall. Se escondieron con rapidez debajo de la mesa, tapándose con el mantel.

Este lugar se ha vuelto muy bonito-dijo la directora sentándose en una mesa.

Desde que los Dementores se fueron, ha vuelto la clientela-dijo Rosmerta, acercándose a ellos-¿qué van a pedir-

Lo de siempre-dijo Sirius sonriendo-cerveza para nosotros dos-se señaló a él y a James-y tacitas de alelí para las damas-

Hoy me arriesgaré a beber Hidromiel, si no te importa cariño-dijo Arabella.

Como tú digas-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-tienes que ver como se pone cuando bebe de más-

Hey-

Es una leona en celo nn-

Sirius, me harás sonrojar-dijo Arabella tímidamente.

De veras Rosmerta que se ha puesto muy bien-dijo Cat sonriendo.

Sí, gracias a Dios se demostró la inocencia de Sirius-Reg y Bella se miraron asombrados.

¿Inocencia?¿inocencia de qué-preguntó Alan.

Shhh-

Sí-dijo Sirius con nostalgia-¡qué época aquella-le sonrió a Arabella-fue cuando Bella quedó embarazada-la mujer rubia se sonrojó al notar la mirada atenta de su bonito marido.

Aunque fueron épocas terribles también-dijo McGonagall-recuerdo que Harry tenía terminantemente prohibido venir aquí, a ver si tú lo encontrabas y lo asesinabas-rió por unos momentos. Sirius sonrió.

A pesar de que tuve que vivir escondido durante un tiempo, escapar de Azkaban fue lo mejor que hice-miró a Arabella-sino hubiera escapado, no me habría encontrado nuevamente con esta hermosa mujer-le tomó la mano y se la besó-ni podría haber sido padre-

¿Qué les sucede hoy-preguntó Lily riendo.

Me contagié de James-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, cinco jóvenes se miraban perplejos unos a otros. Ninguno podía creer lo que oía. La noche anterior se habían enterado que Remus era un licántropo, ahora descubrían que Sirius era un ex convicto.

Me quiero ir-dijo Bellatrix comenzando a sollozar.

No podemos, nos verían-dijo Thomas.

Quiero volver al castillo-dijo, levantándose de la mesa, mientras corría hacia la puerta, escondiéndose bajo su capucha. Los demás la siguieron.

Esos no eran nuestros hijos..¿verdad-preguntó Lily a James.

No, no vinieron a Hogsmeade-

Bellatrix corrió por las calles del pueblo, siendo seguida de cerca por Thomas.

Bella, por favor, detente-la joven se detuvo en la cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

¿Qué quieres-preguntó sollozando.

Amor, no es tan grave-dijo él abrazándola-no es peor que tener un padre licántropo-

Él fue a Azkaban-dijo ella llorando-él fue a Azkaban-

Ya, no llores-miró atrás. Regulus, Rose y Alan los miraban desde la colina-vamos, volvamos al castillo-se dirigieron a Honeydukes. El camino de regreso no les pareció tan largo, aunque sí sombrío, debido a la nueva noticia. Salieron al corredor del tercer piso. Bellatrix lloraba en le hombro de Thomas.

Tenemos que ir a la sala común de Slytherin-dijo Reg. Alan se encargó de estirar la capa sobre ellos. Llegaron a las mazmorras más rápido de lo que se podrían imaginar. Luego de decir la contraseña, entraron. Se sentaron en los sillones.

Deberemos hablar con papá-dijo Reg.

¿Hablar de qué-preguntó Bellatrix-papá..tú, por casualidad, ¿escapaste de Azkaban-

Bellatrix, ya basta-dijo su hermano enfadado.

Mamá se casó con un asesino-bramó la morena.

CÁLLATE-bramó Regulus levantándose del sofá y enfrentando a su hermana-Rosmerta dijo muy clarito que papá es inocente-

NINGUNA PERSONA INOCENTE VA A AZKABAN-bramó-además, él confesó haberse escapado-

CIERRA LA BOCA-

BASTA-bramó Rose-ya no discutan-

Esperemos a que vuelvan e iremos a hablar TODOS-dijo Thomas-los cinco debemos hablar con ellos- se sentaron, respirando con dificultad, esperando a que llegara la "hora de la verdad".


	17. El Don

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!...he vuelto luego de desaparecer por...dos meses?...jejejejeje...ojalá que les guste este capítulo...la historia se empieza a tornar sombríiiiiiiiiiia..muhahahahaha...quizás le falte romance y protagonismo por parte de los chicos, porque el capi gira alrededor de un solo personaje...

Igualmente espero que les guste...no me manden Crucios por mail eh!...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

_Capítulo 17: El Don. _

El hueco por el cual se entraba a la sala común de Slytherin se abrió, dejando ver la cara asustada de Ron.

¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó-¿por qué se fueron así?-

Descubrimos algo-dijo Bellatrix sollozando-papá...es un ex convicto-la cara de Ron se ensombreció.

Ah...eso-dijo, ruborizándose. Los cinco lo miraron con las cejas fruncidas.

Tú..por casualidad..¿lo sabías?-preguntó Regulus acercándose al pelirrojo.

Yo...-Harry apareció tras él, cruzando la pared. Miró a las seis personas en frente, con asombro.

¿Sucede algo?-preguntó.

Harry..cuéntanos sobre...papá-dijo Bellatrix.

¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-

Sobre la fuga de Azkaban-Harry miró a Reg como si éste estuviera desquiciado y demente. Tomó aire hondamente.

Eso es algo que Sirius debe contarles-dijo-no yo-

Pero...-dijo Bellatrix preocupada-papá es un asesino-

Trixy-dijo Harry-tu padre es una de las mejores personas que conozco-

No me gusta que me digan Trixy ¬¬-murmuró Bellatrix enojada.

¿Y por qué crees que te llamamos así?-preguntó Alan riendo.

Yo he venido a avisarles que Uma está bien-Thomas y Alan parecieron saltar con una descarga eléctrica.

¿Volvió en sí?-preguntó Thomas sonriendo.

¿Ella está bien?-preguntó Alan.

Si nn-dijo Harry, sonriendo-está más que bien-

Y..¿podemos ir a verla?-

Claro-dijo Harry-en este momento está acompañada-

No me digas que nuestros padres están con ella-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

¿Tan rápido llegaron de Hogsmeade?-Ron y Harry sonrieron.

Debes darte cuenta que aquí las cosas ocurren más rápido de lo normal-

Salgamos de aquí-murmuró Rose-me da escalofríos este lugar-

Debemos esperar a Filch-dijo Thomas.

Ay Tom, no seas tan correcto-dijo Ron-vamos, no importa, luego hablaremos con él-salieron de la sala común de Slytherin. Caminaron apresuradamente hacia la enfermería. La puerta estaba entreabierta, podían ver los rostros felices de sus padres al encontrar tan bien a Uma. Empujaron con violencia. Al entrar, seis adultos los miraron perplejos desde sus lugares.

UMA-bramó Alan feliz, lanzándose sobre la joven. Remus y Cat miraron la escena con las cejas levantadas.

No seas tan demostrativo-dijo Thomas tomando a Alan del cuello y sentándolo en el suelo, haciendo reír a sus padres. Se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó.

Bellatrix se mantenía alejada, mientras observaba como Regulus se había acercado a la cama en donde la pequeña Lupin se encontraba.

Necesitamos hablar seriamente con ustedes-bramó desde la puerta. Regulus la miró precavido.

Si, debemos hablar, pero no ahora-dijo él.

¿Por qué no ahora?-preguntó ella, más que disgustada. Sirius los miró a ambos.

¿Qué sucede?-

Hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar-dijo Thomas parándose en medio de la enfermería, de manera que todos pudieran verlo bien.-Hay secretos que..nosotros...supimos por accidente-

¿Te refieres a lo de Remus?-preguntó Lily.

No solo a eso-dijo Thomas. Miró a Sirius.

Hay algo sobre ti que supimos hoy-dijo Bellatrix. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos.

No Trixy, no hables-dijo Rose.

¿Por qué no?-preguntó exasperada.

Porque...nos haría confesar lo que hicimos-murmuró la bella Potter.

AL DEMONIO-bramó Bellatrix irritada. Miró a Sirius directamente a la cara, imperturbable-quiero saber qué hacías antes de que nosotros naciéramos-Arabella y Sirius se miraron. El animago levantó una ceja.

¿Qué crees que hacía?-

¿Es cierto que eras Auror?-

Por supuesto, no te mentiría-

Y entonces ¿cómo explicas que doce años de tu vida están prácticamente en blanco?-

Dinos qué averiguaste-dijo Sirius con mirada seria. Bellatrix se sonó la nariz.

¿Es verdad que fuiste a Azkaban?-la mirada de Sirius cambió radicalmente.

¿Cómo lo supiste?¿quién te lo dijo?- Bellatrix miró al suelo.

Esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba-murmuró la bella morena sollozando.

¿Y qué querías que te dijera?-bramó Sirius levantándose de la cama-sí, fui a Azkaban-

¿Eras mortífago como tu hermano y tu prima?-

¿Qué?-

¿Fuiste a Azkaban por ser partidario de...Voldemort?-

BELLATRIX ANDRÓMEDA BLACK-bramó Arabella-¿cómo puedes preguntarle eso a tu padre?-

No, deja que pregunte, está en su derecho-dijo Sirius mirando a su hija. Bellatrix sólo se limitó a sonarse nuevamente la nariz.-No, no fue por eso-tomó aire.

Espera-dijo Regulus-antes de contarnos por qué fuiste a Azkaban, dígannos por qué...son animagos- Bellatrix miró a Regulus con odio.

No intentes alargar las cosas-

Yo no intento nada-dijo Regulus encogiéndose de hombros. Intentó no mirarla a la cara, los ojos azules de su hermana sacaban chispas. La verdad, era que quería que la historia real tardara en ser contada.

Es una larga historia-dijo James instantes después-¿quieren oírla?-los seis jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza-fue en tercero, cuando supimos que Remus era un licántropo-el aludido sonrió-Sirius y yo siempre notábamos que él volvía muy cansado de sus supuestas visitas a su madre-tomó aire-y fue unos de esos días que, observando a Remus, notamos que tenía...rasguños y marcas bastante profundas-

Al principio creí que me abandonarían-dijo Remus nostálgico.

Fue entonces que James decidió investigar qué podía tener Remus-dijo Sirius-y, leyendo un libro sobre animales mágicos y transformaciones humanas, encontró los hombres-lobo-

Eso sí, luego de leer la mitad de la biblioteca-dijo James riendo-leí libros de todo tipo, hasta uno que me prestó un curandero sobre heridas mágicas-

Y..luego de aclarar todo con Remus, decidimos acompañarlo-

¿Acompañarlo?-

Sí nn-dijo James sonriendo.

Ah claro..-dijo Alan-los licántropos son peligrosos...-

Solo para los humanos-dijeron a coro James y Sirius-no para los animales-

Genios nn-

Y en quinto, cuando logramos transformarnos en animagos, fue que creamos el Mapa del Merodeador-dijo Sirius. Viendo las caras estupefactas de los jóvenes-el profesor Dumbledore mandó construir un túnel que condujera a la Casa de los Gritos, para que Remus pudiera estar ahí cada vez que se transformaba-sonrió-claro que no tuvo en cuenta que nosotros estábamos con él, ni que salíamos de allí para explorar los terrenos-

Y al mapa le pusimos nuestros apodos: Canuto por Sirius, Lunático por Remus y Cornamenta, por mí-

Falta uno-dijo Bellatrix de pronto. Las trece personas junto a ella la miraron perplejas.

¿Uno?-preguntó Thomas.

Sí- dijo Alan-falta uno-

¿Quién era Colagusano?-los tres hombres se miraron sombríos-o...¿quién es?-

Esa persona no viene al caso-dijo James.

¿Por qué no?-preguntó Rose-queremos saber toda la historia, y además, esa persona era un merodeador...¿no?-

Es alguien de quien no queremos hablar-dijo Sirius.

¿Por qué no?-preguntó Bellatrix.

Por Dios muchacha, quieres encontrarle la razón a todo-bramó Arabella de repente.

Solo quiero saber la verdad, y si ese Colagusano tiene algo que ver con tus doce años en Azkaban, lo averiguaré-volteó, y, luego de abrir la puerta, salió dando un fuerte estrépito. Sirius suspiró.

Y yo que quería tener todas hijas-Arabella rió.

No todas las hijas son así-

Canuto, creo que deberías decirle quién es Colagusano-dijo Remus-antes de que otro le llene la cabeza-

O le vaya con cuentos falsos-dijo James-y sabes de quien hablamos-

Sí, lo sé-dijo Sirius. Miró a los cinco adolescentes-ahora creo que ustedes nos deben una explicación-

¿Se puede saber cómo supieron lo de Sirius?-preguntó Arabella. Y fue en ese instante que Alan, abriendo su túnica, sacó un pergamino perfectamente doblado.

Una bella morena caminaba con ira por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Su larga túnica de Gryffindor ondeaba tras ella a través de la soledad del lugar. El silencio sólo era roto por sus pasos apresurados a las mazmorras. Sabía que sólo una persona podía darle las respuestas, y esa persona era el mismísimo profesor de Pociones.

La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada, irguiéndose frente a ella con la mortecina luz del lugar. Golpeó una, dos, tres veces. Esperó. Golpeó otra vez, insistentemente. Pero la puerta no se abría. La golpeó con ira, imaginándose que ésta era Sirius. Descargándose. No entendía por qué un hombre tan encantador como el que tenía por padre pudo haber ido a la maldita prisión para magos. ¿Qué crimen tan atroz había hecho un mago tan bueno?.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciéndola caer hacia el interior del cuarto.

¿Desea algo señorita Black?-preguntó la voz ácida del profesor Snape. Lo miró con ojos llorosos desde el suelo. Snape se veía mucho más malo desde allí.

Necesito saber algo-

¿Qué?-preguntó él tendiéndole la mano. Se miraron largamente a los ojos. Se notaba a la legua que esa joven era la hija de Black.

La verdad-dijo Bellatrix-quiero saber la verdad- Snape arqueó una de sus negras cejas.

¿A cuál verdad se refiere?-

¿Quién es Colagusano?-preguntó. Snape se alejó de la joven, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Miró a Bellatrix en su hermoso metro sesenta y cinco.

Su nombre era Peter Pettigrew-dijo-era amigo de tu padre, de Potter y de Lupin-

¿Sabe si está vivo?-Snape la miró con estupefacción.

¿No lo sabe?-

¿Si no sé qué?-Snape sonrió con malicia. Era la hora de le venganza. Haría sentir a Black la misma desazón y tristeza que él le había hecho sentir hacía tantos años. Pero se lo haría mucho más doloroso.

Pettigrew murió hace muchos años-Bellatrix lo miró con asombro-treinta y un años exactamente-

¿Cómo murió?-

Fue asesinado-dijo Snape-asesinado por...un mago amigo-Bellatrix abrió sus ojos azules de par en par. Su mente estaba atando cabos.

No..no puede ser..por eso mi padre no...-

¿Qué tiene que ver su padre en todo esto?-levantó una ceja.

Es que...usted de seguro debe saber lo de...-

¿Los merodeadores?-sonrió con desdén-por supuesto, tenía pesadillas con ellos-

Yo quiero saber por qué mi padre fue a Azkaban-dijo Bellatrix con vergüenza.

Snape se cruzó de brazos.

Creía que estaba claro-

Bellatrix lo miró sin comprender.

¿Qué?-

¿Sabe hace cuánto tiempo su padre fue a Azkaban?-ella negó con la cabeza-treinta y un años-

Pero...-abrió los ojos de repente-no, no puede ser-se tapó la boca con ambas manos-no, él no...no pudo-

Voy a contarle algo señorita Black-Snape se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la morena-cuando yo tenía quince años, su padre me hizo una broma que casi me cuesta la vida-Bellatrix lo miró a los ojos-si no fuera porque Potter lo supo y se arrepintió temiendo lo peor, yo no estaría aquí ahora (N/A: maldito seas James ¬¬) -

Pero...-

Su padre demostró ser capaz de matar a los quince años...-la miró altanero-no entiendo qué es lo que no entiende, Black-

Es que..no puede ser...mi padre...es inocente..¿verdad?-

Snape tardó bastante tiempo en contestar. Su mirada negra y profunda examinaba minuciosamente la expresión de Bellatrix.

Su padre era espía de V...Vol...Voldemort-Bellatrix sollozó-y Dumbledore lo intuyó-

¿Dumbledore?-preguntó ella limpiándose las lágrimas-¿el ex director?-

El mismo-hizo ademán de volver a hablar, pero la morena lo interrumpió.

Yo quiero saber si mi padre es o no inocente-lo miró directamente a la cara-dígame por qué él fue a Azkaban-

Peter Pettigrew murió asesinado-la miró con las cejas levantadas-¿qué es lo que no entiende?-

Bellatrix se quedó mirando al profesor de Pociones con cara embobada. Su cerebro tardó en procesar la información, mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre a más no poder, haciéndole sentir dolor en el pecho y las manos calientes. Su cara comenzó a ponerse roja.

¿Mi padre asesinó a Pettigrew?-

A Pettigrew y a doce personas más.._muggles_ según se dijo-miró la cara entristecida de la joven-hizo explotar las tuberías-sus ojos brillaron de repente-recuerdo ese día, las noticias en El Profeta..-movió la cabeza hacia los lados, como intentando borrar algo de su memoria-pasó doce años de su vida en Azkaban por esos crímenes. Escapó cuando Harry Potter estaba en tercero-tragó saliva-estaba condenado a que los Dementores le dieran el beso-Bellatrix se estremeció-pusieron Dementores en la entrada del castillo, Dementores por todos lados-sonrió-su padre era un gran vasallo de...Usted-sabe-qui..-

CÁLLESE-bramó ella tapándose los oídos.

Usted quería saber la verdad-

Ya no quiero oírla entonces-abrió la puerta y salió del lugar con estrépito, haciendo un fuerte ruido. Caminó llorosa por el oscuro corredor, limpiándose las lágrimas que sus ojos azules habían derramado.

Tiene que ser mentira-se decía a sí misma, justo en el instante en que chocaba ruidosamente con su hermano. Regulus la miró con mirada desconcertada.

¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya me estaba preocupando-la miró con detenimiento, notando que la joven se encontraba en un estado lamentable-¿qué te ocurre?-

Averigüé por qué papá fue a Azkaban-Reg levantó las cejas. Se notaba cierto escepticismo en su expresión.

¿Qué hizo?-

Mató a Pettigrew-

¿A quién?-

Asesinó a trece personas a cielo abierto-

Regulus comenzó a reír-¿y quién te dijo eso?-

El profesor Snape-las carcajadas de su hermano la irritaron-¿de qué te ríes?-

No puedo creer que le creas a ese cretino- se cruzó de brazos-sabes muy bien que él y papá se odian-

Pero no puede mentir con una cosa de esas-negó con la cabeza-papá es un asesino, y lo peor, de uno de sus amigos-

¿Tan segura de ÉSE estás?-detuvo sus palabras al notar la mirada asesina de la morena-por cierto...¿quién era ese Pettigrew?-

Era un compañero de nuestro padre, James y Remus...el otro merodeador-

¿Colagusano?-

El mismo- sus ojos se humedecieron de repente. Abrazó a su hermano, largándose a llorar, mojando la impecable camisa del chico. Él sólo atinó a acariciarle el cabello.

Hermanita, por favor, no seas así-le levantó el rostro para mirarla-no creas nada si no lo vieron tus ojos-

Pero cómo quieres que sepamos la verdad si no sé a quién creerle-

Tú sólo cree en lo que te diga tu corazón-

Te quiero hermanito- se abrazaron fraternalmente. En momentos trágicos siempre se habían mantenido juntos, lo que sus padres les habían pedido durante años. "Manténganse juntos, que no hay mejores palabras de consuelo que las de alguien que te comprende" (N/A: que inspirada que estoy para frases!...jajajaja).

Los minutos pasaban entre ese abrazo tierno entre los mellizos, cuando...

ALAAAAAAAAAAAAN-

Rose y Thomas se encontraban sentados en las escaleras. Él contra la pared, ella contra la baranda.

¿Sabes? No me resulta gracioso lo que está ocurriendo-dijo Thomas mirándose los zapatos.

A mí tampoco-dijo Rose-no me parece justo que les ocurran tantas cosas a los mellis-

¿Tú crees que Sirius haya hecho algo malo?-

No lo sé...no quiero hacer discordias ni nada parecido, pero si fue a Azkaban...-Rose se encogió de hombros apenada-lo que sé es que...Bellatrix no se olvidará del asunto tan fácilmente- Thomas sonrió.

Sí, lo sé, es bien testaruda-sus mejillas se colorearon.

Por cierto Tom...tú y ella...¿concretaron?-él la miró con las cejas levantadas-digo, porque...he notado como se miran-

Pues...¿no te contó?-

¿Qué cosa me tenía que contar?-preguntó la morena sorprendida.

No...nada-

No, ahora me cuentas-

No te voy a contar-

Maldito ortivado ¬¬-

¿Qué has dicho?-

Nada- Thomas bufó. Miró a su mejor amiga a los ojos-¿sabes a dónde fue Trixy luego de hablar con Sirius?-

No, no me ha dicho a dónde iba...-se miraron desconcertados-¿crees que..fue a averiguar?-

¿Averiguar dónde?-se encogió de hombros-¿a quién va a ir a preguntarle?-

Pues..recuerda lo que le dijo Remus a Sirius: "deberías decirle quién es Colagusano, antes de que otro le llene la cabeza"...-

O lo que dijo tu padre: "o le vaya con cuentos falsos"...-

"Y sabes de quien hablamos"-dijeron a coro, mirándose frunciendo las cejas.

¿Quién crees que sea?-preguntó Rose minutos después.

¿Quién podría levantar argumentos falsos contra Si...-se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

EL PROFESOR SNAPE- se levantaron apresuradamente de los escalones. Oyeron un grito alejado.

ALAAAAAAAAAAAAN-

No deberías haber salido de la enfermería-le dijo Alan a una rubia de aspecto cansado.

Estoy bien, además quería salir a caminar-dijo Uma sonriendo débilmente-necesitaba salir de allí-sus ojos se humedecieron-no me gusta ver las caras tristes de los adultos-

Bueno, pero..prométeme que luego te portarás bien y reposarás durante rato-

Uma sonrió. Levantó su mano izquierda.

Te lo prometo-y besó los labios sonrientes del pelirrojo. Se abrazaron, mientras caminaban por el solitario pasillo.

Oye, estaba pensando...¿crees que ya sea hora de que hablemos con tus padres obre nuestra relación?-

Pues..-Uma se veía dudosa-no lo creo, me parece que ya tiene bastantes problemas como para que le demos otro...-

¿Problema?-preguntó él sorprendido-¿qué problema, le estaríamos blanqueando lo nuestro-

Sí..pero...entiéndeme-dijo ella con desesperación-no es TU padre, es el mío-

Espera-dijo Alan, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras-¿qué tiene que ver eso, yo a tu padre lo veo muy comprensivo-Uma levantó las cejas-¿no?-

Pues...es buen padre-dijo acercándose al joven-pero...em...lo veo muy celoso-

No lo creo-dijo él riendo-debe ser que como toda hija, te sientes temerosa...lo mismo le pasa a Rose-fue interrumpido.

No compares, tu padre es peor en eso- Alan se puso pensativo.

En eso tienes razón, amenazó de muerte a Reg-rieron a dúo.

¿Crees que mi padre te haga lo mismo?-

No lo creo, yo más bien lo creo capaz de amenazarme con morderme-la cara asesina de Uma lo hizo callar.

Ja ja ja ¬¬, muy gracioso Potter- él sonrió.

Oye, ¿quién crees que sea ese Colagusano?- Uma se encogió de hombros.

No sé y no me importa, Sirius es una gran persona..no importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado-

¿Ni siquiera que haya matado a alguien?-preguntó Alan levantando las cejas sorprendido.

Alguna razón coherente habrá tenido-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-además...¿tú cómo sabes que mató a alguien?-

No lo sé...es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir-dijo él avergonzado-sé que suena absurdo, pero, para ir a Azkaban..o asesinó a alguien..o...era secuaz de...-su voz se fue apagando-Voldemort-

Lo que implicaría, indirectamente, ser un asesino-dijo Uma con coherencia-me parece razonable lo que dices..aunque...no sé...no creo que Sirius sea de esos, me cae tan bien-

Alan sonrió ante las palabras de Uma. Parecía absurdo pensar que Sirius podría ser un asesino, pero, dadas las circunstancias...

Posó su mano en la baranda de la escalera, y parpadeó. Miró hacia los lados. Ya no estaba en Hogwarts...era otro lugar, oscuro y frío. Respiró con lentitud, sintiendo como el aire frío le entraba en los pulmones. De un momento a otro se sentía triste, cuando minutos antes reía feliz junto a Uma. Por cierto...¿y Uma?¿estaría ella allí?. La llamó, y escuchó como su voz se tornaba lejana. Se quedó pensativo durante algunos minutos.

Punto número uno:¿qué era ese lugar, y punto número dos: ¿cómo estaba allí, si él no sabía materializarse, y tampoco uno se materializa sin desearlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por pasos detrás suyo. Volteó. Miró con detenimiento al hombre alto de porte elegante, cabello rubio y...bastante largo.

Sus ojos grises buscaban algo en la oscuridad, según creyó Alan, algo entre sus piernas.

¿Dónde estás Pettigrew?-Alan abrió los ojos asombrado-cuando te encuentre, maldito bastardo, juro que usaré tus intestinos como bufanda-el hombre rió malvadamente-aunque no creo que sea necesario que lo haga yo, los Dementores lo harán por mí-y mientras reía, salió del lugar.

No creas que te temo Malfoy-oyó que una voz aguda decía, saliendo de un escondite. El hombre era bajo y calvo...bastante delgado y demacrado.

Si no le temieras, no te esconderías-le dijo Alan, pero, por lo que pudo ver, el pequeño hombre no lo oía..ni lo veía. Caminó hacia él, estirando el brazo...pero el suelo ya no estaba. Más bien, no sintió que lo pisaba...oía gritos lejanos, una voz conocida.

ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-abrió los ojos en ese momento, y vio como el escalón se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia su cara...o viceversa...los escalones no se mueven...bueno, estando en Hogwarts TODO es posible. Su cara dio de lleno contra el escalón, y sintió como varios de sus dientes se partían.

ALAN-Uma gritaba desde el primer escalón, mirando como el pelirrojo, inconsciente, caía escaleras abajo-ALAN-corrió hacia él. El cuerpo del joven se había detenido al pie de las escaleras, emanando sangre de su boca.

UMA-oyó que gritaban. Miró hacia delante con los ojos húmedos. Reg y Bellatrix se acercaban corriendo.

Uma ¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Bella arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Cayó escaleras abajo...-comenzó a llorar, abrazando el cuerpo de Alan.

¿Se cayó?-preguntó Reg-¿así no más?-miró a la rubia que lloraba-UMA CONTESTA-

Reg, Trixy...¿Uma?-la voz de Thomas se oía temerosa-¿qué..?-

ALAN-bramó Rose acercándose al trío que se encontraba arrodillado-¿qué ocurrió?-miró a Uma-Uma ¿qué ocurrió?-

Cayo escaleras abajo-dijo Reg-es lo único que ella nos dijo-

No lo dejemos ahí, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- entre Reg y Thomas lo levantaron del suelo, luego de separar del cuerpo del pelirrojo a una Uma desesperada. Caminaron apresurados hacia la enfermería. Más bien corrieron.

Nunca habían notado la gran distancia que puede haber entre una escalera y la enfermería, aunque en ese momento sintieron que ésta se encontraba en la otra punta del mundo.

A pesar de ser más joven que ellos, Alan era..pesado..debía ser por el peso muerto del cuerpo.

SEÑORA POMFREY-bramó Uma cuando entraron allí, con el cuerpo de Alan a cuestas. La enfermera apareció inmediatamente después del llamado, ordenando a viva voz que acostaran al chico en una cama.

¿Qué ocurrió?-se oyó que James preguntaba desde la cama en donde Remus se encontraba.

Los cinco jóvenes lo miraron con las bocas semiabiertas, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Pregúntele a ella-dijo Regulus señalando a Uma. La aludida miró al moreno con cara sombría, mientras un cuestionario la bombardeaba. Miró fijamente los ojos de su profesor de Transformaciones, ese par de ojos que tanto le recordaban al muchacho que ahora permanecía inconsciente sobre una cama.

James...él...-y fue lo único que pudo decir. Las lágrimas se le escaparon mejilla abajo. Las palabras no pudieron escurrirse entre sus labios, y optó por llorar, como hacía siempre, una buena forma de descargar toda la ira interior.

Uma..hija..dinos qué ocurrió-dijo Catherine notando que la rubia tenía un ataque nervioso.

Cayó por las escaleras-dijo Thomas, abrazando a Uma.

¿Cómo que cayó por las escaleras?-preguntó Lily irritada-¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Pues...nosotros lo vimos en el suelo cuando llegamos-dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros-lo que no sabemos es qué sucedió antes-

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco-dijo Uma de repente, mientras varias miradas la miraban con cautela-comenzó a hablar solo..me quedé callada, escuchando...y-volvió a llorar-comenzó a hablar solo, dijo algo como: "Si no le temieras no te esconderías"-miró a James-caminó un par de pasos y cayó por las escaleras-

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos. Se notaba cierta incomodidad por las palabras de la rubia.

Esto ya es el colmo-dijo James, mirando cómo la enfermera atendía a Alan.

¿Qué cosa es el colmo?-preguntó Thomas.

Todo lo que nos está ocurriendo...no hicimos tantas cosas malas-miró a Sirius, el cual sonrió.

Eso no lo sabemos-dijo Remus-pero lo que sí sabemos es que..esto ya pasó-

¿Qué cosa ya pasó?-pero ninguno contestó su pregunta, sino que miraban atentos a un hombre moreno de ojos verdes, parado en la puerta de la enfermería.

¿Nos pueden explicar qué sucede?-dijo Reg-¿por favor?-

Ahora no-dijo Sirius tajante-tenemos otras cosas que hacer-

¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Bellatrix.

Como resolver el problema de Alan-

¿Y qué hay sobre nuestro problema?-

Ese problema que TU tienes conmigo no tiene nada que ver con esto-

Pues igualmente podríamos hablarlo-dijo ella casi a los gritos-me enteré de algo que creo que deberías darnos explicaciones-

Sirius enarcó una ceja, mirando inquisitivamente a su hija. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?¿qué se pudo haber enterado que la tenía tan irritada?.

¿Qué sabes?-preguntó casi adivinando la respuesta.

Colagusa...-

ESPERA BELLA-bramó Reg-ni siquiera sabes si es cierto-

Por supuesto que debe ser cierto-dijo ella con enfado-él por lo menos me dio explicaciones-

¿Él quien?-

El profesor Snape-

Sirius miró fijamente a Bellatrix, al igual que James y Remus.

¿Qué te dijo ese patán?-preguntó James molesto-sólo te pudo haber dicho mentiras-

No me dijo mentiras...-

Seguramente te dijo lo que querías oír-dijo Remus.

NO-

Di ya qué fue lo que te dijo-dijo Sirius.

Tú fuiste a Azkaban-

Eso no es novedad-

Me dijo la razón por la que terminaste allí-

¿A sí?-preguntó Sirius riendo-¿y por qué...?-

Mataste a un hombre...junto con doce _muggles_...-

¿Eso te dijo?-sonrió-¿y te dijo las razones de por qué hice eso?-Reg y Bella miraron a su padre sin poder creerlo. Hablaba de un asesinato con la mayor frescura del mundo.

¿Mataste a un hombre?-preguntó Reg. Thomas, Uma y Rose escuchaban con atención.

Yo no dije eso-

Pero...no das explicaciones...hablas de un asesinato como si no fuera importante...y tampoco lo niegas-

No me dieron tiempo a negarlo-dijo Sirius-yo no asesiné a nadie-

¿Tienes pruebas?-preguntó Bellatrix.

¿Él tiene pruebas de todo lo que dijo?-preguntó con rabia.

Pues..no en absoluto-dijo Regulus mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

Pero le creo-dijo la morena.

¿Le crees?-preguntó Sirius rabioso. Se notaba que forzaba la sonrisa-¿sabiendo que es un slytherin traicionero, mal bicho, embustero?-

Trixy, de veras, no le creas a Snape-dijo James.

¿Y por qué no debería creerle?-señaló a su padre-ÉL FUE SECUAZ DE VOLDEMORT-

Los dos hombres miraron a Sirius, el cual se encontraba con cara tensa.

Imagino que él te dijo eso-dijo con voz tranquila-imagino que también te dijo que él fue secuaz de Voldemort junto conmigo-

Bellatrix miró fijamente a su padre.

Pues..eso no me lo dijo-

Pues claro, no creo que él te diga algo que lo inculpe-sonrió-típico de slytherins-

Tú...mataste a un hombre-dijo Reg-a trece personas-

Yo no maté a nadie-

Tú mataste a Peter Pettigrew-dijo Bellatrix. Los cuatro jóvenes junto a ella la miraron, para luego mirar al hombre alto y fornido frente a ellos.

Yo no maté a Pettigrew aunque quise hacerlo-

¿Qué?-preguntó Reg-¿quisiste?-

Claro...quise matar a Peter, pero no pude-

No te creo...tú mataste a Pettigrew-dijo Bellatrix.

Yo no maté a Peter Pettigrew-dijo Sirius con voz firme-aunque lo haría-

TÚ MATASTE A PETTIGREW-

Él no mató a nadie-dijo una voz apagada. Todos miraron al pelirrojo que les hablaba desde la cama.

Alan...-Uma se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo-¿cómo te sientes?-

Bien...algo adolorido...creo que me rompí varios dientes-

Oh no, claro que no-dijo Madam Pomfrey-asombrosamente, tienes todos los dientes en su lugar-sonrió-y los huesos enteros-

¿Qué has dicho Alan?-preguntó Reg.

¿Cuándo?-

Cuando despertaste-dijo Bellatrix-dijiste algo...-

Que tu padre no mató a Pettigrew-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Lo vi-dijo. Sintió todas las miradas atentas.

Lo...¿lo viste?-preguntó Lily-¿cómo?-

Em...sé que sonará extraño...pero...me transporté a...a un lugar oscuro...había un hombre alto y rubio que lo buscaba...creo que se llamaba Malfoy-

¿Malfoy?-preguntaron a coro los adolescentes.

Lucius, me imagino-dijo Sirius-¿tenía cabello largo?-

Sí...y era apuesto-

Sí, el padre de Draco-dijo Arabella-está en Azkaban hace tiempo-miró a Harry-si mal no recuerdo, desde que Harry tiene quince años-

Es mucho tiempo-dijo Rose, mirando a suelo-¿aún no se ha vuelto loco?-

Pues..seguramente lo esté-dijo James sonriendo-aunque...siempre estuvo medio de la chapa-

¿Viste a Peter?-preguntó Remus-¿te dijo algo?-

No me veían...ese Malfoy buscaba a Pettigrew...no tengo idea para qué-

Pues seguramente para matarlo-dijo James.

ESPEREN-bramó Bellatrix de repente-¿pueden explicarme?-

¿Explicarte qué?-preguntó Sirius-no quieres oír-

Claro que quiero oír-dijo ella-pero...-

Bellatrix...tu padre no asesinó a Pettigrew-

Está en Azkaban-dijo Alan-¿no?-

Sí-dijo Lily sonriendo-en Azkaban-

¿Me transporte a Azkaban?-

No te transportaste...lo viste, que es distinto-dijo Harry desde su lugar junto a la puerta.

¿Crees que es lo mismo que te ocurrió a ti?-preguntó Sirius.

No, yo veía lo que ocurría en ese momento desde la persona que hacía la acción...-

Yo lo vi desde mi punto de vista, los vi a ambos-dijo Alan.

Entonces..nadie lo está...-

¿Poseyendo?-Harry sonrió-no, nadie podría poseer a este bodoque-Alan sonrió también.

Gracias por lo de bodoque, estúpido-

¿Qué dicen que hagamos?-preguntó Remus de repente-porque no creo que se quieran quedar tranquilos..-

Primero, vengarnos de Snape-dijo Sirius-canalla mal parido-

Tranquilo, ya veremos lo que le haremos-dijo James sonriendo.

¿Y qué ocurrirá conmigo?-preguntó Alan.

Te quedarás aquí-dijo Lily-si quieres ellos pueden quedarse-

Claro que quiero que se queden-dijo él sonriendo.

Poppy no tendrá ningún problema-dijo James mirando a la enfermera.

Tenemos que vengarnos de Snape-oyeron que Sirius susurraba mientras salía del lugar.

No te preocupes, mi cachorrito de peluche, ya te vengarás de él-le decía Arabella caminando tras él.

¿Cachorrito?-preguntó Reg riendo-¿de...peluche?-

No es gracioso ¬¬-dijo Sirius asomándose por la puerta.

Claro que lo es, cachorrito-dijo James palmeándole la espalda.

Buenas noches-dijo Sirius enojado, mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería.

Buenas noches cachorrito nn-dijo Reg riendo. Minutos después, los seis

adolescentes se quedaron en la enfermería junto con un Remus adormilado.

Te lo dije-dijo Reg de repente.

¿Qué cosa?-

Que no le creyeras al idiota de Snape-

Bellatrix miró al suelo.

Hermanita, sé que te dejas guiar por lo que te dicen...pero..guiate por lo que te digan tus instintos-

Yo no creo en instintos-dijo ella sombría-sólo creo en todo lo que tenga pruebas para probarse-

Eso quiere decir que no le crees a papá-dijo Reg-ni a Alan-

Pues..no-dijo ella, mirándolo-¿cómo podemos probar que lo que Alan dice es cierto?-

Trixy, le creemos porque...porque sí-dijo él confuso.

¿Ves, ni siquiera tú estás muy convencido...vamos Reg, conociendo a Alan no deberíamos creerle-

Trixy...a veces debes creer en algo, aunque no lo veas-

Ella sonrió-me gustaría ser como tú-

¿Cómo yo?...¿en qué?-

En todo-dijo Bellatrix con voz apagada-siempre eres tan..correcto y...precavido-

Reg sonrió-eres tan inteligente..y valiente...eres un gran gryffindor-

Tú también eres una gran gryffindor-la abrazó-sino fueras eso, no te habrías atrevido a acusar a papá...eso demuestra tu valentía, no le temes a nada-

Pero soy traicionera-

Papá tiene sangre slytherin, quizás sea por eso-sonrió-además, tienes alma de líder-

Pues no me sirve de mucho, nosotros somos una cooperativa- se abrazaron, riendo.

¿Pueden callarse? Quiero dormir-oyeron que Alan les decía.

Descuida, bodoque, te dejaremos dormir-se acomodaron en dos camas, cerrando el dosel.

Pasaron varias horas. La noche era tan oscura como boca de lobo. Aunque no vamos a hablar de eso, pongamos atención en lo que ocurría en la enfermería, en donde seis jóvenes dormían plácidamente...bueno, solo cinco dormían.

Alan se retorcía en su cama. Estaba soñando, claro está. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, quizás Azkaban. Hacía frío allí, y la respiración costaba. Oía pasos. Muchos pasos. Por todos lados.

Ya está todo listo-oyó que una voz decía tras él.

Muy bien-dijo el hombre rubio enfrente-¿encontraron a Colagusano?-

Sí señor-dijo otra voz-está con los dementores, en la entrada-

Entonces abran las puertas, hacia nuestra libertad-dijo-hazlo Dolohov-

Claro-y oyó los pasos alejarse.

¿Qué haremos al volver al mundo?-

Primero que todo, vengarme..vengarme de todos..principalmente de Potter-

¿De Potter?-preguntó Alan.

¿De Potter, Lucius?-preguntó con escepticismo-no servirá de nada ahora-

No me lo recuerdes-dijo Malfoy. Sonrió con malicia-aunque siempre se puede hacer una revancha- Alan oyó los hierros de las celdas abrirse y cerrarse, luego gritos de júbilo, pasos, corridas, más gritos...y en ese momento vio a un ser cubierto con capa. Tenía la cara oculta y, por lo que el pelirrojo pudo notar, una mano..llena de pústulas, viscosa. Aterrorizado, Alan sintió como la criatura succionaba aire y...algo más. Su alma...¿quizás?...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Alan ¿qué sucede?-escuchó que la suave voz de Uma decía cerca de él. Abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Me duele todo el cuerpo-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, ya que había quedado inconsciente.

Uma..¿qué pasó?-preguntó Thomas.

Alan se puso a gritar-

Una pesadilla seguramente-dijo Rose adormilada.

No pudo ser solo una pesadilla...-dijo Bella-ya que está inconsciente-

¿Cómo que inconsciente?-

Tenemos que llamar a los adultos-dijo Uma.

¿¿¿Llamarlos?...SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA-bramó Thomas desquiciado.

¿¿¿Se puede saber qué les ocurre?-preguntó una voz diferente. Los cinco voltearon asustados.

Remus...lo que ocurre es que Alan se desmayó-

¿De nuevo?-preguntó alterado-llamen a los demás...deben saberlo-

Esperen-dijo Uma-está despertando- las seis personas miraron con desesperación al joven que abría sus ojos con lentitud.

¿Alan?-preguntó Rose-¿estás bien?-

¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó con voz desmayada. Los cinco chicos se miraron.

Pues...-comenzó Uma. Miró con desesperación a su hermano mayor, que se encogió de hombros.

Tuviste un sueño-dijo Bellatrix-luego te pusiste a gritar y..te desmayaste- Alan frunció el entrecejo. Los recuerdos le volvían de a poco.

Es cierto...-abrió sus ojos con espanto-dementores...se escaparon de Azkaban-los presentes miraron al chico como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Remus con voz temblorosa. Sonrió con nerviosismo-no puedes..decir...¿o si puedes?-miró al pelirrojo con una ceja enarcada-creo que debes hablar con..tus padres...o...-

No debo estar aquí-dijo Alan saliendo de la cama-debo hablar con McGonagall-

Sintió como cinco pares de manos lo sostenían.

¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó enojado-DEBO HABLAR CON MCGONAGALL-

Debes quedarte aquí-dijo Rose-la enfermera...-

ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LA ENFERMERA-bramó Alan rabioso-NECESITO HABLAR CON LA DIRECTORA-se abalanzó al suelo, soltándose de los brazos de las personas que estaban junto a él. Cayó con estrépito, mientras las manos de Thomas y Regulus lo tomaban del cuello. Sintió elevarse en el aire. Segundos después, el rostro del joven Black se detuvo a escasos centímetros del de él.

Tú no puedes ir a ningún lado en ese estado-le dijo con autoritarismo.

Tengo que hablar con McGonagall-una patada en el bajo vientre hizo que Reg lo soltara, para luego salir de la enfermería corriendo. Se encontró con el extenso pasillos frente a sus narices.

ALAN-escuchó detrás. Seguramente los demás iban a salir a buscarlo. No debía precipitarse. Ahora, debía pensar con claridad. Tenía que tratar de llegar al despacho de McGonagall. Caminó con rapidez, sintiendo como de a poco su respiración se aceleraba y se apagaba de ratos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y los recuerdos lo bombardeaban. Se sentó en el suelo frío, intentando tomar oxígeno. Había tenido la extraña visión de un dementor frente a él, caminando por el pasillo. Sacudió la cabeza. Esas criaturas le daban pavor, y eso que nunca les había temido antes. Su visión estaba borrosa. Oyó a lo lejos pasos. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, viendo frente suyo una imagen esbelta y borrosa.

¿Potter?-

¿Profesora McGonagall?-

No cariño-la voz era como un silbido. Pudo reconocer a la mujer.

¿Profesora Trelawney?-

Sí, soy yo-sintió que le acariciaba el cabello-¿qué haces aquí?-

Debo hablar con McGonagall-dijo con voz desmayada.

Te llevaré con ella- oyó "_mobilicorpus_" y su cuerpo se elevó en el aire. Cerró los ojos. Y al abrirlos, notó que se encontraba sentado. Frente suyo, la directora.

Hasta que al fin despiertas, Potter-dijo. Alan, mientras tanto miraba a las personas frente a él.-Me dijeron que necesitabas hablar conmigo-

Sí-se sentía incómodo con tantas miradas viéndolo. Notó varias sonrisas femeninas.-Tuve..tuve otra visión-

¿Otra visión?-oyó que decía una voz masculina. El hombre que hablaba tenía el cabello rojizo y parecía algo ebrio.

Los mortífagos se han escapado de Azkaban-los presentes se asustaron-junto con los dementores- McGonagall miró a Ron.

Pues...debería informarlo..aunque...-miró a Alan con aplomo-necesito pruebas..y...los del ministerio no son de creer en las palabras de un joven...aunque ya sabemos lo que ocurrió la última vez que no lo creyeron-

¿No van a creerme?-preguntó Alan decepcionado.

Eso no importa, ahora debes descansar-

¿Cómo voy a descansar si tengo estas malditas visiones que no me dejan tranquilo?-preguntó irritado.

No..no deben ser visiones-dijo McGonagall-deben...deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas-

¿¿¿Imaginaciones mías?-la ira se iba acumulando, yendo hacia su cerebro-así que son imaginaciones-tomó aire-¿imaginarse que tienes un dementor frete tuyo es tener imaginación?-los presentes se miraron-¿¿¿tener a Lucius Malfoy frente tuyo también es tener imaginación?-

Potter...-

VAYASE AL DEMONIO-bramó enfurecido-USTED NO TIENE NI IDEA DE TODO LO QUE ME ESTÁ OCURRIENDO-sus ojos se humedecieron-ESTOY HARTO..-miró a Harry-Malfoy quiere vengarse de uno de nosotros..-los ojos verdes de su hermano mayor lo miraron con comprensión.

Tranquilízate, avisaremos de inmediato al Ministerio- se acercó al joven que lloraba en silencio-te entiendo, aunque no lo creas-

Ahora debes dormir-le dijo Harry, acostándolo en la silla.

A la mañana siguiente, Alan abría los ojos lentamente acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería...

AHHHHHHHHHHHH-una mujer frente a él reaccionaba de la misma manera, tomándose el pecho.

Potter-dijo-¿por qué has gritado de esa manera?-

Pues me asustó-dijo el pelirrojo respirando asustado-no es que me guste ver su cara en las mañanas-la mujer lo miró con enfado.

Vengo a hablar contigo de lo que te está sucediendo- Alan enarcó una ceja. Quizás la mujer sabía de lo que hablaba.

¿Usted cree...?-aunque la respuesta no fue la que quería.

Tienes el Don, Potter-dijo una excitada profesora Trelawney.

¿El que?-preguntó Alan.

El Don-dijo emocionada-puedes ver el futuro-

¿El..el futuro?-preguntó él con dificultad-¿cómo..cómo lo sabe?-

No lo sé..es lo que creo...ya hablaron con el Ministerio y no confirmaron tu versión..nadie ha escapado de Azkaban, por lo tanto lo que tú viste ayer debe de ser...el futuro-

O mi imaginación-dijo el pelirrojo con decepción.

No, claro que no, es extraordinario que alguien tenga el Don sin tener una línea sanguínea que lo poseyó-Alan enarcó una ceja-el único que podía ver algo era tu hermano, pero él no veía el futuro..era algo totalmente distinto-

¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con todo esto?-

No..nada-dijo la mujer desconcertada. Sonrió-eso no importa-abrió los ojos de par en par-tienes el Don Potter...-

Mire-dijo Alan-no sé por qué usted es tan lunática, pero déjeme tranquilo-se levantó de la cama. La profesora Trelawney lo detuvo.

No, Potter, debes oírme-dijo.

No quiero oírla, ya he oído demasiadas cosas como para querer escuchar lo absurdo-

No es absurdo, debes escucharme-

NO-bramó Alan viendo que aquella mujer no lo dejaría salir de allí.

Debes oírme-

DE ACUERDO-bramó. Se sentó en la cama-hable-

Debes..debes aprender a controlarlo-dijo caminando en torno del pelirrojo. Él la miraba escueto.

¿Y eso cómo se hace?-preguntó enfadado. Ella sonrió. Se acercó a él y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Todo está aquí, en tu mente-dijo Trelawney-debes controlarla, si tu mente te controla estarás perdido-Alan revoleó los ojos. Quito las manos de la mujer de su cabeza. Se levantó.

Mire, yo no tengo ningún "don"-la mujer lo miraba decepcionada.

Lo primero para saber controlar ese poder, es aceptarlo-

ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE USTED CREA-bramó-YO NO POSEO NINGÚN DON, Y NUNCA VOY A POSEER UNO...SOY UN MALDITO MUCHACHO CAPRICHOSO, Y NO SIRVO PARA NADA-se encaminó hacia la salida.

Suerte Potter-

¿Suerte para qué?-preguntó él volteando, mientras abría la puerta.

Para tu futuro-ella sonrió ante la estupefacción del joven-necesitarás muchísima fuerza de ti mismo para poder soportar lo que te espera-

Muérase-dijo Alan, saliendo y cerrando la puerta. Apoyó su cabeza contra la gigantesca puerta, pensando en las últimas palabras que había oído. "Lo que te espera". Sacudió la cabeza. Volteó.

Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí-dijo Sertroria mirando a su hermano. Nariwbe se encontraba con ellos.

¿Vienen a visitarme?-preguntó Alan sonriendo con falsedad.

Por supuesto que no, lunático, vinimos a acompañar a nuestra hermana-

Que enternecedor-dijo Alan riendo. Los slytherins alzaron las cejas.

Así que..-Sertroria se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo, sonriendo con malicia-¿tienes visiones?-

Eso dicen-

Cada día estás más loco Potter-Baltasar se acercó también.

Chicos-esta vez habló Nariwbe-no empiecen-

Ambos jóvenes la miraron.

Tiene razón, dejemos al loco tranquilo, solo por hoy-volteó hacia Alan. Al hacerlo, el pelirrojo vio una extraña marca en el cuello del muchacho. Una calavera con una serpiente en su boca. Parpadeó. La marca ya no estaba allí. Miró detenidamente el cuello pálido del slytherin. Esto ya no le estaba gustando.

¿Tienes algo en el cuello?-preguntó.

¿Te importa?-dijo Sertroria.

No, pero acabo de ver algo extraño en tu cuello-ambos jóvenes Snape se miraron.

¿Algo extraño?-preguntó asustado Sertroria. Mostró su cuello.

No tienes nada-dijo Baltasar. Miraron a Alan con odio.

Es verdad, no tienes nada-dijo, mirándose las uñas. Los hermanos quisieron golpear al pelirrojo, pero unas manos femeninas los detuvieron.

Por favor, no empiecen-dijo-váyanse-Alan les sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Alan-dijo Nariwbe-sé por lo que pasas-

¿Sabes?-preguntó él enojado, oyendo los pasos de los slytherins alejarse-ninguno tiene idea de lo que estoy sufriendo-

Al menos déjame intentar entenderte-dijo ella sollozando. Le acarició el rostro-no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero-Alan tomó la mano de la joven y la alejó.

Pero tú sabes cuánto amo a Uma-ella miró al suelo.

Sí, lo sé- intentó abrazarlo, pero la puerta de la enfermería había sido abierta.

La profesora Trelawney los miraba desde el umbral, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Potter, ven conmigo-dijo, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Alan miró desconcertado a Nariwbe, que se mantuvo callado y apartada de ambos.

Prof...-

Cállese Potter, y camine-Alan dejó de forcejear y, obediente, siguió a la profesora de Adivinación hasta su despacho.

Entraron por la puerta trampa. El salón estaba iluminado por una luz tenue. El calor era agobiante y un extraño aroma llenaba el lugar.

Si seguía estando allí durante mucho tiempo se sentiría mal. Miró a la profesora, la cual se había sentado frente a su escritorio, mirando con detenimiento la bola de cristal frente a su nariz.

Em...-

Silencio-dijo ella autoritaria. Alan se mantuvo callado, mirando atentamente las expresiones de Trelawney.

Siéntate-dijo, señalando la silla frente al escritorio.

Alan se sentó temeroso.

¿Qué?..-

Quiero ver lo que ves-dijo Trelawney emocionada.

Ver...-miró la esfera-no veo nada ahora-

Concéntrate-Alan volvió a mirar con escepticismo. ¿Qué le importaba a esa mujer lo que él viera?. Mirando la esfera pasaron quince minutos.

¿Ves algo Potter?-

Na-dijo él apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, observando la bola por si aparecía algo, algo...y lo vio. Se sentó tenso en la silla, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos la imagen que se perfilaba frente a él.

¿Has visto algo?-Trelawney se acercó a él apresurada y excitada. -¿Qué ves Potter?-al no obtener respuesta, tomó a Alan del cuello y lo zamarreó-¿QUÉ VES?-

Sybill-James miraba la escena desde la pureta trampa. Trelawney soltó a Alan de inmediato, mientras un tinte rojo aparecía en sus mejillas. -¿Qué les haces a mi hijo?-

Na..nada, James...nada-tomó la bola de cristal sobre el escritorio y la arrojó lejos.

Necesito hablar con Alan..¿puedo?¿o lo necesitas para otra sesión de budismo?- esto a Trelawney pareció molestarle, ya que volteó luego de decir sí fríamente, dándole la espalda a James.

Yo no hago budismo-oyeron ambos cuando bajaron la escalera.

¿De qué quieres hablarme?-preguntó Alan al alejarse de la Torre de Adivinación.

Notó que su padre se mantenía sombrío, y sus ojos mostraban la mirada perdida.

¿Sucede algo papá?-

No...no...no lo creo-terminó por decir, abrazando al joven por los hombros.

Estás así por lo que me está pasando..¿verdad?-James volteó a mirarlo.

Alan...necesito que entiendas algo...lo que te está ocurriendo..no es normal-Alan miró al suelo-nadie de mi familia tuvo visiones-

¿Y de la familia de mamá?-James negó con la cabeza-¿dices que soy anormal?-

No, digo que...por algo será que...tienes eso que tienes-

Trelawney dijo que es un don-James rió.

¿Un don?-sonrió-ojalá así sea-lo abrazó-por cierto, ¿qué quería Sybill contigo?-

Quería ver lo que yo veía-James riño a carcajadas.

¿Y vio algo?-la sonrisa en el rostro de Alan desapareció. Había recordado la imagen de la bola de cristal.- ¿Vieron algo Alan?-volvió a preguntar James, notando la tristeza de su hijo.

Vi algo...-los ojos café del pelirrojo se humedecieron-era horrible-abrazó a James con fuerza, buscando protección-el mundo que conocemos dividido en dos-

¿Dividido en dos?-miró a Alan a los ojos-¿malos y buenos?-el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza-el mundo siempre fue así-

Pero ahora será peor...-sollozó-yo no sé si lo que vi es el futuro inmediato o...un futuro lejano, solo sé que...-una criatura detrás de su padre lo hizo callar. Encapuchado, se acercaba a James amenazadoramente. Comenzó a quitarse la capucha. Sus manos llenos de pústulas rodearon el cuello de James. Sintió una sacudida. Miró a su padre. Detrás de él ya no había nada, sólo una pared.

Alan..te quedaste como ido-dijo James, tomándolo de los brazos-¿qué sucede?-lo miró detenidamente-¿tuviste otra visión?- y fue en ese momento cuando oyeron pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

Alan-era Ron-debo hablar contigo-llevaba El Profeta en su mano izquierda-tenías razón-ambos hombres Potter miraron al pelirrojo absortos.

¿Razón?-dijo James-no me digas que...-

Sí-les mostró la noticia en primera plana- Malfoy y sus mortífagos se fugaron de Azkaban-


	18. El secuestro

**Holaaaaaaa...primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, que admito que fue excesiva. Lo que pasa es que mi inspiración se quiso tomar vacaciones de invierno adelantadas nn. Espero que este capítulo les guste, es verdad que es más corto que lo anteriores, pero prometo que el próximo será excesivamente largo...como le gusta a ustedes.**

**Agradezco todos los reviews:**

**A las/los que me siguen desde mi primer fic, gracias por estar hasta ahora..miren que bancarse tres fics anteriores es de pacientes...**

**Y a las/los que me leen desde este fic, gracias por hacerme saber que les gusta...igual que a mí nn.**

**Dejen reviews...y saludenme el 3 de Julio….**

**QUE CUMPLO 17 AÑITOS!...**

_**Capítulo 18: El secuestro.**_

**No puede ser-dijo James. Miró a Alan-entonces lo que él dijo era verdad-el pelirrojo miró a su padre apenado.**

**Sí-volvió a decir Ron-ahora síganme, McGonagall quiere hablar con la Orden-**

**¿La Orden?-preguntó Alan desconcertado-¿qué es la Orden?-pero ninguno de los dos hombres junto a él le contestaron. Caminaron con rapidez hasta la sala de profesores. Al llegar a la puerta...**

**Tú te quedas aquí-dijo James señalando a Alan.**

**¿Por qué?-preguntó enojado. Estaba muy interesado en conocer a los miembros**

**de esa Orden.**

**Las reuniones de la Orden no te incumben en lo absoluto-Alan bufó. James miró a Ron-¿vienes?-**

**Esperaré a Harry-dijo. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras James, Ron sacó un par de cuerdas largas, color piel, ambas terminaban en dos improvisadas orejas.**

**¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Alan asombrado.**

**Son regalo de tus padrinos-dijo Ron riendo-Orejas Extendibles-miró al pasillo-toma, ve al aula de al lado, allí te esperan los demás-desapareció tras la puerta.**

**Alan se encaminó hacia el aula contigua. Entró. Seis pares de ojos lo miraron sorprendidos. Segundos después, seis adolescentes le hacían un cuestionario más largo que los que Lily les mandaba de tarea. Se sentó en una de las sillas, haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de los demás.**

**Alan¿vas a contestarnos sí o no?-Alan miró a su hermana con las cejas fruncidas.**

**¿Qué quieres que te conteste?-dijo enojado-SI NO SÉ NADA- Rose miró al suelo decepcionada.**

**¿No te han dicho nada?-preguntó Reg-creíamos que...-**

**Creíste mal-**

**¿Alan te encuentras bien?-preguntó Uma algo preocupada. El pelirrojo suspiró.**

**Estoy harto de todo esto-**

**Me imagino-dijo Thomas-tener visiones y ser el nuevo centro de atención de...la Orden-se miraron-¿sabes qué es esa Orden?-**

**No...¿y ustedes?-todos negaron con la cabeza.**

**Nosotros tampoco, no nos han dicho nada-Bellatrix miró algo entre las manos de Alan-¿qué es eso?-**

**Orejas Extendibles..me las acaba de dar Ron-miró el objeto-son regalo de mis padrinos-**

**Entonces no deben de ser muy inocentes..¿no?-**

**Oigan-dijo Reg tomando de las manos de Alan las orejas-¿esto para qué sirve?-**

**Pues...-Thomas miró detenidamente las manos del mellizo-Orejas Extendibles...-**

**OREJAS EXTENDIBLES-bramó Rose-su nombre lo dice todo-tomó con brusquedad las orejas de las manos de Reg y, saliendo del cuarto, las estiró hasta la puerta del aula de profesores. Volvió a entrar al lugar en donde los demás la miraban sin comprender nada.-No me miren así-dijo, poniéndose ambas orejas sobre sus oídos-jajajajaja...estos Weasley sí que saben inventar cosas...-los cinco adolescentes junto a ella comenzaron a oír voces...que, increíblemente salían...de las orejas que Rose tenía entre sus manos.**

**¿Qué?-**

**Puedes oír conversaciones con esto-dijo Rose riendo-me encanta-**

**¿Qué oyes?-preguntó Reg.**

**Pues...algo sobre...la Orden...nombran a un tal...Dumbledore-**

**Espera, espera...¿Dumbledore?..¿ese hombre no está muerto?-preguntó Bellatrix.**

**Pues...creo que sí...y si no lo estuviera tendría unos...-**

**Setecientos años mínimo-dijo Uma-deben estar delirando-**

**Esperen-dijo Rose de repente-escuchen-sacó las orejas para que lo demás oyeran.**

**Debemos proteger a Alan-el que hablaba era James.**

**Sí, tienes razón..pero...¿cómo le explicamos que está en peligro teniendo ese don?-Remus levantó la voz para poder hacerse oír entre los murmullos de los demás.**

**Es algo grave, señores, por favor, intenten hablar con calma-dijo McGonagall.**

**Con calma, sí claro-dijo Sirius-no podemos tener calma...de alguna manera los mortífagos se escaparon de Azkaban...y...¡POR DIOS PROFESORA, si Peter está con ellos podrán entrar al castillo-**

**Por Dios, Black, no hay manera de que entren al castillo-dijo Snape con brusquedad.**

**¿Ah no, saben más artes oscuras que tú y eso, créeme Snivellus, es muchísimo-dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.**

**Dilo de nuevo y te...-**

**BASTA SEÑORES-bramó McGonagall-sus hijos están en peligro ahora que los mortífagos han escapado nuevamente..no por nada lo habrán hecho-**

**Pero...¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Cat-no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos..profesora, muchos mortífagos están libres...si se enteran..la paz que hemos construido se derrumbaría...otra vez-oyeron como McGonagall soltaba un largo suspiro.**

**Pues bien...ninguno está a salvo-dijo-debemos proteger a los jóvenes..principalmente a Alan-los adolescentes, en el aula contigua, miraron al pelirrojo con pena-Lucius debe querer algo con el muchacho...-**

**¿Cree que tenga algo que ver con Voldemort?-preguntó Ron.**

**Se hizo un silencio.**

**No lo creo-dijo McGonagall- por lo que sabemos, Harry mató a Voldemort...-**

**Pero profesora, Alan me dijo que Malfoy quiere vengarse de..uno de los Potter...de uno de nosotros-Harry hablaba con temor.**

**Sólo te diré que te protejas...protege a Hermione..y a las niñas.. y no te ocurrirá nada-**

**No estoy conforme-dijo el ojiverde.**

**Lo sé Harry, pero no puedo decirte nada más-**

**Y si..y si Malfoy quiere..reivindicar el poder de..los mortífagos-dijo Lily-se ha vuelto cada vez más poderoso y, a pesar de que esté un poco chiflado, eso no le quita que sea un gran mago-**

**Sí, pero nosotros somos mejores magos que él-dijo Sirius-Harry podrá vencerlo...¿no?-no parecía muy convencido.**

**Esperemos que sí...y en cuanto a agruparnos otra vez, no se preocupen, los demás miembros de la Orden ya están siendo buscados y puestos en sobre aviso-**

**Profesora McGonagall..hay un problema-dijo Ron-el Ministerio no querrá ayudarnos...Percy no va a creerme-**

**El Profeta sacó esta mañana la noticia del escape...¿por qué no te creería?-**

**Porque soy su hermano..y porque es tan idiota que hará oídos sordos, es más, no me extrañaría que se ponga del lado de Malfoy-**

**Sinceramente, Percy no me preocupa-dijo McGonagall-lo que si me preocupa son los magos retirados...-**

**¿Como Fudge?-**

**Si..como Fudge..-dijo-Ron, tú te encargarás de traer cualquier noticia del ministerio que nos pueda llegar a concernir ..¿de acuerdo?-**

**Claro-**

**Ve ahora mismo, mientras menos tiempo perdamos, mejor-dijo- y en cuanto a los demás...por favor, Sirius, Severus, traten de hacer las paces-**

**Nunca haré las paces con un idiota que le miente a mi hija sobre mi pasado-**

**¿Quién dijo que le mentí, Black?-**

**Te arrepentirás de haber nacido...-**

**BASTA-bramó McGonagall-debemos estar unidos para vencer a este nuevo pero viejo enemigo-**

**Dígale a él que seguro les pasaré los chismes-dijo Sirius.**

**Sirius, deja de decir esas cosas-dijo Arabella.**

**Yo no confío en Snape, y no voy a hacerlo hasta verlo enterrado veinte metros bajo tierra-**

**No te preocupes Black que seguramente nos veremos allí abajo..si yo me muero tú te vienes conmigo-**

**Eso lo veremos Snivelly-**

**Este reunión se acabó, pueden irse-**

**En el aula contigua...**

**POR DIOS ROSE TRAE LAS OREJAS-bramó Uma con desesperación. Se apresuraron a enrollar las orejas.**

**Por Dios que no las noten-las guardaron rápidamente.**

**La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe.**

**¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?-preguntó un risueño Remus.**

**Sí..sí papá, perfectamente-dijo Thomas respirando con dificultad-y...¿qué te cuentas?-**

**Pues nada..sólo quería saber si no estaban haciendo _nada ilegal_-los miró entornando los ojos.**

**¿Nada ilegal?..por Dios papá..tú sabes que en eso somos como tú- Remus rió.**

**Por eso mismo me preocupo- salió del aula-pueden irse, la reunión ya acabó-**

**Salieron del aula en la que se encontraban.**

**Pues..así que Malfoy va tras de ti-dijo Uma apesadumbrada.**

**Sí y aunque no lo creas no me preocupa-**

**¿No?-preguntó Rose-si yo fuera tu tendría mucho miedo-**

**Soy un Potter, y además un gryffindor..nosotros no le tememos a NADA-**

**Así se habla cuñado-dijo Reg. Thomas, Alan, Uma y Bellatrix lo miraron con las cejas levantas, mientras Rose intentaba ocultar su rostro tras su ondulado cabello negro-¿he dicho cuñado? Quise decir...amigo-dijo Reg sonrojándose..su rostro se asemejaba a una quaffle.**

**Bueno..em...ustedes...¿qué van a hacer?-preguntó Rose incómoda.**

**Pues...¿no podemos hacernos una escapadita a Hogsmeade?-**

**NO-bramaron cinco adolescentes.**

**Ya sabes lo que pasó cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade...además...nos lo prohibieron-dijo Rose-¿lo olvidaste?-**

**No nn..pero esperaba que ustedes sí-dijo Alan riendo, para luego recibir unas "suaves" palmaditas en su cabeza-yo tengo hambre..la comida de la enfermería no es gran cosa...¿quieren acompañarme a la cocina?-**

**No gracias, yo ya estoy demasiado satisfecho-dijo Reg. Miró a Rose-vayan ustedes-**

**Nosotros...-miró a Bellatrix-yo iré a la biblioteca-dijo Thomas.**

**Por Dios O.O...nadie en sus cinco sentidos puede ir a la biblioteca un sábado-**

**Yo tengo seis sentidos..y sí, puedo ir a la biblioteca-**

**Te acompaño-dijo Bellatrix. Notó las miradas de asombro de sus acompañantes-¿qué?-se sonrojó-tengo que..hacer un trabajo sobre vampiros...Harry me lo pidió-**

**Harry no nos pidió nada-dijo Reg.**

**A mí si-dijo Bellatrix ocultando su sonrojo-me tengo que ir- Thomas y Bellatrix desaparecieron doblando la esquina, mientras Uma y Alan bajaban las escaleras.**

**Reg y Rose se quedaron en silencio varios minutos. De un momento a otro, Reg comenzó a reír.**

**¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó ella sonrojándose al notar el cuerpo masculino "demasiado" cerca.**

**Me río de mi hermana-le acarició la barbilla-no sabe mentir-**

**Eso es cierto-dijo Rose sonriendo. Miró a los ojos azules frente a ella-¿no tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder¿no le temes a este nuevo Señor Oscuro?-**

**No...no le temeré a nada si tú estás a mi lado- (N/A: momento cursi del capítulo..no se preocupen, van a haber más). La morena se sonrojó aún más.**

**No digas esas cosas...¿qué tal si nos matan?-**

**Ya he disfrutado todo lo que quise de mi vida-la besó dulcemente en los labios.**

**Te amo tanto-susurró Rose cuando Reg introdujo su lengua sinuosa en la boca femenina.**

**¿Reg?-oyeron tras ellos. Se separaron con rapidez.-¿Reg?..¿Rose?-el hombre frente a ellos los miraba cada vez más asombrado.**

**Por Dios...Harry por favor-dijo Rose interponiéndose entre su hermano y su novio.**

**Si vas a golpearme Harry, hazlo ahora, si quieres te pongo las dos mejillas..no me importa-el ojiverde se mantenía serio.**

**Rose se mantenía entre ambos hombres. Temía la reacción de Harry...¿y qué tal si se batían a duelo?...movió la cabeza a ambos lados, intentando ahuyentar ese pensamiento. Notó como Harry llevaba la mano hacia su bolsillo.¡Por Dios, iba a sacar la varita!. Pero...no. Harry estiró los brazos y los abrazó a ambos en un acto de amor fraterno.**

**Por Dios..¿cómo creen, no voy a golpearte Reg, estoy tan feliz por ustedes-**

**No...¿no vas a matarme, ni siquiera a lanzarme un Crucio?-**

**No por favor-los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban-te los lanzaré si haces sufrir a mi hermanita-**

**"¿Hermanita?" pensó Rose. Frunció las cejas.**

**Claro, hermanita-dijo Harry-los felicito-los miró a ambos y notó que se encontraban sorprendidos-¿por qué no me lo dijeron?-**

**Pues...porque aún no he hablado con James..temo por mi vida-dijo Reg. Harry rió a carcajadas.**

**No te preocupes-dijo-hagamos algo, lo atamos a su cama y le dices lo que sientes por Rose...no creo que pueda matarte si está atado- Reg abrió los ojos aterrorizado.**

**Por favor, Harry, no digas nada- dijo Rose.**

**De acuerdo..pero hablen con papá lo más pronto posible-**

**Está bien-dijeron a coro. Harry sonrió y siguió su camino por el pasillo.**

**Minutos después...**

**Me convencieron..iré a hablar con tu padre ahora mismo-**

**¿QUÉ?-bramó Rose-¿ahora?-**

**Sí-la miró enarcando una ceja-¿no quieres?-**

**NO-bramó ella-no quiero que te mate-Reg sonrió.**

**Todo lo que sea para tener tu amor-la abrazó y la besó en los labios. Rose sonreía, mientras él la levantaba en sus brazos.-Ya estoy harto de que disimulemos, cariño, quiero besarte y abrazarte frente a todo el mundo, y que todos miren cuanto nos amamos-**

**Sí, pero..hay un problema-dijo ella-las cosas no están como para que publiquemos lo nuestro-**

**¿Qué cosas?-**

**Nuestras vidas están en peligro...Malfoy quiere vengarse de los Potter...¿qué pasará si va tras de mí?-**

**Te protegeré-Rose sonrió-te protegeré...para que en un futuro me llenes de hijos-**

**¿Qué?-dijo ella-¿solo para eso vas a protegerme?-**

**¿Te parece poco?-**

**REGULUS ÁNTARES-**

**Es broma...te protegeré porque aquí-posó su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho-siento que eres el amor de mi vida...y también siento que serás la madre de mis hijos...si tu padre no me asesina antes-**

**¿Sabe? Tenía ganas de _dar un paseo_ por la torre de Astronomía-miró a Reg con ojos pícaros-¿tú no?-**

**Todo sea para consentir a mi damisela-le besó la mano con dulzura y se adentraron en uno de los pasadizos secretos del castillo.**

**Bella, por Dios, no seas tan brusca-dijo Thomas con voz entrecortada.**

**Lo siento, no puedo resistirme a morderte esa boca tan linda...-**

**Ya basta-dijo él sonrojado. Intentó en vano acomodarse la ropa desarreglada.**

**¿Por qué te arreglas? Yo quiero seguir besándote el torso-dijo Bellatrix abrazándolo y mordiéndole una tetilla.**

**Ay, Trix, aquí no-la separó de su cuerpo-pueden vernos-**

**Ay por Dios, Tommy, no seas aguafiestas-**

**No soy aguafiestas-**

**¿Corta mambo?-**

**Tampoco ¬¬-suspiró-no quiero que lo hagamos en un lugar en donde pueden descubrirnos-**

**Me extraña Lupin, el peligro es excitante-dijo la morena con voz melosa-anda, no me digas que no quieres poseer este cuerpo aquí y ahora-se acarició los senos con sensualidad. Thomas la miró hipnotizado durante varios minutos.**

**"Tan voluptuosa y exquisitamente hermosa" pensó. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados.**

**Pues...ganas no me faltan-dijo-pero no aquí...yo reprimo mis instintos-**

**Así estás ¬¬-dijo ella decepcionada, cerrando su camisa.**

**No te enojes amor mío-dijo él acercándose lentamente a ella. Intentó besarla, pero Bellatrix le corrió el rostro.-Trixy...-**

**No me gusta ocultar lo nuestro y que encima no quieras nada conmigo-**

**Trixy..yo te amo-**

**Pero no me lo demuestras-dijo ella con ojos acuosos.**

**Sí te lo demuestro...aún no olvido aquella vez en el baño de los prefectos-ella sonrió ruborizada. La besó en los labios, introduciendo sus manos bajo la falda, acariciándole los muslos, para luego tomar con fuerza las bragas que lo separaban del tesoro buscado.**

**Bellatrix gimió al sentir uno de los dedos masculinos dentro de su vagina.**

**Shhhh-dijo él, besándole el cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas, bajando hacia los senos femeninos.-Tu sostén me molesta-Bellatrix rió ante el comentario.**

**Puedes quitármelo si quieres-**

**Claro que lo haré-busco con su mano libre el broche del sostén, intentando abrirlo.**

**Deja, lo haré yo-dijo Bellatrix riendo, mientras Thomas se sonrojaba. Se quitó el sostén con manos ágiles. Se acercó lentamente al excitado joven frente a ella. Tomó la mano masculina y acarició sus senos, al tiempo que él suspiraba.**

**Thomas la atrajo hacia sí tomándola de la cintura, acomodándola sobre su cuerpo.**

**Bellatrix pudo sentir la firme y cálida erección del chico. Comenzó a menearse sobre él, mientras Thomas intentaba en vano ahogar sus gemidos.**

**Quítate las bragas-**

**Quítamelas-dijo ella, retándolo. Jugaron entre ellos, riendo ante la imposibilidad de desnudarse. Las bragas de Bellatrix quedaron en algún lugar incierto de la biblioteca.**

**Bellatrix se encargó de bajarle el pantalón lo necesario para poder hacerlo. Se acomodó sobre él, sintiendo la erección de Thomas abriéndose paso dentro de su vagina. Comenzó a menearse, arriba y abajo, oyendo los ahogados gemidos del joven, intentando ahogar sus propios gemidos también. Se besaron con fervor, uniendo ambas lenguas en un beso interminable. Sonrieron cuando sintieron que sus cuerpos temblaban de placer.**

**Tenías razón-dijo Bellatrix minutos después, mientras se vestía.**

**¿Razón de qué?-**

**De que me demuestras cuánto me amas-se acercó a él y le besó el cuello.**

**Thomas sonrió.**

**Creo que ya es hora de que hable con nuestros padres..¿no lo crees?- Bellatrix dudó en la respuesta.**

**Pues...no estaría mal que habláramos con ellos-**

**Mm...más tarde..-sonrió y la miró-ahora...¿quieres ayudarme en la tarea de Transformaciones? nn-Bellatrix entornó los ojos.**

**Si me dejas acariciarte mientras simulo concentrarme...-él sonrió-entonces sí- y se encaminaron a una de las estanterías.**

**Te noto despistado...¿te sientes bien?-le preguntó Uma a Alan mientras comían pudin en las cocinas que, esta vez, no se encontraban atestadas de elfos.**

**Estaba..pensando..-dijo el pelirrojo-en todo lo que me ocurrió en estos días-**

**Lo que NOS ocurrió...las cosas no te sucedieron solo a ti..-Alan la miró con sorna-es verdad que lo que te está ocurriendo es más grave que todo lo demás..pero...no es tan importante-**

**Sí es importante, porque siento que de esto depende todo mi futuro-Uma lo miró con cara asustada- y entiendes lo que estoy diciendo..-la miró con pena-estuve pensando sobre lo nuestro y...-**

**Por Dios...no me vengas a decir una estupidez-**

**Para mí es imprescindible que lo entiendas...-**

**¿Qué vas a decirme?-preguntó ella con desesperación.**

**Quiero que terminemos- Uma miró a Alan con ojos llorosos.**

**¿Por qué?-la voz se le quebraba-dime la razón-**

**No quiero que...que salgas con un lunático...-**

**Tú no eres un lunático...-**

**SÍ LO SOY-bramó Alan-Uma...no podré vivir tranquilo...estaré toda mi vida viendo el futuro o...o lo que sea-**

**Tú no eres un lunático...**

**SÍ..-**

**PUES ERES MI LUNÁTICO ENTONCES-comenzó a sollozar-lo nuestro tiene futuro...no es cualquier cosa lo que sentimos el uno por el otro-**

**Uma, no voy a cambiar mi decisión-su voz se quebraba también-quiero que...que seas libre para ser feliz...con algún hombre normal- Uma lloraba mientras oía las palabras del pelirrojo-por favor no llores...me la haces más difícil así...-**

**No me parecen suficientes tus razones para dejarme...-**

**Uma, tienes que entenderme...-dijo él con ojos húmedos-no puedo hacer feliz a nadie si yo no puedo ser feliz con lo que tengo..-tomó aire-cariño..Malfoy va tras de mi...seguramente quiera matarme..y quizás quiera matarte a ti también...yo no quiero eso-**

**Hubo un incómodo silencio, en donde sólo se podían oír los sollozos casi mudos de la joven.**

**A mí me importa muy poco si Malfoy quiera matarte-Alan la miró con ojos asombrados.**

**¿Qué?..-**

**Yo te amo y estaré contigo hasta las últimas consecuencias...no me importaría morir yo también si sé que muero para preservar la maldita paz mundial...-se quebró por completo-o para mantener nuestro amor- se dignó ir hacia la puerta y, antes de salir-¿crees que si mi madre hubiera pensado como tú yo estaría aquí ahora?- Alan la miró con el ceño fruncido.**

**No te entiendo-**

**Es obvio..sólo piensas en ti...si mis padres hubiesen pensado como tú no se habrían casado, y no habrían tenido hijos...mi padre es un licántropo- y salió del lugar.**

**Alan se quedó sentado mirando la pared. Era cierto que no eran suficientes sus razones, pero había una que predominaba sobre todos sus deseos. Había tenido una visión más mientras caminaba hacia los cocinas junto a Uma.**

**Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y salió del lugar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el tema. Caminó despacio por los pasillos, sintiendo cómo su corazón oprimido latía con lentitud, como si en cualquier momento cayese muerto en medio del corredor.**

**Tocó a la puerta del despacho. Esperó durante varios minutos. Tocó nuevamente.**

**Y fue en ese instante que la puerta se abrió.**

**Alan-James lo miró asombrado-hijo...¿qué sucede?-**

**Quería hablar contigo..tú me dijiste que si te necesitaba...estarías-dijo Alan sintiéndose más que incómodo ante la mirada atenta de su padre. Entró al despacho con paso rápido.**

**¿De qué quieres hablarme?-preguntó James sentándose en un sillón, mientras llamaba a Alan con las manos a que se sentara junto a él.**

**Sobre mis visiones-dijo el pelirrojo sentándose junto a James. Éste lo miró apenado-he tenido una visión más-**

**¿Qué has visto?- los ojos de Alan se ensombrecieron.**

**Dolor y muerte-dijo, mirando al suelo.**

**¿Dolor y muerte?-preguntó su padre-¿quién?-**

**Alguien cercano-continuó Alan.**

**¿Qué le ocurría a ese alguien?-**

**Moría por mi culpa..por lo que yo hacía- James suspiró.**

**Mira hijo...el futuro no está escrito...nuestro destino es el camino que elegimos para crearlo-Alan lo miró con ojos inmensos, acuosos-ten cuidado con lo que haces, y las cosas no ocurrirán-**

**Pero...aunque tengas razón...¿qué hago con estas visiones?-preguntó con desesperación.**

**Intenta no hacerles caso, Alan-dijo James abrazándolo. Le acarició la espalda, intentando darle tranquilidad..aquella que ni él mismo tenía.**

**Papá-**

**¿Qué?-**

**Tú también tienes miedo-dijo Alan con seguridad, aunque su voz temblaba. James miró a su hijo con ojos húmedos.**

**Sí, tengo miedo por ti-**

**¿Por mí?-preguntó Alan-¿por qué?-**

**Temo por las decisiones que puedas llegar a tomar...el miedo a perder algo puede llevarte a decisiones desacertadas-le acarició el rostro con cariño-ten cuidado en lo que hagas de ahora en más-**

**Sí papá-se levantó del sofá en donde se encontraba y salió del despacho.**

**Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, pensando en las últimas palabras de su padre. Ya era la segunda persona que le decía que tuviera cuidado con sus decisiones. ¿Tan poca confianza le tenían?. Parecía que sí.**

**Alan-miró a su derecha. No había nadie en el pasillo-Alan Potter- miró hacia atrás. ¿Quién demonios lo estaba llamando?.**

**Sí, tú Alan Potter, sé que me estás oyendo- Alan se detuvo en las escaleras.**

**¿Quién eres?-**

**Soy tu única salvación-le dijo la voz-soy el único que puede quitarte esas visiones de tu cabeza-**

**Alan sonrió-¿Ah si?-rió-no te creo-**

**Me ofendes, Potter-**

**Pues discúlpame, pero no le creo en lo que dice-**

**Entonces déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto-Alan caminaba por el tercer piso, cuando, desde la bruja tuerta, alguien lo tomó del cuello, tapándole la boca para que no gritara. Sintió el aroma a sucio y a viejo de las manos de su secuestrador, el cual lo adentraba al pasadizo que llevaba a Honeydukes. Lo soltaron, aunque lo tomaron de las manos. Una luz se prendió frente a él.**

**Varias personas encapuchadas se encontraban delante, mirándolo desde sus capuchas negras. No reconocía ninguna cara..salvo una.**

**Un hombre alto y de porte majestuoso lo miraba desde su elegante metro setenta. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro demacrado por tantos años en Azkaban, y el cabello largo y rubio hasta los codos.**

**Hola Potter-Alan lo miró boquiabierto.**

**Salúdalo-le dijo el mago tras él, pateándolo en la espalda.-Arrodíllate, Potter-**

**Soy yo el que da las órdenes, Rabastan-miró a Alan-seguramente me conoces...¿eh Alan?-le tomó el rostro-eres idéntico a tu padre-**

**Sí, lo conozco-el mago sonrió abiertamente, aunque su sonrisa era malévola-usted es Lucius Malfoy-**

**Sí, mi pelirrojo amigo-miró a los magos tras Alan-levántenlo, y síganme- lo tomaron de los codos y lo obligaron a caminar.**

**Ven, Alan, camina junto a mí-le hizo una seña-SUÉLTENLO-lo empujaron junto a Malfoy, el cual le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.**

**Usted..usted me dijo que sabe cómo ayudarme-Lucius sonrió-¿cómo?-**

**Tengo una propuesta que hacerte-Alan lo miró enarcando una ceja.**

**¿Qué propuesta?-**

**Espera a que lleguemos-le dijo. Y fue en ese momento en que lo apuntó con la varita y..._Desmaius!_.**


	19. El nuevo Señor Tenebroso

Hello, aquí engripada he escrito este cap. Espero que les guste. Como saben, a historia se tornó..algo oscura, más bien, desde que Malfoy salió de Azkaban, se volvió más interesante.

Bueno, les agradezco los reviews... Otra cosa, hay una sorpresa que tiene que ver con Draquín...el hombre no podía ser tan malo...

DEJEN REVIEWS!

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

_Capítulo 19: El nuevo Señor Tenebroso._

Uma caminó el trecho que le quedaba hasta la sala común aún llorando. No entendía por qué Alan le había dicho esa estupidez. No importaba cuántas cosas pasaran entre ellos y cuántos magos quisieran matarlos, ella iba a seguir estando a su lado.

Llegó al retrato de la dama gorda y, luego de decir la contraseña, entró a la sala común con rapidez. Se sentó apesadumbrada en el sofá, mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Lo miró con detenimiento. Sonrió. El fuego le recordaba al cabello rojo de Alan. Movió la cabeza a los lados. "Olvídate de él" pensó.

Se oyó como el retrato de la dama gorda se abría.

-Uma-la voz de Arabella la sacó de sus pensamientos-¿has visto a Alan?-

-No-contestó con brusquedad.

-Pero...¿no estaba contigo?-

-Estaba-dijo ella-¿por qué?-

-McGonagall quiere hablar con él-era Sirius el que hablaba ahora-de...algo serio-

-Pues...estaba conmigo hasta hace un rato-miró a los adultos tras ella, los cuales se veían nerviosos.

-¿Sabes dónde pudo haber ido?-preguntó Sirius.

-No, y no me importa-dijo Uma dándoles la espalda.

Sirius miró a Arabella con las cejas levantadas.

-Bueno...si lo ves dile que McGonagall quiere hablar con él- salieron de la sala común.

-¿No has notado algo extraña a Uma?-preguntó Arabella a Sirius mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Si..debe estar con su regla-

-¬¬-

-¿Qué? nn-preguntó Sirius riendo-no me mires así-

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Black ¬¬-

-Lo siento, amorcito, te prometo no abrir más la boca nn-

-Cuántas veces me lo has prometido y jamás lo has cumplido ¬¬-

-Oye, oye ¬¬-dijo sarcástico-¿qué tienes en contra de tu lindo marido?-

-Basta Black no empieces...ya sé que eres lindo-

Se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta del despacho de McGonagall. Sirius se acercó a Arabella para besarla, pero ella le corrió el rostro, mientras le daba un empujón hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué me rechazas?-

-No te estoy rechazando-

-Entonces no te hagas la difícil-

-Yo no me hago la difícil...SOY difícil-dijo ella, para luego sonreír pícara-además, no hemos venido aquí para practicar lengua, hemos venido a hablar con la directora-Arabella volteó y, luego de decir la contraseña, subió las escaleras al despacho.

-Pero yo aún quiero mi beso T-T-

-Cierra la boca Black, y sube-

Sirius subió las escaleras apesadumbrado. "Mala mujer" pensó al ver la larga y ondulada cabellera rubia de su esposa. La edad le sentaba tan bien. La abrazó por detrás, aspirando el dulce perfume que ella tenía en el cuello.

-Hoy estás pesado-oyó que Arabella le decía, para luego reír.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando ver la cara cansada de McGonagall.

-¿Han sabido algo de Alan?-

-Hemos hablado con Uma, pero ella no sabe dónde está el chico-dijo Arabella, intentando que las manos de Sirius, puestas en su cintura, no la incomodaran.

-¿Han preguntado a James?-

-Pues..no-

-Entonces háganlo, por favor-dijo la directora, cerrando la puerta.

Arabella volteó, encontrándose con los labios sedientos de Sirius, que la besaron con fervor, arrinconándola contra la puerta. Las manos del moreno buscaban ansiosas bajo la falda. Sintió la cálida erección de Sirius entre sus piernas.

-Espera-le dijo, apartándolo. Sirius se veía confuso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No sigas por favor-dijo ella, respirando con dificultad. Notó cómo el pecho de su marido subía y bajaba sin control.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sirius-¿por qué no quieres..?-

-Ay, por supuesto que quiero..hace una semana que no me tocas-dijo con desesperación. Oyó la risa de Sirius-el trabajo me tiene tan alejada de ti- lo abrazó, besándolo con ternura-te amo-

-Tengo miedo-dijo él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-ese mismo miedo que tuve cuando estuviste embarazada- Arabella lo miró con sus inmensos ojos celestes.

-No va a ocurrirnos nada-

-Eso espero-dijo Sirius en su oído-juro matar a Malfoy si los lastima-

-¿Mamá¿papá?-se separaron, para mirar a Bellatrix, la que los miraba con la cejas levantadas.-¿Les ocurre algo?-

-No cariño, no ocurre nada-Sirius miró a su hija con asombro. Era sorprendente lo bella que era, y cuánto había crecido.

-Debemos ir a hablar con James..¿nos acompañas?-preguntó Arabella. Bellatrix los miró con escepticismo.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer- y bajaron las escaleras.

-------------------------------------------

-Oye..esto tiene buen gusto-dijo Rose mientras probaba una torta de chocolate que habían robado de la cocina.

-Si-dijo Reg riendo. Se encontraban en el cuarto de los alumnos de sexto, es decir, en el cuarto del joven Black.

-Oye¿crees que podríamos dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade?-preguntó Rose.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él sin poder creerlo-creí que no querías ir después de lo de Remus y lo de papá-

-Yo sí quiero ir, pero...están ocurriendo demasiadas cosas como para que..bueno, nos permitan hacerlo- Reg la miraba con la cejas levantadas-bueno¿qué tantas explicaciones¿vas a fijarte en el mapa si hay alguien merodeando para que podamos ir?-el apuesto Black hizo una seña militar, lo que irritó a Rose.

Tomó el mapa sobre su mesita de luz. Luego de decir _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_, miró el pergamino frente a sus narices, buscando a alguien sospechoso, alguien que pudiera arruinarles la idea.

Snape en su despacho, Lily en el despacho de James, "mejor no imaginar lo que estarán haciendo je", McGonagall leyendo un libro en su despacho, Malfoy caminando por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta...¿Malfoy?. Reg miró boquiabierto el mapa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Rose al notar la expresión de su novio.

-¿Qué..que hace Lucius Malfoy aquí?-

-Lu...¿Lucius Malfoy?-preguntó la morena. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama de Reg, y se acercó a él. Había por lo menos una docena de manchas con nombres, la mayoría desconocidos...Rabastan Lestrange, Antonín Dolohov...¿Peter Pettigrew¿aquél idiota?.

Miraron el mapa con más detenimiento. Junto al nombre de Malfoy se encontraba otro nombre, un nombre más que conocido. Se miraron asustados.

Los ojos avellana de Rose se notaban tristes, y los ojos zafiro de Reg se notaban asombrados.

-Debemos hablar con algún mayor-dijo Reg.

-Vayamos a hablar con mi padre- salieron del cuarto, bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común, encontrándose con Uma, la cual estaba acostada en el sofá, aún mirando el fuego.

-Uma¿podrías acompañarnos?-preguntó Rose con voz quebrada. Uma la miró con incertidumbre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el mostraron el mapa. Los ojos verdes de Uma se humedecieron.

-¿Vas a acompañarnos?-preguntó la morena-no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando- Uma asintió con la cabeza, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

Salieron de la sala común, Reg tomaba a Rose de la cintura, por las dudas que se desmayara luego de lo que vieron en el mapa.

Llegaron al despacho de James, golpearon a la puerta. Unos minutos después, el rostro sereno del maduro Potter se dejó ver tras el umbral.

-¿Qué ocurre que tienen esas caras?-preguntó desde detrás de la pureta.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo-James levantó las cejas.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre Alan-dijo Rose, quebrándose en llanto.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Alan?-preguntó James desesperado, mientras les abría paso a su despacho. Había varias personas más dentro de la oficina: Lily, Remus, Cat, sus padres y Bellatrix.

Regulus le entregó el mapa en sus manos. James lo miró boquiabierto.

-Mira el mapa- y James así lo hizo. Lo que vio lo hizo caerse de sentón en el sofá tras él. Se veía pálido, y sus manos sudaban.

-¿Qué ocurre James?-preguntó Lily acercándose a su marido, notando que se veía nervioso. Le tomó las manos con ternura-las manos te sudan..¿qué ocurre?-de los ojos de James salían lágrimas-¿qué ocurre con nuestro hijo?-

-Está con Malfoy-dijo el apuesto Potter en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?-fue Sirius el que habló-¿qué has dicho?-

-Eso es absurdo, Cornamenta-Remus se veía igual de nervioso que James.

-Alan...¿con los mortífagos?-preguntó Arabella-eso no puede ser..no pueden entrar al cas...-James le mostró el mapa, le señaló los nombres. Su expresión era de furia, de ira, de desesperación. No quería ni imaginar las cosas que le estarían haciendo los mortífagos a su hijo.

Lily se tomaba el pecho. Tenía taquicardia. No podía ser..Alan...Se largó a llorar, apoyando su frente contra la pared.

-Lily-Arabella la abrazó.

-Por Dios, no nos quedemos aquí...VAYAMOS A HABLAR CON MCGONAGALL-bramó Reg desesperado.

-No hay nada que hacer-dijo Lily.

-¿Cómo¿cómo que no hay nada que hacer?-preguntó Rose fuera de sí-LOS MORTÍFAGOS SECUESTRARON A ALAN Y DICES QUE NO HAY NADA QUE HACER-

-Malfoy se lo ha llevado y no sabemos dónde-la voz de James estaba quebrada.

-Pero...hablemos con la directora...busquemos a Alan-dijo Uma.

-Hablemos-dijo una voz tras los jóvenes.

-Profesora..¿cómo supo..?-

-Harry-

-¿Harry?-miraron al apuesto hombre tras la directora. Sus inmensos ojos verdes se veían sombríos, mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-

-Eso no importa-los miró con tristeza-¿quieren saber dónde está Alan?-

-Claro que queremos saberlo-dijo Uma con desesperación-¿dónde está?-

-Hay un lugar en donde los mortífagos se reunían-

-¿Dónde?-

-La mansión Riddle-

------------------------------------------

Cuando despertó no supo dónde se encontraba. El lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo. Oía voces que provenían desde alguna parte del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas-reconoció la voz.

-Malfoy...-intentó levantarse, pero...estaba encadenado-¿por qué me tienes encadenado?-

-Bueno-la voz sonaba divertida-me resulta más excitante tenerte cautivo, tú sabes, esto de ver sufrir a otro siempre me ha gustado-

-¿Vas a torturarme?-preguntó Alan temeroso.

-Oh por supuesto que no...no por ahora-Malfoy lo miró enarcando una ceja-¿me temes Potter?-

-Pues...-miró a los ojos grises del hombre-sí-

-Vaya-rió-eres el primer Potter que admite tener miedo-se detuvo-el idiota de tu padre jamás admitió tener miedo, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a mi señor-

-¿Mi padre?-preguntó Alan con voz débil-¿se enfrentó a Voldemort?-

-NO PRONUNCIES SU NOMBRE CON TU SUCIA LENGUA-

Alan miró su cuerpo. Estaba lleno de hematomas. Sintió algo caliente que le caía por la frente¿sangre tal vez?. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, todo el cuerpo le dolía, parecía como que los mortífagos se habían estado divirtiendo con él mientras se encontró inconsciente.

Una duda le vino a la mente¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, hablando con Malfoy, teniendo una conversación¿teniendo una conversación?. Sí, y eso era extraño. ¿Qué se traía entre manos ese hombre?.

-Usted...-Alan tragó saliva al notar la mirada de Malfoy fija en él. Esa mirada frívola de un ser sin escrúpulos. Seguramente era capaz de matar a su propio hijo. La garganta le dolía al hablar-me dijo que hay una forma de..quitarme estas visiones- Malfoy sonrió.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo aún más-hay una forma-lo miró fijamente-con mi poder y tu juventud, lo lograremos-

-No entiendo-

-Sé que tienes visiones...-Alan lo miró asombrado-sé que eres poderoso, puedo sentir tu fuerza removiéndose dentro tuyo como una serpiente, y si te entrenas, podrás llegar a ser mucho más famoso y mucho más poderoso que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro-la voz de Malfoy sonaba demente.

-Sigo sin comprender-dijo Alan con voz temblorosa. Todo aquello lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Sé que tu última visión fue sobre la muerte de un ser amado tuyo-

-¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Peter puede ser de mucha utilidad, tú sabes, él es un animago-sonrió malévolamente-las ratas se introducen en lugares en donde los hombres no podemos- Alan se veía desconcertado. Malfoy siguió hablando-conozco una forma de salvarla de la muerte-

-¿Cómo?-

-Hay un poder que puede evitar que ella muera-

-¿Y cómo se aprende ese poder¿cualquier mago puede aprenderlo?-

-Pues...no puedes aprenderlo de cualquiera...sólo te lo puede enseñar...un mago oscuro- la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un hombre bajito, calvo, de ojos oscuros.

Su rostro era muy parecido al de una rata.

-----------------------------------------

Uma se encontraba sentada en la cama de James, mirando al suelo. De sus ojos verdes salían lágrimas. Oía las voces nerviosas de los adultos, y los sollozos ininterrumpidos de Lily. Una mano tomó la suya.

-Cariño-era su madre la que le hablaba-no llores, tu amigo estará a salvo-

-Alan es mucho más que un amigo, mamá- Catherine la miró con ojos brillosos.

Uma miró a su madre con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué has querido decir?-

-Alan y yo estábamos saliendo- Catherine sonrió.

-¿De veras?-la risa feliz de su madre la asombró-me parece genial-

-Me siento culpable- los ojos miel de Cat la miraron inquietos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Si no lo hubiera dejado solo, él no estaría con los mortífagos...es culpa mía-dijo, para luego quebrarse en llanto.

Catherine la abrazó.

-No es culpa tuya...si hubieras estado con él, tú también estarías ahora con los mortífagos...-

-Lo hubiera preferido..moriría al lado suyo-

-Ay Uma, no seas...-los gritos desgarradores de Lily las hizo separarse. Uma y Cat se miraron apenadas.

-Debo ir con Lily, discúlpame cariño- Uma vio la toga de su madre ondear tras ella, y la perdió de vista cuando Cat desapareció al salir del cuarto.

Uma podía escuchar las voces de Lily y James.

-Alan, por Dios, James, nuestro Alan-decía Lily llorando. La puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta, y la joven Lupin pudo ver cómo Lily abrazaba a James, y éste le acariciaba el cabello.

-No llores amor, por favor, no llores-la voz de James se oía nerviosa.

-Ay James por qué nos ocurre esto de nuevo-

Uma vio a James levantándole el rostro a su esposa, y besándole los labios con ternura, para tranquilizarla.

-Todo estará bien-le dijo al separarse.

Lily seguía llorando en el hombro de su marido, cuando la puerta se cerró tras Remus.

-Uma...quiero que vayas al despacho de McGonagall y te quedes allí, hasta que regresemos- la joven miró a su bonito padre (N/A¿¿sólo bonito?..REMUS ES HERMOSO!) con mirada ausente.

-¿Hasta que vuelvan?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Sí..por favor, ve al despacho de McGonagall, los demás están allí-Remus le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y la guió hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó, mientras su padre la arrastraba hasta el despacho de la directora-contéstame papá-

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Remus bruscamente, soltándola-llegamos, sube-señaló las escaleras. Notó la mirada acuosa de su hija.

-¿A dónde van?-

-Uma, por favor, no lo hagas tan difícil-

-Papá, dime...-

-A la mansión Riddle, a buscar a Alan-leyó en los ojos verdes frente a él las palabras próximas y- NO vendrás-

-Papá, por favor, déjame ir-

-Uma, es un gran riesgo...pueden matarte-

-No me importa-dijo ella llorando-¿y qué tal si ustedes no vuelven? DÉJAME IR CON USTEDES, QUIERO VER A ALAN-

-Me importas demasiado cariñin-dijo Remus abrazándola.

-DÉJAME ACOMPAÑARLOS-

-No Uma-

-Rem...déjala venir-Catherine se acercó a ellos por detrás. Acarició el hombro de su marido-estará con nosotros, no le ocurrirá nada-

-Está bien-dijo Remus. Miró a su hija con ojos húmedos. Y pensar que no hacia tanto había sido pequeñita, recordaba el nacimiento de la joven como si hubiese sido ayer. Ahora entendía a James, el cual se emocionó mucho al reencontrarse con Harry...quince años después.

-Ven con nosotros Uma-dijo Cat, tomando la mano de su hija.

Caminaron el trecho que les quedaba hasta el aula de profesores. Allí, los esperaban el matrimonio Potter, el matrimonio Black, Harry, su hermano Remus, su cuñada Tonks...y algunas personas desconocidas.

-¿Qué¿qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó Remus jr mirando a su hermana con asombro.

-Vendrá con nosotros-Remus jr. abrió la boca-y no se discute-

-De acuerdo mamá-

-Pero...¿y si la ven?-preguntó Tonks.

-Utilizaremos el Hechizo Desilusionador-dijo un hombre con..un ojo de increíble movilidad. Se le acercó por detrás y, tocándola con la varita, sintió como algo frío le recorría la columna vertebral. Se miró las manos.

-¿Soy invisible?-

-Algo parecido-le dijo Harry guiándola hasta el escritorio. Allí había, por lo que Uma pudo ver, un zapato viejo.

-Utilizaremos un traslador para llegar a Pequeño Hangleton-

-¿A dónde?-

-Allí se encuentra la mansión de los Riddle-dijo Cat-uno de los nuestros está allí, haciéndose pasar por muggle-

Se reunieron alrededor del zapato y, luego de tocarlo, desaparecieron.

-------------------------------------------

Alan miró al hombre frente a él boquiabierto.

-¿Peter Pettigrew?-

-Hola Potter-Peter lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Parece que conoces a Colagusano-

-Sí...lo he visto en mis visiones-

-Jajajajaja-Malfoy rió maléficamente-pues bien, él será tu niñera-Alan miró a Lucius con súplica. No era que le gustaba tenerlo a él cerca, pero entre ambos, prefería a Lucius.

Segundos después, Peter y Alan se encontraban a solas dentro del cuarto.

-Vaya-dijo Pettigrew-un gusto conocerte-Alan le sonrió falsamente.-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres idéntico a tu padre?-preguntó.

-Sí, me lo han dicho-dijo Alan-¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres el mago más traidor sobre la Tierra?- Pettigrew se acercó a él, y lo abofeteó. Alan sintió una mano muy pesada contra su mejilla derecha. Miró la mano de Pettigrew, la cual brillaba. ¿Una mano de plata?.

-Bonita..¿verdad?-la voz del hombre bajito sonaba triunfante.

-¿Te crees muy hombre al golpearme mientras me encuentro encadenado?-

-¿Sabes? Me hubiera encantado encontrarme en esta situación con tu padre...tengo tantas ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte- un hilo de sangre salía de la boca del pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho?-

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad-dijo Peter con voz desquiciada-pero ahora voy a vengarme de tu padre por esos años que estuve metido en Azkaban- levantó su varita, dispuesto a atacarlo. –_Crucio!-_

Alan sintió como si miles de cuchillos lo apuñalaran, el dolor era insoportable.

Gritó y gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida. La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-_Petrificus Totalus_-bramó el hombre en el umbral. Pettigrew quedó petrificado, con la varita en alto. Alan miró al hombre apuesto que se acercaba a él, quizás para cerciorarse si estaba bien.

-¿Profesor Malfoy?-

-No te preocupes Potter, ya vendrán a rescatarte-dijo Draco limpiándole la herida del labio. Esas palabras sonaron enigmáticas para Alan.

-¿Qué está diciendo, profesor?-Alan lo miró con ojos cansados. Sentía su cuerpo demolido-¿usted no es un mortífago?-

-Cállate Potter-le dijo. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Lucius Malfoy y a por lo menos una docena de hombres encapuchados.

-¿Qué haces Draco?-

-Padre, Pettigrew atacó al muchacho-miró a Lucius a los ojos-lo estaba atendiendo¿hice mal?-

-Por supuesto que no, lo quiero con vida -miró a Pettigrew-Avery, Nott, llévense a este imbécil de aquí-ambos mortífagos asintieron con la cabeza, y tomaron a Pettigrew de los hombros. Fue en ese instante que oyeron gritos.

Se miraron entre ellos, asustados.

-Señor...-

-¿Qué son esos gritos?-preguntó Malfoy-¿quién grita?-

-Creo que es la Orden del Fénix, mi señor-

-¿QUÉ¿CÓMO SUPIERON ESOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ?-

-No lo sabemos señor-

-Cuando averigüe quién fue voy a matarlo-bramó enojado.

-¿Quiere que peleemos señor?-

-No, eviten que entren aquí- los mortífagos salieron del cuarto.

-¿La Orden del Fénix?-preguntó Alan-¿mis padres?-

-Parece que tu padre ya supo que estás aquí-dijo Malfoy sombrío-ese Harry Potter nunca fue tonto-

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó Alan-¿usted piensa que soy el hijo de Harry?- Malfoy lo miró con los ojos de par en par.

-¿Harry Potter no es tu padre?-

-Claro que no...él es mi hermano-

-¿CÓMO QUE TU HERMANO?-Malfoy se encontraba fuera de sí.

-Sí..yo soy el hijo menor de Lily y James Potter-Alan lo miró divertido-cambiando de tema, quiero hablar sobre ese poder que..-

-Ah sí-dijo Malfoy más calmo-sólo hay una forma de que lo aprendas-

-Dígame cómo-

-Sí te unes a mí, prometo buscar la forma de ayudarte a evitar la muerte de tu amada Uma-

-¿Qué?-

-Serás el mejor de mis vasallos-dijo Malfoy-piénsalo muchacho, piensa en todo el poder que tendrás-la puerta se abrió.

-Señor, son demasiados-

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí señor-dijo Crabbe. Lucius miró a Alan.

-Piénsalo muchacho-se acercó a él-nos volveremos a ver..algún día-y desapareció.

Alan miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba a solas en el oscuro cuarto. La puerta se abrió con estrépito.

-ALAN-una joven rubia se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó-Alan..¿te encuentras bien?-le acarició el rostro. El pelirrojo sintió esas caricias como si nunca las hubiera sentido. La piel de Uma era tan tersa.

-Hijo-escuchó que la voz de su padre decía desde algún lugar del cuarto. Le quitaron las esposas, y sintió como dos fuertes manos lo levantaban en el aire. Y luego, el abrazo fraterno.

James apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alan. Y lloró. Lloró por todo lo que estaban pasando. Todo eso otra vez, después de tantos años volvían a sufrir en manos de mortífagos.

-Papá-la voz de Alan comenzaba a apagarse. James se sentó en el suelo, acostando al joven sobre sus piernas.

-No te preocupes hijito, todo estará bien-dijo Lily acercándose-ya iremos al castillo, todo va a pasar cariño-la voz de su madre se notaba quebrada.

Alan miró a sus padres.

-¿Por qué sonríen?-

-Porque te encontramos con vida-Lily besó la frente del pelirrojo.

-No hay nadie-dijo Sirius entrando a la habitación.

-¿Nadie?-preguntó James asombrado-¿se han ido todos?-

-Sí-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-¡qué extraño!-

-¿Por qué es extraño?-preguntó Uma.

-Porque no pelearon...ni siquiera nos lastimaron, eso es raro en ellos-dijo Remus-ahora hija, tenemos que irnos-

-¿Harry está con ustedes?-preguntó Alan.

-Sí, él fue quien nos dijo que te encontrabas aquí-dijo James- alguien le avisó de tu paradero, un anónimo, según tu hermano-

-Tenemos que ir al castillo- levantaron a Alan del suelo. El pelirrojo cerró los párpados (N/A: para mí está mal dicho "cerró los ojos"..¿cómo se hace para cerrar los ojos eh? Son los párpados los que se cierran caray!) y sintió como si algo lo succionara hacia abajo. Al abrir los párpados, vio que ya no se encontraba en aquel cuarto mugriento, sino que se encontraba en la limpia enfermería de Hogwarts. Miró a su alrededor. Su hermana sonreía feliz a su derecha, y Harry le tomaba la mano a su izquierda.

-Qué bueno que te encuentres bien, bodoque-dijo Harry sonriendo. Alan suspiró. ¡Qué bueno era estar en familia!.

-Alan...queremos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en la mansión Riddle-

-¿En dónde?-preguntó él sin entender.

-En la mansión Riddle..así se llamaba la casa en donde te mantuvieron cautivo-dijo Remus, que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared.

-Ah-dijo el pelirrojo-¿dónde están Reg, Trix y Tom?-

-Ellos están en el despacho de McGonagall-

-Ellos...-

-Ya vas a verlos, pero cuéntanos qué pasó-dijo Cat.

-Pues...me secuestraron...Malfoy dijo que él es el único que puede quitarme estas visiones de mi cabeza-

-¿Y tú le crees?-preguntó Harry.

-Ese no es el punto-dijo Alan-es más, me trato muy bien-

-Algo se debe traer entre manos para que sea tan cortés contigo-dijo James-los mortífagos no son de fiar-

-¿Cuántos mortífagos viste?-

-Tan solo cuatro o cinco-

-Nombres-dijo James.

-Pues...Avery, Nott…Pettigrew-Sirius gruñó-y…Draco Malfoy- los adultos sonrieron.-¿Por qué sonríen?-

-¿Draco Malfoy dices?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, él estaba ahí-dijo Alan-¿qué ocurre con él?-

Harry rió-Draco Malfoy fue el que me avisó que te encontrabas en la mansión Riddle...el anónimo que se hizo pasar por muggle, y nos consiguió un traslador llegar al pueblo-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alan asombrado.

-Malfoy es miembro de la Orden, está de nuestro lado-

-Pero...-

-Sí, fue un mortífago cuando era más joven...es más, quiso matarme..pero tengo confianza en él-

-¿Estás hablando de Draco resentido social Malfoy?-

-Claro-dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alan miraba a su hermano boquiabierto.

-Te has vuelto demente-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Harry se mantenía sonriente.

-Ahora...alguien quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió..te mereces una explicación-Alan enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Albus Dumbledore-


	20. Nunca más te dejaré, te lo prometo

Hoooooooola..he vuelto más rápido que de costumbre..no?..jejejeje. Bueno, como saben, esta historia se tornó demasiado mortífaga diría yo. Así que, luego de recibir el review de Ely, he decidido hacerla...más romántica, porque sí, Ely tenés razón...Asi que este cap se lo dedico a ella. Bueno, en realidad se los dedico a todas fieles seguidoras mías..(tanto juntarme con Sirius me ha vuelto él O.O)...

OTRA COSA: a mi no me molesta que deseen a mis hermosos niños (Reg, Tom y Al) pero esos niños SON MÍOS, MÍOS Y MÍOS. Salieron de MÍ esquizofrénica mente. Así que...ojito pillas.

(Canuto, Corna y Lunático no se pongan celosos, amores mios..YO TAMBIÉN LOS AMO...¿ de quiénes creen que salieron tan bellos los angelitos? De ustedes, Of course)

No se preocupen, James, Sirius y Remus son Patrimonio de la Humanidad, así que a ellos háganles lo que QUIE-RAN.

Bueno, dejad un bendito review...bendito sí, mucho...

QUIERO EL LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER..ALGUIEN QUE ME LO CONSIGA!.

POR MERLÍN, QUIÉN SE MUERE...NO ME LO DIGAN, MÁS LE VALE A ROWLING QUE NO SEA REMUS O LA ASESINO!.

M.O.S (Miembro de la Orden Siriusana)

M.O.P (Miembro de la Orden de Potter)

M.O.M (Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores)

CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE MUERAN DE AMOR (literalmente no?)...MELOSAS!

_Capítulo 20: Nunca más te dejaré, te lo prometo ._

-¿Albus Dumbledore?-preguntó Alan-¿no está muerto?-

-No..¿cuántos años crees que tiene?-preguntó Harry divertido.

-Por lo menos un milenio-dijo Alan sorprendido.

-Vamos Alan, acompáñame-dijo su hermano mayor, ayudándolo a levantarse. Le

tendieron una toga blanca sobre los hombros. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, y temblaba ligeramente.

Salieron de la enfermería en grupo. Harry guiaba a Alan por el extenso pasillo, tomándolo de los hombros, a pesar de que su hermanito ya casi le llegaba en estatura.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó Alan, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Las avellanas del joven se veían inquietas.

-Al despacho de McGonagall..allí te esperan- llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que los separaba del despacho de la directora. La contraseña "Colmillos de dragón", les abrió paso a las escaleras, las cuales subieron con rapidez.

Harry abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha empujaba a su hermano, incitándolo a entrar.

El despacho de McGonagall, más que conocido para ellos, se encontraba atestado de personas, la mayoría desconocidas para los adolescentes. Y, entre medio de ellos, un hombre de barba larga blanca, de ojos claros, con gafas de montura fina. Su rostro expresaba bondad, y varias arrugas cruzaban su cara, mostrando la avanzada edad que tenía. Su túnica blanca llegaba hasta al suelo, dándole un aspecto de rey medieval.

-Hola, Alan, mucho gusto- el pelirrojo miró boquiabierto al anciano, el cual sonrió abiertamente- Minerva tenía razón- lo miró directamente a los ojos-eres igual a James-le guiñó un ojo amistosamente.

-¿Usted...?-la voz no le salía-¿usted...?-

-Soy Albus Dumbledore, mucho gusto-le dijo sonriéndole-siéntate por favor-Alan se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de forma automática. Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente al mirar con detenimiento a Alan. Sí, igual a James, y encantadoramente pelirrojo.

-Me he enterado de las cosas que te han estado ocurriendo...-

-¿Se ha enterado?-preguntó Alan-¿quién se lo dijo?-

-Me mantengo en intenso contacto con Minerva- señaló a McGonagall-y con tu hermano-Alan miró a Harry, el cual le sonrió.

-¿De..de qué quiere hablarme?-Dumbledore sonrió.

-De lo que te ocurrió hoy...-lo miró severamente-los mortífagos no hacen nada librado al azar-

-Pues...me trataron muy bien...excepto Pettigrew-

-¿Por qué crees que te trataron tan bien?-

-Pues...-Alan se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero que tengas en claro, Alan, que no está en la naturaleza de un mortífago comportarse cortésmente con un rehén..-se acomodó las gafas- algo se debe traer entre manos nuestro amigo Malfoy-miró detenidamente a Alan-¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?-

Alan miró fijamente al anciano. Su mirada recorrió una por una las caras de los presentes. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para que no se notara que mentía...

-No...lo único que puedo decirle es que...se quede tranquilo-

-Pues déjame decirte que no nos quedaremos tranquilos-dijo Dumbledore. Miró a McGonagall, y luego a Lily-mientras te esperábamos, tuvimos una charla con mis colegas aquí presentes, de que la escuela ya no es tan segura como antes-

-¿Qué sugiere?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues, primero que todo, estando Peter con Malfoy, los pasadizos deben ser destruidos...-las expresiones de disgusto de los jóvenes hicieron reír a Dumbledore-o por lo menos bloqueados-los seis suspiraron tranquilos-¿así está mejor?-los miró sonriendo.

-Sí-suspiró Alan.

-Pero, y esta decisión es indeclinable, deberemos destruir definitivamente, el Mapa del Merodeador-

-¿DESTRUIR QUÉ?-bramó Sirius.

-Usted..usted...usted no puede hacer eso-dijo Reg con desesperación.

-Claro que puedo, y debo, ese mapa en manos enemigas es un peligro-

-Albus, no, no puedes hacernos esto..ese mapa...es una reliquia-dijo James.

-Años y años de trabajo...¿para qué, para que ahora quieran destruir nuestra reputación porque un imbécil llamado Lucius anda rondando a nuestros hijos-se lamentaba Sirius. Dumbledore lo miró con disgusto.

-No es para tanto Sirius, ahora si quisieran oírme-se aclaró la garganta-tengo razón en decir que ese mapa, insisto, en manos enemigas nos traería problemas..además, ustedes se lo saben de memoria-suspiró al oír nuevas quejas por parte de Sirius y de James-si no lo hacen por ustedes mismos, háganlo por sus hijos caramba-ambos se callaron.

-Pues...sí es por mis hijos...-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú Sirius, no me digas que ni por tus hijos destruirías el mapa-dijo McGonagall.

-Maldito-murmuró-está bien-

-Así me gusta, eres un buen chico Hocicos-los presentes rieron ante el comentario, hasta Sirius lo hizo.

-Pero..¿destruirlo?..digo¿no cree que sería mejor confiscarlo?-preguntó Reg intentando salvar el mapa que tantos años tenía.

Dumbledore y McGonagall se miraron.

-Ya lo habíamos confiscado antes-dijo McGonagall-y aún no sabemos cómo cayó en sus manos-miró a Sirius y a James-pero...déjame admitir Albus, que destruir semejante creación hasta a mí me apena-

Sirius, James y Remus la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Lo resolveremos luego-miró a Alan-ahora, muchacho, creo que te mereces una explicación-el pelirrojo lo miró con ojos inmensos-vuelvo a repetirte la pregunta¿por qué crees que te trataron tan bien, no, mejor¿por qué crees que te secuestraron?-

Alan lo miró durante minutos interminables.

-Pues...¿verdaderamente?...creo que..porque..querían vengarse de los Potter-

Dumbledore se veía pensativo.

-Podría ser...pero¿sabes de qué Potter hablaban?-

-Pues no-

-Te contaré una historia..una historia verídica-dijo Dumbledore-una vez, hace más de 20 años, nació en el último día de Julio, un niño mago- Alan enarcó una ceja-sobre este bebé recaía una profecía que decía que él sería el único que podría destruir al Innombrable, que por ese entonces se encontraba en el auge de su poder-tomó aire-esta profecía, además, contaba que uno de los dos debía morir, ya que uno no podría sobrevivir si el otro se mantenía con vida, es decir, que uno de los dos moriría al final-

Alan lo interrumpió-¿qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?-

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?-

-No-

-Entonces déjame que termine-sonrió-Voldemort conocía esa profecía, y un día de octubre decidió hacerles una visita a los padres del niño...y los mató..primero al padre, el cual lo enfrentó con gran valentía, para darle tiempo de huir a su esposa, y luego a ella, que sacrificó su vida para poder salvar a su bebé-cambió de expresión-pero cuando apuntó al niño con su varita, y pronunció el maleficio, en vez de matar al bebé, el hechizo rebotó..y le dio de lleno a él, dejándolo como un ser incorpóreo...-

-¿Qué ocurrió con el bebé?-

-Ese bebé, con tan solo un año, se convirtió en el ser más famoso del mundo mágico, y en su frente quedó la marca del maleficio: un extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo-tomó aire nuevamente-a ese bebé se lo llamó El Niño que Vivió-

-Y..¿él sobrevivió a la batalla?-

-Sí...él, al final, fue vencedor-dijo Dumbledore-los mortífagos fueron derrotados y llevados a Azkaban por cadena perpetua-se puso sombrío-pero todos sabíamos que los dementores no eran de fiar, aunque el ministerio no quiso oírnos-comenzó a caminar alrededor de su escritorio-al principio se contentaron hechizando la prisión..lo cual no funcionó, los mortífagos no son estúpidos, todo lo contrario..luego pusieron dragones..toda clase de bichos, pero tampoco fueron suficientes, por lo que tuvieron que poner dementores otra vez...los cuales están más del lado oscuro que de nuestro lado-

-Y..¿puede explicarme qué tiene que ver el Niño que Vivió conmigo, con Malfoy y con el secuestro?-

-Dime quién creyó Malfoy que eras tú-

-Creyó que era el hijo de Harry-miró a Dumbledore con las cejas fruncidas-¿por qué?-

-¿Por qué crees que te confundió?-

-Oh vamos no me va a decir que Harry es...-Dumbledore sonrió-UN MOMENTO...¿Harry es...?-se tapó la boca-no puede ser-miró a Harry, el cual le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Harry es el Niño que Vivió?-preguntó Rose, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí-Dumbledore miró a Harry-muéstrales-

Harry apartó su flequillo color ébano, y los jóvenes pudieron apreciar una cicatriz alargada, en forma de rayo.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Reg.

-Entonces...Malfoy quiere vengarse de Harry-dijo Thomas.

-Sí, Malfoy no secuestraría a un Potter porque sí, está más que claro que quiere vengar la derrota de su amo-

-Lord Voldemort-dijo Uma.

-El mismo-

Los seis adolescentes miraron al ojiverde.

-Y...¿cómo fue esa batalla?-preguntó Reg-¿fue muy sangrienta?-

-¿No te quedaron secuelas?-preguntó Thomas-porque yo te veo muy entero-

Harry rió. Comenzó a quitarse la toga, y luego la camisa.

-Harry..tu..tu brazo...está..cosido-dijo Alan asustado.

-Está fue una de las tantas secuelas que me quedaron...perdí mi brazo izquierdo-

-Es decir, que no es un brazo real-

-No-

-¿Qué otra secuela...?-

-¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué tomo la poción para dormir sin sueños?-

-No-dijeron.

-Cada vez que sueño tengo pesadillas..sueño con su horrenda cara...sus ojos rojos...-se estremeció.

-Esperen-todos miraron a Alan-Harry no puede ser ese niño porque sus padres murieron..nuestros padres están vivos-Dumbledore lo miró sonriendo (N/A: este hombre sonríe demasiado, sí lo sé, menos mal que no sonrió en el libro cinco después de la muerte de Sirius sino lo iba a odiar...).

-Harry es el Niño que Vivió-

-¿Usted me está diciendo que mis padres estuvieron muertos?-

-Exacto-

-No-

-Sí-

-Bromea-

-Albus Dumbledore jamás bromea-

Alan se sentía extraño.

-¿Soy hijo de..dos muertos resucitados?-Dumbledore rió.

-Sí. Algo parecido-

-Ah..ahora entiendo por qué se ven más jóvenes que Sirius y que todos los demás...estuvieron varios años muertos...-

-Es rarísimo-

-Así que no te sientas especial, Alan, Malfoy quiere encontrar una vía directa a Harry, para poder vengarse...así que ve con cuidado-

-Profesor¿no podría ser que Malfoy se hubiese enterado de..ese don que Alan tiene?-preguntó James.

-¿Don¿Cuál don?-

-Ese de ver el futuro-dijo Lily.

Dumbledore miró a Alan.

-¿Malfoy sabe?-Alan asintió con la cabeza-¿cómo?-

-Peter...es un animago, lo supo entrando al despacho de papá mientras él y yo conversábamos sobre..mi última visión-se estremeció al recordarla.

-Pues, déjame decirte, que ese "Don", o como quieras llamarlo, sería un muy buen arma para cualquiera de los dos bandos-lo miró fijamente-es excepcional lo que tienes, no es para tomárselo a broma-tomó aire-ahora jovencito, tú debes ir a descansar, no se te ve bien-era cierto, estaba ojeroso, y tenía mucho sueño.

Harry volvió a tomarlo de los hombros, y ambos, junto a los demás adolescentes, se encaminaron a la enfermería.

-Así que...el Niño que Vivió...-dijo Rose acercándose a Harry-nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-

-¿Qué se siente ser famoso?-preguntó Reg.

-Pues para mí nunca fue lindo ser famoso-dijo Harry-era terrible, el profesor Snape siempre me refregaba que yo era así, no solo por culpa de la herencia, sino también porque la fama se me había subido a la cabeza-

-¿El profesor Snape?-

-Sí, era mi profesor de Pociones, y Draco era mi enemigo mortal...nos llevábamos muy mal...-oyeron pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

-Hablando de Roma-dijo Reg.

Draco se tensó al notar la mirada atenta de Alan.

-Potter...no sabía que ya estaban aquí-

-Sí, y ya le hemos explicado por qué lo secuestró tu padre-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Alan, ve adentro-dijo el ojiverde, empujándolo dentro de la enfermería.

-¿Podemos ir con él?-preguntó Uma, más que interesada por hablar con el pelirrojo.

-Déjenlo dormir-

Alan se encaminó hacia una de las camas. Se introdujo lentamente dentro de las sábanas, mirando ido hacia la puerta. ¿Harry el Niño que Vivió, aún no podía creérselo. Ahora comprendía por qué muchos de sus compañeros observaban al ojiverde con emoción y admiración. Cerró los párpados con cansancio, recordándose que luego hablaría con su hermano sobre su vida, que sinceramente no sabía nada de ella, y su interés por conocerla había crecido considerablemente los últimos diez minutos. También se recordó a sí mismo agradecerle a Draco el haberlo salvado..literalmente. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y, pensando en que mañana sería otro día, se durmió.

--------------------------------------

-¿Le explicaron todo?-preguntó Draco a Harry en el despacho del último.

-Si, absolutamente, aunque nos ahorramos darle detalles-dijo el ojiverde riendo.

-¿Detalles?-

-No le hemos dicho ni lo de la Piedra filosofal, ni de la Cámara Secreta, ni del Torneo de los Tres Magos..ni lo del Departamento de Misterios, aunque sí le hablamos de la profecía-le dijo Harry.

-Lamento todo lo que está ocurriendo-dijo Draco.

-No es culpa tuya-dijo Harry releyendo un trabajo que les había mandado a los alumnos de cuarto-por lo que te conozco, sé que no eres como él-

-¿Como mi padre?-preguntó Draco. Su voz se oía nerviosa.

-No te pareces a él, no te preocupes-Harry le sonrió. Lo miró fijamente. Draco leía las cartas que su madre le había enviado.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- el rubio lo miró con ojos inquietos-¿por qué...?-

-¿Le salvé la vida a tu hermano?-preguntó Draco. Harry asintió con la cabeza.-Tú salvaste la mía una vez -

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, hace veinte años no podíamos ni mirarnos a la cara-ambos rieron al recordarlo-es un placer tenerte como amigo-

Draco rió a carcajadas-eres el primero que me lo dice-sonrió-gracias Potter-

-De nada...¿por qué?-

-¿Por qué gracias? –sonrió-por darle un significado a mi vida, sonará extraño..pero...luchar contra lo que alguna vez creí que era lo correcto, me da fuerzas para seguir- tomó las cartas y las guardó en su maleta-bueno, yo me tengo que ir Potter, hasta mañana-se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho.

Harry se quedó sentado mirando a la puerta. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la mesa de luz, en donde un candelabro iluminaba, con una llama naranja, una fotografía de Hermione y de Helena, cuando esta última era apenas una bebita.

-Las extraño-le murmuró a las sonrientes personas del retrato, las cuales rieron al oír sus palabras-las amo-tomó la fotografía y la besó-que tengan buenas noches-

Comenzó a quitarse la túnica para irse a dormir. Se detuvo mientras miraba el acolchado de la cama. Había tenido una idea para poder hablar con su esposa.

Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho y, dando una última vista al lugar, salió al pasillo. El corredor lo sorprendió más oscuro que de costumbre. Se podían ver las estrellas desde los inmensos ventanales del colegio. Se detuvo a mirar la luna, la cual le llamó la atención de sobremanera. Recordó las perlas que le había regalado a Hermione el día que le había propuesto matrimonio. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Deja de pensar en ella o tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo con tus insaciables ganas" pensó "¿tan lejos es el despacho de Sirius?". Se golpeó la frente "¿por qué demonios no tengo conmigo el Mapa del Merodeador? Maldición". Caminó otro trecho, oyendo cómo resonaban sus pasos por el corredor. "Otra cosa¿dónde está el despacho de Sirius?". Se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos, mirando al suelo. "¿Y si le mando una carta y ya?...no no no, yo quiero verla". Pensativo, no notó que alguien venía caminando del lado contrario y...PUMMM!.

-Potter, fíjate por donde vas-bramó Snape al chocar ruidosamente con él.

Harry tardó varios minutos en reaccionar.

-Oiga, no me grite, ya no es profesor mío-le dijo mostrándole el puño. Snape levantó las cejas.-Lo siento, lo siento, estoy irritado...quiero ver a mi esposa y no sé cómo hacer...-se detuvo en sus palabras. ¿Qué le importaba a Snape si quería ver a Hermione?.

-Te entiendo...-

-¿Quiere ver a su esposa?-preguntó Harry asombrado. Era la primera vez que entablaba una conversación decente con su ex profesor.

-Bueno...no ver a mi esposa, ella y yo nos estamos separando, a las que quiero ver son a Milena y a Kitana- (N/A: Mortal Kombat..jejejejeje)

-¿Milena y Kitana?-

-Mis hijas de diez años, las extraño mucho...-se rascó la cabeza y sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, por lo que Harry pudo notar. La paternidad le había hecho bien a Snape.

-Yo..yo también quiero ver a Helena...-sonrió con nostalgia.

-Bueno..yo..me voy a dormir-

-ESPERE...emm-Snape enarcó una ceja-¿sabe dónde está el despacho de Sirius?-

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto-sí, es la puerta a la izquierda de la puerta del aula de Transformaciones-

-Pues..gracias...a ver si entendí-y se alejó. "La puerta a la izquierda...la puerta a la izquierda...AQUÍ TÁ" pensó riendo, recordando cómo le hablaba a su pequeña princesa. Golpeó. Una...dos...tres veces...

-SIRIUS-bramó. Su voz resonó por el pasillo. Alguien gruñó desde dentro de la habitación-Oye Siiiiiiiiiiirius...padrino...-se sorprendió riendo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un despeinado Sirius desde el otro lado del umbral.

-Hola nn-

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Sirius con una voz que, en vez de parecer una voz, pareció un ladrido.

-Quería pedirte un favor...-

-Que sea importante porque te mataré sino-

-¿Recuerdas ese espejo que me diste cuando tenía quince años?-

Los ojos de Sirius lo inspeccionaron minuciosamente.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo..¿qué ocurre con él?-

-Lo necesito-la cara adormilada de Sirius lo miró impaciente-quiero ver a Herms-

-Pero no podrás verla...ella necesitaría el espejo para poder comunicarse contigo..mándale una carta-

-Canutito, por favor, tú tienes a tu esposa contigo, yo quiero a la mía-

-Espera-dijo su padrino, adentrándose en el despacho. Harry oyó el abrir y cerrar de los cajones. Segundos después, Sirius le entregaba en mano el dichoso espejo.

-Gracias- y se encaminó a su despacho.

--------------------------------------

Alan abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ya era de mañana, debido a que la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Sintió una mano que le acariciaba la frente. Se sobresaltó.

-Soy yo Alan-miró al hombre que le sonreía.

-Papá...¿qué hora es?-preguntó el pelirrojo adormilado.

-Las ocho, creo que ya es hora de que te levantes-le sonrió amorosamente. Alan lo miró frunciendo el ceño.-Aquí tienes tu ropa-James acomodó la túnica de gryffindor de su hijo en una silla-te espero en el Gran Salón- salió de la enfermería, dejando al pelirrojo solo.

Alan se levantó y se vistió. Salió de la enfermería aún medio dormido. Lo que vio al salir al pasillo lo dejó mudo. Una joven hablaba amistosamente con un slytherin. Lo peor no era eso, era el hecho de que los conocía a ambos.

-¿Uma?-preguntó Alan con un nudo en el estómago. La rubia lo miró sorprendida.

-Ah..ho...hola Alan, no te había visto-el joven junto a Uma lo miró con sonrisa sobradora.

-Pues...em...yo..me tengo que ir desayunar-dijo Alan rápidamente, alejándose de Uma y de... Sertroria. Sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho, una sensación horrible de sentirse traicionado...aunque toda la culpa la tenía él, sino le hubiera dicho de terminar a Uma, eso no le estaría ocurriendo. Se encaminó al Gran Salón.

El lugar lo sorprendió atiborrado de alumnos. Menos mal, así podría olvidar lo ocurrido segundos antes. Se sentó apesadumbrado en la mesa gryffindor. Miró a los demás alumnos, la mayoría reía, charlaban entre ellos, hablaban de lo que habían hecho en Hogsmeade el fin de semana, en los futuros exámenes.

Alan se sintió miserable al no poder ser uno de aquellos alumnos, que reían y conversaban felices. Le hubiera encantado ser un chico normal, volver a ser normal, y feliz, como lo era antes de tener ese maldito don que lo azotaba con estúpidas visiones. Visiones que lamentablemente se hacían realidad. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que un nuevo Lord Oscuro se perfilaba a destruir toda esa paz que él conocía, y no sólo eso, sino además que ese Señor lo buscaba a él, a Alan, al desobediente hijo menor de los Potter, el terror de Hogwarts. Y no sabia para qué lo quería. Aunque tenía que admitir que la propuesta de Malfoy era tentadora, ero no. Un Potter jamás, eso, JAMÁS debía de ser un mortífago. Eso lo haría destruir todo aquello en lo que sus padres creyeron, en lo que su hermano Harry se sostuvo para seguir luchando, en lo que toda la Orden creía. No podía, no debía. No...aunque, muy en el fondo de su alma, algo lo carcomía..y eso era la visión de la muerte de Uma. El pecho se le oprimía cada vez que la recordaba.

Y...¿y si les decía a los de la Orden sobre esa visión?. Aunque no creía que pudiesen hacer algo al respecto. Pero había algo extraño en esa visión..y ese algo extraño era que aun no se había cumplido. No quería decir que él quisiera la muerte de su amada rubia, pero la mayoría de sus visiones eran sobre futuros inmediatos...tendría que analizar los hechos y seguramente llegaría a una conclusión.

Decidió levantarse de la silla y salir a caminar. Llegó al pasillo. Desierto, completamente vacío. Ni un solo alumno...mejor, le gustaba estar solo de vez en cuando, alejado de esas estúpidas risas, de esas estúpidas caras. El eco de sus pasos era lo único que oía. Se detuvo. Escuchaba voces. Caminó unos pasos más y, al doblar una esquina, se encontró con los dueños de esas voces. Los cuales eran, ni más ni menos, que su hermano y su cuñada. ¿Su cuñada¿qué hacía ella en Hogwarts?. Agudizó el oído, a ver si oía algo. "La curiosidad mató al gato" le dijo la voz de su conciencia. "Yo no soy un gato, qué lástima" se dijo, para luego reír bajito.

-¿Qué sucede¿por qué me llamaste?-le decía Hermione a Harry.

-Quería verte-le contestó un meloso ojiverde.

-Harry James Potter…te estás volviendo cada día más meloso, corazón-dijo ella riendo.

Alan vio cómo su hermano tomaba a Hermione de la barbilla, y luego la besaba dulcemente. "¡Qué tiernos!" pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Te llamé para darte esto-Harry sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Hermione.

-Una vez Sirius me dio un espejo mediante el cual yo podría comunicarme con él donde quiera que yo estuviera...por eso quiero dártelo a ti-

-¿Un espejo?-preguntó Hermione incrédula-¿para hablar contigo?-

-Sí-Alan notó cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano-es que..te extraño y...-Hermione sonrió- es la única manera de verte cuando trabajas-

-¡Qué lindo eres!-miró el paquete-¿cómo se usa?-

-Sólo dices mi nombre cuando quieras verme-dijo Harry, abrazándola-así no te extrañaré tanto-el pelirrojo, escondido tras una estatua, vio cómo Harry y Hermione se besaban fervorosamente. Hacían una muy bonita pareja.

-Harry, tengo que irme-dijo Hermione sonriendo. Harry hizo puchero-pero no te preocupes-le mostró el espejo-te veo luego-le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

-Ya te vas a enterar-le dijo Harry, haciéndola reír-te amo-le gritó el ojiverde a su esposa, la cual volteó a lanzarle un beso.

Alan salió de su escondite y se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano, el cual se había apoyado contra la pared, y sonreía enamorado.

-Te amo Hermione-dijo Alan al llegar a él, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Alan, estúpido, me asustaste-le dijo Harry al pelirrojo que se partía de la risa.

-Ay sí, yo también te amo-decía Alan imitando la voz de Hermione.

-Ña ña ña, sí ríete-las mejillas del moreno se habían ruborizado.

-No te avergüences hermano, eres encantador cuando estás con Herms-Harry suspiró-oye...¿para cuándo mi segunda sobrina, digo, porque Herms hace como un año que está encinta-Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tiene siete meses de embarazo..para Diciembre tendrás a tu otra sobrina-

-Genial-dijo Alan sonriendo abiertamente. Harry lo miró fijamente.

-¿Tú no tienes clases?-

-Sí, lamentablemente-dijo Alan-¿puedo quedarme contigo?-

-No, ve a clases-

-Aún no he desayunado-

-Pues ve a desayunar, entonces-dijo Harry, empujándolo.

-¿Te molesto?-preguntó el pelirrojo al notar la impaciencia de su hermano por quitárselo de encima.

-Sí-dijo Harry cuando llegaron al Gran Salón-desayuna y nos vemos luego-

-De acuerdo-dijo Alan riendo. Entró al Gran Salón-¿y si mejor me voy a dar una vueltecita?-río para sus adentros. Miró detrás. Harry había desaparecido por el pasillo-jejejejeje- volvió a salir del Gran Salón, pero esta vez se dirigió a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Ese lugar oscuro y recóndito de la escuela...le sonaba tentador para una emboscada a algún slytherin idiota e inocente que pasara desprevenido por allí.

Oyó pasos retumbar por el corredor. Se escondió tras una pared. Dos jóvenes aparecieron dolando la esquina. Alan los reconoció. De nuevo ese nudo en el estómago, la opresión en le pecho...las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de allí a los gritos.

-Pero...de veras Sertroria...necesito...-el slytherin apoyó un dedo sobre la boca de la joven. Alan apretó los puños.

-No me digas Sertroria...dime...-

-Sert nn-dijo Uma. El joven Snape la miró frunciendo el ceño. La rubia dejó de reír para mirarlo seriamente-¿cómo te dicen tus padres?-

-¿Mis padres?-dijo Sertroria. Se sonrojó-pues...mi padre no me dice muchas cosas, casi no nos dirigimos la palabra-

-¿Y por qué es eso?-

-Pues..no lo sé-dijo el slytherin encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tu madre?..¿cómo te dice?-

El sonrojo del slytherin aumentó de color.

-Pues..mi madre..-tragó saliva-me dice...niñito de merengue-

-¿Qué?-Alan, que oía todo desde detrás de la pared, se tuvo que morder el puño para ahogar su risa-¿niñito de merengue?-

-Sí..cuando estaba embarazada de mi y de mi hermana, tenía todo el tiempo antojos de tortas de merengue-

-Ah-dijo Uma. Miró su reloj.-¿Cuándo comienza a dar clases tu padre?-

-A las nueve..les da clases a los de primero-miró a la rubia con ojos brillosos-¿podemos hablar de..otra cosa?-se acercó a ella con rapidez.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Uma alejándose algunos pasos.

-De todo lo que me gustas-

"¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?" los puños de Alan se cerraron automáticamente. Que tan solo le tocara un pelo, solo un pelo y lo destriparía, le arrancaría los ojos y con ellos untaría sus tostadas, les cortaría absolutamente todo su cuero cabelludo y lustraría el piso, tan solo, tan solo que volviera a mirarla diferente lo mataría.

-¿Te..te gusto?-preguntó Uma más que nerviosa. Retrocedió unos pasos más, quedando acorralada contra la pared.

-Ajá, y mucho...y ahora que sé que tú y el idiota de Potter ya no salen, tengo chances...-los labios del slytherin se acercaban amenazadoramente a los labios de la rubia.

Alan llevó instintivamente su mano a su bolsillo, tomando su varita. Que la besara, tan solo que la besara y conocería la furia Potter.

-¿Sertroria?-una voz detuvo el momento. Los tres jóvenes (Alan miraba todo desde detrás de la columna) miraron asombrados al profesor de Pociones.

-Padre..em...-Sertroria miró a Uma, al igual que Snape-ella quería que...-

-Yo..hablen tranquilos...-dijo Uma, sintiendo la mirada gélida de Snape fija en ella. Le daba escalofríos, además tenía que ir a su clase de Transformaciones.

Alan vio a la rubia caminar hacia la salida de las mazmorras, y la siguió, no muy interesado de oír lo que los Snape tuvieran que hablar. Uma caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, sin contar con que un pelirrojo la seguía con rapidez.

Alan intentó por todos los medios alcanzarla, pero la chica caminaba a toda prisa, seguramente apurándose a llegar a su clase con James. Se detuvo, mirándola.

Sacó su varita y..-_Diffindo_-la mochila de Uma se abrió, dejando caer todos los libros. El pelirrojo, admirándose de lo poco ortodoxo que llegaba a ser a veces, tomó aire y se acercó.

Uma había volteado a recoger sus libros y su tintero, cuando vio dos lustrosos zapatos frente a sus ojos. Levantó la vista. Se puso en pie. Los libros se le cayeron de las manos al notar los bellos ojos avellana del pelirrojo.

-Déjalos, luego los levanto-dijo Alan tomándola del brazo. Uma lo miró con ojos acuosos.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo que irme a clases-dijo ella indiferente, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Mírame a la cara y dime que ya no me amas-Uma lo miró con las cejas levantadas. Notó los ojos de Alan humedecidos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella. Algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le decía que le gritara a viva voz que él era el hombre de su vida. Pero su orgullo pudo más-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-

-¿Qué hacías hablando amistosamente con el idiota reprimido de Snape?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me has oído..contesta-le sacudió con violencia.

-No me maltrates-bramó ella, soltándose-¿ a ti que te importa lo que haga con mi vida?-

-¿Sales con él?-preguntó Alan. Un sentimiento extraño apareció en su estómago. Sí, celos, horribles y venenosos celos.

Uma lo miraba escéptica.

-¿Si salgo con él?- los ojos de Alan se veían increíblemente hermosos. -A ti no te importa con quien salga-

-Sí me importa-dijo él cuando ella intentó irse. La tomó nuevamente del brazo-yo...-

-¿Tú qué Potter?-preguntó Uma. Un sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas. Se veía tentadora.

-Yo...-oyeron pasos.

Sertroria se acercaba a ellos.

-Uma...-miró a Alan, y luego a la joven Lupin-¿vamos, tenemos Transformaciones-

Uma volvió a mirar a Alan y se soltó.

-Sí, vamos-dijo con la voz ahogada-adiós Potter, luego nos vemos..si es que decides ir a clases-

Alan vio cómo su amada desaparecía por el pasillo muy cerca de..su peor enemigo, peor que Lucius Malfoy o que cualquier mago tenebroso. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Le tenía celos. CELOS, envidia, si pudiera ahorcarlo, lo haría con gusto, destrozándole la tráquea, disfrutando viéndolo morir. Lo mataría, lo mataría.

Miró al suelo. La había perdido, fácil y estúpidamente, por causa de él. Todo era su culpa, todo, se lo merecía por imbécil. Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y terminaron en su boca. Era un idiota. Terriblemente estúpido y tonto. No se merecía el amor de Uma. Decidió salir de aquel pasillo, aunque muchas ganas de ir a Transformaciones no tenía. Pero decidió ir. Qué más daba. La vida es así.

Llegó la aula en donde su padre impartía clases. Suspiró. Seguramente le restarían puntos. Entró. La clase se detuvo al verlo entrar.

-Alan...¿por qué tardaste tanto?-el pelirrojo suspiró. Se acercó al escritorio de su padre.

-¿Puedo ver la clase desde aquí?-preguntó con voz ahogada. James lo miró con rostro preocupado.

-Claro, siéntate-miró a la clase-sigan con lo suyo-dijo con voz potente al notar que toda la clase miraba a Alan. Se acercó-¿quieres hablarme de algo?-

Alan suspiró.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto James. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.-No me digas nada, mal de amores-los ojos avellana de su hijo lo miraron húmedos.

-¿Cómo..?-

-Yo estaba igual cuando me enamoré de tu madre-dijo James sonriendo. El bello señor Potter noto una mirada verdosa mirando la nuca de Alan con énfasis. Miró a su hijo-si has cometido un error, tan solo pídele perdón y asunto arreglado- le palmeó el hombro y se dispuso a seguir explicando.

Alan volteó a mirar a Uma. Ella y Sertroria hablaban animadamente de no sabía qué. Apretó su varita con furia y... PLASH . Toda la clase se detuvo. El frasco que James tenía en su escritorio había estallado, salpicando a Alan completamente de agua.

-Alan, destensiónate por Merlín-le dijo James a Alan cuando vio los vidrios de su jarrón esparcidos por el escritorio..y a su hijo bañado en agua.

-¿Puedo salir un momento?-preguntó con voz desmayada.

-Sí, por supuesto, ve-

Alan se encaminó a la puerta, sin antes fulminar con la mirada a cierto slytherin a cierta gryffindor que lo miraban atentamente. Ya afuera, se arrodilló en el suelo y lloró. Estaba harto, harto, mejor morir que luchar, no lo soportaba. No podía verla tan cerca de ese idiota. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Cerró los párpados. No supo si se quedó dormido, pero al abrirlos, los alumnos de quinto salían de su clase de Transformaciones, riendo y dirigiéndose a Encantamientos.

Uma salió del aula, mirando a los lados. Quería hablar con Alan, pero las formas en que el chico le dirigía la palabra no eran muy educadas. Medio prepotente, medio histérico. Primero le cortaba y ahora le increpaba preguntándole si salía con Snape. Ay por Merlín y por Godric Gryffindor, encima con Snape. No porque no fuera guapo, no, Sertroria tenía una belleza rara, era atractivo, pero algo en él hacía que se sintiera asqueada. Era una "cuestión de piel". Miró al suelo. Lo vio.

Un hermoso angelito (N/A: angelito caído..ejem) arrodillado, con sus hermosos cabellos rojos cayéndole seductoramente sobre la frente y orejas, rozando su cuello. Los ojos húmedos, mojados, escondidos por las gafas. Sus pestañas llenas de pequeñas gotas de llanto. Su pequeña y bella nariz, llena de pecas, sonrosada por el llanto. ¿Alan Potter llorando?. Lo miró durante varios minutos, hasta que vio que él levantaba la mirada. Y se miraron.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Alan levantándose. Uma miró al suelo-si no quieres hablarme, lo entenderé, pero solo déjame decirte que...-se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Por qué demonios se ponía tan nervioso?.

-Yo no salgo con Sertroria Snape-dijo Uma, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó él con una creciente felicidad.

-No-dijo ella.

-¿Y por qué hablabas tanto con él?-preguntó Alan-noté cómo se te acercó en las mazmo...-

-¿Me seguiste?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa...bastante disimulada.

-Fue sin querer-dijo él rápidamente.

-Estás celoso-dijo Uma con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Qué?...no-dijo él sonrojándose-pues..bueno sí-

Uma sonrió. El sonrojo del pelirrojo lo hacía ver encantadora y condenamente hermoso.

-Yo..Uma...yo te amo-dijo él en un susurro. Ella sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo con un extraño nudo en su garganta.-Yo también te amo-le dijo segundos antes de besarlo fervorosamente.

-Nunca más te dejaré, te lo prometo-dijo Alan luego abrazándola. Y así, se encaminaron a Encantamientos.


	21. Una belleza particular

_Capítulo 21: Una belleza particular._

Draco se mantenía apartado de la conversación entre el ex profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Sus ojos grises miraban atentamente a los alumnos que, ingenuamente, jugaban a la mancha en los terrenos del castillo. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué había sido de su niño interior, y si alguna vez esos pequeños se habrían imaginado que vivirían la misma historia que él...y Harry...y tantos otros magos. Miró a su alrededor, y notó que las caras de ambos adultos frente a él estaban exaltadas...y sombrías. La puerta se abrió, y pudo ver la cara de Harry, el cual no se veía feliz, aunque tenía una leve y extraña sonrisa. Se miraron durante un pequeño instante, en donde Draco vio que, a pesar de las circunstancias, el resplandor de alegría aún era conservado en los ojos verdes del moreno.

-Hubo una muerte más...no sé si te has enterado-dijo Dumbledore mirando directamente a Harry. Él levantó las cejas.

-¿Alguien conocido?-

-Bueno...no sé si tu lo conocías, pero Draco sí lo conoció- el aludido lo miró boquiabierto.

-¿Quién..?-

-Blaise Zabini..¿te acuerdas de él?-

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de par en par.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de él...era compañero mío en Hogwarts-dijo con un deje de voz. La muerte de aquel susodicho no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero le tuvo algo de afecto cuando habían sido...¿¿¿amigos?.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?-preguntó impaciente.

-Hemos recibido una carta de su hermana...es una importante integrante del Ministerio, y una de las manos derechas del ministro-

-¿Su hermana?-preguntó Harry-¿Blaise Zabini tenía hermanos?-

-Sí, una hermanita...-dijo Draco.

-¿Hermanita?-preguntó McGonagall-yo no diría eso-

-Es siete años menor que yo..es obvio que es demasiado joven-dijo Draco enojado.

-Bueno, a pesar de su corta edad, es una mujercita muy inteligente..te sorprenderá cuando la conozcas-

-¿Y a qué viene su visita?-preguntó suspicaz.

-Viene a pedir protección..-

-¿Protección?-preguntó Harry-¿protección contra qué?-

-Contra los mortífagos, por supuesto-dijo la directora. Tomó aire hondamente, aspirando el aroma del sahumerio que tenía prendido sobre el escritorio. Lavanda...relajante.

-Profesora...¿puedo preguntarle...cómo murió Zabini?- los ojos cansados de McGonagall se enfocaron rápidamente sobre Harry, para luego girar su mirada a Dumbledore.

-Como Draco y tú bien saben, Blaise fue..mortífago-ambos jóvenes asintieron con las cabezas.-Muy bien...él..desistió...-

-¿Desistió?-preguntó Draco-pero cuando éramos mortífagos, él siguió hasta el final...-

-Lo que dices es cierto...Blaise era un ferviente mortífago de Voldemort, pero cuando Lucius huyó de Azkaban no fue a su encuentro..como la mayoría...sino que prefirió ocultarse...él sólo le tuvo lealtad al Innombrable, por lo que no caería tras el poder de tu padre...y él supo que Blaise lo había traicionado..lo mató una semana después...aunque eso no es lo que más nos duele-

-¿Por qué?-

-Blaise tenía dos hijos pequeños... los mató a ellos también-dijo McGonagall con mirada triste.

A Draco se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Su padre no tenía escrúpulos, y por lo que sabia, los hijos de Blaise tan solo tenían...

-Cinco y seis años..demasiado pequeños..inocentes criaturas-

Harry se imaginó a Lucius Malfoy llegando a su casa, matarlo a él y luego apuntar su varita hacia Herms y las niñas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás se lo permitiría. Malfoy no tocaría a sus más preciados tesoros.

-Así que..era eso lo que queríamos que supieran..esperamos que la reciban con todo los honores...-Dumbledore levantó las cejas-trátenla con respeto, pero no exageren-sonrió-ahora, Harry, me gustaría que nos contaras cómo está tu hermano...y de paso, cuéntanos cómo progresa el embarazo de Hermione-

Draco, mientras tanto, había salido del despacho. Después de tantos años, volvería a encontrarse con su pasado. Su maldito pasado, ese que le traía pesadillas. Caminó cauteloso por los silenciosos pasillos...

-¿Señor Malfoy?-una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó. Se encontró con dos grandes ojos almendrados.

-¿Potter?-preguntó él-¿qué hace aquí? Debería estar en su clase de Encantamientos- el pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente.

-A eso iba..¿puedo decirle algo?-dijo Alan con un asomo de sonrisa-gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Usted no es tan malo como yo creía-lo miró fijamente-sé que usted es miembro de la Orden...

-Shhhhhhhh, Potter..¿por qué no lo publica en El Profeta?-

Alan rió.

-Bueno...sé que usted me salvó la vida...le agradezco...-

-De nada...era un favor que le debía a su hermano-miró la hora-ahora usted se va a Encantamientos..y dígale a su amiguita Lupin que no se esconda tras el muro-

Alan miró tras de sí, sonriendo. Uma se mantenía apartada de la conversación, escondida detrás de una esquina.

-Le diré-le tendió la mano-que tenga un buen día señor-y, volteando y tomando la mano de la rubia que lo esperaba impaciente, desapareció por el pasillo.

Draco mantuvo su vista fija en el pelirrojo que se alejaba. Negó con la cabeza. Ese jovencito debía de tener algo especial para que su padre lo quisiera tanto...aunque tenía que admitir, y siempre lo hacía, que aquél muchacho tenía un don para las pociones...y para meterse en problemas..igual que su hermano mayor. Se encaminó al Gran Comedor, cuando Filch se acercó a él.

-Señor Malfoy, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que lo llamara..necesita que usted vaya a la sala de profesores, parece que la señorita Zabini ya llegó-Draco asintió con la cabeza. Retrocedió en sus pasos y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, pensando en cómo sería la hermanita de Blaise. Se la imaginaba fea, sumamente charlatana y desordenada..digamos, un espantapájaros. Aunque lo único que recordaba de aquella niña de once años era que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, un cabello negro indomable...y muchas mañas...demasiadas para su gusto. La chica había sido, y era, según comentarios de otras personas, una gran bruja: era sumamente astuta, y tramposa, o sí, muy tramposa, tenía una facilidad de convicción enorme, lo que hacía que consiguiera lo que quisiera. Recordaba que Blaise la quería, sí, pero cuando tenía que hablar mal de ella, lo hacía. Y decía pestes.

La puerta de la sala de profesores se impuso en su camino. Golpeó. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cara de la directora.

-Entra, Draco, ella te está esperando-

Draco cruzó el umbral, cruzando los dedos dentro de su bolsillo y rogando que esa quisquillosa niña que él había conocido hubiese dejado de existir. Y también rogaba que no fuera tan fea como se la imaginaba. Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó mirando a los presentes-¿dónde está?- y fue en ese momento que oyó que la puerta se abría. Volteó. Cuan sorprendido se quedó al ver semejante belleza frente a sus ojos.

-¿Tú..?-

-Draco, qué bueno es volver a verte-dijo la mujer con voz increíblemente seductora.

Draco se había quedado de piedra. Y Harry, que estaba tras él, rió significativamente, intentando que el rubio no quedara tan mal, si contábamos que se había quedado boquiabierto..y se podía decir que tenía un leve hilito de baba cayendo por la comisura de su boca.

-Señorita Zabini..un placer tenerla en Hogwarts-la muchacha miró a su alrededor.

-No conocía este lugar-miró a los ancianos-sí, gracias por recibirme-les tendió la mano, acercándose a ellos. Miró significativamente a Harry, recorriendo la cicatriz del moreno ávidamente con los ojos...aunque también recorrió el cuerpo del hombre con los ojos...y Harry se estremeció.

La joven, tras examinar minuciosamente al apuesto moreno de ojos verdes, que por cierto le había encantado, miró a Draco. Así que ese joven era el famoso Draco Malfoy del cual su hermano tanto le había hablado...debía admitir que la cara de idiota le sentaba a la perfección...y, sinceramente, ella se lo había imaginado feo...y debía admitir que era increíblemente atractivo. Vaya, en Hogwarts había hombres muy lindos.

-Señorita Zabini, nos gustaría hablar más claramente sobre sus intenciones-el profesor Dumbledore la miró por unos instantes-siéntese-

-Profesor, antes que nada..¿puedo salir un momento afuera con Draco?..quiero decirle unas palabras-tras el asentimiento de Dumbledore, Harry tomó al joven Malfoy del brazo y lo arrastró al pasillo.

-Draco, por Merlín, disimula-

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio consternado-¿que disimule qué?-

-Que te gustó la pequeña Zabini-los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron asombrados.

-¿Cómo...?¿se ha notado mucho?-sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Harry sonrió.

-Muchísimo-

-Ay por Salazar Slytherin, Harry...¿has visto lo hermosa que es?-

Harry asintió.

-Es muy bonita...aunque me da miedo-

-¿Miedo?-

-Sí..¿has notado cómo nos observó, ni que fuéramos tan lindos-

Draco rió.

-No te preocupes, Harry, tú puedes protegerte con el santo sacramento del matrimonio..en cambio, yo, pobre de mí, no podré-ambos rieron.

-Como si quisieras protegerte de ella-

-¿No piensan entrar?-preguntó una voz tras el umbral-los estamos esperando-

Ambos volvieron a entrar. Dumbledore, McGonagall y la joven estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, mirándolos. Se sentaron junto a Dumbledore.

Draco miró fijamente a la bella muchacha justo frente a él, la cual se había quitado la túnica, por lo que sus hermosos rizos negros cual ébano caían seductoramente sobre sus pálidos hombros. Era hermosa, bellísima. Sus fantásticos ojos azules examinaban con atención el cuarto, tan desconocido para ella, y en sus rojos labios cual carmín, se dibujaba una provocadora sonrisa de satisfacción. El rubio sintió un codazo, y miró al moreno a su lado. Se sonrojó. Era humillante que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había enamorado a primera vista, él que era tan reservado y protector obsesivo de sus sentimientos, había demostrado tontamente que Cupido, si aquél maldito existía, lo había flechado dolorosamente.

-¿Qué opinas Draco?-

-¿Qué opino de qué?-

-De lo que estuvimos hablando...¿no has oído nada de lo que dijimos?-

Por Merlín, se estaba sonrojando de nuevo. Parecía un estúpido adolescente que se había enamorado por primera vez. Notó los ávidos ojos de la recién llegada, y se sintió mucho más incómodo. Esa mirada tenía la capacidad de verle el alma y leerle los pensamientos, y por un momento Draco se sintió desnudo.

-Lo siento...no..no he oído-

-Le hemos dicho a la joven que se mantuviera en Hogwarts, como ayudante-

-¿Ayudante de qué?-

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros-ya le encontraremos algo que hacer-

-A mí me gustaría...conocer más este castillo-dijo la joven mirando a Draco con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Draco se encargará de enseñártelo, si no te molesta-

-Por supuesto que no me molesta-dijo ella mirando al rubio fijamente.

-Bueno, si eso ha sido todo, yo tengo que impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que me retiro-Harry se levantó-un gusto conocerla-se inclinó levemente frente a la joven morena, la cual rió encantada el ver al bello moreno haciendo una reverencia-con permiso-y salió del lugar.

-Bueno-dijo ella levantándose-si no te molesta, Malfoy, quiero que me muestres el castillo AHORA-

Draco se levantó de la silla apresurado. Salió tras la joven, la cual ondeaba su vestido azul tras de sí. Al salir al pasillo, y mirarla más detenidamente, pudo notar lo ajustada que era la ropa de la muchacha, que pronunciaba las imponentes curvas. Miró al suelo y suspiró. Se iba a volver loco con esa mujer cerca.

-Bueno..¿piensas quedarte todo el día ahí?-preguntó ella con voz potente. Draco se acercó.

-¿Qué quieres que te muestre?-notó un brillo fugaz en los ojos azules frente suyo, aunque prefirió no tomarlo como una indirecta obscena.

-Quiero que me muestres todo..el castillo-oyó su risa cantarina. Hasta riendo era bella.

-Pues..vayamos a los terrenos primero, es un día hermoso-ella frunció la nariz, pensando.

Draco suspiró. Había notado cierta expresión infantil. Dios, la amaba, y eso que no la conocía en absoluto.

-De acuerdo, pero que no me piquen los mosquitos o te lanzaré un Cruciatus-

Caminaron hacia los terrenos, ambos en silencio. Draco se sentía incómodo. Quería entablar conversación, pero...¿de qué hablarle? ¿de artes oscuras?...se sentía estúpido, jamás había hecho demasiado esfuerzo para hablar con una chica, y esa joven, que realmente le gustaba, no sabía qué decirle.

-Em...¿ya ha enterrado a tu hermano?-

-No-contestó ella.

-¿Piensa hacerlo?-

-Claro, no pienso dejar que los cuervos se devoren a mi hermano, yo lo quise, aunque él no a mí-

-Eso no es cierto, Blaise hablaba muy bien de usted..en ocasiones-

Ella rió a carcajadas.

-Me imagino lo que decía-puso voz gruesa en un intento de imitación-esa nena de mamá que no me deja tranquilo, niña fea y quisquillosa, no la soporto- Draco rió.

-Bueno...no eso exactamente-llegaron a los terrenos, en donde un ferviente sol iluminaba con gran esplendor los pastos y el lago del castillo.

-Vaya, Hogwarts es mucho más bonito que Drumstrang-

-¿Ha ido a Drumstrang?-preguntó Draco rápidamente.

-Sí, mi padre quiso que estudiara ahí-dijo ella con gran orgullo.

-Pero..no tiene acento extranjero-

-Porque mis padres eran de aquí-dijo ella suspicazmente.

Draco se sentó sobre el césped, apoyando la espalda en el suelo, respirando el aroma de algunas flores silvestres que crecían por allí. Notó que la muchacha se quedaba apartada.

-¿No va a sentarse?-le preguntó mirándola en su hermoso metro setenta.

-¿Has enloquecido?-preguntó ella horrorizada-no voy a ensuciarme el vestido con musgo-Draco suspiró.

-El musgo no va a hacerle nada, no sea quisquillosa señorita Zabini-

-No le temo al musgo, es que no me gusta ensuciarme de tierra..y por cierto, deja de llamarme señorita Zabini, tutéame-

Draco se sonrojó.

-Es que...no sé tu nombre-

-Mi nombre es Bárbara-dijo la morena-Bárbara Zabini-

-¿Bárbara?-

-Sí..¿o no lo has entendido, de acuerdo, lo deletrearé: B-A-R-B..-fue interrumpida por una voz desquiciada.

-Ya te entendí-bramó Draco enojado, mientras se levantaba. Ella lo miró sonriendo.

-Me gustan los hombres malos-

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Draco con voz desmayada-yo no soy malo-

-Pues me gustaría que lo fueras-se acercó a él provocadoramente.

Draco rogaba mentalmente que esos labios carnosos frente suyo lo besaran, e instintivamente cerró los ojos. Pero no fue un beso lo que sintió, más bien fue un empujón...y terminó tirado sobre una gran zanja de barro. Oyó la risa cantarina de Bárbara, la cual reía ante la situación.

-¿Por qué me empujaste?-bramó Draco saliendo embarrado del pozo.

-¿Creíste que te besaría?-preguntó ella casi sin voz. Al notar el sonrojo de Draco, se echó a reír nuevamente.

-Pues..me hubiera gustado-ella dejó de reír el oírlo.

-¿De veras?-se había puesto seria-de acuerdo entonces-lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Apenas fue un beso casto, con los labios apretados, pero Draco supo que jamás olvidaría ese beso..ni a esa mujer. Sintió una lengua juguetona lamiendo su labio inferior, intentando hacerse paso a su boca. La separó bruscamente.

-No..no quiero así..apenas nos conocemos-ella enarcó una ceja. Ay por Merlín, qué linda se veía con la ceja enarcada...sí, se volvería loco, se volvería loco.

Bárbara se separó de él y se encaminó al castillo. ¿Le gustaba, ¿él le gustaba?.

Draco fue tras ella.

-¿Quieres que te muestre la torre de Astronomía?-Bárbara lo miró asombrada-esa clase siempre se da después de la medianoche, así que tenemos tiempo-

Así que se encaminaron a la Torre más alta del castillo. Minutos después...

-Ay por Merlín...¿no pueden poner trasladores para evitar que la gente se canse?-preguntó Bárbara impacientemente.

-Bárbara, cierra la boca y sigue subiendo-le dijo Draco cuatro escalones más arriba.

-Ya te las verás conmigo, Malfoy-murmuró ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada idiota-bramó Bárbara, al llegar junto a él. Miró a su alrededor-¿ésta es?-

-Bonita...¿verdad?-Draco sonrió. Se sentía tan bien cerca de ella.

-Pues..me parece una torre normal-

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que es temprano, deberíamos venir a la noche, para ver mejor las estrellas-

-A mí me gustan los arco iris..y las tormentas-dijo Bárbara cruzándose de brazos.

Draco la miró fijamente.

-¿Nunca has visto un arco iris?-

-No he encontrado ninguno que me gustara en particular-

-Yo ya encontré el mío-la tomó de los codos e hizo que lo mirara.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Tú eres mi arco iris, preciosa-

-Malfoy, no digas estupideces-

-Pero si es cierto lo que te digo-

-No bromees...¿a qué juegas?-lo empujó con violencia.

-Juego a enamorarte..¿tú a qué juegas?-

Ella sonrió seductoramente, lo que hizo que Draco tuviera un intenso escalofrío.

-Yo juego a hacerme rogar-se acercó y lo besó en la comisura de los labios-¿te atreves a arriesgarte por mí?-

-Sí-dijo él desafiante.

-Pues bien, espero que consigas lo que quieres..porque yo quiero lo mismo-le guiñó el ojo y, tras voltear, salió de la Torre.

Draco se quedó parado mirando la perta por la que ella había salido. ¿Qué había sido eso?¿ella lo estaba retando a conquistarla?. Oyó la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo. Tomó aire y se dispuso a salir de la torre, y seguirla.

Bárbara había bajado las escaleras caracol. Intentaba encontrarse con alguien que la llevara a las cocinas, si eso era posible. Dobló una esquina. Al ver al mago que tenía en frente, sonrió abiertamente. Iba a divertirse mucho con esos dos hombres hermosos.

-Harry Potter-dijo con una sonrisa seductora-¿cómo estás?-preguntó acercándose a él, examinándolo con la mirada. Era increíblemente atractivo, su cabello azabache le quedaba perfecto en contraste con su piel blanca y sus inmensos ojos verdes. Draco y él debían de ser los rompecorazones de la escuela.

-Hola...señorita Zabini-dijo Harry con incomodidad, notando que ella no lo miraba como una mujer que apenas lo conocía, sino que lo miraba como alguien sedienta de amor.

-No me digas señorita Zabini, Harry, dime Bárbara-dijo ella risueña. Se acercó más a él-¿puedes llevarme a las cocinas, si eso es posible, por supuesto-

-Pues...ahora que ya sonó la campana, por demos ir a almorzar..si no te molesta-

Bárbara asintió encantada. ¿Quién le gustaba más?¿el encantador y caballero Harry Potter, o el arisco y arrogante Draco Malfoy?. Se encaminaron juntos al Gran Comedor. Entraron. Harry notó que varias miradas se posaron sobre él y sobre la mujer a su lado, y se sintió incómodo. Tenía que hablar con Hermione antes que cualquiera dijera estupideces.

-Por Merlín, ¿quién es ese bombón?-preguntó Reg desde la mesa gryffindor, mirando con poco disimulo a la mujer morena junto a Harry.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó una voz cerca de él. Volteó.

-Amor, hola-

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-notó una vena palpitante en el cuello de Rose.

-Que..que...no he dicho nada amorcito-dijo sonriendo.

-REGULUS BLACK-bramó ella levantando el puño-QUE TE ESCUCHE DE NUEVO PIROPEAR A OTRA MUJER Y TE DESCUARTIZO-

-¿Por qué dices eso cariñín?-preguntó él inocentemente-yo solo tengo ojos para ti-

-PARA MÍ Y LA MITAD DE HOGWARTS-

-Pero...Rosi...-

-Basta Reg, no quiero salir con alguien que no siento seguro-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Reg-¿podemos hablar en otro lugar, nos están oyendo-señaló a la mesa slytherin, en donde los alumnos paraban las orejas para oír la discusión.

Salieron del Gran Comedor hacia el pasillo.

-Dime-dijo Reg. Sabía que el comentario le había molestado a Rose.

-No..no me gusta que andes piropeando a otras...yo..yo no estoy segura que..me seas fiel-

-¿Cuestionas mi fidelidad?-

-Sí, Reg, la cuestiono-dijo ella con ojos húmedos-quiero que me demuestres lo que sientes por mí-

-¿Cómo?-

-Piensa y sabrás cómo demostrármelo-y entró al Gran Salón.

Reg se apoyó contra la pared, pensativo. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Justo a él lo habían desafiado. Tenía que hablar con alguien experto. Pero..¿cómo demostrarle a su amada Rose que ella era la única mujer que amaba?..bueno, no era la única, porque su madre también era una mujer, pero ella no contaba. Entró en el Gran Salón, dispuesto a comer. Aunque pensándolo mejor, hablaría con el experto en ese momento, ya que él se encontraba comiendo y riendo junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Papá-le dijo al llegar a la mesa de profesores. Sirius lo miró serio-¿puedo hablar contigo?-el moreno asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla.

-Dime-dijo Sirius al estar bastante alejado de los demás.

-Rose...bueno, tú sabes que ella y yo salimos-Sirius sonrió-y..me pidió que le demostrar mi amor-Sirius levantó las cejas.

-Ay mujeres..siempre hacen eso...ellas quieren saber que no se entregaron por nada...y me parece bien-

-¿Qué dices que haga?-

-Bueno..creo que, primero deberías no sé...regalarle unas flores-

-¿Pero eso no es cursi?-

-Hijo, a veces hay que ser cursi-enarcó una ceja-además, yo lo hago todo el tiempo-

-Y...-

-También le mando cartas de amor...tú sabes..tenerla lejos me hace darme cuenta de que la amo más cada día-sonrió risueño-también puedes preguntarle a James, a Remus y a Harry-

-Gracias pa, luego te diré cómo me fue-y se dirigió a la mesa gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los profesores, Draco miraba atentamente a la morena que hablaba calurosamente con Harry. ¿A qué jugaba ella?¿a coquetear con ambos?. Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Por Merlín, un hombre adulto teniéndole celos a otro hombre adulto...una estupidez.

Draco ya había terminado de almorzar, por lo que decidió levantarse. Fue cuando notó una mirada azul fija en él. La miró. Era tan hermosa. Pero no se dejaría vencer, no iba a dejar que ella jugara con sus sentimientos. Salió del Gran Salón, dispuesto a tomar un poco de aire y sol en los terrenos. Cuando oyó pasos detrás de él. Volteó.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-le preguntó a la bella morena.

-Pues..no sé..creo que es divertido hacerte sentir incómodo-

-Lo mismo haces con Harry..¿verdad?-ella se miró las uñas. Tenía manos muy delicadas.

-Pues..me gusta Potter..es muy lindo-sonrió provocativamente-¿tienes..celos?-

-No, claro que no-vio que ella se acercaba. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él. Pudo aspirar su dulce aroma a fresias.

-No te creo-dijo rozando los labios de Draco con los suyos.

Era..una maldita..y eso al rubio le encantaba. Se había enamorado de una víbora, pero aún así la amaba, y eso que apenas la conocía. Cuando Bárbara lo besó, Draco pudo adivinar que ella era la mujer de su vida, y si fuese posible, sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Era encantadora, hermosa, arrogante, inteligente, astuta...todo lo que le gustaba en una mujer, ella lo tenía.

Se separaron lentamente, Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados. Si pudiera detener el tiempo en aquel beso, lo habría hecho y nunca más correrían las agujas del reloj.

-Basta Bárbara..deja de jugar conmigo-

-Yo no juego contigo-dijo Bárbara frunciendo el ceño-eres tú que no te decides-

-¿Que no me decido a qué?-

-A decirme que me amas-se acarició a sí misma, recorriendo sus increíbles curvas, haciendo estremecer el rubio frente a ella.-Si lo haces, seré tuya-

-Te amo, entonces-ella sonrió.

-¿Me amas de verdad?...¿o lo dices sólo porque quieres este cuerpo?-

-Te amo..y apenas te conozco, pero déjame admitir que si hubiera imaginado tu hermosura, hasta los poetas más famosos habrían envidiado mi imaginación...te amo, y además te deseo-

Bárbara enarcó una ceja.

-Encantadoras palabras Draquín-se acercó a su oído-pero...eres un ingenuo-le besó la oreja dulcemente-caíste- y se fue, riendo a carcajadas.


	22. Un enemigo demasiado encantador

_**Hola...tanto tiempo...sí, ya sé, y ahora sí me pueden lanzar Crucios y Avadas Kedavras... pero tengo mis razones para semejante ausencia:**_

_**1: Falta de inspiración..sí, es re típico en mí, pero últimamente mi vida ha girado demasiado..**_

_**2:He estado bastante deprimida debido a un ligero problema con una chica que creía mi amiga y el chico que me gusta...**_

_**3: El libro seis le ha dado un par de golpes certeros a mi fic...Las que lo hayan leído, lo entenderán..y las que no, ya lo sabrán...**_

_**Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews...Repito: si no tengo más de cinco reviews, dejo de escribir y es una amenaza..De verdad, me molesta que no me dejen reviews...Es verdad que después de tanto tiempo no puedo pretender 80 reviews, pero..aunque sea las más allegadas me dejen por lo menos un hola.**_

_**Bueno, he vuelto a las andanzas...BIENVENIDA YO!...**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS...**_

_**M.O.S**_

_**M.O.P**_

_**M.O.M**_

_**Capítulo 22: Un enemigo..demasiado encantador.**_

**El almuerzo había terminado, y Bellatrix y Rose se habían dignado a ir a su clase de Pociones. Como siempre, Snape se encontraba de muy mal humor, cosa que no sorprendió en lo absoluto a los alumnos.**

**-Sinceramente ya me tiene harta con sus discursos de dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos-dijo Bellatrix con desdén-¿por qué no se hechiza a sí mismo y nos libra de su existencia?-**

**-Sería demasiado pedir ¿no crees?-dijo Rose intentando ocultar su sonrisa.**

**Sonrisa que no pudo salir a la luz, ya que su cara se ensombreció al ver a un bonito joven de penetrantes ojos azules mirarla fijamente desde la esquina.**

**-¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste a Reg para que esté tan afectado?-preguntó Bellatrix notando las expresiones de ambos jóvenes.**

**-¿Afectado?-preguntó Rose en voz tan alta que, si la Torre Norte no la oyó, sería un verdadero milagro.**

**-Afectada quedará usted, señorita Potter, y no lo digo solo por la nota, sino además porque haré que tome su Trago de Muerte en Vida-dijo Snape con voz increíblemente pausada.**

**Rose tan solo atinó a tragar saliva ruidosamente.**

**-Estúpido nariz ganchuda-dijo Bellatrix en voz baja antes de acercarse a su mejor amiga-sí afectado, y mucho-**

**-Bueno...le dije que si quiere seguir con nuestra relación deberá demostrar cuánto me ama-la cara escéptica de la melliza la hizo dudar de su determinación-¿hice mal?-**

**-Pedirle a Reg que te demuestre su amor, es como pedirle a Remus que no se transforme en luna llena-**

**-No creo que sea para tanto-dijo con un leve tinte en sus mejillas.**

**-Sí lo es-dijo Bellatrix leyendo su libro de Pociones Avanzadas-tú sabes lo orgulloso que es, estaría admitiendo que es débil-**

**-Ser romántico no es ser débil-dijo Rose con voz chillona.**

**-Él no opina lo mismo-**

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-**

**Una extraña y perversa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la bella Black, y Rose se preguntó si habia hecho bien en preguntarle.**

**-Bueno...como todos sabemos, Reg es un Black...¿sabes cuál es la mejor manera de ofender y/o humillar a un Black?-**

**-Pues...-sus ojos se cruzaron y una rara telepatía apareció en sus mentes. Telepatía que ellas sabían que sus padres también tenían. Se podía decir que era heredada.**

**-¿Me insinúas que le meta los cuernos?-**

**-No..pero...quizás que le insinúes que se los metes..hazle creer que encontraste un mejor partido...no hay nada peor para un Black que creer que hay alguien mejor-sonrió divertida.**

**-Menos mal que es tu hermano..no me imagino lo que le harías si fuera enemigo tuyo-la sonrisa de Bellatrix se acentuó.**

**-Yo también me lo he preguntado, no te preocupes- la campana sonó en ese mismo instante. La salida al pasillo fue estrepitosa, y la batalla campal que todos creían que ocurriría no se pudo llevar a cabo por una increíble ojeada que Harry les dirigió a los impacientes alumnos de sexto. Ojos penetrantes los del hombre.**

**-Tengo hambre¿por qué no vamos a las cocinas a comer algo?-**

**-Tenemos Herbología-dijo Rose.**

**-Rosi, deja un momento de pensar en el estudio y hazle caso a mi estómago-le metió un tremendo codazo a la morena, que, sabiendo que tenía costillas, no se preocupó en ir a la enfermería a revisar sus pulmones, el codo de Bellatrix parecía de acero...y eso ayudaba mucho en los partidos de quidditch. Más de uno se había roto un par de huesos por los magistrales codazos de la joven Black.**

**Caminaron hacia las cocinas con increíble calma.**

**-Bella, nos pueden ver-**

**-Lo sé-dijo la otra, haciendo que su amiga tuviera más impaciencia por caminar.**

**-No entiendo lo que intentas hacer-**

**-Tú no te desesperes-**

**-Trix, esta no es la puerta de la cocina-**

**-Vamos al despacho de mi madre..espero que no esté con papá, sino tendré pesadillas-**

**Tocó a la puerta. Esperó un par de minutos. Golpeó de nuevo. En ese instante, pudieron ver el rostro de Arabella asomarse desde el umbral.**

**-Hola niñas...¿qué necesitan?-**

**-¿Estás vestida?-**

**-Sí-**

**-¿Sola?-**

**-También-Bellatrix empujó a su madre levemente y se adentró en el cuarto.**

**-¡Qué bueno!..porque necesitamos hablar-se sentó en la cama. Arabella las miraba curiosa-queremos saber de qué forma humillabas a papá cuando se odiaban-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Queremos saber cómo humillabas a papá-**

**-¿Para qué?-**

**-Tú solo dinos-**

**-Pues...solía humillarlo diciendo que tenía poca masculinidad-sonrió-en realidad le decía muchas cosas-**

**-¿Hay alguna poción para crear una persona, pero que tan solo dure un día?-los ojos de Bellatrix se iluminaron.**

**Se levantó de un salto. Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a una sorprendida Rose esperándola contra la pared. Se despidió de Arabella y persiguió a su amiga por los corredores.**

**-Bellatrix ¿a dónde vas?-le gritó mientras la observaba alejarse.**

**-Tú ve a Herbología-le contestó la otra desapareciendo.**

**Rose levantó las cejas. Bellatrix podía llegar a ser muy extraña. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió completamente perdida en el pasillo. Caminó un par de pasos, pensando que podía decirle a Reg que no hiciera estupideces para demostrarle su amor, si es que sentía algo por ella. De verdad temía las acciones de Regulus, ser un Black podía llegar a ser un gran defecto en algunas situaciones. Decidió que era momento de ir a los invernaderos, aunque su llegada tarde seguramente fastidiaría al profesor Longbottom. Al llegar al "aula" de Herbología, notó todas las miradas sobre ella. Ya era incómodo notar cómo la miraban al caminar cerca de Bellatrix.**

**-Señorita Potter..¿a qué se debe su retrazo?-la voz del profesor era sumamente dulce.**

**-Tuve un ligero problema con mi amiga Black, seguramente no podrá llegar a su clase-**

**-Oh está bien-dijo Neville (_N/A: si..¿quién creían que era?)_.**

**Rose se sentó cerca de sus compañeras, sabiendo que esa clase sería sumamente aburrida sin los comentarios de Bellatrix. Y sumamente asquerosa, no fuera que reventar bubotubérculos y mezclarlos con vainas de Snargaluff le resultara divertido. El olor putrefacto del pus y la extrema redondez de las vainas, las cuales le recordaron cuán poco le gustaban las clases de Herbología, le dieron ganas de vomitar. Se retiró un poco del grupo de chicas, cuando notó que una fuerte mano masculina la hacía voltear y mirar cara a cara al joven frente a ella.**

**Hermosos ojos azules, cenas torneadas, nariz recta, labios carnosos y rostro perfecto de piel ligeramente dorada. Así era su Regulus. ¿Su Regulus?.**

**-Reg..-musitó, cuando él la tomó de la nuca y la besó. Extrañaba aquellos besos. Bueno, en un lugar a oscuras y con menos gente, la experiencia le habría encantado, pero en un invernadero, y rodeados de alumnos de**

**Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, la cosa la incomodó. Lo empujó, creyó que lo hacía con lentitud, "creyó", pero no fue así. Regulus salió disparado violentamente contra el grupo de chicas de Gryffindor, lo que hizo tumbar la mesa y hacer caer el pus sobre él.**

**Pobre Reg. Con su rostro tan bonito, se llenó de pústulas y fue enviado de inmediato a la enfermería con Madam Pomfrey. Y Rose fue castigada por el profesor Longbottom.**

**-No fue a propósito, profesor...yo..yo..yo sólo me defendí-**

**-Hay maneras y maneras de defenderse señorita Potter...el joven Black deberá estar varios días en la enfermería por su "accidente"..y ahora, vaya de inmediato al despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor-**

**No, no podía ser peor. Su madre la mataría y la castigaría de por vida. Y ni se imaginaba lo que haría su padre cuando le fueran con el cuento de que ella y el hijo de su mejor amigo se habían besado en plena clase de Herbología.**

**Rose se encaminó al despacho de Lily. Le resultó increíble lo pesados que sus pies se ponían cuando deseaba no llegar jamás a un lugar. Decidió hacer pasar los siete minutos que faltaban para la cena. Y cuán feliz se puso al oír la campana. Se apresuró a llegar antes que sus compañeros la vieran caminando con pesadez por el pasillo. El Gran Comedor comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos, y, al sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor, se preguntó dónde estaría su amiga metida en esos momentos. Esperaba que no se enterara de lo que le había ocurrido a Reg, seguramente se reiría y le diría que habia sido genial, y Rose se sentía sumamente mal y culpable.**

**La cena pasó sin muchos acontecimientos importantes, pero algo extraño ocurrió cuando Rose decidió encaminarse a la sala común de Gryffindor y leer un rato. Sintió una mano tomarla del brazo.**

**-¿Reg?-preguntó mientras volteaba a mirar. No, no era Reg. Era...un muchacho muy bonito, pero no lo conocía.**

**-Hola-dijo él. Tenía una muy linda voz-me llamo Procyon-**

**-Vaya nombre- atinó a decir, por lo que él sonrió. Esa sonrisa la conocía.**

**-Hay algo que quiero decirte desde que te vi por primera vez-dijo él, en voz tan alta, que Thomas, que acababa de llegar, levantó la mirada y los observó con cara de reproche-¿te gustaría salir algún día de estos a Hogsmeade, digo, si no estás ocupada-**

**-Pues...claro-dijo ella, casi sin pensarlo. El joven sonrió y, luego de observar disimuladamente a Thomas, la besó en la mejilla cariñosamente.**

**-Bueno-dijo Thomas al notar la expresión de idiota que le habia quedado a Rose-parece que ya te has olvidado del pustulado Reg-dijo con pensado sarcasmo.**

**-No seas así conmigo-dijo ella enojada, mientras se sentaba junto a él-sabes que mi relación con Reg no es normal-**

**-Tú no eres normal, si se supone que Reg te gusta tanto, no entiendo por qué le pones pruebas y a la primer oportunidad te olvidas de él-**

**-No me olvidé de él-dijo ella casi en un susurro. Thomas era una persona muy buena, pero a veces llegaba a ser cruel con sus palabras.**

**Él suspiró-lo siento Rosi, de verdad que no te entiendo..y creo que tampoco lo entiendo a Reg..su comportamiento se parece al de un niño de cinco años, creeme-le tomó las manos con cariño-me ha contado lo que le dijiste...yo..no me parece mal lo que haces...pero ambos lo conocemos, y sabemos que no hará nada para demostrarte cuánto te quiere..Rose, lo mejor será que lo conversen..-notó que de los ojos castaños de ella salían lágrimas-y no llores, una Potter jamás llora-ella sonrió y lo abrazó.**

**-¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó ella al notar que Thomas se levantaba.**

**-Pues...tenía pensado visitar a mi amigo con pústulas...seguramente se verá como un Dementor sin túnica..-rió disimuladamente ante la cara de espanto de Rose-nos vemos luego, ya sabes cuánto me gustan las clases de Defensa-salió rápidamente del Gran Salón, y se encaminó a la enfermería. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y podía oír las voces de dos hombres. Entró con cautela. Se encontró con los dos Blacks hablando animadamente. Sirius, sentado en uno de los costados de la cama, sonriendo, y Reg...se asombró al ver a su amigo. Vaya que su rostro estaba un tanto desfigurado. Se quedó parado junto a la puerta, hasta que Reg notó su presencia y lo miró con expresión avergonzada.**

**-Bueno..creo que debo irme-dijo Sirius hablando con esa amabilidad y ese candor tan suyos, que lo hacían tan encantador-los dejaré hablar tranquilos-se levantó de la cama y, tras palmear la espalda de Thomas, salió de la enfermería.**

**Dos pares de ojos se cruzaron en ese instante. Dorados y azules. La expresión de Thomas era apacible y asombrada, y la de Reg avergonzada y asustada.**

**-Y tú que siempre le temiste al acné-dijo Thomas riendo. Reg lo fulminó con la mirada. Si las expresiones mataran, Tom ya estaría enterrado veinte metros bajo tierra...o hubiera sido asesinado, resucitado y vuelto a asesinar.**

**-No es gracioso, me siento Freddy Krugger-**

**-Naaaaaa...te ves feo pero no tanto-comenzó a reír estridentemente, para desgracia de Regulus.**

**-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó el apuesto Black hastiado de la risa de su amigo. Thomas se silenció de inmediato.**

**-Mira-dijo-sé que lo que Rose te dijo no te cayó demasiado bien, tú sabes, esa estupidez del orgullo masculino y la hombría que tienes y que debes defenderlo..-**

**-Ve al maldito grano-**

**-Apresúrate, porque otro va a ocupar tu lugar-**

**-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Reg mirando a Thomas con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Lo que has oído-dijo Thomas con voz tranquila-un chico...la invitó a Hogsmeade el fin de semana próximo-la cara de Reg se contorsionó-y ella aceptó con gusto-**

**Notó que su amigo miraba al suelo.**

**-Reg, escúchame-los ojos azules del apuesto Black lo miraron fijamente-sé que para ti el romanticismo y todo eso es tonto y de mediocres...pero haz algo o la perderás-**

**-Pues...parece que ya se ha olvidado de mí-**

**-NO-dijo Thomas revoleando los ojos al cielo-no se ha olvidado de ti...ella..hay por Merlín, tú sabes cómo son las mujeres..les encanta que les demostremos cuánto las queremos...-**

**-Les gusta humillarnos-**

**-NO-bramó Thomas-no entiendes nada de lo que te digo ¿no?-**

**-No-dijo Reg enojado-yo no tengo mente de niñata-**

**-¿Disculpa?-dijo Tom sintiendo cómo la ira subía por sus venas hasta su cerebro-¿yo soy una niñata?-**

**-Sí, solo una marica puede pensar así-**

**-Que cosa, no creí que tu padre fuera marica-**

**-¿A quién le has dicho marica?-**

**-¿A quién le has dicho niñata?-**

**-Piensas como un cursi asqueroso-dijo Reg levantándose de la cama.**

**-Y tú te crees macho...crees que las mujeres son tus juguetes predilectos, pero ¿qué pasa señor Black, has querido pescar a una de las mejores chicas de la escuela..pues déjame decirte que si con Rose quieres jugar..VAS MUY MAL EN ESO...te comparas con un animal...si ser cursi es asqueroso, pues me doy asco a mí mismo-**

**Todo ocurrió en fracción de segundos. Los puños de Regulus impactaron contra la mandíbula de Thomas, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Se levantó preparado para atacar, cuando Reg lo tomó del cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared, aunque lo soltó rápidamente, ya que una potente patada en el bajo vientre lo hizo caer acurrucado al suelo. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, y sus corazones latían a mil. Reg aún se retorcía de dolor, sobándose sus partes íntimas. Thomas tenía el labio partido, y un hilo de sangre caía por su mentón y manchaba el cuello de su camisa. Regulus levantó la vista. Su mirada tenía cierta expresión triste.**

**Thomas miraba el suelo. Su mano estaba sobre su varita, listo para atacar si a Reg se le ocurría saltarle como un colacuerno húngaro hambriento. De pronto, su pierna impactó contra el estómago de Reg. Se levantó de inmediato.**

**-¿QUÉ TE PASA?-bramó tomando el rubio del cuello.**

**-¿QUÉ TE PASA A TI IDIOTA?-bramó Thomas soltándose de inmediato. Comenzaron a pelear de nuevo.**

**Aunque esta vez, la pelea no duró, ya que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y varios pares de manos los separaron de inmediato.**

**-¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?-bramó Harry interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes.**

**Regulus luchaba por soltarse de las manos de su padre, y Thomas intentaba lo mismo con el suyo. De repente, los abofetearon a ambos.**

**Regulus se tomó el rostro, mirando con ojos imperturbables al hombre que aún mantenía la mano levantada. Thomas se quedó perplejo y con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-Atáquenme a mí si son tan hombrecitos-dijo Harry con expresión de mortífago psicópata _(N/A: cómo será eso)._**

**Ambos jóvenes miraron al suelo.**

**-¿Pueden decirnos qué sucede?-preguntó la voz dulce de Remus.**

**-Él empezó-dijeron ambos al unísono, señalándose mutuamente.**

**-Tú empezaste-bramó Thomas con furia.**

**-Chicos...-empezó Sirius**

**-Eso no es verdad, tú empezaste hablando con tu típica arrogancia de quien cree saberlo todo-dijo Reg como si estuviera escupiendo veneno.**

**-Muchachos, por favor-continuó Remus, intentando que ambos jóvenes dejaran de discutir.**

**-Yo sólo vine a contarte algo importante..te estaba ayudando-terció Thomas con la voz quebrada.**

**-Oigan-dijo Harry notando que se fulminaban con la mirada.**

**-PUES ENTONCES NO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES-bramó Regulus.**

**-YA BASTA-gritó James.**

**-VETE AL DEMONIO ESTÚPIDO-bramó Thomas señalando a Reg con el índice. Intentaron lanzarse a una nueva lucha, pero Sirius y Remus fueron mas rápidos y los tomaron fuertemente de los brazos.**

**Thomas se soltó con brusquedad de su padre y volteó enfurecido. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y salió, cerrándola con fuerza, logrando que uno de los cuadros colgados cerca cayera haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.**

**-Reg..-**

**-Déjenme tranquilo-bramó arrojándose en la primer cama cerca, y cerrando el dosel.**

**-Hijo...cuéntanos qué ocurrió-**

**-DÉJENME SOLO-los adultos se miraron entre ellos.**

**-Será mejor que hagamos lo que nos pide-dijo Sirius-vamos-**

**Reg oyó como se cerraba la puerta de la enfermería. Abrió el dosel y miró fijamente el techo. ¿Cómo podía Thomas ser tan arrogante a veces¿por qué Rose ya andaba con otro cuando ellos aún no habían terminado?. Estos pensamientos se arremolinaron en el cerebro de Reg, que por cierto sentía que cada vez le faltaba un poco de masa cerebral. Sí, se sentía estúpido y humillado por su mejor amigo y su novia. O...¿ex amigo y ex novia?.**

**Suspiró. Lo único que le quedaba era su fiel e incondicional hermanita. ¿O no?. Bueno, alguna solución le encontraría al embrollo. Se levantó de la cama y decidió que debería darle fin al problema. Salió de la enfermería, huyendo de Madam Pomfrey. El pasillo, por el amor de Merlín, se encontraba vacío y despejado para caminar con tranquilidad. Aunque con el rostro como lo tenía prefería tomar uno de los pasadizos secretos del Mapa del Merodeador. Se dispuso a entrar sigilosamente en un tapiz llamativo, cuando vio dos personas hablando calurosamente. Un chico y una chica. Los miró detenidamente. Al chico no lo conocía..pero a ella...**

**Se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta que la joven en cuestión era Rose. Hablaba animadamente con un joven muy apuesto, moreno y de ojos azules. Era extraño mirarlos, había algo muy dentro suyo que le decía que no temiera, y que a ese joven en alguna otra parte lo había visto. Pero el corazón del ser humano es insondable y autónomo, y como todos sabemos, éste puede más que el cerebro. Así que, celoso, se dirigió con paso decidido ante los tortolitos. Se detuvo a escasos pasos, y vislumbró la expresión hermética de Rose al verlo. Se acercó un poco más.**

**Rose había vuelto a hablar con el joven, que le sonreía cariñosamente.**

**Un nudo en la boca del estómago le hizo sentir que le faltaba el aire, y que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Inconscientemente, había cerrado los puños, con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Notó la mirada azul del chico sobre él.**

**-Hola-dijo cordialmente el intruso, así era como lo veía, e intentó sonreír, no quería quedar como un maleducado...no aún.**

**-Ho..hola-dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Parecía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese puesto en complot con su propietario y le quisieran hacer quedar como un idiota cobarde.**

**-Él...em...Reg..es..-se notaba nerviosa. Y no era para menos. El joven le sonrió con encanto a la morena, y tomó su mano, para besarla caballerosamente. "Ahhhhhh, no, con mi chica no" pensó Regulus en el momento en que éste la tomaba de la cintura y le decía algo al oído.**

**-Soy Regulus Black-dijo con un tono de voz demasiado alto, que hizo eco por el extenso pasillo. Rose y el desconocido se habían separado en el mismo instante en que Reg dijo aquellas palabras, lo que provocó que tuviera una irritable sonrisa de triunfo.**

**-Pues...él es...-dijo Rose mirándolo esperando a que terminara la frase, él sabía su identidad mucho mejor que ella.**

**-Procyon..White-dijo sonriendo demasiado encantadoramente. Y Reg odiaba eso.**

**-¿Procyon White?-preguntó de forma socarrona-¿qué clase de padres tienes para que te pongan un nombre tan estúpido?- oh no, los celos le habían ganado. Notó que las cejas del muchacho, de ese tal Procyon, se erguían sobre la perfecta y limpia frente del chico. Esperaba que lo golpeara, que lo insultara, o lo humillara de la misma forma que él creía que lo había hecho. Pero no. Cuan grande fue su asombro y sorpresa al ver que el intruso le sonreía amistosamente.**

**-Unos muy excéntricos por cierto-dijo-mi padre es astrónomo-**

**-¿Y a mí qué me importa?-dijo, intentando parecer..no sé..¿superior?.**

**Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo que tragó saliva ruidosamente.**

**-¿No te das cuenta, ya sabía que eras un idiota-**

**-Disculpe mi ignorancia, señorita Potter-dijo con enojo-pero de veras que no entiendo por qué me dice que su padre es astrónomo-**

**-No importa-dijo Procyon-solo era un comentario. Miró a Rose-hermosa Rose, vamos a clase de Cuidado de Seres Mágicos-la morena sonrió encantada ante tales palabras, y tomó el brazo que el chico le ofrecía caballerosamente. Reg los vio mientras bajaban las escaleras, con la boca ligeramente abierta y con un sentimiento de frustración inmensamente poderoso. Por Merlín, ese chico era un encanto. Ahora entendía todo...**

**--------------------------------------**

**Pasaron varias horas hasta que Thomas pudo por fin encontrarse a Bellatrix. ¿Dónde se había metido, la morena de ojos azules no quiso contestar, sólo se limitó a sonreír y a decir que "había estado en una misión de vida o muerte, y que incluía hasta al Departamento de Misterios". O sea, en idioma Black, "No pretendas que te lo cuente porque es secreto y soy como un Inefable".**

**-No sabes todo lo que tengo para contarte Trix-dijo él al entrar tras ella a la sala común.**

**-Dime-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo enigmáticamente.**

**-Rose conoció a un chico-**

**-Vaya, asombroso en ella que no sale del heredero de los Black-**

**-Trix, no empieces-dijo ofuscado.**

**-Está bien, sigue-dijo la morena sonriéndole amorosamente.**

**-Pues..no sé..me parece extraño que ella se haya olvidado de tu hermano tan fácilmente-**

**-¿Por qué lo crees extraño, más bien yo creo que es inteligente en ella dejarlo...-fue interrumpida por su novio.**

**-Cariño...estás hablando de tu hermano-dijo él con las cejas fruncidas-debería darte pena...no..no creo que se lo merezca-Bellatrix notó en su tono de voz algo de resentimiento.**

**-Bueno...yo creo lo contrario..y me parece que tú también-lo tomó de los hombros y le levantó el rostro.-Dime qué pasó entre ustedes-Thomas rehuyó de su mirada.**

**-Discutimos-**

**-Tom...tienes un hematoma en la mejilla izquierda...tú y Reg no solo discutieron, pelearon...papá me lo contó-**

**-¿Y eso qué?-dijo él enojado-que haya peleado con él no es de incumbencia de nadie-**

**-Tom, soy tu novia...y su hermana-el retrato de la Dama gorda se abrió, dejando ver la cara risueña de Alan.**

**Segundos después, entraba Reg con el ceño fruncido. Miró detenidamente a Thomas, que observaba el fuego como si en éste se estuviera disputando un partido de quidditch, luego miró a su hermana, para después girar la cabeza y observar a Alan de frente. Notó que el pelirrojo lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.**

**-¿Y a ti qué te ocurrió?-preguntó boquiabierto.**

**-Tu hermana-contestó secamente. En ese mismo instante, Bellatrix lo miró. Durante fracción de segundos, su expresión apacible cambió a expresión de espanto.**

**-No me mires así, sigo siendo tu hermano Regulus-**

**-Algo cambiado-dijo ella con un tono divertido en la voz. Reg la miró con cara sarcástica. El retrato volvió a abrirse, y entró un grupo de chicas, compañeras de Uma.**

**-¿Se enteraron, Rose Potter sale con un chico-los cuatro las miraron con diferentes expresiones. Bellatrix sonreía satisfecha, Thomas miraba los rostros femeninos con desgano, pensando en que solo un grupo de estúpidas puede chusmear semejantes idioteces, Alan las miraba con las cejas levantadas y preguntándose quien podía ser el pobre idiota que saliera con la loca de su hermana, y Regulus las miraba con odio, y había cerrado los puños.**

**-¿Un chico?-preguntó Alan-asombroso-**

**-¿Lo crees?-preguntó una rubia que se sonrojó excesivamente al ver que Alan se dirigía a ella.**

**-Si...¿qué idiota puede salir con mi hermana?-Reg lo miró con expresión avergonzada. Si el pelirrojo supiera.**

**-Pues uno muy bonito...me lo presentó-dijo Bellatrix sonriendo. Noto varias miradas sobre ella, especialmente la de su hermano.**

**-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó Regulus mientras se cruzaba de brazos.**

**-Por supuesto-sonrió. Sabía que había logrado el efecto buscado: que Reg sintiera celos de Rose. Excelente. El plan había empezado a funcionar a la perfección.-Habla-**

**-Aquí no, afuera-Reg salió de la sala común, seguido de su hermana. Ya afuera...**

**-¿Lo disfrutas verdad?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Disfrutas que ella me meta lo cuernos-dijo con rabia.**

**-Por favor, ella no te está siendo infiel...-**

**-Claro que sí, ella y yo no hemos terminado-**

**-Pues lo harán en cualquier momento, no creo que Rose te soporte por mucho tiempo más-**

**Se quedaron mirándose durante varios segundos. En la mirada de Bellatrix había un satisfactorio triunfo, en la de Reg, una gran desolación.**

**-Trix, soy tu hermano-la voz se le habia quebrado.**

**-Y su mejor amiga-dijo ella. Notó que su hermano lo miraba con tristeza.**

**-Reg..ella quiere un chico caballero y que le demuestre su amor-**

**-Ella sabe cuánto la amo-sus bellos ojos azules se habían humedecido.**

**-Pero no se lo demuestras..Reg..yo..sabes que te adoro, pero por Merlín, si de verdad la quieres, apresúrate y demuéstrale que tú eres el chico adecuado, porque sino la perderás...Procyon es increíblemente encantador-**

**-Por Godric Gryffindor¿qué clase de estúpido le pone ese nombre a su hijo?-preguntó Regulus exasperado.**

**-Alguien muy inteligente-contestó Bellatrix.**

**-Estás de su lado ¿cierto?-preguntó él tratando de mantener la calma.**

**-No estoy del lado de nadie-dijo Bellatrix cruzándose de brazos.**

**-¿Y por qué no me ayudas?-preguntó Regulus.**

**-Te he dicho que no estoy del lado de nadie-corroboró ella-si Rose te deja, será su decisión, pero si no lo hace...será porque tú cambiaste y te has puesto los testículos en su lugar y has dejado de lado esa estupidez de la hombría y el orgullo masculino-**

**-¿Tú también con eso?-preguntó enojado y revoleando los ojos al techo-Thomas me dijo lo mis..-se calló de inmediato. Notó que Bellatrix había sonreído.**

**-Así que fue por eso que pelearon-dijo ella atando cabos.**

**-Sí-dijo Reg mirando al suelo. Miró a su hermana a los ojos-por favor, tienes que ayudarme-**

**-No puedo, debes encontrar tú solito la manera de reconquistarla-**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no le gusto?-preguntó con un hondo vacío en el pecho.**

**-No he dicho ni insinuado eso-dijo Bellatrix-solo que ha conocido a un chico que te supera en casi todo-**

**-Lo odio-dijo Regulus con furia-lo odio, y si me entero que la ha tocado más de lo debido lo mataré- Bellatrix río a carcajadas.-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-**

**-Así no lograrás reconquistarla- oyeron pasos cerca. Segundos después, una apresurada Rose, cargada de libros, llegaba junto a ellos, sin notar la presencia de ninguno de los dos mellizos.**

**-Rosi-dijo Bellatrix de repente, al notar que la morena ni se inmutaba de su presencia. La aludida la miró asombrada, para luego observar al joven junto a su mejor amiga.**

**-Reg...-tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta-Trix, ven rápido, tengo que contarte algo importante-**

**-¿Relativo a Procyon?-preguntó Bellatrix, notando la mirada azulada que la fulminaba.**

**-Sí...-se acercó a ella, y, hablando en voz baja, aunque Reg pudo escuchar perfectamente-me invitó a Hogsmeade mañana-**

**-No tienes permiso para ir-dijo Regulus molesto.**

**Ambas lo miraron rápidamente.**

**-Sí que lo tengo, la directora me lo permite debido a mis notas-dijo Rose. Miró a Bellatrix-mañana saldré con él, mañana Trix-**

**-Te felicito-Rose la tomó del brazo-bueno, hasta mañana Reg-y ambas entraron a la sala común.**

**Regulus se apoyó contra la pared. Eso no podía estar pasándole. No..no podía Rose dejarlo por otro, y mucho menos por un tarado que tenía un nombre tan ridículo. Procyon...¿qué clase de nombre era ese?.**

**Decidió que ya era hora de entrar en la sala común, y pedir ayuda. No podía pedirle ayuda a Thomas, debido a que estaban peleados, así que...Le surgió una extraordinaria idea al ver los cabellos rojos de cierto muchacho de quince años.**

**Alan era descabellado, impetuoso y audaz. Era el socio perfecto a la hora de armar revuelo.**

**-Alan-**

**-Dime-dijo él jugando con sus cartas de Snap explosivo.**

**-Necesito que...-miró a Thomas que los miraba desde su lugar en el sillón-necesito que me ayudes con tu hermana-bajó la voz, de manera que el rubio no los oyera.**

**-¿Qué te hizo la frígida?-**

**-Nada...¿frígida?-Alan rió.**

**-Dime cómo puedo ayudarte-**

**-Mañana tu hermana saldrá con un joven, creo que es un ravenclaw-**

**-Procyon...¿verdad?-**

**-Sí...¿cómo lo supiste?-**

**-Entró a pura risita y hablando de ese chico-**

**-¿Me ayudarás?-preguntó Regulus-por favor-Alan lo miró con las cejas levantadas.**

**-¿Tan enamorado estás?-**

**Regulus se ruborizó intensamente.**

**-Sí..mucho-**

**-De acuerdo, ya veré qué se me ocurre para mañana-**

**-¿Me acompañas al cuarto y hablamos allí?-preguntó Regulus. Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Entraron en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto. Se sentaron en la cama de Regulus.**

**-Mira-dijo Alan-podemos tomarlo por sorpresa y darle de beber veneno de basilisco sin diluir...-**

**-Alan..no quiero matarlo-**

**-Oh bueno, entonces podemos torturarlo, arrojarlo desnudo de la torre de Astronomía, de cabeza será lo mejor...-**

**-POTTER-Alan lo miró-te he dicho que no quiero matarlo, solo quiero reconquistar a tu hermana-**

**-Oh...bueno-dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-Tú que eres su hermano, la conoces bien-**

**-Oh...es que...está bien, es mi hermana, pero nunca me he interesado en sus asuntos-**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que..no la conoces en lo absoluto ni aún viviendo con ella desde que naciste?-**

**-Ajá-**

**-¿Y cómo vas a ayudarme?-preguntó casi a los gritos.**

**-Mira Reg, no es para que te enojes, pero sinceramente, no es asunto mío si tú y ella ya no salen-Regulus frunció el ceño, y de no ser por la intromisión de Uma, seguramente lo habría lanzado por la ventana.**

**-Alan...Reg-entró en el cuarto, y se sentó junto a ellos. Ambos jóvenes se miraron cómplices.**

**-Uma, cariñin-**

**-Cuando me dices asi o dos cosas: o quieres tener sexo, o quieres que te haga un favor-dijo ella sonriendo.**

**-Un...un momento-dijo Regulus-ustedes...¿ustedes dos?-**

**-Sí..pero no se lo digas a nadie-dijo Alan-o no te ayudaré-**

**-Trato hecho-dijo el moreno sonriendo.**

**-Bueno, a eso iba-dijo Alan mirando a su novia-necesitamos tu ayuda-**

**-¿Te has enterado de que Rose sale con un tal Procyon?-preguntó Reg.**

**-Sí...todo el mundo ya lo sabe, seguramente salga en el Profeta mañana-dijo Uma sarcástica.**

**-Necesitamos tu ayuda, ya que tu la conoces mejor que nosotros-dijo Alan-sí no me mires así, sé que suena raro porque es mi hermana...pero que sé yo-**

**-De acuerdo-dijo la rubia sonriendo-puedes hacer esto-...**

**A la mañana siguiente, Rose se levantó sonriente y feliz. Decidió bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común. Y fue cuando se llevó semejante sorpresa...**

**-POR MERLÍN-se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Bellatrix bajó las escaleras tras ella.**

**-¿Qué ocu..?-se quedó boquiabierta-Dios mío-**

**-Eso fue obra de Regulus-dijo Uma, que también había bajado, aunque había una ligera diferencia en su sonrisa...sonreía de satisfacción.**

**-Así que Regulus-dijo Rose. Se notaba un extraño tono en su voz.**

**-Rose, por favor-dijo Bellatrix. La tomó del brazo y bajaron los últimos peldaños. Se acercaron al fuego, que crepitaba ligeramente-no puedes rendirte ahora-**

**-Trix, sólo mira a tu alrededor y dime si esto no es un gran cambio-los ojos castaños de la joven Potter brillaban-es lo único que necesito saber-señaló las letras roja que flotaban por toda la sala común. El TE AMO que ellas formaban danzaba por sobre las cabezas de los adormilados alumnos de la torre Gryffindor.**

**-Te estás rindiendo fácilmente-dijo Bellatrix-¿con un te amo y un par de rosas te ablanda?-hizo una mueca-eso se llama ser débil-**

**-¿Un par de rosas?..Trix...inundó la sala común de rosas blancas...mis favoritas-**

**y era cierto. No se podía caminar sin pisar un rosa blanca. Los sofás, la mesa, el suelo..repleto de rosas blancas.**

**-Muéstrate dura y fría-**

**-No..-oyeron pasos, y luego vieron a Regulus y a Alan bajando juntos las escaleras. El pelirrojo vio las letras danzantes, las flores blancas...y la cara atontada de su hermana. Miró a Regulus, que, ensimismado, observaba a la morena que miraba al suelo. Alan rió. Tomó una de las rosas en el suelo y, cariñosamente, se la entregó a Uma.**

**Ella sólo sonrió, mientras se ruborizaba y, tiernamente, le daba un dulce beso en los labios.**

**-Ese cartel también va dedicado a ti, amorcito-dijo Alan, abrazándola.**

**-Igualmente, cielo-contestó Uma mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.**

**-Por favor, disimulen-dijo Martín _(N/A: sí, el hijo de Oliver Wood...no tiene mucha importancia, pero no se preocupen..ya la tendrá)_, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá más cercano-me divertiría ver lo que te haría Thomas-**

**-Cierra la boca-dijeron a dúo.**

**Mientras tanto, Regulus seguía mirando a Rose. Ella se había percatado e su presencia, pero no quería mirarlo debido a que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que, tranquilamente, podrían darle celos a los rojos e indomables cabellos de Alan.**

**-Qué...-se aclaró la garganta. Merlín..estaba nervioso-¿qué te parece?-**

**-Demasiado corriente-dijo Rose volteando.**

**-¿Co..corriente?-preguntó él. Sentía un nudo en el pecho.**

**-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-Regulus se sentía como un escarabajo pegado a un zapato. Era humillante. Sólo atinó a tragar saliva, y a mantener su mirada azulada _(N/A: y tan linda...:P...¡qué hermosa imaginación la mía!)_ sobre los ojos castaños de Rose. Bajó los últimos peldaños y salió de la sala común.**

**-Estuviste fantástica-**

**-Trix...-dijo Rose tristemente.**

**-Rose Lillyan...NO-**

**-¿Lo has visto?-preguntó ella emocionada-Trix, es todo lo que quiero, saber que me ama...he podido ver en sus ojos que le dolía todo lo que le decía..Trix, no puedo verlo así-**

**-Sí puedes, hoy tienes una cita importante-notó la mirada de perrito mojado de su amiga _(N/A: mirada característica de los Black...la tiene porque se junta demasiado con ellos...¿si?)_ y..-está bien, será lo último que haremos- Rose sonrió satisfecha, y abrazó a su amiga.**

**-Ahora, debo prepararme para mi cita-se miraron cómplices, y rieron.**

**Regulus había ido directamente al Gran Comedor. Se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor, bufando. Miró a los lados. Thomas estaba sentado muy cerca de él, y observaba su plato de avena. Tenía el tenedor dentro del plato, y su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano. Estar peleados no les hacía bien a ninguno de los dos. Abrió la boca para hablarle, cuando...**

**-¿Thomas Lupin?-preguntó una voz que, extrañamente, le pareció familiar a Regulus. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver quién le hablaba a Thomas.**

**-Sí...tú...debes de ser Procyon-dijo el rubio sonriendo.**

**-Sí-**

**Regulus notó una mirada cómplice y extraña en los ojos de Thomas. Era como...era como si el rubio Lupin conociera de memoria a ese idiota redomado que sonreía con sonrisa de dentífrico _(N/A: me suena re gracioso...sonrisa de dentífrico..jajaja)_.**

**-Necesito preguntarte algo sobre..bueno, Rose-Regulus se enderezó sobre su silla. ¿Qué¿qué carajos le interesaba a ese imbécil SU Rose?.**

**-Dime-¿Dime?. Regulus cerró los puños. Thomas y Rose, ambos lo traicionaban con el mismo idiota cara de gusarajo aplastado.**

**-Acompáñame..no quiero hablar aquí-**

**-¿Es porque estoy yo?-preguntó Regulus apretando su tenedor con fuerza.**

**-Pues...-dijo Procyon.**

**-No te interesa Black-dijo Thomas frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Traidor-dijo Regulus levantándose de la silla y desafiando a Thomas.**

**-¿Traidor?-rió a carcajadas-yo solo hablo con ese chico, además tú y yo ya no somos amigos-**

**-Eso no lo sabía...no puedo creerlo de ti, después de tantos años...-sus ojos se habían humedecido. Demasiada humillación junta-PUDRETE MALDITO-tomó su plato y se lo lanzó en la cara aunque, reflejos de golpeador, para Thomas fue muy fácil esquivar el plato y, rápidamente, tomar su jugo de calabaza y lanzárselo a Regulus.**

**-BASTA POR FAVOR-bramó Procyon interponiéndose ente ambos-son amigos de toda la vida, no pueden pelear así-**

**-Tú...TÚ NO TE ENTROMETAS TARADO...¿TÚ QUÉ SABES?-**

**-Por favor Reg..-se calló de inmediato.**

**-NO ME LLAMES REG-se separó de los brazos del joven y salió del Gran Comedor.**

**Vio a Rose parada fuera, esperando, seguramente, al idiota de Procyon.**

**-Rose...-**

**-Por favor, Reg..estoy esperando a...-**

**-Sí, a ese imbécil con cara de carta de poker...pero por favor, necesito que me escuches-**

**-No...-**

**-Por favor..-**

**-¿No entiendes que ya no te amo?-estas palabras salieron susurradas de la boca de la joven.**

**-PERO NO ENTIENDES QUE YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI-Regulus la tomó fuertemente de los brazos.**

**-Por favor Reg, nos están mirando-**

**-NO ME IMPORTA-se arrodilló-por favor Rosi, no me dejes por ese imbécil-le tomó las manos-si..si ya no me amas, lo entiendo, sé que soy un tarado y que no sé tratar decentemente a una mujer, pero si me das la oportunidad, te prometo cambiar...Rose te amo-la morena no lo podía creer. James apareció doblando una esquina.**

**-Demuéstramelo-**

**-De acuerdo-dijo él-James...-**

**-¿Qué?-dijo Rose. Regulus soltó sus manos y caminó hacia el profesor de Transformaciones.-Regulus no seas suicida-**

**-James...quería-tragó saliva-quería pedirte la mano de Rose-James abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se desencajó.**

**-Amo a tu hija y..quiero casarme con ella cuando...bueno, ambos terminemos de estudiar, me encantaría tener tu permiso-Alan y Uma, mientras tanto, habían llegado junto a ellos.**

**James no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ni siquiera de tomar su varita y mandar a Reg al mismísimo infierno a ser torturado por Lord Voldemort, debido a que Thomas y Procyon aparecieron hablando animadamente, cruzando el umbral del gran portón.**

**-¿Vamos?-dijo Procyon, mirando significativamente a Regulus, el cual los observaba con mirada fría.**

**-¿Quién es él?-preguntó James sin olvidar las palabras del hijo de Sirius.**

**-No te la llevarás-dijo Regulus, tomando a Procyon fuertemente del brazo.**

**Alan, que tenía entre sus manos el Mapa del merodeador, observó el pergamino y, boquiabierto, miró al joven junto a Regulus. No podía ser...**

**-No me molestes Black-dijo Procyon.**

**-Te molestaré todo lo que quiera-dijo con voz potente-no te la llevarás-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Porque es mía-**

**-¿Ah sí?-**

**-Sí-sacó su varita.**

**-NO REG, NO LE HAGAS NADA-bramó Alan de repente.**

**-¿Tú también?-bramó Regulus clavando su varita en la garganta del joven.**

**-No es lo que crees..-dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-¿Qué?...-Regulus sintió que el brazo que tomaba fuertemente cambiaba de forma. Miró. Procyon, ante las miradas asustadas de todos, asombrosamente, comenzó a destransformarse**.


End file.
